My New Little Ponis (En Español)
by Brony Frozen
Summary: Un fic que espero sea largo, vivo mis aventuras ayudando a la Mane 6 con sus shippings, en especial, apoyando a Fluttercord. Y rompiendo la cuarta pared, claro. Por favor pasen a leer, el único capítulo potencialmente aburrido es el primero, los demás están bien, pregúntenle a los que me siguen. Fluttercord, Twimbra, Raripants, Caramejack, Pinkie Pierce,Soarindash y Carlira (OC)
1. Llegando a Equestria

**ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE. TAMBIÉN ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO Y LO PUBLICO :)**

**DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑA DE MLP, SÓLO DE MIS OC'S**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Soy la más desafortunada Pegasister del mundo. No puedo creer la mala suerte que he tenido todo el día, verán, Bronys y Pegasisters del mundo que leen esto.

Cuando me desperté ésta mañana, positiva, supuse que sería un día como cualquier otro fin de semana en vacaciones de invierno; lista para salir a comprar ropa nueva. Sólo había un pequeño problema; lo único que tenía para ponerme eran un pantalón verde y mi blusa favorita, de color amarillo, "Bueno" pensé, "al menos esto está limpio". Dado que yo sólo tenía tres blusas y dos pantalones.

-Espero que este día sea perfecto –me dije a mí misma mientras salía a la calle, sólo para recibir la salpicadura de barro de un auto que pasó frente a mi casa; mi pierna y brazo derechos recibieron una buena ración de lodo, aunque mi pelo se salvó por poco. Tuve que entrar a mi casa rápidamente, porque otros autos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Me acababa de mudar a una pequeña casa de la calle Circunvalación, aquí en mi propia ciudad, pero no crean que eso me reconforta, no tengo auto, y aún no he conectado mi lavadora, así que tuve que quitarme mi ropa, ponerme una bata, y empezar a tallar mi ropa en el fregadero con agua y cloro. Sólo llevaba la manga sucia de mi blusa, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba usando puro cloro, si hubiera tenido 10 años o menos ,ya habría hecho un berrinche, pero no, tengo 20 y pienso resolver sola mis problemas, así que tomé mi blusa decolorada y la puse aparte. Ahora tenía que arreglar mi pantalón, ésta vez me aseguré de que el cloro estuviera mezclado con agua, y empecé a tallar el pants, pero, por alguna extraña razón, el lodo no se iba, por lo que terminé rindiéndome tras 10 minutos de arduo trabajo.

Sí conecté la secadora, ya que la necesité el primer día que llegué aquí, así que metí en éste mi ropa. Al salir me la puse y me fui a ver a un espejo de mi casa.

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor –dije mientras me observaba: mi pierna derecha era marrón, la izquierda seguía verde, en mi blusa, la manga izquierda seguía amarillo, el torso estaba manchado, y la manga derecha terminó amarillo claro.

Sonreí un poco, me recordaba a Discord –desde el principio dije que soy Pegasister- excepto por la falta de la cola y los cuernos, tal vez podría asistir a un BronyCon. Claro, si supiera dónde hay. Al recordarlo mi sonrisa se esfumó. Mi vida era un desastre.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle se llevó los cascos a la cara, desanimada y decepcionada, se había dedicado toda la noche a leer un libro de Mitos y Leyendas de Equestria que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su castillo, hasta que llegó al final del libro, donde había un trozo quemado de pergamino que contenía una única palabra: HUMANOS. Extraño. Muy extraño. Por lo que se dedicó el resto de la noche a buscar información que tuviera que ver con los humanos, a ver qué sabían los ponies de ellos. Volteó a ver el reloj de arena que había en la mesa, que indicaba que eran las 6:30 a.m. Spike debió de haber ido a verla hace media hora, esto la consternó, así que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Spike estaría, probablemente.

Al llegar a la cocina, Twilight, quien esperaba ver a Spike ocupado con cualquier cosa, se encontró con que la cocina estaba patas arriba, literalmente, el suelo estaba en el techo y el techo estaba en el suelo, mientras que Spike huía de una salsera viviente. Twilight ya se imaginaba quién había hecho ese caos, ya que sólo conocía a un ser que podría hacer eso.

-¡Discord! No tienes derecho a entrar a mi castillo, y menos a éstas horas de la mañana, tú nunca te despiertas antes de las 9:00, si recuerdo bien –Discord sólo sonrió maliciosamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la cocina volvía a la normalidad –¿Y bien?

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas en cualquier parte menos en la sala del trono.

Twilight, alarmada, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la sala del trono, casi al otro lado del castillo, con Spike detrás de ella, se tardaron 3 minutos en recorrer el castillo, cuando llegó a la sala del trono, recibió algo más que una gran sorpresa, en realidad, recibió el disparo de un cañón de confeti; Cañón de Fiestas de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Twilight! –gritaron sus amigas Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack. Fluttershy se limitó a un débil "Viva". ¡Lo había olvidado!, era el cumpleaños de Twilight, se le había olvidado por investigar sobre los humanos.

-¡Que comience la FIEEEEESTA! –Pinkie hizo aparecer de la nada unas enormes bocinas y a su DJ, DJ Pon-3, y puso la música para que la fiesta empezara.

* * *

Finalmente logré conectar la lavadora, tal vez tenga que soportar un resfriado por varios días, pero lo logré, ya podría lavar mi ropa. Ya era la tarde y volvía a llover, así que podría esperar un poco, ahora tenía hambre, así que tomé una chaqueta marrón y salí a la calle. podía verse la pizzería que se encontraba al final de la calle, empecé a caminar hacia allá…

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Twilight rompió la última piñata rellena de dulces, pero en vez de dulces, cayeron pelotas de ping pong que bombardearon a las ponis mientras ellas se ocultaban bajo las mesas y los restos de piñata. Discord flotaba junto al candelabro partiéndose de risa.

-Discord! Desaparece estas pelotas, por favor –se escuchó la débil voz de Fluttershy, Discord chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron las pelotas, menos una con la que se entretenía Pinkie.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, es que me aburro y quise animar las cosas… o mejor: les traeré a un invitado especial –las Mane 6 intentaron detener a Discord, pero se desvaneció antes de que cualquiera hubiera dado un paso.

Pagué mi pizza y salí de Minoni's con dirección a mi casa, fue mejor de lo pensaba, nadie me dijo nada por mi ropa "excéntrica", aunque muchos se me quedaron viendo raro. En fin, salí a la calle, donde no se escuchaba ni un alma, aunque eran las 3 de la tarde: la hora pico. Decidí que era mejor no quedarme parada y avancé.

Antes de que hubiera dado un par de pasos, algo me rodeó la cintura mientras otra cosa grande y suave me tapaba la boca, no pensé, solo intenté patalear pero no daba resultado, me retorcí, y en ese momento me cegó un resplandor blanco y me desmayé.


	2. Haciendo Amigas

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 2: HACIENDO AMIGAS**

Desperté tendida en un frío suelo, me dolía la cabeza como si me la hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, y los párpados se negaban a abrirse por más que intentara moverlos. A mi alrededor se escuchaban murmullos y pisadas.

-Oh, Discord, ¿cómo se te ocurrió traer a ésta criatura aquí? –Escuché una suave voz a mi izquierda. Debía de haberme golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, parecía que me estaban llamando "criatura"

-Hey, dije que iba a traer un invitado especial, nunca dije que sería un pony, Fluttershy -¿No podían dejar de usar sobrenombres? Creí haber oído la palabra pony, y aquella voz masculina me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Oh, sólo miren su ropa, es todo un desastre –Exclamó una voz con acento "elegante"

-OH, ¡UNA NUEVA AMIGA! Siempre he querido una amiga extravagante y rara para que seamos amigas por siempre y para siempre –Chilló una enérgica voz.

-Por mis corrales, Discord, tuviste que elegir a algo que no sabemos que es –Secundó una voz sureña.

-No. Yo sé qué es: un humano –La tensión en la sala era casi sólida -¿Recuerdan cuando fui a recuperar mi corona a través del espejo? No les contó que me convertí en un ser de ésos…

-Que tú ¿qué? –Escuché a alguien sobre mí, como si estuviera flotando o inclinada sobre mí. Intenté abrir los ojos pero seguí cegada por el destello blanco, gruñí, y escuché a todos contener la respiración.

Intenté levantarme, pero sólo alcancé a sentarme. Me froté los ojos y miré alrededor. Estaba en el centro de una estrella dibujada en el suelo de mármol rosa, rodeada por 6 tronos, cada uno con un dibujo en la parte superior.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Dije mientras volteaba, hasta encontrarme a unos centímetros de unos enormes ojos azules. Grité y retrocedí, mientras observaba esa cara curiosa, era de un rosa anormal, con orejas puntiagudas al lado de un esponjoso pelo más intenso –Pi…¿Pinkie Pie?

-Ooooo, sabe mi nombre, ¡sabe mi nombre! –La ví rebotar por todas partes. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que las demás ponis me miraban asombradas y asustadas. Parecía irreal, yo, en el castillo de Twilight Sparkle.

-Tiene que ser un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño –dije, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que esto no era real, My Little Pony era una serie de televisión que se hizo muy famosa, había varios fics de ésta misma serie en las que los bronys, pegasisters y otros llegaban aquí, pero sólo había un modo de… se me prendió el foco -¡DISCOOOOOOORD!

El draconequus estaba flotando sobre mi cabeza, viéndome divertido, tenía la expresión de "Deberías ver tu cara, no tiene precio", lo cual me enfureció. Me paré para verlo mejor, oí gritos de las ponis aunque no me importaban, sólo veía a Discord.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a Ponyville? Te exijo que me lo digas ¡ahora! –El Señor del Caos aterrizó suavemente frente a mí, viéndome directo a los ojos.

-Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos a una sabelotodo entre nosotros, me pregunto, humana, cómo sabes quién soy y dónde estamos –Tener tan cerca a Discord hizo que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente, si realmente estaba aquí, él podría convertirme en una naranja. Así que intenté llenarme de valor.

-Es… eso no tiene importancia, qui..quiero… saber por qué estoy aquí… por qué me trajiste a Equestria, pudiste haberme hablado por teléfono, Face, o por el WhatsApp. Pero no, simplemente ¡me tomaste como si me estuvieras secuestrando, hiciste que me desmayara! Y AÚN ASÍ ME ESTÁS VIENDO COMO QUE QUÉ RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ –Con cada palabra mi enojo iba creciendo, sin ninguna razón, aparentemente. Cuando acabé, las ponis se habían pegado a la pared del fondo y Discord me veía, inexpresivo.

-Lo único que diré, es que me llamó la atención tu extravagante ropa –Me miré, aún tenía los pantalones y blusa manchados, realmente recordaba a Discord, entonces, se me ocurrió algo.

-Seh, fue un error de mi parte, pero ahora, sé que me vas a ayudar –Discord ladeó su cabeza sin comprender- Necesito a las Mane 6- las cuales al parecer se querían fusionar con la pared, me les acerqué y acuclillé lentamente, como se hace con un caballo especialmente nervioso.

-Hum… lo sieto chicas, creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo, soy Frozen –dije, usando mi nombre del Internet- tengo 20 años y llegué a Equestria por Discord el draconequus, ¿me podrían decir su nombre y edad, por favor?

Al pedirlo de ese modo, FLuttershy fue la primera en responder, muy bajito.

-Hola, soy…Fluttershy, y tengo… de edad- Bueno, era lo que se podía con ella. Volteé a ver a las demás, que se presentaron tímidamente, inspiradas por Fluttershy, que en ese momento se encontraba al lado de Discord, hablando de cosas que no alcanzaba a oír, pero sí noté que Discord la miraba de un modo raro.

-¿Y te gustan los muffins? ¿Y las magdalenas? ¿Y te gusta el pastel? –Pinkie me bombardeaba con miles de preguntas, ya que su miedo se había esfumado.

-Jeje, mejor te digo lo que no como; avena cruda y heno, aparte de eso, como de todo. Y me gustaría que me hicieras una fiesta de Bienvenida, pero no ahora –Dije apresuradamente al ver que la pony sacaba de quién sabe dónde su Cañón de Fiestas –Además, ¿qué no ésta era una fiesta antes de que yo llegara?

-¿Te gustan los libros? –Preguntó Twilight quien había llegado detrás de una Pinkie distraída.

-¿Qué si me gusta? –No lo podía creer -¡Me encantan! En especial los gruesos libros de fantasía y los fics, es más, tengo un librero en mi cuarto- Platicar con las ponis fue más fácil de lo que parecía.

Rainbow apartó a Twilight para interrogarme- ¿Te gustan los deportes extremos?

-No mucho, pero una vez me subí al "toro mecánico" y otra vez escalé una pared de piedra, aunque son muy interesantes –Rainbow se alejó trotando, sumida en sus pensamientos, y en su lugar apareció Applejack.

-¿Cómo estás, Frozen? –Se le veía nerviosa a la granjera –Oí que te gusta de todo, no sé, si te gustaría visitar Sweet Apple Acres alguna vez, tenemos las mejores manzanas.

-Me encantaría AJ, la manzana es mi fruta favorita, y la manzana de Sweet Apple Acres es la mejor de Equestria –AJ sonrió, claramente alagada.

Vi a Discord hablando con Fluttershy mientras le daba codazos, parecía tratar de convencer a Flutter de algo, como hablarme. Finalmente, vi a la pegaso bajar la cabeza y acercárseme.

-Hum… hola, Frozen… -apenas la pude oír, pero tuve paciencia con la pony más tímida de Ponyville –Me… me gus… gustaría sab…saber… si te… gustan los… los animales.

-Si, claro, por supuesto, es lo que más me gusta aparte de los libros, y eso es mucho decir –Fluttershy dejó de ocultarse tras su melena –Mis animales favoritos son los caballos, delfines, perros, peludos y los grandes felinos –Me miró a los ojos, ya sin temor.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿te gustan los conejos?

-Si, y los cuyos, hámsters y chinchillas, también los pajaritos, aunque una vez uno me picó –Dije, recordando la vez que fui a +Kota, Rarity empujó a FLuttershy y se puso frente a mí.

-Vaya querida, tu cabello, es un desastre, sinceramente, necesitamos llevarte al spa y a la boutique, porque tu estilo más bien parece producto de la mala suerte –Dijo, mirando de reojo a Discord.

-Exacto, no se imaginarán lo que pasó antes de que me trajeran aquí –También vi de reojo a Discord, y volteé a verlo –Veamos, necesito un par de favores para salir de aquí.

Unos 20 minutos después estaba lista, antes que nada, le pedí a Discord que me convirtiera en pony, -pero me convirtió en un clon de Angel el conejo- si no, podría salir sin que cundiera el pánico entre los ponys de Ponyville, lo cual sí hubiera sucedido. Siendo el primer cumpleaños de Twilight como princesa, había más pony afuera que en un tianguis (mercado) del DF, había reporteros por todas partes. Tuvimos que correr hacia el spa, donde finalmente nos detuvimos a tomar un descanso.

Allí, Discord me volvió un unicornio verde, desordenado pelo marrón y Cutie Mark de una botellita de tinta con su pluma, justo antes de que aparecieran las gemelas del spa.

-¿Algo en lo que los podamos ayudar? ¿Relajación? ¿Cambio de imagen? ¿Rejuvenecimiento? –Hablaron al mismo tiempo, hasta que nos vieron a Twilight y a mí –Oh, su Majestad ¿A qué debemos su presencie y la de su amiga?

-Por favor, sólo llámenme Twilight, y ella es… em…

-Frozen –La interrumpí, si iba a estar aquí mejor que usara un nombre al estilo pony –Frozen… la… la dibujante de los cómics de Canterlot oficial… si, eso, y me gustaría relajación y cambio de peinado –Dije, recordando lo bien que dibujo.

-Oh, que interesante. Ahora mismo te atendemos –Me empujaron hacia unas cortinas, tras las cuales había una sala llena de vapor, y me dieron una bata.

Después me dieron un masaje, entré en la piscina de madera, me peinaron, y me limaron el cuerno y los cascos. Al salir, muy relajada, las ponys me esperaban y me vieron con admiración: tenía el pelo hecho una larga trenza, mi pelaje –raro- estaba lustroso, el tupé lo tenía peinado y desenredado mientras que mi cola se veía más arreglada. En resumen, me veía bonita.

-¿Dónde está Discord? –Qué raro que el Espíritu del Caos se hubiera ido, tomando en cuenta que soy objetivo fácil para sus bromas. Aún. Fluttershy me respondió.

-Se fue porque se aburrió, y se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Yo tuve mis sospechas -¿No será por el incidente Tirek? –Todas me miraron sorprendidas, no era posible que yo supiera eso –Creo… que deberían de saber algo…

-Somos un programa muy famoso de televisión llamado My Little Pony y tenemos muchos seguidores que nos ven y leen cosas sobre nosotras como esto que estás escribiendo llamados fanfics, ¿no? –Todas me miraron otra vez, sabiendo que Pinkie había tenido "sólo una corazonada" mientras yo me preparaba para una laaarga explicación.

Discord estaba solo, caminando por la pequeña sala de Fluttershy, pensando en lo que hizo. Había traído a un humano, debajo del límite. No la devolvió y usó su poder para enfurecerla, rozando el límite, la transformó en pony y ahora estaba en el spa con las otras. Límite rebasado. Si Celestia se enterara… _Pero no tiene por qué enterarse, _habló una voz en su cabeza, muy similar a la de Discord, _Podrías sólo ocultarla por un tiempo, hasta que tengas suficiente poder para regresarla, sólo por unos días, o podrías meterla en una cajita y enviarla al mar por unos días… _Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara a Discord mientras pensaba esto. Si, una balsita o caja. Un yate.

Todas las ponis me miraban en estado de shock, menos Pinkie, cuyo interés se centraba en Gummy, que había salido de su pelo. Poco a poco se fueron recuperando, entonces Twilight sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces… lo sabes casi todo sobre nosotras, ¿verdad?

-Eeyup.

-Bien, dime… lo que vi frente a la Puerta Oscura del Rey Sombra –Vaya, menuda pregunta.

-Viste… -recordando- a la Princesa Celestia en la torre de Canterlot, te dijo que reprobaste la prueba, es más, que ya no ibas a continuar con tus estudios. Y viste un vitral que representaba al Rey Sombra obteniendo el Corazón de Cristal –Twilight se sonrojó por lo que pudieran pensar sus amigas –No te preocupes Twilight, no tiene nada de malo temer a la falta de educación, ¿alguien más?

Rarity fue la siguiente en preguntar.

-Hum… ¿cuál ha sido mi mejor vestido y lo acabé?

-Fue… ah, si, cuando estuvieste en Canterlot una semana antes del cumpleaños de Twilight, y quisiste hacer un vestido "digno de Canterlot" para probarle a Jet Set y a Upper Crust que no eras una "campirana" –Rarity asintió muy seriamente.

-¿Conoces alguna historia de terror o extravagante sobre mi o sobre alguna historia relacionada conmigo? –Pinkie saltó frente a mi cara muy "merviosionada"

-Pues… hay una historia de horror o creppypasta llamada Cupcakes, y no te pienso decir de qué se trata porque Rainbow está aquí –Rainbow estaba leyendo una revista, pero alzó la cabeza cuando la mencioné, mientras que a Pinkie se le congeló la sonrisa.

-¿Cuál ha sido mi récord cosechando manzanas? –Ya saben quién preguntó.

-Durante la primera temporada Applebuck que Twilight estuvo en Ponyville, cuando creíste que tu sola podías cosechar todo Sweet Apple Acres. Aunque terminaste aceptando la ayuda.

-Quiero que me menciones alguna técnica de vuelo fallida, si es que hay –Rainbow dejó la revista en el asiento y se elevó sobre el suelo.

-También durante la temporada Applebuck, cuando AJ te ayudó con una acrobacia y saliste volando hacia el balcón de Twilight.

Empecé a trotar hacia la salida, y las demás me siguieron hablando entre sí hasta que llegamos al castillo de Twilight, entonces sentí que algo me tocaba el hombro, me volteé y me encontré frente a Fluttershy, quien me lleó aparte.

-Hum… Frozen… tu vienes del mundo humano… me gustaría saber… algo de tu mundo.

-Mmh, -no sabía si decirle acerca de los animales o sobre la carne o no, pero ustedes saben que no es posible herir los sentimientos de una pony como ella –Bueno… es algo así como un secreto, no te puedo contar.

-Oh, vamos, quiero saber más sobre tu mundo que sólo la televisión, sobre su alimentación o sobre sus medios de transporte –Su cara se veía tan tierna que necesité concentrarme en la palabra "no"

-Lo siento Flutter, pero es algo confidencial, si te lo dijera, te alejarías de mí inmediatamente.

-Vamos, quiero saber sobre sus animales, sobre tu mundo, te… te contaré un secreto a cambio de esa información –se le veía muy curiosa, tal vez hasta desesperada por saber más, y esa cara… La Mirada.

-Bien, te lo diré, los humanos no sólo comemos plantas y cereales, también comemos carne de res, de pollo y de cerdo, incluso pescado, y nuestra diversión, aparte de la que conocen los ponies, es la corrida de toros, por lo menos en México y España, el rodeo, donde se monta a un toro o caballo salvaje y gana quien dure más tiempo, también están las carreras de caballos, no tengo tiempo para contarte más, pero eso es básicamente en lo consiste nuestra diversión –Probablemente fui algo cruel, pero sólo un poquito, para que no volviera a preguntar, la oí detrás de mi, paseándose, hasta que se me acercó de nuevo.

-Tu ya me dijiste eso, lo cual sí era confidencial y no debí haber preguntado, pero ya está hecho, y ahora a mí me toca contarte un secreto equivalente, no me importa que creas que estoy loca –volté a verla, ya no se notaba en su cara a aquella pony tímida que todos conicían, se veía a una pony seria y decidida a confiarte algo de suma importancia, y sentía que lo que me iba a decir me dejaría en shock, y así fue –Fue cuando vi que descubrió el verdadero significado de la amistad y cuando se hizo amigo de todas; me gusta Discord.


	3. Sobreviviendo a Discord

**VAYA, SALIÓ MUCHO ANTES DE LO QUE ESPERABA, PERO, LO QUE SE ES CAPAZ DE HACER CON INSPIRACIÓN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 3: SOBREVIVIENDO A DISCORD**

Si me hubieran dicho que Discord me llevaría a un universo Fluttecord, hubiera saltado sin parar y gritando de emoción por todas partes, y eso fue justo lo que hice, aunque discretamente, para no llamar la atención de las demás. Fluttershy sólo me veía saltar, sin moverse de su lugar, hasta que terminé tropezando con mis patas. Entonces Fluttershy volvió a su actitud tímida y amable.

-Oh, mi… ¿estás bien? –Asentí- Bien, y, ¿qué opinas de lo que te conté? No quiero que me creas loca, o rara, pero es algo que he sentido desde entonces. Necesito ayuda, consejos, algo para quitarme éste extraño sentimiento.

-Fluttershy, deberíamos entrar al castillo, y creo que tus amigas deberían saberlo, y por mi parte, estoy segura de que Discord siente lo mismo por ti –Vi su cara, realmente confundida, feliz, y asustada- Es sólo una suposición –Dije rápidamente.

Entramos al castillo, encontrando tiesas a las demás, como estatuas, mirando algo en el espacio. Fluttershy y yo vimos en la misma dirección que ellas, y nos encontramos en una playa, viendo a Discord manejando un yate en la distancia. Se acercó más y más, conduciendo sobre la arena y deteniéndose frente a nosotras.

-Hola, mis pequeñas ponies, y humana, ¿qué les parecería pasar un rato pescando? Incluso incluí a Spike –el dragón se encontraba en el asiento trasero del yate, luchando por colocar un señuelo en la caña. Todas nos miramos entre nosotras, tomando desiciones en silencio, finalmente asentimos todas al mismo tiempo, menos Fluttershy, que se sonrojó y ocultó tras su melena.

Ya en el mar, con el sol brillante y el cielo azul, pensé que sería lindo acompañarlo con una canción mientras tamborileaba la música con los dedos y veía el horizonte.

_Como casi siempre, cuando algo se muere_

_No te da nostalgia, buscando un corazón_

Mientras cantaba Discord me oyó por encima del ruido del motor y del agua, me veía,, sin decir nada.

_Pero el mío es raro, y aunque esté desordenado_

_Es impermeable al dolor_

Pinkie y AJ también escucharon mi voz a pesar de que el motor de la lancha trabajaba al máximo.

_La felicidaaaaaaad es un maquillaje, de sonrisa amable_

_Desde que no estás_

Twilight volteó bruscamente y me dedicó su cara más graciosa y sorprendida.

_Siempre serás bienvenido a éste lugar,_

_A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar_

Spike vio a Twilight y luego a mí. Rainbow apenas me prestó atención mientras enrollaba un sedal.

_Cómo recordarte, sin mirar atrás_

_Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals_

La lancha disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse, ya nadie la manejaba.

_Cuando todo acabe, y el silencio hable_

_Sólo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad_

_Y entre dos cristales, pedacitos de esa tarde_

_Donde comenzamos a soñar_

Nunca aparté mi vista del horizonte, pero sabía que las ponies me veían, con sus inexplicables caras de sorpresa y asombro.

_La felicidaaaaad es un maquillaje, de sonrisa amable_

_Desde que no estás_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a éste lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar_

_Cómo recordarte sin mirar atrás_

_Yo nunca olvidaré el último…_

_Siempre serás bienvenido a éste lugar_

_A mi lista de obsesiones, de nombres a olvidar_

_Cómo recordarte, sin mirar atráaaaaas_

_Nunca olvidaré el último vaaaaaaaaaals_

Cuando acabé fui recibida por los aplausos de los chicos y las pisoteadas de las chicas, que significaban aplausos. Hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de que me había convertido en humana así nada más.

-Discord, ¿qué me hiciste? –Lo vi a los ojos hasta que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Yo no hice nada, tú sola anulaste mi hechizo, lo cual era imposible hasta ahora…

-Eso no es cierto- Intervino Twilight –Yo rompí tu hechizo cuando nos corrompiste, ¿recuerdas? –La sabiduría de Twilight.

* * *

_Qué mal_ pensó Discord _Ahí van otra vez con ese tema, como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente tensión. _Bueno, eso era fácil de arreglar.

-¿Alguien quiere pescar ya? Tengo tantos cebos que nos van a sobrar, tú primero humana Le daba miedo esa chica.

-Bien, voy a necesitar… -Abrió la caja de cebos- Éste gran pez verde.

-Ja –Reí- Con eso no vas a atrapar nada, a los peces les gustan los animales multicolores y pequeños, si no es que camaroncitos.

-Estamos en el mar, por aquí debe de haber corales, y a los tiburones les gustan los peces loro y otros similares –Mevio a los ojos de ese modo tan aterrador que la Mirada nunca pudo.

Lanzó la caña al mar y se sentó a tatarear su odiosa cancioncita que me incomodaba.

-Debería de hacerlo, la mayoría de las canciones que conozco son sobre amor –Me quedé helado, no podía saber lo que pensaba, se suponía que no –Claro que puedo, es más, puedo controlar todo lo que hagas; ésta es MI historia, ustedes son MIS personajes y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, porque puedo romper la cuarta pared, al estilo Frozen.

Qué niña tan rara. Entonces, Pinkie, la chica y yo éramos los únicos que podían hacer eso, colocándola en el mismo grupo que yo en algo, lo cual no quería. Las chicas, Spike y yo nos miramos confundidos. Era realmente extraña esa humana, así que decidí poner mi plan en acción; chasqueé discretamente los dedos, y el sedal de Frozen se tensó y la jaló un poco.

-Wow, es uno grande –La vi emocionada, pobre –Es… muy… fuerte…

$%# &amp;! Soltó la cuerda antes de que el animal se la hubiera llevado. Pero se me ocurrió otra cosa, mientras las chicas tomaban las otras cañas, aparté a Frozen para que nadie nos oyera.

-Oye, chica, te reto. Asómate lp más que puedas por la borda sin caerte, intenta tocar el agua con tu cara, si puedes –Resistí su mirada, asegurándome de que sólo me creyera competitivo.

-Bien, si gano, no me molestarás y me permitirás ser un pony.

-Ok –Era un trato justo, si es que ganaba.

Se asomó por la borda contraria a las ponies para no molestarlas, cuando estaba a milímetros de la superficie del agua, la empujé. Cayó al mar sin salpicar, sin hacer ruido, justo como me propuse haría. La ví salir a la superficie a un metro del yate mientras me daba una de sus miradas asesinas, parecí experta en eso. Me reí por dentro, me reí por lo que hice.

Hasta que vi nuevamente su cara, que dejó de ser asesina apenas vio mi sonrisa, comprendió que la estaba abandonando.

* * *

-Por favor, no me dejes aquí no sé nadar en el mar –Le supliqué al ver su sonrisa maníaca, que me llenó de miedo ante la perspectiva de quedarme aquí. En especial cuando dije que había tiburones. Intenté subirme a la lancha, pero estaba muy resbalosa.

La cara de Discord estaba totalmente inexpresiva, lo cual me asustó más, hasta que terminaron por salirme lágrimas que seguramente no vio. Entonces lo escuché llamar a las Mane 6.

-¡Hey, Flutterhsy! Frozen cayó al agua, no puede subir y hay tiburones por aquí –Sentí el agua en mi cara, como si alguien también se hubiera echado, y sentí un par de cascos tratando de sacarme del agua, pero Fluttershy no era capaz de levantar sola más de 50 kilos. Sentí que otros cascos la ayudaban: Twilight o Rainbow, hasta que finalmente lograron colocarme en el suelo de la lancha.

Oí a Fluttershy hablar con Discord, pero no los escuché, estaba ocupada preguntándome porqué Dicord me había salvado –indirectamente- de algo que él hizo. Entonces me di cuenta; Discord no había dicho "chicas" había dicho "Fluttershy" sería que… no, ¿qué estoy pensando? Es pura paranoia por ser una fan de Fluttercord, a cualquiera le podría pasar, pero alcé la vista, y vi la cara del draconequus.

No hacía caso a Fluttershy, sólo la veía a los ojos, aunque ella lo estuviera medio regañando.

* * *

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada tú? Pudiste chasquear los dedos y desaparecer el mar, ponerla en la lancha o como mínimo convertirla en un delfín, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? –Tenía la cara ligeramente rosa, como si hubiera usado rubor, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no la oí para nada, hasta que me tocó el hombro.

-Hum… Discord… ¿estás ahí?

-Eh… ¿qué, me hablabas, Flutter? –Prefería decirle Fluttershy, pero le decía Flutter de cariño, porque éramos amigos L Sólo amigos –Ah, sí. No hice nada porque vi su cara, completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes –Ya metí la pata –Digo… digo, porque se veía asustada a niveles indescriptibles, tal vez creyó que la iba a abandonar en el mar, pero no es así, me quedé ahí, viéndola, pero no me malinterpretes Flutter –Empecé a sudar, odiaba cuando me sucedía eso frente a ella.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a quedar así, ¿entendido? –Parecía preocupada, ni que la vida de alguien dependiera de que estuviera ahí parado o no, pero igual asentí.

Vi a las demás ponies, que, después de la impresión de Frozen, se sentaron, ya no tenían ganas de pescar, así que desaparecí el océano y nos encontramos en la sala del trono de Twilight. Noté que la humana se ponía nerviosa al volver al lugar donde apareció.

-Discord, ¿recuerdas nuestra pequeña apuesta? –Realmente no habló, pero sé leer labios, aunque los demás no abran bien la boca. Troné los dedos, y volvió a ser un unicornio verde con el despeinado pelo marrón y Cutie Mark de botella de tinta con su pluma.

* * *

Mejor: pensé que Discord no iba a cumplir su promesa y que me iba a enviar de vuelta al mundo humano. Pero ahora, estaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en Equestria, se me ocurrió algo, pero era muy arriesgado, imposible e improbable. Primera; Lauren Faust declaró que estaba muerto, segundo; el Imperio de Cristal ya no estaba congelado, y tercera; no me iban a dejar ir, aparte de que las Mane 6 más Discord y Spike sospecharían.

Además, no iba a sobrevivir ni 5 minutos sola en el Bosque Everfree.

* * *

Esa humana sí que era extraña: primero hacía como que rompía la cuarta pared, luego me hacía salvarla, me hizo convertirla en pony, otra vez, y ahora seguro me pedía llevarla al Bosque. En ese momento, tuve el horrible presentimiento de que así sería, pero por algún motivo, sentí que podía confiar en ella, por algún extraño y retorcido motivo. Incluso se sentía la confianza en ella, como para contarle un secreto o algo igual de importante, y a decir verdad, estaba a punto de explotar por mantener el mío.

* * *

Discord se veía con mirada ausente, como si estuviera hablando con él mismo. Típico. Spike se me acercó lentamente y viendo al suelo, estaba nervioso.

-Este… eres… ¿eres del mundo humano?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? –Vio de reojo a Twilight, luego a las ponies, y entonces entendí, seguro Twilight y Spike habían omitido información al hablar con las demás de su viaje a Canterlot High, entre esa información, el hecho de que fuera un mundo de humanos –Ah, ok, seguro también leíste algo junto a Twi, algo que tuviera que ver con humanos y que los describiera –La voz me temblaba un poco pero sonaba convincente, Spike me siguió la corriente.

-¿Qu…? Ah, si, claro, justo eso, leí con Twilight.

-¿Y bien? Supongo que ahora harás alguna locura –Apareció Discord en medio de Spike y yo –Como por ejemplo –Se puso muy serio- decirme cómo rompiste el hechizo que te hice para que fueran pony, porque aparte de las ponies, en especial Fluttershy, nadie había resistido o roto mis hechizos antes.

Vaya, draconequus cascarrabias, me enojó bastante, lo mismo que cierto dios de la guerra a cierto semidiós en un libro (sí, referencia a PJ) por lo que decidí algo.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez sea porque soy una humana normal que vivía en el mundo normal, y traída por un animal raro a un mundo de ponies, ¿un draconequus? De hecho sería más un animal dizque mitad pony y con partes de otros bichos o lo que sean. Me podría ir ahora mismo tratando de hacer mis cosas, pero si eso es menos importante que esa cosa que me echaste, me voy yo sola, no necesito tu chorada de magia para irme de aquí. Así nada más –Estaba tan enojada con ese animal que no me importó que no me hubiera entendido "ni maíz" –Tan solo dame chance y me voy yo sola al bosque.

Todos me veían raro, al parecer porque no estaban acostumbrados a los modismos mexicanos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué son el aventón, bicho, dizque, chorada y chance? Eso suena raro.

Exploté –Pues sí ¡¿Qué creíste que era una gringa?! ¡Tú me trajiste y ni sabes de dónde salí! Lo diré sólo una vez; me das un aventón al bosque y me dejas allí –Me dirigí a las puertas dobles para salir del castillo, pero justo en el umbral de la puerta, dije –Por cierto, me caes gordo, Discord.

* * *

No lo podía creer. Tantas palabras raras salidas de la boca de una misma persona en menos de 10 segundos, pero entendí el significado. La seguí hasta la puerta, pero no estaba en ningún lado, así que usé mi magia para localizarla y aparecí ahí.

Estaba frente al bosque Everfree, viendo los inmensos árboles mientras avanzaba lentamente, y no pude evitarlo.

-Frozen, espera, ¿qué crees que haces? –No volteó, pero en su voz noté que estaba fastidiada por mi presencia.

-¿No es obvio? Me voy al bosque, si quieres, dame un carro, pero vete antes de que lo lamentes- No me fui, sino que me acerqué más, hasta quedar a su lado. Ella no protestó.

-¿Sabes? A veces siento que voy a explotar por dentro, por algo que tengo oculto y que no le puedo mostrar a nadie. Pero tú tienes algo que hace que quiera contártelo, es un secreto, muy bien guardado. Es… te lo diré aunque no quieras, y me tendrás que Pinkie prometer que te llevarás éste secreto a la tumba, ¿de acuerdo? –Sentí que su casco tocaba mi pata de león.

-Cruzo mi corazón con la esperanza de volar, y poniendo un cupcake en mi ojo.

Tomé aire y lo solté –Me creerás loco o algo así, que hay muchas cosas que lo impedirían o factores en contra: estuve enamorado de Fluttershy desde que se hizo mi primera amiga.

* * *

Caí en shock.

* * *

**QUISE AGREGAR LO DE LOS MODISMOS, PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE SOY YO, Y SE ME PEGA LA GANA USARLOS (LO DIGO EN BUENA ONDA)**


	4. Fuego, ponies y algo más

**VA A HABER FLUTTERCORD**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL BOSQUE EVERFREE**

Sólo recuerdo que grité y corrí hacia el bosque, dejando a un Discord confundido al borde del lugar, no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice, pero si que gritaba de felicidad al aire, sin importarme si Zecora o un Timberwolf me veía, sólo quería sacar mi energía al descubrir que me encontraba en un universo Fluttercord. Me detuve bruscamente al encontrarme en el risco de un cañón, sin saber cómo llegué allí. Abajo había una cueva, y de ese lugar salía un ligero resplandor plateado.

Estaba oscureciendo, así que pensé que sería más seguro ir allá que regresar por donde había venido. Al pisar el primer escalón resbalé y bajé como si fuera una resbaladilla (tobogán); Discord, sin duda alguna, al golpear el suelo del fondo del cañón me paré y si la escalera: mantequilla, escalones de mantequilla. Tenía la cola llena de grasa y me dolía la grupa por el sentón, y la voz de Discord se oía amplificada por el cañón, al parecer viniendo de la cueva.

-Jajajajajaja, te viste muy graciosa, jajajajaja, no tiene precio –Al entrar en la cueva, me cayó el veinte de dónde estaba: frente al Árbol de la Armonía, donde se encontraban incrustados en piedra los Elementos de la Armonía. Discord estaba colgado de una rama del árbol mientras se balanceaba y reía.

Cuando paró, se oyeron mis tripas gruñendo, no había comido y era hora de cenar, Discord alzó las cejas y apareció una pequeña mesa donde me acomodé.

-¿Qué le _segviguemos _a _madeimoselle Fgozen_? –Dijo con acento francés y traje de camarero.

-Si no es mucho pedir, un hot cake con Boing de fresa –Me sentía en el negocio de memelas de la esquina -Ah, y podría ser un Sprite si no es el Boing, por favor.

Discord se quedó quieto, preguntándome en silencio "Qué rayos era eso", así que tuve que explicarle qué eran los hot cakes, el Boing y el Sprite. Al final tuve que conformarme con un elote con queso y mayonesa, como me gustan, y mientras comía, Discord sólo me vió.

* * *

Interesante, realmente interesante, nunca se imaginó que iba a acabar haciendo de camarero para una humana que resultaba ser mexicana, cuando en el fics son "gringos" realmente. Pero no se quejaba, si hubiera traído a alguien de Estados Unidos, seguro le habría pedido comida mexicana y él no iba a saber qué era, ya que al parecer, los humanos tenían especial gusto por la carne.

Cuando acabó de comer, desaparecí la mesa y le empecé a hacer preguntas.

-Bien, ¿qué opinas acerca de lo que te dije?

-Opino que está bien, soy una fan de Fluttercord, después de todo… ya la regué, ¿no?

-¿Qué es "Fluttercord"? Nunca había oído esa palabra.

-¿Alguna vez has oído acerca del Internet?- Se sentó. Iba a ser una larga plática.

* * *

No podía ser, no estaba bien. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala del trono, frente a mis amigas, pensando en mis opciones. Esa humana había explotado, pero debido a que Discord hizo algo con su magia, yo también lo sentí. Ahora seguro se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, tal vez fueron al Bosque Everfree, según había dicho la chica, valía la pena ir a ver si estaba allá, aunque fuera probable que Discord la trajera de vuelta al castillo.

Mientras galopaba a la entrada con las chicas, no dejaba de pensar en sus últimas palabras: "Me caes gordo, Discord" Tenía una idea aproximada de lo que significaba, y no significaba precisamente que lo quería. Evitamos ponies que aún andaban por la calle hasta que llegamos al bosque. Ya habíamos entrado antes, incluso cuando había una plaga de raíces plantadas por Discord hace un milenio, aunque ahora estaba oscureciendo, y desde que Tirek fuera derrotado, había más peligros ocultos en el follaje, no solo Timberwolves.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar mañana, está oscuro y sucio. Ya sé, traeré un impermeable, no se muevan –Rarity se alejó a medio galope con dirección a su boutique.

-Bien, será mejor que se queden aquí, pero yo voy a ir por esa niña- Sonreí, llamar niña a una humana aproximadamente de nuestra misma edad. Caminé hacia el bosque, pero un casco me tocó el hombro; Fluttershy.

-Twilight, ¿segura de que vas a ir tu sola? Desde… Tirek… ha habido más animales peligrosos en el bosque, te voy a acompañar –Asentí, si necesitaba a alguien, era a Fluttershy.

Caminamos hacia el bosque, sin pensar en los peligros que nos esperaban.

* * *

Discord se desperezó y estiró tras haber estado sentado en el suelo junto a Frozen, mirando el Árbol de la Armonía, que en su día había intentado destruir. Esa había sido una historia muuuuy larga acerca de qué era Fluttercord, incluyendo el significado y ejemplo de los OC's, nunca volvería a ver igual a Fluttershy. Frozen se estiró como lo haría un gato –y eso que a ella no le gustaban esos animales- y caminó hacia la salida, Discord la siguió con la vista, preguntándose qué otras cosas sabría. La siguió flotando: no podría ir muy lejos sin él.

Subieron los escalones, que eran de piedra otra vez, y recorrieron el camino que había seguido Frozen para llegar hasta ahí.

* * *

Hacía frío y estaba oscuro, por lo que Twilight usó su cuerno para iluminar el camino. Fluttershy caminada pegada a ella, alerta al ruido más insignificante y saltando de vez en cuando, pero eso era útil, si aparecía una mantícora, ella sería la primera en detectarla. Todo iba bien hasta que Twilight se detuvo en seco, chocando Fluttershy con ella, frente a ellas, en la espesura de la vegetación, las veía un par de ojos rojos…

* * *

Discord fue el primero en oírlo: el característico gritito agudo de Fluttershy, señal de que estaba en peligro. Nos tele transportó junto a ella, al lado de Twilight, viendo lo mismo que ellas, los ojos rojos.

Oímos el gruñido del animal, que empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia nosotros, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del alcance de la luz del cuerno de la alicornio. Puso una pata adelante, y dejó ver una pata gris y peluda, de dedos cortos y delgados con uñas negras.

-U…una mantí…tícora –Oí a Fluttershy y Twilight decir al mismo tiempo, pero… un momento, ¿uñas negras? ¿dedos delgados? ¿qué clase de felino tenía patas así? Sólo los lobos eran así, pero éste animal estaba solo, no podía ser un Timbrewolf, entonces, ¿qué…? Lo entendí.

Me separé de los demás y avancé, aún cuando Discord empezó a gruñir también. Me acerqué lentamente al animal, que abrió su boca, y sus dientes reflejaron la luz; blancos, brillantes, y pertenecientes a una larga y delgada mandíbula, me detuve, sin retroceder. Recordé un libro en el que hablaban de las señas de los lobos, así que bajé las orejas, enseñé los dientes, y alcé mi cola tanto como pude. Empecé a gruñirle, todo eso componía el mensaje de que era una amenaza para nosotros y que iba a defender a mis compañeros.

El animal no cambió nada de su postura, fuera cual fuese. Rayos, ojalá hubiera sido un lobo para que me entendiera, entonces pensé en comunicarme de otra manera. Empecé a ladrar, pensando tan fuerte como pudiera "Aléjate y déjanos volver a casa", si sirvió o no, no lo supe, pero el caso fue que mi cuerno empezó a brillar intensamente, convirtiéndose en un faro que iluminó al animal. Lobo. Tal como creí, un peludo lobo gris, de ojos amarillos, que parpadeó ante la repentina luz y se alejó. Les hice señas a los demás para que avanzaran mientras yo veía al lobo, pero al verlo bien sentí oleadas de lástima, tristeza y ganas de ayudarlo; se le marcaban los huesos a los costados, se veía hambriento y decepcionado: dos deliciosas ponies se le habían escapado por poco al aparecer una tercera pony y un draconequus.

Entonces pensé en algo loco y suicida: retrocedí agachada, como si el lobo me diera miedo, éste empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Retrocedí por donde se habían ido los demás, con un lobo frente a mí.

Logré llegar al linde del bosque, allí, el lobo se detuvo, no quería salir de su hogar, así que se me ocurrió aparecer o traer comida. Pero no era posible, era una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformación Elemental, así que pensé "_Accio carne_", y la comida llegó a mí, la lancé hacia donde estaba el lobo, que se la tragó enseguida. Me vio y comprendí que estaba agradecido conmigo, así que me acerqué poco a poco mientras el animal olfateaba el suelo buscando algún resto, cuando estuve suficientemente cerca y me vio a su lado, lo acaricié por el cuello, y sentí su suave pelaje, me parecía imposible por tener un casco, pero ahí estaba, acariciando a un lobo y sintiendo su pelo.

-Wow –Volteé bruscamente, detrás de mí estaba, los demás, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba rodeado de las Mane 6, Spike y Discord, que me veían impresionados por estar tocando al lobo que pudo haberse comido a dos ponies. Los vi un par de minutos, y caminé por al borde del bosque, con el lobo gris detrás de mí.

* * *

Qué rara humana, pensé al verla con el lobo que casi se comía a Fluttershy, por lo cual seguía furioso. Pero intentaba controlarme, lo INTENTABA, al menos no lo maté, lo cual habría molestado a la pequeña pegaso. Bostecé, las ponies se dispersaron, y Fluttershy y yo nos dirigimos a su cabaña. Que mal se sentía caminar junto a ella y no poder contarle lo que me dijo Frozen acerca del Internet, de la tecnología… omitiendo Fluttercord, obviamente. Al llegar a casa, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, ella subió y yo me acosté en el sillón, pensando en todo lo que la unicornio me dijo antes de quedarme dormido.

Soñé que estaba volando junto a un dragón verde sobre las nubes, de noche. Se inclinaba ligeramente hacia los lados, como si siguiera una corriente de aire, a su lado pasó un dragón gris, que iba más rápido e hizo que se tambaleara. El dragón verde se molestó y le escupió algo de fuego al gris, que esquivó por un pelito el fuego. Dado que era un sueño, no me sorprendió que los dragones hablaran, aunque le sorprendió lo familiar que se oía la voz del dragón.

-¡HEY! ¡Casi me tiras! Ten más cuidado, no tengo seguro de vida aquí.

-Jjajajajaja, vamos, no te amargues; estamos volando- El dragón gris se acercó al verde para poder hablarle. El verde gruñó y lo ignoró –Jejeje, no te pongas así, después de todo, tú me salvaste la vida y deberías estar orgullosa de lo que hiciste.

La dragona siguió sin hacerle caso, hasta que llegaron a una montaña desde la cual se veía Ponyville y más allá. Cuando aterrizaron, los dragones alzaron sus orejas y olfatearon el aire, inquietos, y vieron el bosque que se encontraba a la izquierda de donde estaban. Había un brillo anaranjado cerca del linde del bosque, por donde se encontraba la cabaña en la que estábamos Fluttershy y yo, el fuego avanzaba rápidamente, se me cortó la respiración. La dragona saltó por el acantilado y alzó el vuelo, pero el dragón la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Son mis amigos –Le contestó la dragona y lo esquivó. Cuando se encontraron bastante cerca, la dragona soltó un rugido tan fuerte que lo oí como si estuviera junto a mí, lo cual podría ser cierto porque en ese momento me desperté por el ruido, que provenía de las criatura que sobrevolaban Ponyville.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, asustada por el ruido, entonces Discord apareció frente a ella gritándole.

-¡Fluttershy, se incendia el bosque, hay dragones en el pueblo y tenemos que salir de aquí! –El bosque se incendiaba, eso la despertó totalmente, y saltó de la cama, corriendo por la casa hacia el patio, donde se encontraban sus animales y se veía el bosque. En efecto, a unos 30 metros de su casa, el fuego se propagaba. Gritó y empezó a llevar animalitos hacia Ponyville, y Discord ayudó.

No importaban los dragones mientras hubiera que salvar a los animalitos, al final, Fluttershy vio que Angel junto al río, estaba atorado bajo una rama. Discord llamó a Fluttershy, cuya expresión se llenó de temor, pero sacó al conejito, entonces, otras ramas la cayeron encima, haciendo que Angel cayera al suelo, corriendo hacia Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que laa ramas golpeaban y la herían, Fluttershy caía al agua, cuya corriente iba demasiado rápido,. Discord se quedó en blanco, corriendo a cuatro patas hacia su amiga, olvidando que podía tele transportarse. Entonces se convirtió en un potro gris con melena negra y Cutie Mark de torbellino, porque se cuerpo serpentino no era apropiado para correr.

Así que el ahora pony Discord corrió a la orilla del río hasta que llegó a la bifurcación del río, de donde saltó hacia la pony amarilla. No le importaban los dragones que volaban en círculos sobre sus cabezas, sólo le importaba salvar a Fluttershy, que se encontraba en su lomo, él puso la cabeza de la pegaso sobre su cuello para mantenerla fuera del agua, mientras luchaba contra la corriente, ya que el agua los arrastró por el lado del río que llevaba a una cascada. La cascada se acercaba más y más, Discord estaba tan preocupado que no podía usar la magia, así que los dos ponies cayeron hacia el vacío.

Finalmente Discord sacó su cabeza del agua, siendo un draconequus otra vez, cuando se recuperó vio a Fluttershy en la orilla del estanque donde estaban, en las afueras del pueblo: se le veía llena de cortes, rasguños, y una herida en su hombro derecho. A Discord eso le dolió más que la caída, ver a la pony que amaba lastimada, y más que estaba semiinconsciente. Corrió torpemente a su lado y le acarició la mejilla, en ese momento se le ocurrió una locura, un disparate, pero no importaba, solo quería que Fluttershy lo supiera.

-Fluttershy… yo…yo…yo te amo –La pegaso no reaccionó, se quedó con la mirada perdida, entonces volteó a ver a Discord, y esbozando una triste sonrisa, dijo.

-Yo también te amo Discord, pero –Soltó una débil risita- Si sabes que no voy a morir, ¿verdad? Estaré bien –Extendió una pata y tocó el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo –Voy a estar bien, ya verás.

Pasaron horas. Discord derramó algunas lágrimas, ahí, echado junto a Fluttershy, cuando recordó que podía hacer magia. Justo cuando iba a proponerle a Fluttershy curar sus heridas, oyó a lo lejos una voz que conocía muy bien a pesar de haberla oído poco. Y entendió. Aunque no era posible.

-Ahí hay alguien –Se volteó y vio que se acercaba Frozen, tan verde como siempre, detrás de ella estaban Twilight y Applejack, con algunas quemaduras, pero bien, que se acercaban al galope.

-¿Qué eres, humana? –Discord le preguntó, aún sabiendo que nunca le diría la verdad. Frozen cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y negó con ella. Twilight apareció una camilla y puso encima a Fluttershy, que soltó un quejido.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar al hospital, donde internaron a Fluttershy, ya dormida, en un cuarto aislado. Discord se quedó a su lado, a pesar de la insistencia de la enfermera de que la pegaso debía descansar. Twilight, Applejack y Frozen salieron del edificio, a apagar las restantes llamas del incendio del bosque.

* * *

Estaba levitando agua del río donde se hizo referencia a Spirit al bosque, creando lluvia, entonces vi unos ojos amarillos en las hojas; el lobo, mi amigo, salió de la espesura, asegurándose de que estábamos solo las dos ponies y yo. Twilight retrocedió un poco y AJ sacó su lazo, en cambio, yo, me quedé quieta esperando a que el lobo gris se dejara ver por la luz de luna.

-No es peligroso, AJ, es un amigo, un amigo muy hábil. ¿Dónde estuviste? –Le pregunté- Se supone que ibas a alertar a todos en el bosque.

-Seh, pero resulta que todos odian a los Timberwolves, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda, pero un par de criaturas adorables y pequeñas me hicieron caso –Las demás chicas llegaron trotando, deteniéndose frente a una escena no muy normal; una chica-unicornio hablando como si nada con un lobo gris muy desnutrido.

-Pero… se supone que estabas dando la alarma desde el cielo, ¿qué hacías en el bosque en plan "patitas pa'qué las quiero"? Mira, te perdono, pero por eso me vas a acompañar –Su cara se llenó de súplica y yo ignoré a mis amigas- Y no me pongas esa cara de perrito.

-Emmm… Frozen… ¿por qué le hablas a un lobo? No tiene sentido aunque el lobo hable, y él trató de comerme a mí y a Fluttershy –Twilight dijo detrás de mí, bastante nerviosa.

Entonces pensé que ya era hora de decirles, explicarles lo que iba a hacer ahora que tenía a Sombra a mi lado. Aunque lo hubieran declarado muerto, aunque el Imperio de Cristal ya no estuviera congelado, yo estaba segura de que estaba vivo, de que tenía un poco de compasión y luz en su corazón por más negro que fuera.

-Ya tengo a Sombra, necesito que alguien más me acompañe, necesito a alguien inteligente, rápido y resistente para mi búsqueda. Twilight, tu vendrás conmigo –Tenía tal autoridad en mi voz que la alicornio hizo un gesto afirmativo, entonces apareció Discord a mi lado.

-Oí todo lo que dijeron, incluso tus pensamientos, se a qué vas y porqué, yo me apunto por mis propias razones. Las demás se quedarán –Nadie preguntó nada y sentí que mis latido se hacían más rápidos. Discord, Twilight, Sombra y yo empezamos a andar hacia el tren, que estaba listo para irse de ahí. No me contuve más, y Discord y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a buscar al Rey Sombra

* * *

**NO LO PUDE EVITAR, UNA REFERENCIA A SPIRIT. Y LA HISTORIA SE FUE MUY RÁPIDO DESPUÉS DE ESO, PERO QUERÍA QUE SALIERA YA LO DEL REY SOMBRA ;) Y QUISE INCLUÍR ALGO DE LO QUE COMEMOS A VECES LOS MEXICANOS**


	5. Las Cavernas del Olvido

**MÁS MÚSICA DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH :)**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LAS CAVERNAS DEL OLVIDO**

5:00 AM

El tren salió de la estación con cuatro pasajeros, un unicornio, un alicornio, un lobo y un draconequus. Iban con dirección al imperio de Cristal para buscar al Rey Sombra, famoso por haber ocultado el Imperio por mil años y por haber esclavizado a los ponies de cristal, pero aún así, la unicornio creía que su "corazón negro como la noche" no era tan malo.

_Hasta la noche más negra tiene sus estrellas _pensé para mí misma, viendo por la ventana las praderas y montañas. El tren empezó a subir montes, bajar por valles y atravesar túneles, nadie hablaba, todo pensábamos en la misión que les puse. En un principio me acompañaron porque sonaba muy decidida a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ahora que íbamos en camino, ya no parecía más que una idea loca y poco importante.

-Entonces… ¿por qué buscamos al más malvado pony que ha existido en la historia de Equestria? –Twilight habló, después de una hora de viaje, cuando el cielo empezaba a aclararse y las estrellas perdían su brillo.

-Porque forma parte del plan que hice desde que conocí MLP, me hice Pegasister y comencé a escribir –Le contesté, con algo de monotonía en mi voz.

-Bien, pero pareciera que vas a hacer algo muy raro con él, si es que lo encontramos, y no sé si fue buena idea venir, si está vivo, habrá que buscar un mapa en el Imperio: debió de ser capturado en algún lugar por ahí.

Por eso la traje, nadie mas que Twilight sabría como avanzar en la búsqueda. Sombra, el lobo, se sentó en el asiento frente a Discord y vio el suelo.

-Lo siento, no habría habido incendio si Frozen y yo hubiéramos estado con los pies en la tierra, todo fue mi culpa –Discord abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera descubierto una solución muy obvia a una pregunta complicada: incredulidad.

-No, no fuiste tú, fue algún animal con un montón de - en la cabeza –Sombra y yo saltamos por las palabrotas de Discord, cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar ESO.

* * *

AJ caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, Rarity se sonaba la nariz con un montón de pañuelos que tenía al lado, Rainbow veía al frente sin mirar nada con los ojos rojos, y Pinkie tenía el pelo lacio. Esperaban el diagnóstico del doctor, que la había tomado unas radiografías a Fluttershy.

El doctor salió por una puerta, y todas lo vieron, esperando los resultados.

-Pues… según esto, su amiga no tiene ninguna herida grave, excepto por muchos rasguños y que tiene herido el músculo esternocleidomastoideo y un esguince en la pata frontal izquierda –Todas suspiraron, aliviadas, de que su amiga iba a estar bien. El doctor vio la hora y les avisó que ya era la hora de visitas. Todas corrieron al cuarto de su amiga pegaso.

Adentro estaba Fluttershy, hablando con una abeja que había entrado por la ventana.

-¿En serio? No te preocupes, sólo debes descansar una semana, como yo- Le sonrió y la abeja se fue, dejando a Fluttershy con las demás.

-¿Estás bien, Cubito de Azúcar? –Preguntó AJ- Queremos que nos cuentes lo que pasó: podrías haberte ahogado allí, pero fue valiente lo que hiciste: salvar a Angel de debajo de una rama en un incendio, estamos orgullosas de ti.

Fluttershy sonrió un poco, pero le siguió un mueca de dolor al mover el cuello –No puedo mover la cabeza, tiene que sanar mi músculo- Las vio de reojo –Pero stoy contenta de que vinieran a verme.

-Estás ¡bromeando! Nunca íbamos a dejarte, hacerlo sería decir que somos malas amigas, ser malas amigas sería que quisieras olvidarnos, y olvidarnos sería… -Su boca fue tapada por AJ, dejando que hablara Rainbow.

-Pues claro que vendríamos a verte, pero cuéntanos –Todas se acercaron- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Fluttershy se dio la vuelta lentamente, y al ver a sus amigas, estaba ruborizada.

-Fue Discord, lo oí llamarme cuando iba a salvar a Angel, pero tenía que salvarlo, en ese momento cayeron muchas ramas que me lastimaron, entonces caí al río. Poco después sentí que me levantaban: Discord se había convertido en un potro y fue a salvarme, aunque es curioso, pudo usar su magia para sacarnos de ahí, y aún así, estoy agradecida, si no hubiera ido por mi, seguro me habría ahogado. Caímos por la cascada del otro río, entonces estaba semiinconsciente, y creo que deliré. Entonces cerré los ojos y desperté aquí –Las ponies vieron fijamente a Flutterhsy, temiendo por esa frágil e indefensa figura.

-Pero, no nos has dicho por qué estás tan roja- Le respondió Pinkie. Su amiga se puso más roja ante su declaración, estaba muda. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Son mis amigas y confío plenamente en ustedes, espero que me apoyen, sólo si quieren. Sólo alguien más sabe de esto, pero no está aquí, así que les diré yo. Me… enamoré de Discord

-¿Perdón, ¿qué dijiste Flutterhsy?

-Que… Me enamoré de Discord.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy enamorada de Discord –Lo soltó, finalmente. Todas se quedaron quietas un segundo, y al siguiente, estaban felices.

-Fluttershy, todas lo sabíamos, empezaste a comportarte diferente después de la coronación de Twilight, cuando vencimos a Tirek, no hay de qué avergonzarse, cariño –Rarity le ofreció su mejor y más sincera sonrisa.

-Ja, creí que era algo realmente grave, pero tienes mi total apoyo –Rainbow voló al lado de Fluttershy, y sonrió también.

-Oky Doky Loky, cuando vuelvan les haré una fiesta de Feliz-Pareja o Día-de-los-Corazones-y-los-Cascos-Adelantado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie se puede enterar de esto, es un secreto, MI secreto, no le dirán a nadie y no habrá fiestas. Y por cierto, ¿cómo que cuando vuelvan? ¿A dónde se fue Discord?

-Se fue a una búsqueda con Frozen, Twilght, y un lobo –Rainbow dijo –Parecía un asunto serio porque su compañía aceptó enseguida. Pero no te preocupes, seguro patearán un par de traseros, y quién sabe, tal vez al volver, nuestro amigo descubra que también te quiere –Dash le guiñó un ojo a Fluttershy, pero ella no sonrió ni hizo nada.

-No lo creo Rainbow, ¿por qué Discord me querría de ese modo? Soy sólo una pegaso muy tímida, y ahora, en la cama de un hospital, no digas locuras –Vio triste al suelo.

-Tú eres la que debe dejar de decir tonterías, cariño, solo mírate, una pony hermosa, amable, valiente, y definitivamente más que sólo una pony en una cama de hospital –Qué bueno que Rarity la apoyaba.

-No Rarity, él nunca me querría, y ahora pienso que no debí decirles, tal vez se fue para estar lejos de mí, después de todo, no apruebo su magia y a él no le gustan los animales –Le cayó por la mejilla una sola lágrima, mientras la enfermera le decía a sus amigas que ya debían irse.

* * *

7:00 AM

Qué raro, sentí algo en mi frente, cerca del cuerno. Lo encendí, sin saber cómo, y una imagen frente a mí: Fluttershy hablando con Rarity, Rainbow, AJ y Pinkie, dijo algo sobre Discord, algo sobre que se fue, entonces oí claramente lo que dijo, justo antes de que la enfermera sacara a las demás. Sentí una enorme necesidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba, que Discord también la amaba. Y canté.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres_

Fluttershy volteó a todas partes, aunque se notara que le dolía mover el cuello

_Te sientas enfrente, y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

_Al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas_

Pronto se cansó de buscar, al no hallar la fuente de la música, se recostó en la cama.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Abrió los ojos, eso era casi una descripción de ella.

_Así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer_

_De estación a estación, de frente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio_

Cerró los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, me di cuenta de que esa había sido su historia durante mucho tiempo.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

_Entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando_

_Supongo que piensas "Qué chica más tonta"_

_Y me quiero morir_

Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

_Pero el tiempo se para, te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo, y elijo éste tren_

Abrió los ojos, eso era nuevo.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial éste 11 de marzo_

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel, que apaga la luz_

Sus ojos se iluminaron: la esperanza había llegado a ella.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios_

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón_

La música ayudó: sonrió y se durmió, seguramente feliz, con la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. Cuando las últimas notas se apagaron, yo también sonreí, apagué mi cuerno, y me di la vuelta. Casi me da un infarto: Twilight y Sombra estaban boquiabiertos, Discord también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias chica, muchísimas gracias, ahora Fluttershy tiene esperanza de que volveré a Ponyville por ella –Su cara expresaba infinita gratitud.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí, oyendo?

-Desde el principio Frozen, desde el principio –Sombra sonreía, como si la música de la canción siguiera sonando. Les sonreí.

8:30 AM

Llegamos al Imperio a tiempo, le pagamos al cobrador, y nos dirigimos a la ciudad. Buscamos a un guía, que nos dio un mapa del Imperio. Encontramos un buen punto de partida.

-Las Cavernas del Olvido y Cueva de los Recuerdos, un nombre extraño, los ponies de cristal nos dijeron que ése es el punto más oscuro de las cavernas, ideal para ocultar algo o alguien –Twilight nos informó.

8:50 AM

Estábamos en la entrada de las minas de Cristal, ahora atracción turística, donde caminaban un par de ponies normales, tomándole fotos a todo.

Nos dirigimos al fondo de la cueva, tallada en piedra había una larga escalera que se adentraba en la oscuridad, justo donde empezaban las escaleras, había un letrero desgastado que decían "Peligro: Cavernas del Olvido"

-Aquí es, mientras más pronto entremos más pronto saldremos, F –Me dijo el lobo.

-¿Sabes, Sombra? Deberíamos de llamarte por tu nombre en inglés, sería muy confuso si a uno le dijera Sombra y a otro King Sombra, es raro, así que a partir de ahora eres Shadow –El lobo asintió y se adentró en el túnel, Twilight lo siguió, Discord y yo nos quedamos atrás, sin movernos.

-Twilight dice que éstas cavernas son extrañas –Dijo Discord.

-Sí, lo sé. Los pocos ponies que han salido cuerdos de ahí nunca dijeron qué pasó –Respondí yo, dando unos pasos hacia la cueva. Discord me siguió.

Estaba muy oscuro, así que Twilight y yo encendimos luz en nuestros cuernos, una luz púrpura y una verde. El cristal reflejaba ligeramente la luz, de modo que apenas veíamos por donde andábamos, entonces, Twilight y Shadow se detuvieron, éste empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente a una silueta que se encontraba a dos metros de nosotros.

-N…no me… me hagan daño, no te me acerques, Shadow –Dijo la silueta con la voz insegura, se oía más joven que cualquiera de nosotros, como si tuviera 17 años se dueña. La chica se acercó un poco, su hocico se podía ver por la luz, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía en la oscuridad. Era de la altura de Twilight, más o menos, y era de color morado oscuro. Avanzó hasta quedar dentro del rango de alcance de la luz de nuestros cuernos, todos nos espantamos, pero nadie más que Twi: la chica era la viva imagen de Twilight en oscuro, melena azul marino y una raya rosa y una negra. Sus ojos eran rojos, con pupilas alargadas al estilo gatuno. Twilight palideció y retrocedió, la segunda Twilight bajó las orejas, triste, ante la reacción de Twilight. La chica hizo brillar su cuerno para crear luz, que era de color rojo.

-Es la peor pesadilla de la princesa, ¿no? –Dijo Discord detrás de mí, al parecer, sí, ya que Twilight ya no podía temer la desaprobación de la princesa Celestia porque ella ya estaba a su mismo rango. Entonces, la peor pesadilla de Twilight sería corromperse bajo la magia oscura –que usó sólo una vez- y que éste sería su posible futuro, pero era muy ridículo para creérselo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Princesa de qué? –Le pregunté, entonces ignoró a Twilight.

-Creo que tú lo sabes, jefa –Sólo un grupo me llamaba así, y sólo existía en mi imaginación, mucho después de que las Mane 6 se casaran. Entonces… ¿qué eran éstas cavernas.

-Aclárame, niña, y si no lo haces te obligaré.

-Claro tío –Más sospechas- Si completan ésta misión, seré real, si no, bueno, Rosalie tampoco existirá, y no creo que a tía Fluttershy le guste mucho eso. Y como me obligarás de todos modos, les diré: dentro de 7 años naceré, y dentro de 25, cuando tenga 18 años, seré coronada como princesa de la Amistad –Esbozó una sonrisa triste, como si eso no le gustara- El que siempre tiene la suerte es mi hermano, que va a ser coronado Príncipe de las Sombras, aunque yo daría lo que fuera por cambiarle el lugar, él es más de libros que yo –Twilight frunció el ceño, al igual que yo: ¿por qué el hermano de la chica iba a ser el Príncipe de las Sombras? Esto era muy sospechoso, y sólo una respuesta me daría el resultado.

-¿Cómo te llamas, princesa?

-Star, Princesa Star Night –Caí en shock. Claro, la Caverna de los Recuerdos, ahora tenía sentido. Eran mis recuerdos: mi imaginación y la creación de mis OC's.

-¿Y sabes cómo salir de aquí y llegar al final? Vamos a buscar al Rey Sombra.

-Ah, ¿lo buscan a él? Deben de avanzar por donde aparecí, derecho hasta el final. Pero les advierto, aparecerán más sombras del futuro, y todas se harán realidad si completan exitosamente ésta misión,, adelante chicos, adelante mamá- Y dicho esto, su cuerno se iluminó, se volvió sombra, y se dispersó, dejando ver el resto de la cueva, que se hacía más grande.

Avanzamos, Twilight iba ahora hasta atrás, todavía impactada por lo que vimos: la sombra de su propia hija, cuyo hermano iba a ser coronado Príncipe de las Sombras. Ya sé lectores, ¿qué clase de título es ese? Sólo yo sé.

Seguimos durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta llegar a una bifurcación, no sabíamos qué camino tomar, y, por arte de magia, un cristal brillo al fondo del pasillo izquierdo, lo íbamos a seguir pero algo se interpuso en nuestro camino, era lo más raro que pudieras ver, después de Discord: era un draconequus a cuatro patas, muy corto, como un pony, tenía las patas y la cola correspondientes al cuerpo de Discord, sólo que sus dos alas eran emplumadas, la izquierda tenía las plumas primarias azul claro, y las secundarias amarillo, el ala derecha era igual, excepto que las primeras plumas eran entre púrpura y azul. Tenía la cabeza de pony amarilla, y lo más aterrador, los dos relucientes y negros cuernos idénticos, cabello exactamente igual a Fluttershy, y ojos aguamarina. Sería un poco más alta que Twilight. Enseguida se notaba qué clase de sombra del futuro era, Discord se quedó sin habla por el susto y sorpresa, en cambio, yo por la felicidad. Era Rosalie, mi OC favorito, y obvio adivinar quién serían sus padres.

-No avancen por éste camino llegarán a un barranco que no se puede ver hasta que ya estás en el mero borde. Ahí han caído gran cantidad de ponies, y la magia no sirve. Vayan por el pasillo de la derecha, llegarán a salvo a su destino.

-¿Seguro que no es una trampa?- Preguntó Shadow, escéptico.

-I cross my heart and hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye. ¿Satisfecho?

-Bastante –Respondió el lobo, que se puso feliz.

-Entonces, si tú existirás, tus hermanos también, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté.

-Eeyup, y realmente son una lata, usando a cada rato sus coronas, mientras yo me hago los problemas deshaciendo su caos –Dijo, rodando los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarnos la vida, Rosalie –Le contesté con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada, jefa –Y desapareció. Seguimos el camino que nos indicó, los demás estaban callados, y sentí en mi espalda sus miradas confundidas, las ignoré.

Al llegar al final, nos dimos cuenta de que el suelo descendía, como si estuviéramos hasta arriba en la Plaza de Toros o el Coliseo. Abajo, en el centro, había una silueta irregular tirada en el suelo, caminé, o más bien corrí hacia allá. Al acercarme descubrí que la silueta irregular era el ex gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, con la capa rasgada y la armadura abollada, sentí lástima por él, el sonido de mi casco tocando el fondo del anfiteatro se expandió por todas partes, haciendo que el pony oscuro levantara a medias la cabeza, y vi que tenía gruesas cadenas en el cuello y patas que lo unían al suelo, sentí más lástima que antes, así que lo dejé sedado y encerré en una burbuja de energía, que flotó detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué arriba, Twilight examinó al Rey, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la mirada perdida, los cuales se encontraros con los de Twilight, y pude notar el asombro y un extraño brillo en los ojos de ambos.

* * *

**ME TARDÉ UN POCO EN SUBIRLO, PORQUE NO HABÍA INTERNET EN EL LUGAR AL QUE FUI, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ**


	6. Más fuego y algo de TwilightXSombra

**TAMBIÉN HAY FLUTTERCORD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 6: MÁS FUEGO Y ALGO DE TWILIGHTXSOMBRA**

Mientras avanzábamos el sedante del Rey Sombra dejaba de hacer efecto, de modo que cuando llegamos a la entrada de las Cavernas, el unicornio empezó a lanzar magia oscura contra las paredes de mi burbuja. Justo cuando salimos, frente a nosotros se materializaron dos ponies, uno era Star, y el otro, era un clon del Rey que llevaba detrás de mí, excepto que más joven y con los ojos violetas, los dos sonrieron.

-Lo lograron, encontraron a su Majes… digo… el Rey Sombra –Dijo la alicornio- parece que no tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrarlo. Ah si, les presento a mi hermano Dark –El unicornio se adelantó un poco e inclinó la cabeza.

-Jefa, madre, tío Discord, felicidades, pero ahora, deberán enfrentar un gran reto: lograr que padre se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho y se reforme.

-Hey, no los espantes bro, lo que tienen que hacer, es demostrarle el valor de la amistad, así como lo hicieron contigo, tío –La chica respondió, empujando a su hermano detrás de ella. Después su cuerno brilló, se convirtió en sombra, y se escabulló, su hermano nos inclinó levemente la cabeza, e hizo lo mismo, y vimos que su magia era morada.

Twilight y Discord me cortaron el paso cuando se empezaba a ver la salida, los dos estaban como que molestos y confundidos, asustados.

-Dime Frozen, o quien quiera que seas, ¿cómo sabes de esa Rosalie y por qué esos chicos daban a entender que Twilight es su madre, eh? –Parecía que Discord me iba a convertir en mosquito en cualquier momento.

-Si se los digo, me Pinkie prometerás que nadie lo sabrá, y menos las otras Mane, ¿entendido?

-Cruzamos nuestros corazones con la esperanza de volar, poniendo un cupcake en nuestros ojos –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien –Empecé a caminar hacia la salida con los dos a los lados- Ésos son OC's que yo inventé basándome en mis shippings favoritos. Rosalie tiene dos hermanos gemelos menores, y Star tiene un hermano menor, pienso que es obvio adivinar quiénes son los padres de las dos adolescentes que acabamos de ver, ¿no? Rosalie es tu hija y de Fluttershy, no sé si alguien podría quedarse con la duda, y Star y Dark son tus hijos, Twilight. Pude ver que la princesa tenía la cara más rara que hubiera visto en mi vida; mitad espanto, mitad confusión y mitad de lo que le quieras poner, al saber que esas sombras serían sus hijos. Y ya sabemos quién sería entonces el padre.

* * *

APROX. 3:00 PM

Fluttershy despertó, rodeada por sus cuatro amigas, que la veían, sin moverse. Cuando la pegaso volteó a verlas a todas, descubrió que su cuello ya estaba bien, tenía curado el esternocleidomastoideo. Movió a los lados y arriba abajo la cabeza, perfecta. Sonrió. Todas le devolvieron la sonrisa, intentó pararse, pero un agudo dolor en casi todo el cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía vendada la pata izquierda, el doctor entró en ese momento.

-Lo siento Fluttershy, seguirás aquí adentro hasta que se te cure la pata: tienes un esguince, probablemente te daremos de alta mañana, cuando tu pata se mejore un poco –Salió del cuarto, dejándola con las ponies.

-Y… ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras nos fuimos? ¿Recapacitaste acerca de Discord? –AJ le preguntó a su amiga sonriendo ligeramente.

-Pues… creo que no perderé las esperanzas –Fluttershy respondió, por lo cual sus amigas se acercaron a abrazarla.

* * *

Para llegar al tren tuvimos que hacer invisible la burbuja en la cual estaba nuestro amigo. Nos subimos al tren que nos llevó a Ponyville. Twilight no dijo ni pío. Al llegar, fuimos directamente al castillo de Twilight y bajamos a las mazmorras, increíble, no sabía que Twilight tuviera mazmorras en su castillo. Entonces, puse al Rey Sombra en una de las celdas, la más cercana a la puerta. Al liberarlo, lanzó más rayos de oscuridad, y entonces se me ocurrió algo: usé mi magia para desaparecer su cuerno, algo muy raro por cierto.

Entonces, al ver que no haría más daño, Twilight subió corriendo las escaleras, y Shadow la siguió. Mientras, Sombra gruñó y se fue al rincón más alejado de donde estábamos, donde se encontraba la cama. Sentí lástima por él, otra vez, sólo un poco.

Me disponía a salir con Discord, cuando escuché por primera vez a Sombra.

-Hey, vuelve aquí –Tenía la voz grave y ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mil años –y así fue- así que le indiqué a Discord que se fuera mientras yo iba a ver a nuestro querido amigo.

-¿Qué quieres? No te daré tu cuerno, no te liberaré, no haré nada que te ayude a salir de aquí.

Se acercó un poco y vi que tenía rasguños por todas partes.

-No , no te iba a decir eso, dime de quién es éste castillo, a qué reino me has traído y… nada más -¿Eso era todo?

-Estamos en Equestria, donde viven las princesas que te encerraron por primera vez, y éste es el castillo de la alumna de Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la Amistad.

-Ahora respóndeme: ¿quién es Celestia?

-Es la princesa de la noche, y su hermana es la princesa Luna, su nombre ya dice princesa de qué es –Vi que Sombra alzaba una ceja, ni que hubiera dicho algo muy interesante o secreto –Bien, puedes retirarte, y tráeme comida.

-Si, claro, su Majestad –Dije, dejando muy en claro que él no era mi jefe, pero antes de irme saltó en mi mente una duda que me molestaba desde el momento en que metí a Sombra a la mazmorra.

-Oye, Sombra, ¿por qué no usaste tus poderes para volverte sombra e irte de aquí o cualquiera de tus trucos? Es como si hubieras decidido no irte, pero la pregunta exacta es ¿por qué?

-Yo tengo mis razones –Seguro era mi imaginación, porque creí ver que su cara se ponía de un muy ligero tono rosado. Seh, mi imaginación, así que me fui.

* * *

5:00 PM

-Bueno Fluttershy, aunque te dije hace dos horas que tendrás que esperar a que pata esté mejor, veo que está sanando muy rápidamente, así que te daremos de alta –Todas festejaron junto a su amiga, que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas –nunca entenderé al hospital- en la sala de espera.

Sus amigas la acompañaron a la salida, ya que cojeaba, y la acompañaron a su casa, que estaba flotando y rotando sobre su propio eje, Fluttershy sonrió, sabiendo quién estaría allí. Ella y Rainbow volaron hacia la puerta, Flutter se preguntaba si Discord sentiría lo mismo por ella, la respuesta habría sido, y fue obvio para todas menos Fluttershy: apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por un abrazo de oso de Discord que los hizo aterrizar.

-¡Fluttershy! Que bueno que estás bien, lo siento, pero no me sentía muy bien para curarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¿me podrás perdonar? –Fluttershy le devolvió el abrazo al draconequus, estaban tan felices, que Frozen, que había aparecido con Twilight y Sombra, tuvo una idea. Cuando Discord y Fluttershy se vieron a los ojos, Frozen le hizo una seña a Discord, quién sabe si le hizo caso o fue por pura felicidad, pero el caso es que Discord besó a Fluttershy, que quedó en shock: el pony –es un decir- que ella amaba la besaba en ese momento Un segundo después, Discord se separó de ella, se veía muy asustado.

-Perdóname Flutter… no era mi inten… -Se calló, porque Fluttershy le dio otro beso, impresionándolo, después, se dio cuenta de que Frozen había tenido razón: Fluttershy sentía por su amigo lo mismo que su amigo sentía por ella.

* * *

-¡AL FIIIIIIINNNNNN! ¡FLUTTERCORD POR SIEMPRE, TOMEN ESO, FANÁTICOS DE FLUTTERMAC Y PINKIECORD! –Grité, pero me callé apenas lo dije: estaba interrumpiendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Todos, incluso Fluttershy y Discord, voltearon a verme, en especial Pinkie –Mmmh… este… tengo… tengo que llevarle comida al prisionero… o mejor, acompáñame Twily –Llamé a Twilight, que enseguida se echó para atrás, y claramente vi que estaba un poco roja. No. Pura paranoia.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a volver ahí?... Cuando… ¿Cuando ESO está ahí? –Esto iba a ser más difícil que con Fluttercord.

-Eeyup, vas a venir porque es TU prisionero en TÚ castillo, por lo que estás a cargo de ESO, y a ustedes les explicamos más tarde, es más, ven Fluttershy, y tú si quieres, Discord –Los llamé y me fui trotando al castillo, oí los cascos detrás de mí, todos iban a venir.

Cuando llegamos a las mazmorras, Spike comentaba que no sabía que tuvieran mazmorra, Rainbow no dejaba de decir que era genial haber traído al Rey, Rarity se la pasaba hablando de mejorar el lugar, Pinkie sólo saltaba de aquí para allá, AJ iba callada, y Fluttershy iba pegada a Discord, ambos hablando de quién sabe cuánta cosa. El Rey Sombra estaba sentado en el catre, esperándonos. Todavía traía su armadura, tal vez aún se creía el rey. Tenía la cabeza en alto, como si se creyera Napoleón –antes de morir, claro-, y alzó una ceja cuando nos vio venir a todos; siete ponies, un draconequus y un dragón bebé.

-Aquí está la comida, como buena Pegasister, sé que comes cristales –Le dejé la bandeja en el suelo, por un huequito que tenían los barrotes, él hizo una cara extraña, entonces me di cuenta de que intentaba usar magia, pero no tenía su cuerno, eso se veía raro.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Les soltó bruscamente a las ponies –Se irán de aquí inmediatamente, excepto la princesa, voy a hablar con ella.

Todas retrocedieron por miedo al unicornio, en cambio, Twilight se acercó con la cabeza en alto, tratando de parecer más segura, aunque su voz temblaba.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué me quieres decir? ¿Rey? –Dijo el título como si fuera una palabra desagradable, pero yo noté otra vez eso en sus ojos, un brillo extraño. No. Pura paranoia.

-¡Dejen de pensar en el shipping lectores, arruinan mi concentración! –Me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta -¿Lo… dije en voz alta? –Por las miradas de todos, obvio –Olvídenlo, como si le hubiera echado un _Obliviate_, ¿ok? Ya… me voy –Intenté correr a la salida, pero el suelo se convirtió en jabón, haciendo que cayera de sentón, lo curioso, eché a correr en dos patas, dándome cuenta de que había vuelto a romper el hechizo de Discord en dos días –Auch.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cuál shipping? ¿Te refieres a Star y Dark Night? ¿Ellos tienen que ver con esto? –Me cuestionó Discord. Sólo él, Twilight, Shadow y yo sabíamos de los dos adolescentes.

-No, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, al contrario, éste tema tiene que ver con ellos –Pinkie empezó a presionarme con su "corazonada" qué molestia.

-Se trata de que encontraron a Sombra en las Cavernas del Olvido y la Cueva de los Recuerdos en el Imperio de Cristal, donde se les aparecieron sombras del futuro, dos de las cuales eran hijos de Twilight y la otra era hija de Fluttershy, ¿no?

-Ay Pinkie, deje de usar tu Pinkie sentido –Dije, tapándome la cara con las manos –No se puede mantener un secreto contigo cerca.

-¿Quién dice que no? Yo inventé la Pinkie Promesa, yo uso el Pinkie Sentido, yo me encargo de romper la cuarta pared, y sé que nuestros lectores se preguntan por qué divagas en éste tema si el capítulo se llama…

-¡No lo digas! -Grité, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se llama este capítulo, y sospechando las reacciones de todos.

-Más fuego y…

-¡NO!

-Algo de TwilightXSombra, por cierto, ¿qué significa la X?

-Tierra, trágame.

* * *

Durante la noche, Twilight no pudo dormir por pensar en todo lo que sucedió en el día: en la madrugada, el bosque se incendió cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, ella acabó en el hospital, se fue al Imperio de Cristal con Discord, la humana Frozen, y el lobo Shadow, trajeron al Rey Sombra, que se supone estaba encerrado donde nadie lo encontraría, vio a su futura hija, y luego encerraron a ese mismo unicornio en su calabozo.

Lo más raro es que cuando miraba al unicornio malvado, no lo veía así.

**FLASHBACK**

La onda expansiva del corazón de Cristal la convirtió en una pony de cristal, en ese momento se asomó por la ventana para ver si Sombra ya había sido vencido, en ese momento, justo cuando la luz lo atravesaba, vio sus ojos, aún a lo lejos pudo notar sus ojos rojos, en los que brilló una chispa en el instante en que hicieron contacto visual.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una chispa anormal, no como cuando Twilight descubrió que la chispa de los Elementos de la Armonía eran sus amigas, no, era una diferente y más profunda, una chispa que llegó a su corazón, a un lugar que ella sólo había sentido fugazmente con Flash Sentry, su amigo. Pero con el Rey Sombra no fue fugaz, esa chispa se quedó en el centro de su corazón, apagándose lentamente. Pero cuando lo vio nuevamente, encerrado en la burbuja de Frozen, la chispa se convirtió en una pequeña llama. Pensando en eso, el sueño la venció.

Twilight soñó que estaba en las montañas, desde donde se veía todo Ponyville, a su lado, había un par de dragones descansando, uno era verde y otro era gris, ambos mirando al pueblo.

-Mira, tal vez no lo acepte, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien al final –Habló el dragón verde, que realmente era una dragona.

-Seh, pero recuerda que él esclavizó por muchos años a su reino, y luego desapareció por mil años, en el Polo Norte, eso sería un antagonista con una protagonista, ¿cómo le llamarías a eso? –La cuestionó el dragón gris, Twilight no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

-Sería algo así como Romeo y Julieta, si tuviéramos al pegaso, sería la Saga Crepúsculo.

-Sólo así se casarían amigo, sólo así. Y aun así, creo que ella lo odiaría a muerte.

-Jeje, tienes razón –El aire sopló en su dirección, trayéndoles el aroma de las flores de alrededor, pero otro olor llegó junto con una sensación de peligro: algo se acercaba a Ponyville, y rápido.

-Hay que ir a avisarles –Sentenció la dragona, que se lanzó al precipicio, extendiendo sus alas, el dragón murmuró algo sobre ser altruista, pero voló en dirección a Ponyville también. Twilight los siguió, las montañas estaban tan cerca que le entró pánico: los dragones podrían incendiar el pueblo. Algo le decía que esto no era un sueño cualquiera, cuando aterrizaron en medio del lugar, cerca del castillo, rugieron, pero no era un rugido normal, sonaba como una alarma de incendio.

Twilight despertó de golpe, porque el rugido se oía fuera del castillo, Spike apareció a su lado.

-¡Twilight! Dragones… mantícoras… monstruos… las otras… salir… -No se le entendía bien, pero su amiga captó el mensaje. Cuandoo salieron del castillo, se encontraron frente al dragón gris, que les gritó.

-¿Qué está esperando princesa? ¡Corra a la alcaldía por su vida! -La alicornio echó a galopar a donde el dragón le dijo, con Spike en su lomo, vio que la dragona había despertado a todo el pueblo, y que les había dado las misma indicaciones. Cuando todos los ponies llegaron, los dragones los contaron.

-Alguien falta –La cara de terror le hizo pensar a Twilight que tal vez sería alguna de sus amigas, así que las llamó, todas y cada una acudió inmediatamente.

-Pero… si ustedes están aquí, ¿quién falta? –Una imagen clara se formó en su mente: un unicornio sin cuerno, encerrado debajo de ellas- Sombra.

Corrió hacia la salida, por entre las patas de los dragones, para cuando llegó a su castillo, se dio cuenta de que Spike se había quedado en la alcaldía, y que lo que sea que amenazara Ponyville, ya estaba ahí, siluetas en las sombras, que merodeaban como lobos al acecho, Twilight corrió hacia sus mazmorras, donde encontró a su prisionero en la puerta de su celda. Su cara debió de expresar preocupación hace un momento, pero cuando Twilight entró, fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de reproche.

-Ah, sí, abandonándome en mi celda, dejándome a merced de los galgos de Dragonia –Los… ¿Qué cosa de qué cosa?

-Hum… si, lo… lo siento, unos dragones nos despertaron y nos hicieron ir a la alcaldía, tan sólo debemos… ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Mientras Twilight le contaba esto al Rey Sombra, abría su puerta, cuando la abrió, algo saltó sobre ella, de modo que vio a unos centímetros de su cara, una parecida a Shadow, sólo que con el opaco pelo gris iba pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver claramente su musculatura y su delgadez, el animal enseñaba los dientes, listo para atacar, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió una coz en la cara, dejándolo semiinconsciente. A Twilight la levantaron y empujaron a la celda mientras oía la puerta cerrarse.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que estaba en la celda junto al Rey, el animal se paraba e intentaba llegar a ellos, pero los barrotes estaban muy juntos, de modo que sólo entraban las patas. Twilight vio con asombro, que el unicornio se paró frente a ella, lanzándole gruñidos al animal, hasta que éste se alejó, intimidado.

Cuando se fue, el prisionero caminó hacia la pared opuesta, como si nada, y como si una princesa no estuviera a su lado. Twilight sólo lo veía, sin pensar.

-¿Qu…qué fue eso? –Logró preguntar.

-Eso es un galgo de Dragonia, una criatura pariente del lobo, como el tuyo, se alimentan de cualquier ser vivo que encuentren y cazan en manadas –Dijo secamente, sin dejar de mirar la pared.

-No, me refiero a cuando me protegiste, cuando lo pateaste y me metiste aquí –Twilight no dejaba de ver a su salvador, que todavía usaba su armadura abollada y su capa rasgada.

-No es de tu incumbencia, yo tengo mis razones. Además, no quería tener frente a mí los restos de una pony por toda la noche –Twilight ignoró su grosería.

-Oye, ¿cómo te hiciste tanto daño? Tus ropas están en muy mal estado, y, para empezar, ¿por qué eres malo?.

-Sí, ¿y qué? Seguramente tu cuñada o tus princesas te habrán dicho, sino, bueno, creo que algo de tan poca importancia como el Rey del Imperio de Cristal no debía de molestar a la alumna de Celestia Twilight lo miró fijamente, del mismo modo que Frozen hacía con Discord, funcionó, su compañero de celda se empezó a remover, incómodo, hasta que finalmente gruñó.

-No sé cómo haces eso, pero te contaré si dejas de verme así. Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando era un potrillo, conocí a una potra que se volvió mi mejor amiga al instante, entonces, yo no sabía quiénes éramos. Me visitaba siempre que podía, nos escapábamos al bosque o nos íbamos a su casa, donde hacíamos muchas travesuras. Cuando fuimos mayores, ella le pidió un favor a su hermana, que se negó rotundamente, mi amiga estaba tan triste que corrió por su casa, hasta descubrir una zona secreta de la biblioteca donde había un libro de magia oscura, ella compartió esa información conmigo, esperando que la ayudara, ya que mi instrucción como príncipe abarcaba todos los campos. Entonces, cuando finalmente estuvo lista, se presentó ante su hermana, volvió a pedirle su favor, y como se negó, usó sus nuevos poderes, para obligar a su hermana. Pero, finalmente, su hermana la desterró, luego, fue y me desterró a mí también, como castigo por ayudar a mi amiga –Puede que Twilight se lo estuviera imaginando, pero creyó ver una lágrima resbalar por el rostro del unicornio, cuando se suponía que era un cruel tirano –Las páginas de la historia fueron cambiadas: era una tradición de la familia real del Imperio del Cristal, ellas hicieron parecer que los esclavicé, pero fue sólo que intenté usar mis últimas fuerzas para evitar que la hermana de mi amiga me encerrara, pero lo único que logré fue hacer a mis súbditos creer que abusé de mi poder, éste –Dijo, tomando su capa- era un traje tradicional. Después, cuando tu amiga utilizó su corazón de Cristal, su poder fue dirigido a mí, creyendo que era malo, estaba a punto de destruirme, pero en ese momento, fue cuando te ví –Finalmente volteó a ver a Twilight, se le veía triste y furioso por todo lo que había pasado –Eso fue lo que me salvó, que el Corazón de Cristal sintiera que mi corazón tenía algo de bondad.

Cuando acabó su relato, Twilight estaba sin habla, el Rey miró al suelo, y Twilight se puso a su lado, sólo acompañándolo. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Twilight bostezó, Sombra se dio cuenta, así que le ofreció la cama para que durmiera, la alicornio aceptó, un poco ruborizada.

Cuando Twilight cerró los ojos, Sombra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su compañera le había inspirado confianza, y una vez que empezó a hablar, ya no pudo detenerse. Ver a la alicornio lo había consolado, con el simple hecho de que estuviera a su lado era más que suficiente, él se acostó en el suelo, vigilando la puerta de su celda, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lastimara a esa princesa. Pensando eso, se durmió.

* * *

**SEGÚN TO, ME PUSE CURSI AL ESCRIBIR SOBRE EL BESO DE FLUTTERSHY Y DISCORD Y SOBRE EL RELATO DEL REY SOMBRA, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESO. DEJEN COMENTARIOS, CRUELES, NO**


	7. Más Shippings

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, TENÍA PROYECTOS DE LA ESCUELA Y NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO, ESPERO QUE ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 7: MÁS SHIPPINGS**

Cuando Twilight despertó, no sabía dónde estaba, pero tras unos segundos, lo recordó todo claramente: el sueño, los dragones, el galgo, y sobre todo, el relato del Rey Sombra, ¡el Rey Sombra! Volteó rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba, alerta, mirándola. Tenía algo en la bandeja en la que le había llevado comida Frozen, pero Twilight no supo identificarlo.

Su compañero la veía, confundido. Luego, ella se dio cuenta de que Sombra volvía a tener su cuerno, rojo y puntiagudo, como siempre, la alicornio se sorprendió enseguida: Sombra podría escapar en ese momento y dejarla ahí adentro, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Le preguntó, su voz dejaba de ser áspera, dado que ahora hablaba más.

-Si, gracias… ¿cuándo volviste a tener tu cuerno? –Twilight se paró y se le acercó un poco.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, apareció cuando desperté, hace un par de minutos, y como me dio hambre, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño desayuno –Me mostró lo que tenía en la bandeja, unos cuantos cristales y un par de rocas de colores –Sólo sé hacer aparecer cosas que tengan que ver con piedras y rocas, éstas son de dulce –Dijo, como si se disculpara, y se las ofreció.

-Gracias… gracias Sombra, no sabía que pudieras ser amable… -Twilight se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido informalmente al unicornio. Y al parecer, el hecho de "no haber creído que pudiera ser amable", ya que él hizo una mueca de desagrado –Oh, lo siento.

-No, no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa que Celestia haya cambiado la historia.

-Y… sobre esa amiga tuya… ¿de casualidad no era…?

-La Princesa Luna, sí –Sombra miró el suelo, Twilight notó su tristeza al mencionar a su amiga de la infancia – La estaba ayudando a tener una noche más larga, tan sólo, más larga. Después de que volví, pensaba recuperar mi reino, y después, presentarme ante las princesas.

Se veía tan mal que la princesa sintió que tenía que hacer algo, por lo que se sentó a su lado y le palpó el hombro.

-La extrañas mucho ¿verdad? –Sombra sólo asintió. Una idea se formó en la cabeza de Twilight, después de todo, ese unicornio ni era tan malo como parecía, sino, ya le habría hecho algo o habría decidido ir al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Sabes? Perdiste a una buena amiga, pero puedes tener una nueva –El unicornio volteó a ver a Twilight, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que puedes seguir teniendo una amiga, sólo que no será la misma.

-Pfff, ¿y qué pony le gustaría tenerme por amigo? Dudo que pudieras encontrar a alguien aunque te llevara toda la vida, _princesa_.

-Pues… -Twilight reunió casi todo su valor para responder –Yo –Lo dijo rápidamente, su compañero la miró fijamente.

-No bromees conmigo princesa.

-No, no no no no no, no es una broma, es enserio, no sabía que eras bueno, desde que Celestia me envió al Imperio de Cristal, pensé que eras malvado, pero hoy, cuando me salvaste del galgo, supe que podríamos llevarnos bien.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? En cuanto salgamos de aquí seguro te irás con tu grupito de amigas.

-No, mira, yo antes no tenía amigas, sólo me dedicaba a estudiar –Hizo una pequeña pausa, el unicornio le había contado su historia, era su turno de contarle.

* * *

El dragón caminaba por las calles de Ponyville a la luz del día, eran algo así como las 10 de la mañana, estaba buscando galgos. Durante la noche, su amiga le indicó lo que tenía que hacer y qué eran esas cosas, ahora, ella estaba en la alcaldía con los ponies, protegiéndolos y evitando que salieran.

Vio algo correr entre dos casas, corrió hacia allí y derribó a la criatura, se encontró frente a una potrilla amarilla con un gran moño rosa, que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Applebloom? ¿Qué haces afuera? Deberías estar con tu familia –El dragón la tomó por el cuello y se la llevó a la alcaldía –Y… ¿dónde están tus amigas?

-Están por ahí, queríamos nuestras Cutie Marks por atrapar galgos, no sé dónde están, nos separamos en Sugar Cube Corner.

El dragón la dejó en la puerta de la alcaldía, donde lo esperaba la dragona, le dejó a Applebloom, y salió a buscar a las otras potrancas.

* * *

Frozen se sentía terrible, no había dormido en toda la noche, se suponía que sólo hacía su paseo nocturno, pero, con la aparición de los galgos, no podía hacer nada más que evitar que atacaran a sus amigas y al pueblo. Cuando estuvieron todos en la alcaldía, los contó, Twilight salió corriendo y jamás volvió, ojalá no le hubiera sucedido nada, Aparte de cuando el dragón gris dejó a Applebloom, al tiempo que Frozen se la llevaba a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias, chica –Le agradeció AJ

-De nada, para eso están los amigos.

-¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Somos amigas? Qué bien que bien, te tengo que hacer una fiesta de Mi-Nueva-Mejor-Amiga –Pinkie saltó de repente.

-Claro, en otro momento Pinkie, por ahora, hay que mantenernos alertas. Oigan, ¿y si alguna de ustedes se queda a vigilar la entrada? Me muero de sueño, voy a ir a buscar donde acostarme.

-Súper-duper entendido, yo vigilaré la entrada mientras nuestra nueva mejor amiga se va a dormir –Pinkie volvió a decir, saludando al estilo militar, Frozen sonrió, y salió trotando hacia Sugar Cube Corner: podría desayunar y luego dormirse en el cuarto de los gemelos.

Pensando esto, se detuvo, había una ligera bruma al ras del suelo, y el clima seguía fresco, eso, junto con los ruidos a la distancia, la despeertaron, oyó pasos detrás de ella. Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los pasos, pero éstos la seguían de cerca.

-¡Ejpega, Fojen! –Escuchó una voz familiar, se paró, y volteó a ver a Shadow, que llevaba a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo en el hocico.

-Shadow, ¿qué haces aquí? Todavía hay galgos por ahí.

-¿Y tú? Je jupone ibaj a ejtag con lag otgas, ebitando que jaliegan o que loj galgoj entgagan.

-No te entiendo con las CMC en tu hocico.

-¡Arrggggg! –Shadow volteó los ojos y se dirigió a la alcaldía, mientras, Frozen caminó por ahí intentando buscar más galgos, entonces, vio unas huellas en el camino, que se dirigían al castillo de Twilight, galopó tras ellas. Mientras corría, dejó a ser un pony, éste hechizo de Discord era como una luz intermitente con ella, por lo que casi terminaba con la cara en el suelo.

Llegó a la puerta de castillo y descubrió que el suelo tenía arañazos, siguió el olor a perro, que lo llevó por medio castillo, terminando en las mazmorras, bajó lentamente los escalones, encendió una antorcha, al llegar a la puerta, descubrió que estaba fuera de sus goznes y con más arañazos. Al empujar la puerta, descubrió algo que creía imposible, así que cerró los ojos, rompió la cuarta pared, leyó el capítulo anterior para entender. Cuando los abrió, ya no vio a un malvado tirano sentado al lado de Twilight, sino que vio a un Rey que perdió a su mejor amiga y que fue tratado injustamente, comiendo cristales y platicando con la princesa, mientras ella comía rocas dulces.

Frozen se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, los dos ponies voltearon a verla bruscamente, Twilight se ruborizó un poco, mientras que Sombra, que volvía a tener su cuerno, además de sorprenderse con la presencia de Frozen la humana, volteaba a otra parte.

Frozen sonrió, pensando que tal vez sí habría una oportunidad. Rompió la puerta de la celda con la base de la antorcha, enseguida, la alicornio salió de ahí, pero Sombra se quedó sentado, mirándola, Frozen y Twilight se miraron, la primera asintió levemente. Twilight miró a su nuevo amigo, mientras Frozen le hablaba.

-Hey, Sombra, no te quedes ahí parado, las personas no viven en la cárcel. Se llaman casas… digo, los ponies no duermen en la cárcel –Sonrió un poco, intentando reparar su error. Sombra sólo alzó una ceja, después,, se paró y siguió a Twilight hacia la salida.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba discutiendo con Discord, en medio de la masa de ponies que esperaban al dragón verde. La pegaso volaba en círculos alrededor del draconequus, argumentando sobre lo que propuso.

-Pero… no sabemos qué son esas cosas, si son muy grandes o mágicas, o escurridizas, Discord, no puedes salir.

-Pfff, pero Fluttershy, yo soy el Amo del Caos, si tengo un talento, es vencer a grandes y escurridizas criaturas –Discord miraba decidido a su pony especial –No puedo estar aquí esperando a los dragones como si no pudiera hacer nada, puedo enviar a esos galgos de vuelta al agujero del que salieron.

Fluttershy miraba muy preocupada a su pony/draconequus especial, que estaba dispuesto a salir a enfrentar a una manada de galgos salvajes.

-Pero Discord, me dijiste que te desgastó mucho traer a Frozen y por eso no has hecho muchas bromas últimamente, no puedo permitir que te vayas –Fluttershy miró a los ojos a Discord, esperando que él usara la razón. Discord la sostuvo frente a él, para evitar que se alejara y le diera toda su atención.

-Mira Fluttershy, si no uso mis poderes, los ahuyentaré con mi tamaño. Y no permitiré que amenacen tu vida.

Discord desapareció, dejando a Fluttershy flotando en la alcaldía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Frozen, Twilight y Sombra aparecieron en el balcón de la alcaldía, desde donde se veía toda la sala, Sombra retrocedió rápidamente hasta quedar oculto por las cortinas, mientras que Frozen carraspeaba, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en ese momento, el dragón gris llegó, rascándose los dientes como si tuviera algo atorado en ellos.

-Ejem, bueno, parece que los galgos se han ido, sólo estaban de paso. Habrá que reparar un par de cosas, aparte de que deberán construir o adaptar sótanos, ya que es posible que vuelvan. Todos vuelvan a sus casas ordenada y silenciosamente, por favor. Un anuncio más –Entonces volteó a ver a Sombra fugazmente mientras éste se ponía pálido –Seguro muchos de ustedes sabrán qué es el Imperio de Cristal: se escribirá un libro con la VERDADERA historia del Imperio, al mismo tiempo que el establecimiento de su monarca aquí –Algunos ponies la miraron confusos, y otros casi se desmayaron –Les presento, al Rey Sombra.

Con su magia lo atrajo hacia la luz, permitiendo a cada pony en la sala verlo completamente. Él intentó retroceder, pero la magia de la unicornio verde no le permitía alejarse, los ponies que casi se desmayaban estuvieron a punto de huir, pero el dragón gris que vigilaba la puerta los hizo volver a sus lugares con un feroz gruñido.

* * *

-Pssss, vamos, di algo, amigo –Le susurré a Sombra, que se había cansado de luchar contra mi magia. Si era aceptado de aquí a 1 año, sería sencillo que se adaptara, y seguro que a cualquier brony y pegasister le gustaría tener a Sombra de amigo.

Sombra no se movió, estaba petrificado en su lugar, viendo a los ponies abajo. Por un segundo creí ver que sus ojos se volvían verdes, al segundo siguiente, desapareció con un destello negro. Todo el mundo enmudeció, nadie reaccionó en lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Pinkie habló en medio del espeso silencio.

-Bueno, si alguien me busca, estaré afuera, buscando a nuestro amigo por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo y traerlo aquí –Nadie más se movió, así que me teletransporté al palacio.

Encontré a Sombra, que veía los tronos de las Mane 6 con aire melancólico, me detuve a su izquierda.

-Cuando Celestia me desterró, me quedó un poco de poder, pero en vez de defenderme, modifiqué permanentemente la memoria de cualquiera que estuviera bastante cerca. De ese modo, Celestia creyó que obtuvo ayuda de Luna y que luego la echó. Mis súbditos me temieron. Ya nada era real, todo lo que conocía se esfumó.

Lo escuché atentamente sin decir nada, si algo sabía sobre apoyar a alguien, es que a veces sólo había que escuchar. Sombra tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza gacha. Después de un par de minutos oí una pequeña explosión detrás de nosotros, cuando volteé me encontré con que las Mane 6, Discord, Spike y Shadow nos habían seguido por la magia de Discord. Les hice una seña para que se acercaran un poco, Twilight se puso a su derecha, Discord, Fluttershy y Shadow se quedaron detrás. Los demás se quedaron rezagados.

* * *

Imposible. El unicornio que había esclavizado al Imperio de Cristal, que lo ocultó por 1000 años y que casi mataba a Spike para obtener el corazón de Cristal estaba ahí, y más increíble que Fluttershy no daba señales de terror, algo muy raro en ella.

-¿En serio está aquí? –Se preguntó Spike en voz alta. Lo sobresaltó que el unicornio le contestara, dándose cuenta así de su error.

-Sí, dragón, soy yo. Y te recuerdo bastante bien, por cierto –Spike se hubiera desmayado de no ser porque Frozen lo tranquilizó, un poco.

-Spike, si yo fuera tú, me quedaría donde estoy para escuchar lo que voy a decir: ¿te parece que éste unicornio sea malo? Allá en la alcaldía podría habernos hecho algo, pero sólo se teletransportó. ¿Te parecería que un rey malvado permitiría que haya una princesa y una humana transformada en pony a su lado? –Lo puso a filosofar. Pues sí, si fuera malo en realidad, ahora mismo estarían llevando cadenas y grilletes, pero aún así, Spike no se fiaba del unicornio.

Rarity arrugó la nariz al ver la ropa de Sombra: llevaba su capa, o lo que quedaba, desgarrada, la armadura estaba llena de abolladuras. Rainbow y AJ estaban inexpresivas, mientras que Pinkie buscaba algo en su pelo.

-¿Sabes Sombra? Sería bueno que todos saliéramos a algún lado, ya que sólo Flutter, Twily, Discord, Shadow y yo te conocemos –Volteó a ver rápidamente a Spike. Pinkie finalmente sacó de su pelo lo que buscaba: un pastel, con velas encendidas y todo, y saltó hacia Sombra.

-Hola, ¿quieres ser mi amigo, Sombra? Tengo un pastel especial para nuevos amigos del Imperio de Cristal que estuvieron desaparecidos por 1000 años –Sombra miró a Pinkie y luego el pastel, confundido.

-¿De dónde sacaste éste pastel? Eras una extraña pony enérgica.

-Gracias, y el pastel lo extraje de las profundidades de mi pelo.

* * *

Discord tuvo una idea mientras veía a los ponies hablar. ¿Qué tal si…? No, mejor lo pensaba después, ya que la pony podría saber qué estaba pensando. Po ahora, ayudaría a arreglar los edificios destruidos, luego, harían una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner.

Chasqueó los dedos, y, entre eso y el resplandor, hubo tiempo para que Frozen alzara las orejas. El suelo, que tenía rayaduras y un poco de lodo, volvió a estar impecable, la puerta volvió a sus goznes, afuera se escucharon las expresiones de asombro de los ponies, Frozen sonrió al darse cuenta de que Discord ayudó a Ponyville.

De repente, entró una ráfaga de aire seguido de un grito, Todos voltearon a ver al pony que entró al castillo, se trataba de un unicornio azul metálico con el pelo blanquecino y azul, con Cutie Mark de un clip.

-¿Pokey Pierce? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó bruscamente Frozen. Realmente, esa pony daba escalofríos con lo que sabía.

* * *

El unicornio no respondió, sólo corrió a ocultarse tras Pinkie, que metió el pastel de Sombra en su pelo. Pokey temblaba de pies a cabeza, Frozen insistió pero el pony no respondía.

-Está bien, no vas a responder, déjame ver qué es lo que te preocupa –Murmuró Frozen lo bastante alto para que todos oyeran, cerró los ojos, Pokey Pierce se estremeció más. Pasó un minuto en completo silencio, hasta que Frozen abrió nuevamente los ojos, y el unicornio dejó de temblar un poco –Galgos, han vuelto –Sentenció la unicornio.

Enseguida, Discord chasqueó los dedos y todos aparecieron en una nube de algodón de azúcar por encima del pueblo, abajo, entre la bruma, se distinguían manchas grises que se movían rápidamente por las calles, Frozen, Discord, Sombra y Shadow gruñeron al identificarlas. Los galgos pasaron por el pueblo en dirección al bosque, donde desaparecieron, cuando se fueron, Frozen suspiró, aliviada.

-Creo que ya no volverán a pasar, pero si lo hacen, tendremos que estar preparados –El viento disipó la neblina, dando paso a un radiante sol matinal -¿Quién tiene hambre?

* * *

Aparecieron en Sugar Cube Corner, recién reparado, todos se sentaban en una larga mesa, sacada de algún lugar del local por Pinkie, quien los atendía. Mientras desayunaban, Pokey Pierce no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Frozen, como si temiera que se volviera humana otra vez.

-Por cierto, Frozen, ¿qué hiciste al cerrar los ojos? Porque algo hiciste que te enteraste de esas criaturas –Rompió el silencio Rarity, algo curiosa.

-¿No han oído hablar de un escritor llamado Christopher Paolini? –Todos negaron- Escribió la saga Legado, en la que un joven que se vuelve Jinete de Dragón, podía usar la magia y comunicarse con casi cualquier ser vivo. Por lo cual, al interactuar mentalmente, podía ver la mente de otra persona, yo sabía algo así como que la teoría, así que lo utilicé para ver qué quería decir Pierce –El unicornio se encogió cuando la unicornio lo volteó a ver.

Pinkie puso el pastel de hace rato frente a Sombra, cuyas velas aún no se consumían, mientras, Pierce abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. Cuando Pinkie finalmente se sentó, al mediodía, no había nadie más que ellos, Frozen llamó su atención.

-Creo que deberíamos de darle la bienvenida al Rey Sombra, vamos a hacer que se sienta en casa, aunque nos cueste vida, si ustedes no lo hacen, lo haré yo –Se sentó y chocó una un vasito de plástico con el de Rainbow, que estaba a su lado, casi inmediatamente, Pinkie le siguió la corriente, enseguida, los demás hicieron lo mismo, brindando por el unicornio. Frozen los interrumpió nuevamente.

-Ahora, el capítulo se está alargando mucho por lo que lo acortaré, por si se lo preguntan lectores, P.P. es una pareja existente, para los fanáticos de Pinkie y Cheese, lo siento, no me gusta mucho, hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**ESPERO PODER SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LOS EXÁMENES, SEAN PACIENTES PORFAVOR**

**P.D. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UN SHIPPING DE AJ Y UNO DE DASH, TAL VEZ ME DE TIEMPO DE APARECER A FANCY PANTS**


	8. Friendship is Mistery

**LOGRÉ AVANZAR DOS TERCERAS PARTES DURANTE LA SEMANA, SALÍ EL FIN DE SEMANA Y HOY LO HE TERMINADO, DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 8: FRIENDSHIP IS MISTERY**

Una semana después

Pinkie estaba terminando los arreglos de la fiesta de bienvenida oficial para Sombra, Rarity le confeccionó una capa nueva, parecida a la anterior pero un poco más colorida, AJ preparaba postres de manzanas y cosechaba Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow vigilaba el perímetro junto a Shadow para evitar la llegada de más galgos, Fluttershy cuidaba a sus animalitos y salía con Discord, quien se dedicaba a ayudar a Ponyville, ya no intentaba guardar energía para devolver a Frozen a su mundo, Twilight organizaba asuntos políticos, y Frozen se encargaba de sus propios asuntos de los que nadie más sabía aparte del lobo.

Durante la noche fue la fiesta, a la que asistieron las Mane 6, Discord, Spike, Frozen, Shadow y algunos ponies curiosos que le perdieron miedo a Sombra durante la semana, al unicornio le costaba entender a los ponies, ya que había estado encerrado por 1000 años, para luego escapar y vuelto a apresar por unos meses. En especial, no comprendía los juegos de Pinkie ni el karaoke (quién entiende a MLP) que habían instalado para esa noche.

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la noche, cuando se acabó el pastel, Frozen subió al pequeño escenario y tocó el micrófono para llamar la atención de todos.

-Probando, 1…2…3… ¿Bueno? Bien, antes que nada, bienvenido a Ponyville, Rey Sombra –Lo recibieron unos cuantos aplausos –Ahora, sabemos que él en realidad no era malo –En las caras de los ponies curiosos aparecieron muecas de confusión-Por lo que, quisiera que le dedicáramos una canción muy especial, música, maestro.

DJ Pon-3 puso un disco en su estéreo, mientras que detrás de Frozen se encendía una pantalla para las letras. La música empezó con un sonido de arpa, seguida del tema y la voz de Frozen, realmente parecida a la de la cantante.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_What is friendship all about?_

Los ponies la miraron, confusos, y más aun cuando sonó el coro

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

_Friendship is Magic (My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Litlle Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

Twilight quedó en shock al oír su voz inglesa cantando.

_When I was Young I was too busy to make any Friends_

_Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends_

Twilight se sonrojó un poco, al tiempo que Sombra la miraba.

_But my Little ponies, you opened up my eyes_

_And now the truth is crystal clear as splendid summer skies_

_And it's such a wonderful surprise (My Little Pony)_

Discord empezó a seguir el ritmo de la canción meneando la cabeza, al tiempo que Lyra, una de las pocas invitadas, se atragantaba con su jugo.

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_When danger makes me want to hide you'll Rainbow Dash to my side,_

Rainbow se quedó de a una pieza al oír su nombre en la canción.

_Kindness is never in short supply once smitten twice Fluttershy_

Discord asintió, mientras tomaba un casco de Fluttershy con su pata de león.

_For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye_

AJ se sonrojó y ocultó tras su sombrero por el elogio

_A heart that shines so beautiful a Rarity to come by_

Rarity se arregló distraídamente la melena

_And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie!_

Pinkie saltó alegremente entre los ponies, acompañando a Frozen en su canción

_My Little Pony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time_

Casi todos los ponies se confundieron al oír las notas suaves, pero siguieron el ritmo

_A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine_

_We'll make special every time, we'll make special every time!_

Frozen invite a los ponies a cantar con ella, ya que la letra estaba tras ella.

_My Little Pony_

_What a wonderful wonder friendship brings (My Little Pony)_

_Do you know you're all my very best (Friends!)_

_Friends, you're my very best (Friends!)_

_Friends, you're my very best (Friends!)_

_Friends, you're my very best_

_ Friends! __(Friends!)_

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los ponies chocaron sus cascos celebrando la canción. Sólo Discord se sintió fuera de lugar, al no ser mencionado en la canción, en la cual hablaban de sus amigas y de su pony muy especial.

-Bien, ¿alguien quiere cantar alguna? –Ofreció Frozen, casi al instante, se alzó entre el público un casco que se agitaba desesperadamente –Si, Lyra Heartstrings.

Subió lentamente al escenario, volteando a ver constantemente a la multitud y susurró algo al oído de la unicornio verde, que asintió.

-Sí, es de mis favoritas sobre MLP –Aunque Lyra la interrogó con la mirada, Frozen se limitó a poner la siguiente canción, que comenzó con un piano.

_Human beings facinate me_

_Being just the way they are_

Empezó a cantar por lo bajo, recibiendo enseguida miradas reprobatorias de todos, en especial de Bon Bon

_Tell me Little Pony, can you push a cart or drive a car?_

Lyra empezó a ganar confianza y a cantar con más ganas, mientras un pony naranja entraba en el local, atraído por la música extravagante.

_Lyre is my instrument but humans strum their sweet guitar_

_It's a mystery, anthropology_

Bon Bon intentó bajar a Lyra del escenario, pero ésta se alejaba, al tiempo que Shadow separaba a la pony terrestre de la unicornio

_Fingers, toes, and tiny noses, brownish hair, tannish skin_

Lyra señalaba la parte del cuerpo que correspondía a la letra

_Would it be too much to ask, see the world they're living in_

Frozen proyectó una imagen de Nueva York en la pantalla

_Everyboby tells me that it's old and fake mythology_

_It's a mystery, anthropology_

Caramel, el pony naranja, se acercó a AJ, evitando a Discord y a Sombra, para susurrarle algo al oído, enseguida, la granjera lo siguió, un poco azorada

_Are you bored of brushing your coat?_

_Styling your mane with your hoooooves?_

Frozen empezó a cantar con Lyra como si se supiera la letra

_I don't mean to butt in or gloat ancient history proves_

Empezaron a pasar en la pantalla imágenes de humanos propias del video

_Humans don't have wings or magic,they don't need it, they don't care_

_All they've got's imagination, new inventions everywhere_

Los pocos que llegaron a disfrutr y bailar la canción, como Fluttercord, se detuvieron al oír esto

_Babies, children, teens and elders, all alike have clothes to wear_

_It's so real to us, anthropology_

Cantaron las unicornios al unísono, sustituyendo _me _por _us_, ya que ambas la cantaban, lo que dejó a todos realmente en shock, en especial a Bon Bon, fue que empezaron a pasar imágenes reales de humanos.

_Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, William Sheakspeare, Elton John, Michael Phelps, Barak Obama_

_Who's to say that they're all gone?_

_Maybe humans like us too and dress like us at comic con_

_It's so real to me, anthropology_

Alguien gritó "¡Mentiras, los humanos no existen!", pero ny Lyra ni Frozen le hicieron caso, en vez de eso, la música aumentó su volumen

_Yeah, they've had a couple of fights, nobody is perfect, you see_

Agregó Frozen como si se disculpara

_Still I say I'm born with the rights, to study whatever I please_

Cantó sola Lyra, cuando la música empezó a acelerar, las unicornios empezaron a seguirla, al igual que algunos que bailaban otra vez.

_I don't need to "horse" around now, I can stand on 2 legs!_

Ambas lo hicieron, dejando a todos pasmados. Shadow vio a Frozen y bajó las orejas mientras corría hacia ella para advertirle.

_I would trade my magic pow_

_For a pair of new legs, grab your camera come on zoom in_

_'Cause your favorite mare's a human_

_ME!_

En ese momento, todo el mundo ahogó una exclamación de horror, al pararse Frozen sin ninguna dificultad aparente, para después ejecutar una serie de pasos de baile junto a Lyra.

_That is who we'll be!_

_Anthropology SHH!_

Una unicornio tan loca como Lyra. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Shadow y Pinkie animaron los demás a aplaudir ante la demostración, en cambio, el telón bajó para cubrir a las cantantes.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Lyra, intentando ponerse a la altura de la unicornio –Eres increíble, dime todo lo que sepas sobre los humanos, esa canción demostró mis limitados conocimientos sobre ellos.

-Oye oye oye, Dalay, Lyra, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, sólo si me das tu palabra de que no le dirás a nadie más, ¿capicci?, además, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de humanos? –Le cuestionó una ceñuda Frozen, la pony la miró fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna. El cerebro de Lyra estaba trabajando a máxima potencia, pensando en lo que iba a responder y averiguar.

Al otro lado del telón, Pinkie subió al escenario y empezó a cantar más canciones de MLP para aligerar el ambiente.

-Entonces, eso es lo que la amistad representa para ti –Dijo Sombra, intentando hacer conversación con Twilight, que se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, de hecho, es más que eso, antes sólo conocía los libros –Ambos desviaron la mirada, algo sonrojados –Dentro de un mes será la noche de Nightmare y la princesa vendrá para conmemorar el regreso de Luna, pensé que sería un buen momento para presentarte, aunque no tienes que ir si no quieres –Agregó rápidamente.

El unicornio volteó a verla, enarcó una ceja, demostrando su sorpresa por la invitación de la alicornio.

-¿Por qué vendrá la princesa? –Preguntó Sombra –Seguro tendrán sus propias celebraciones en Canterlot, -De pronto Sombra cambió a un modo más amistoso–A no ser que hayas hecho o dicho algo para que vinieran con tal de ver otra vez a Celestia.

-Bueno… también para que volvieras a ver a Luna –Sombra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión, Twilight, por su parte, se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿En… en serio? ¿Ver… a Luna… otra vez? –El unicornio oscuro estaba sin habla, y, a causa de la emoción, abrazó fuertemente a Twilight, dejando la princesa realmente sorprendida –Gracias, muchísimas gracias Twilight… eh… digo… -Recuperó la compostura con la misma rapidez con que se ponía rojo – Ejem… gracias princesa.

Mientras Twilight y Sombra tenían su conversación, AJ y Caramel platicaban en un rincón apartado y Rarity casi se atragantó con su té al ver entrar en el local a un refinado unicornio canterlotiense que ella conocía muy bien. Mientras, Pinkie cantaba Winter Wrap Up.

-¡Fancy Pants! ¿Qué haces aquí en Ponyville? –Rarity logró preguntar en un susurro al unicornio cuando éste estuvo lo bastante cerca.

-Buenas noches Rarity, me llegó una carta de la princesa Celestia diciendo que necesitaba a algún noble para oficiar la celebración de la noche de Nightmare, y como nadie se ofreció a venir a Ponyville, aquí me tienes –Ambos rieron mientras resonaba Envolviendo el Invierno, cantada por Frozen.

-No me imagino a alguien como Jet Set o Upper Crust viniendo a convivir con ponies "campiranos" como nosotros –Agregó Rarity entre risas.

-O como el príncipe Blueblood, seguro que vendría a formar una campaña para acabar con la tierra y enseñarles etiqueta –Dijo Fancy.

Cuando terminaron de reír, oyeron que Envolviendo el Invierno había terminado, dando lugar a Frozen para hacer un anuncio por el micrófono.

-¿Está encendido? Bien, buenas noches a todos, espero la estén pasando bien –Se elevó un alegre murmullo entre la multitud- Dentro de un mes será la celebración de la noche de Nightmare, y para conmemorar el regreso de la princesa Luna ese mismo día, recibiremos a las princesas en nuestro pequeño y querido pueblo –Hubo más murmullos- Por lo cual, asistirán los Wonderbolts y un invitado especial de Canterlot, Fancy Pants, ¿podría hacernos el favor de subir al escenario? –El unicornio avanzó hacia Frozen con la cabeza en alto- Gracias, ahora, les presento al jefe, general, comandante o como se llame de los Wonderbolts, con ustedes; Soarin –Fue recibido por estruendosos aplausos, en especial por parte de Rainbow hasta que se callaron todos.

-Quemociónquemoción… lo siento –La pegaso se hundió en su asiento, presa de la vergüenza.

-Bien, entonces, sin más por el momento, es hora de que comience la típica fiest al estilo Pinkie –Pinkie tomó a Sombra y lo puso en el centro del salón, cuando apenas había roto su abrazo con Twilight, el unicornio fue el objetivo de decenas de miradas, lo que lo puso rojo como un tomate. Pinkie le ató enseguida una tela alrededor de los ojos y le dio vueltas, luego le puso una cola de juguete en la boca. El pobre unicornio, bastante mareado, intentó llegar a una pared para apoyarse, clavando por accidente el clavo, temiendo haber herido a algún pony, el unicornio se quitó la venda de los ojos, descubriendo que había clavado la cola en la cabeza de un dibujo en la pared.

-Oh, no te preocupes amigo, puedes tener más y más oportunidades, y puedes jugar otros juegos, y ésta ha sido tu primera vez jugando, no te rindas –Pinkie lo asaltó con su típica perorata de optimismo.

Aparte de ponerle la cola al pony, Pinkie hizo participar a todos en la conga, el baile del pollo, el baile de la pelusa (hecho por Frozen), y otros. Cerca de la medianoche, sólo quedaban despiertos las Mane 6, Sombra, Fancy, Soarin, Discord y Frozen, Spike ya se había dormido y Shadow se había venido hace tiempo.

Cuando la cara de Rariy aterrizó en su postre, Pinkie tuvo que admitir que la fiesta ya había acabado, por lo que limpió todo en menos de lo que canta un gallo y subió a su cuarto tarareando el intro corto, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde se hospedarán nuestros invitados? –Preguntó Frozen, con voz somnolienta.

-Podrían quedarse en mi castillo, tengo muchos cuartos para invitados que no sabía que tenía –Agregó Twilight, casi durmiéndose sobre la mesa. Los ponies asintieron, también ausentes por el sueño, incluso Discord murmuró algo sobre el frappe y los caramelos, a lo que Fluttershy murmuró cosas ininteligiblemente.

Frozen teletransportó a sus amigos al castillo de Twilight, enseguida, levitó o acompañó a los chicos –menos a Discord- a los cuartos de los que Twilight había hablado anteriormente. Los encontró sin muchas dificultades, ya que se encontraban a un pasillo y medio de distancia de la sala del trono: siendo un pasillo y doblando a la izquierda hasta la mitad. Los chicos entraron en tres cuartos diferentes, uno para cada quien, Sombra, Soarin y Fancy Pants, respectivamente, cuando se despidió de ellos, Sombra la llamó aparte, cuando la unicornio verde llegó a la puerta, Sombra le habló con un tono muy serio.

-Frozen, te considero mi amiga a pesar de que apenas te conozco, mi sentido común dice que no debería confiar en ti. Pero hay algo que sí me hace confiar en ti, por lo que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Sí? ¿Me pedirás ayuda para conquistar a Twilight o algo por el estilo? –La cara del unicornio oscuro reflejaba puro asombro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una corazonada, aparte de que cualquiera lo notaría con sólo verlos –Añadió Frozen, sintiéndose Pinkie –Bueno, te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaré porque me caes bien, hasta mañana amigo –Y se alejó trotando.

-Hasta mañana, Frozen –Murmuró el estupefacto unicornio antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando la unicornio se disponía a irse, un movimiento en el siguiente cuarto la hizo voltear, encontrándose con Soarin, el pegaso le hizo señas para que se acercara, pidiéndole lo mismo que Sombra: llamar la atención de Rainbow. Después de prometerle su ayuda y que el Wonderbolt cerrara la puerta, se encontró con que Fancy Pants quería lo mismo.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué tan difícil es ir y hablar directamente con las ponies? Ni que fuera tan complicado –Los tres ponies la veían desde sus cuartos, algo confusos por la conducta de la chica.

-No es sencillo, y no eres un pony para entenderlo –Le espetó Sombra, algo chocado, antes de cerrar bruscamente la puerta, los dos ponies lo imitaron, dejando molesta a Frozen, que sólo masculló.

-Hombres.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono, descubrió que sólo quedaban Discord y Fluttershy, la pegaso yacía sobre el lomo del draconequus, que se disponía a volar.

-Si la teletransporto, es probable que se despierte –Susurró Discord ante la mirada curiosa de Frozen, quien asintió y fue trotando a la puerta principal para abrirla y permitir el paso del animal.

-¿Qué hay de las demás? –Preguntó Frozen cunado su amigo pasó a su lado.

-Fluttershy fue la primera en caer, por lo que a las demás sí las transporté a sus casas.

Frozen trotó a su lado, cerrando las puertas al pasarlas.

-¿No tienes sueño? –Preguntó Discord.

-Neh, realmente estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco, acostándome tarde y despertando temprano –Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al puente de las afueras de Ponyville -¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte? –Le preguntó sorpresivamente la unicornio.

La cara de Discord no tenía precio como él mismo diría: una mezcla graciosa de sorpresa, boquiabierto, asombrado, confuso, y principalmente, miedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando humana? –Preguntó Discord con un dejo de pánico en su voz.

-Vamos, alguna vez lo habrás pensado: sentar cabeza –Aunque suene muy cursi para mí decirlo- y formar una familia, ya que tienes más de mil años de edad, seguro alguna vez le echaste ojo a alguna pony –Respondió la chica pony como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –Además, ya has encontrado a la pony indicada –Agregó, señalando a Fluttershy, la pegaso dormía plácidamente sobre el lomo del draconequus, cuando éste volteó a verla, Frozen pudo notar que Discord la quería más que nada en el mundo, quizá más que el caos. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Se despidió de Discord, que ya se encontraba en la cabaña, y caminó por Ponyville hasta encontrarse con Shadow.

-Buenas noches, Shadow –Saludó Frozen inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lobo, que respondió de la misma forma. Caminaorn por la solitaria calle hasta el bosque Everfree, a Frozen le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca del lugar, le recordaba su hogar.

-¿Lista para el paseo? –Preguntó Shadow, Frozen asintió, al tiempo que modificaba el hechizo de pony que Discord puso en ella, de modo que se convirtió en el animal que ella quería. Al haber compartido esto con Shadow la primera vez que lo vio, él obtuvo la misma capacidad junto a la de hablar. Ya listos, ambos animales alzaron el vuelo sobre los árboles del bosque mientras Ponyville y las Mane 6 dormían.

* * *

**ME PARECIÓ BIEN INCLUIR A LYRA YA QUE QUERÍA HACERLO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, EN EL PÓXIMO VEREMOS LA REACCIÓN LUNA Y SOMBRA AL REENCONTRARSE, VAN A LLORAR :) (ESO ESPERO, NO SOY MUY SENTIMENTAL)**


	9. La Noche de Nightmare

**Aquí está mi capítulo, y antes de que lo lean, YO NO CELEBRO HALOOWEEN Y ÉSTO NO ES UN ESPECIAL DE HALOOWEEN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE**

-¡NO, SUÉLTAME SUÉLTAME!

-¡Twilight, un poco de ayuda porfa! Vamos Sombra, tienes… que… soltar el… candelabro… uf, muy bien, tú lo pediste…

_Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña_

_Como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante_

_Dos elefantes…_

Después de 30 elefantes, Sombra se teletransportó de vuelta a su cuarto, donde Discord lo esperaba.

-De aquí no pasas, amigo –Murmuró el draconequus mientras inmovilizaba al unicornio hasta que llegaron las Mane 6 y compañía (Mane, chicos y Frozen)

Dentro de una hora llegarían las princesas, por lo que algunos ponies ya estaban disfrazados, Spike se disfrazó de caballero, AJ de cuervo, Dash de Wonderbolt y Pinkie del MMM, Frozen no celebraba el equivalente humano; Halloween, pero igual se disfrazaba por respeto a las costumbres.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron a Sombra, Rarity, Frozen y Twilight empezaron a luchar por meter a Sombra en un disfraz de Rarity y Frozen detrás de una cortina (aparecida por Discord), hasta que las unicornios y la alicornio, sudorosas, se apartaron al mismo tiempo que la cortina, dejando ver el disfraz que las yeguas habían hecho para él. Un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con chaleco negro, una larga capa roja, un antifaz y un gran sombrero rojo.

-Vaya, jeje, pareces una pimpinela escarlata –Mencionó Frozen entre algunas risitas propias de ella, el unicornio sólo resopló, molesto.

-¿Qué es una bambalina escalada? –Preguntó Pinkie, haciendo equilibrio con los pisos de su pastel.

-Pimpinela escarlata, Pinkie, es… bueno, consiste en… -Todo el mundo volteó a verla en espera de una explicación- Vaya, deberían de ver más películas viejas porque yo no tengo ni idea –Frozen se veía de mal humor desde la tarde y nadie sabía la causa de su molestia.

Los ponies se miraron entre sí, acordando preguntar después, por lo que los unicornios y Twilight usaron su magia para teletransportarlos a todos al centro de Ponyville, donde tenían listo el escenario para discursos, donde hablarían la princesas. Allí, Discord usó su magia para ponerles a todos sus trajes, que iban a juego por parejas o tríos: Twilight y Sombra parecían la pareja del Zorro, Pinkie era un pastel y Pokey Pierce, que llegó después, el repostero, AJ un cuervo, y Caramel siendo un tordo, Rarity y Fancy Pants iban como los del Fantasma de la Ópera, Rainbow era una Wonderbolt, al igual que Soarin –a pesar de la insistencia de Dash de que fuera con disfraz "de verdad"- mientras que Fluttershy usaba un conjunto de piezas que la hacían parecer un draconequus como su pony/draconequus especial; los cuernos en una diadema, las alas pintadas, la cola teñida, los guantes de sus patas, los pupilentes, y, acompañándola, había un pony gris, tenía una corta melena negra y un tupé blanco, su cola era bastante larga y fina, de color rojo, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos rojos. Pony Discord.

Esperaron. Pinkie se llevó a Pokey a pedir dulces, Discord hacía malabares con objetos varios para divertir a Fluttershy hasta que resonaron trompetas a lo lejos, llamando la atención del pueblo. Las princesas estaban llegando. Cuando se empezaban a notar las carrozas, Sombra empezó a inquietarse, pisoteando el suelo una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo Sombra, dentro de poco volverás a ver a Luna –Lo calmó Twilight, la cara del unicornio no lucía tan alegre como hace una semanas. La inquietud era tal, que el monarca se ocultó detrás de Twilight, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

Finalmente llegaron las pirncesas y se presentaron, en determinado momento, Twilight usó su magia para arrastrar a Sombra hasta el escenario, pero el unicornio no iba a ser fácil, se sentó bruscamente, evitando ser arrastrado. Al fin Frozen lo alzó para que no se sujetara a nada, y Sombra se rindió, dejando que la magia de las ponies lo llevara al escenario.

Luna, me gustaría hablar a solas con usted, por favor –Pidió Twilight mientras Frozen se inclinaba ligeramente ante las princesas, Luna asintió un poco confundida por la unicornio verde.

-Bien, las veré al rato, ¿cuál es tu nombre, amiga? –Preguntó la princesa de la noche.

-Frozen, majestad, Frozen la chica que no se disfraza–Rió un poco- No sólo Frozen.

-Noto que no traes disfraz, me gustaría saber por qué, además, es curioso, tu nombre no tiene que ver con tu Cutie Mark.

-De hecho tienes que ver más de lo que opinas, Lulú, y no uso disfraz porque soy católica y ésta fiesta es el equivalente equino a Halloween–Tras esto, la chica se alejó pisando fuerte y con un humor de perros.

-Tu amiga es extraña y no entendí lo que dijo, las veré después de pasar un rato con los niños, hasta pronto, Twilight Sparkle –Se despidió Luna antes de dirigirse hacia un grupo de potrillos.

Frozen jugó el juego de atrapar manzanas, encontrándose con la melena de Derpy, que rió un poco y se alejó volando, después, la unicornio encontró a Shadow, que intentaba montar el karaoke en el escenario ahora abandonado. Lo ayudó, al final, Frozen sacó de la nada una laptop que conectó a las bocinas, de modo que cualquiera oiría la música.

-Bien, prepárate, cantaré Let it go.

-No otra vez, por favor An… -Se calló ante la mirada asesina de su amiga, encendió la lap y entró a Youtube.

-Déjame buscar… tu lista de reproducción de tu cuenta… ¿Brony Frozen, enserio?

-Enserio, ahora mientras no te considere irritante.

-Ok –La puso y la música empezó a sonar. Si cualquiera de los lectores quiere ambientarse, ponga la música.

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir_

_En la soledad un reino, y la reina vive en mí_

Pinkie y Pokey pasaban por ahí, deteniéndose al oír la voz de Frozen, similar a la de Carmen Sarahí, pero sin serla.

_El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior_

_Una tempestad que de mí salió_

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser_

_No has de abrir tu corazón, pues ya se abrió_

Más de diez ponies se acercaron al oír la música, en especial, Luna, que llegó a acercarse para oír mejor. Se identificaba en la letra.

_Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más_

_Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atrás_

_Qué más da, no me importa ya_

_Gran tormenta habrá, el frío es parte también de mí_

La pausa musical sirvió para atraer a las Mane 6 y compañía, estando Sombra algo apartado del grupo.

_Desde la distancia, pequeño todo es_

_Y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé_

_Voy a probar qué puedo hacer, sin limitar mi proceder_

_Ni mal ni bien no debe ser, jamás_

Luna se sintió identificada especialmente con ese verso.

_Libre soy, libre soy, el viento me abrazará_

_Libre soy, libre soy, no me verán llorar_

_Firme así, me quedo aquí, gran tormenta habrá_

De lejos, Sombra notó que algo cambiaba en la pony-dragona, que se sentía más viva que nunca durante su estancia en MLP.

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá_

_Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá_

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré_

Casi medio público pudo notar que algo estaba cambiando en la pony

_No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás_

_Libre soy, libre soy, surgiré como el despertar_

_Libre soy, libre soy, se fue la chica ideal_

_Firme así, a la luz del sol_

_Gran tormenta habráaaaaa_

_El frío es parte también de mí_

El silencio se estableció en el lugar, a pesar de eso, la unicornio disfrazada no hizo caso y se dirigió a la lap para buscar otra canción de la película. Empezó a cantar una versión que empezaba en inglés, luego continuaba en francés…

Sombra intentó alejarse de allí sin ser notado, pero no sirvió, un aura azul cobalto lo sujetó. Se encontró cara a cara con Luna, que ya se hallaba a un par de metros de donde el unicornio había estado anteriormente. Luna le examinó la cara minuciosamente, para luego quitarle la máscara, su expresión era la propia de alguien que viera caminar a un muerto.

-Sombra –Dijo en un débil murmullo, enseguida abrazó al unicornio con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en su hombro cual potrilla. Sombra le devolvió el gesto, llegando a llorar más que ella, ambos ponies permanecieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Sombra fue el primero en hablar.

-Mil años, finalmente nos volvemos a ver –La alicornio sonrió como no lo había hecho en mil años. El semblante de Luna cambió ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasó con el rey del Imperio de Cristal? Cuéntamelo todo –Ambos ponies se pusieron al día durante un par de horas, para entonces, casi todos habían aceptado que Frozen era una loca maníaca obsesionada con Let it go.

Cuando Luna le contó lo sucedido durante su primera noche de Nightmare en Ponyville, llegó corriendo un grupito de niños, y uno de ellos se adelantó, era un potrillo blanco con manchas y ojos marrones con disfraz de pirata.

-¡Pipsqueak! Pensé que te disfrazarías diferente éste año –Dijo Luna con un tono alegre.

-Sí princesa, pero cuando me enteré de que volvía a venir, decidí usar el traje de la noche en que nos hicimos amigos –Los niños detrás de él asintieron, plasmando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Luna, que despidió a los niños para que siguieran pidiendo dulces.

-Sigues igual que siempre, Luna, amando a los potrillos y dándoles tu amor.

-Sí, estar en la luna no fue muy agradable, pero ¿te cuento un secreto? –Le preguntó de forma confidente a su amigo.

-Hace un par decías me encontré en las calles de Canterlot a un potrillo abandonado, no debía de tener más de un mes, así que decidí adoptarlo.

La noticia dejó en estado de shock a Sombra. Sabía que a Luna siempre le habían gustado los potrillos, pero, ¿ella con un hijo?

-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó tras recuperarse de la sorpresa

-Moon Song –Respondió Luna, visiblemente feliz –Justo ayer obtuvo su título de príncipe, a Blueblood no le gustó mucho, en cambio, a Cadence le encantó tener un nuevo primo.

-Pregunta, ¿quiénes son Blueblood y Cadence?

-Oh, cierto, ellos son mis sobrinos y de Tía, los adoptó hace mucho tiempo, Cadence se casó hace poco con el hermano mayor de Twilight, mientras que Blueblood recibió una buena paliza por parte de Rarity en una Gala del Galope, según me contó mi hermana.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo a Cadence, la vi por poco tiempo, antes de volver a estar encerrado –El tono del pony se volvió amargo al recordarlo.

Los dos ponies estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que llegaron al bosque Everfree, justo donde descansaba la estatua de Nightmare Moon, ambos ponies la observaron largo rato.

-Oye, Sombra, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a asustar a los niños? –Preguntó Luna, su amigo la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Asustar potrillos? Creí que los adorabas.

-Sí, verás, durante mi primera noche de Nightmare vine aquí para adaptarme…

* * *

El ruido de la celebración hacía eco en el valle, extendiéndose hasta el castillo de las Dos Hermanas, bastante alejado de Ponyville.

Un cachorro se levantó, alerta, se separó de sus padres y salió de la cueva para oír mejor. El animal se veía muy delgado y las costillas se le marcaban, un adulto salió a su encuentro, escuchando junto a la cría, igualmente delgado. Junto con el sonido llegó el olor.

Olía a calabazas y a dulces, los estómagos de los galgos gruñeron fuertemente, los animales se relamieron, pensando en toda esa comida.

El cachorro regresó aullando a la cueva, despertando a la manada, compuesta de más de 30 galgos, que olfatearon el aire.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo nuevamente, movidos por el hambre. Por el camino se encontraron a una manada de Timberwolves dormidos, a la cual evitaron. Serían más, pero nunca atacaban familias e individuos indefensos.

Al llegar al linde del bosque, se fijaron en que el pueblo estaba más lleno de lo usual, el cachorrito iba a lanzarse al lugar, pero un adulto lo detuvo: aparte de la comida, apestaba a un olor misteriosamente conocido, los animales gruñeron. De repente, uno de ellos se adelantó, cojeaba ligeramente y tenía una cicatriz en el hocico, gruñía furiosamente.

-¿Qué sucede, jefe? –Preguntó en su idioma una galgo joven.

-Huelo al unicornio negro, aquel que me hizo éstas heridas cuando bajé a las mazmorras del castillo y encontré a una princesa. El unicornio estaba encerrado en una celda, paralicé a la princesa, pero para entonces ya había liberado al unicornio, el cual me atacó –Los galgos escucharon la historia del alfa, seguida de varios gruñidos furiosos, por lo que los animales desecharon la prudencia.

Cuando corrían hacia el pueblo, un par de ponies oscuros salían del bosque: Luna y Sombra regresaron de su caminata, hasta que vieron a los animales salir de las sombras de los árboles, Luna se sobresaltó, pero Sombra su puso furioso al ver de nuevo al galgo, por lo que siguió a la manada cuando ésta se lanzó corriendo hacia Ponyville.

En el pueblo, Celestia había vuelto a convocar a los ponies para llevar a los potrillos al bosque Everfree a dejar algunos dulces, se disponían a ir cuando la manada de galgos irrumpió en el lugar, causando que el pánico se extendiera entre los ponies, Frozen y Shadow dejaron el karaoke para irse con los demás, Pinkie y Zecora condujeron a los niños lejos del lugar lo más ordenadamente posible. Mientras, los galgos fueron contra la comida, devorando cualquier cosa que encontraran –excepto ponies-, dulces, calabazas y pasteles. Sombra, que los había seguido, fue directo contra el alfa, el cual, al ver al unicornio, se puso en guardia.

Antes de que Sombra y el alfa se tocaran, un aura verde los rodeó a ambos, en ese momento, notaron que un gran lobo se acercaba a los galgos, gruñéndoles, la unicornio verde los miró severamente a ambos. Luna llegó y aterrizó junto a Frozen, luego liberó a ambas criaturas, que se miraban con odio.

-A ver, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿por qué ambos se quieres atacar? –Para entonces Celestia, las Mane 6 y compañía habían llegado a la escena.

-Éste galgo casi se come a Twilight la primera vez que éstos animales llegaron al pueblo –Sombra gruñó sin quitarle la vista de encima al galgo. El animal ladró y gruñó, entonces, Shadow habló en voz baja con Frozen.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces todo fue un pequeño malentendido –El galgo la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Alto amigo, no entiendo tu idioma pero me suena, deja que lo recuerde primero –El animal la miró fijamente antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente. Frozen lo miró, ahora ceñuda, mientras intentaba recordar de dónde le eran familiares esos sonidos.

-Eh, Frozen, creo que es el idioma de aquél lugar al que fuiste por algunos años –Dijo Shadow. Frozen no comprendió, pero un segundo después, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de ver nuevamente al galgo.

-¿Podría repetir lo que dijo por favor? –Frozen preguntó en voz baja, el alfa volvió a gruñir y ladrar molesto.

-Oh, bien, Sombra, Alfa quiere que te disculpes con él, fue un malentendido, él no intentó comerse a Twilight, sólo la inmovilizó.

-Pero lucía muy amenazador y se notaba a todas luces que me iba a atacar –Refunfuñó Twilight.

El alfa siguió gruñendo.

-Dice que no, te mantuvo contra el suelo y que te gruño en la cara porque no habla nuestro idioma, que era el único método que se le ocurrió para que no liberaras a Sombra.

Todos los ponies –y draconequus y dragones- del lugar miraron raro a Twilight, que se ruborizó bajo sus miradas.

-Es que… no iba a dejar a Sombra en la celda cuando un montón de animales –o galgos- estaban merodeando por Ponyville.

El galgo estaba escuchando cada palabra de la conversación tras la traducción, pero pronto predió el interés y fue a buscar comida.

-Hey hey, ¿a dónde vas, Alfa? –Preguntó Frozen cuando el galgo se alejó, a lo que el animal ladró un poco y se fue juto a su manada.

-¿Qué dijo? No comprendí nada de lo que dijo –Preguntó Fluttershy, cuyos cascos se encontraban ahora desprovistos de sus guantes.

-Dijo que él y su manada no han comido casi nada desde que viven aquí, y que el olor y ruido de la noche de Nightmare llegó hasta su cueva, y, movidos por el hambre, vinieron en busca de comida.

-¿Te dijo todo eso en un par de ladridos? –Preguntó Spike algo confundido.

-La primera parte sí, la segunda lo adivinó porque se les notan los huesos –Explicó Shadow –Sé su idioma porque el idioma de los lobos es de la raíz de esa lengua.

Al final se acabó la noche de Nightmare, con lo que todo el mundo se fue a su casa, los chicos, excepto Discord, se fueron al castillo de Twilight a pasar una última noche.

Twilight los acompañó personalmente a sus cuartos, dejando a Sombra al último.

-Oye, cuando Frozen, Discord, Shadow y yo fuimos a sacarte de las Cuevas del Olvido a sacarte, nos encontramos con una sombra del futuro que nos advirtió que sería difícil hacerte un pony bueno –Al decir esto, Twilight se puso roja como un tomate –Creo que no tomaron en cuenta que en realidad tú eres bueno –Para entonces la alicornio ya no pudo ver a los ojos a su compañero, el cual le alzó el rostro con su casco para verla a los ojos.

-Tú eres quien me hizo bueno otra vez –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo que la cara de Twilight se volvió más roja que un semáforo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero les llegó de lejos la voz amortiguada de Frozen, en su cuarto, fueron hacia allá. Frozen tenía su cuarto al final del pasillo, la puerta estaba adentro, al llegar al umbral, los ponies se dieron cuenta de que murmuraba cosas sin sentido, así que entraron lentamente, hasta que los murmullos cobraron sentido.

-…te pido por aquellos que celebran Halloween que no saben que es una fiesta pagana que celebra a los demonios. Amén –Hasta ahora ambos se dieron cuenta de que Frozen era una humana arrodillada junto a su cama, que hablaba frente a una imagen religiosa, Twilight no podría estar más confundida, hasta que Frozen acabó su oración –En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén

Se paró y volteó a ver a ambos ponies confundidos antes de meterse en su cama.

-Buenas noches, les explicaré el Día de Muertos.

* * *

**BUENO, COMO EXPLIQUÉ, SOY CATÓLICA Y EXPRESÉ HOY FRENTE A TODOS USTEDES QUE NO ME AGRADA MUCHO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE ÉSTE, 2 DE NOVIEMBRE. YAY! POR FAVOR NO ME PONGAN REVIEWS CRUELES U OFENSIVOS SI NO LES GUSTÓ MI OPINIÓN**


	10. Día de Muertos

**NO CELEBRO HALOOWEEN, PERO SÍ ME GUSTA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS, CUALQUIER DUDA CONSULTEN GOOGLE**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 10: DÍA DE MUERTOS**

Dos días después de la noche de Nightmare y de que los galgos volvieran al bosque –advirtiendo que volverían cuando volvieran a tener hambre-, Frozen y Shadow se encontraban redecorando las calles. A primera hora.

-¿Te podemos ayudar, Frozen? –Preguntaron emocionadas las CMC con sus adorables caras.

-Claro chicas, por favor, Sweetie, pon éstos papeles en esa punta, Scoot, ayúdame a colocar éstas cajas como escalones junto a cada casa, Applebloom, ayuda a decorar las cajas basándote en ésta imagen –Frozen les fue dando las cosas según les iba hablando. Las potrancas se miraron entre sí, confundidas, pero sus ganas de ayudar superaron la curiosidad.

En menos de 10 minutos, todo el pueblo estaba decorado, a decir verdad, lo habían hecho muy bien para ser un trío de potrillas sin Cutie Mark.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué es esto y por qué nos pediste que arregláramos todo Ponyville? –Preguntó Scootaloo.

Frozen sólo le dio un folleto a cada una que se titulaba _Día de Muertos_, el cual leyeron al mismo tiempo

_El Día de Muertos es una tradición mexicana que se celebra por todo el país, la fiesta consiste en dejar ofrendas para recordar a los seres queridos, conocidos y familiares que han muerto. En la ofrendase colocan dulces y comida típicos de México, aparte de alguna foto del difunto._

_Según la tradición, éste día los difuntos vuelven a la tierra a alimentarse de la ofrenda_

El folleto contenía la imagen de una ofrenda con todos los elementos señalados: comida con nombres extraños, las fotos y dulces que se veían deliciosos. Las potrancas miraron sorprendidas a la unicornio.

-¿Dónde está México?

-¿Eres de ese lugar?

-¿Queda cerca de Equestria?

-¿Por qué en la foto hay una criatura rara?

-¿Los muertos van a venir a comernos?

-Wow, tranquilas, CMC, verán, no soy de aquí, vengo de éste país llamado México, que queda muy lejos de Equestria, de hecho, no creo que esté en ésta dimensión,los muertos no van a venir como los zombies de… la noche de Nightmare, sino que vienes como fantasmas, y la criatura es un humano, al igual que yo. Ahora no lo notan porque Discord me hizo un hechizo para parecer un unicornio, pero funciona de forma intermitente, por lo que de repente me puedo convertir en lo que soy.

-Realmente tú no provienes de ahí, ¿sabes? –Interrumpió Shadow, a quien habían olvidado hasta el momento.

-Cállate, Shadow, se supone que debía de haber olvidado eso.

-Oye, estuviste en el manicomio porque uno de tus amigos la regó.

-Frozen bajó las orejas y empezó a gruñirle al lobo, que, dándose cuenta de su error, se alejó unos pasos de ella, mientras las CMC observaban la conversación.

-Ahora niñas, los ponies empezarán a levantarse dentro de poco, por lo que quiero que repartan éstos folletos a todo poy que vean, ¿puedo contar con ustedes? –Las potrancas asintieron. En ese momento empezaron a salir ponies madrugadores de sus casas.

-Antes de que los informen, ¿qué hacen despiertas a las 6 de la mañana? –Preguntó Shadow, al darse cuenta de ello.

-Hicimos una reunión en casa de Fluttershy otra vez…

-…pero no podíamos dormir por las ideas para…

-…obtener nuestras Cutie Marks, así que…

-… ¡Aquí estamos! –Respondieron Scoot, Apple, Sweetie y las tres al mismo tiempo, respectivamente.

Los ponies miraban confundidos los adornos y las ofrendas, algunos se detenían a mirar más de cerca los dulces y comida, evitando que los potros agarraran algo. Al darse cuenta, Frozen hizo que las CMC fueran a entregar folletos, que la gente leía en el suelo o entre sus dos cascos –si eran pegasos- pero Lyra la unicornio, intentaba recoger el folleto del suelo.

Twilight y Sombra llegaron al lado del lobo y la unicornio, que habían terminado con los adornos.

-Wow –Dijo Twilight mientras leía un folleto –Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas, chica, en especial los muertos.

-Jeje, no, esto es diferente, la fiesta anterior se trataba de disfrazarse y pedir dulces, aquí sólo vienen algo así como los fantasmas, pero sólo los seres queridos, conocidos y familiares difuntos que recuerden con cariño, por eso es la ofrenda, para que se alimenten de ella. Pero la parte de la alimentación forma parte de las culturas mesoamericanas –Explicó Frozen a los ponies.

Tras leer los folletos, algunos ponies entendían e iban a colocar fotos de sus parientes en el hueco que había en la ofrenda junto a su casa, otros se miraban confundidos, otros, como Lyura, iban directo a Frozen para pedir explicaciones.

-Es 2 de noviembre, Feilz Día de Muertos.

Estuvo recorriendo las calles aclarando las dudas de los ponies junto a Shadow hasta el mediodía, entonces fue a reunirse con las Mane 6 y compañía.

-Hola Twilight, me gustaría que dieras un discurso, aquí tengo los papeles –Le mostró una torre de papeles tan alta como Spike. Twilight se veía muy aterrada en ese momento por la cantidad de texto que leería.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja es broma, éstas son mis teorías sobre qué edad tienen ustedes –Todos los ponies –y los otros chicos me miraron realmente confundidos –Pff, en la seria, y en las películas, nunca nadie dice qué edad tienen, sólo se pueden hacer suposiciones y aproximaciones, es más, una de las pocas pistas que tengo es que…

-Aquí vamos otra vez –Susurró Shadow detrás de ella.

-Fluttershy es un año mayor de Pinkie, Flutter es probablemente un año mayor que Rainbow porque ambas tuvieron sus Cutie Marks al mismo tiempo y Dash dice que fue la primera de su clase en obtener su Cutie Mark, aparte, AJ debería de ser casi de la edad de Flutter o mayor, porque al obtener la CM, se había ido a Manehattan, Twi seguro es menor que la mayoría de ustedes porque hizo su examen de admisión a la primaria –por su edad- cuando Flutter, Dash y Rarity ya llevaban un tiempo…. Ay –Resulta que Shadow no quería oír a la chica divagar sobre la edad de ninguno de los ponies de MLP.

-An… -La mirada asesina de Frozen corrigió su error –Digo… Frozen… nadie quiere oír tus suposiciones de la edad de las Mane 6, más fácil sería preguntarles.

-Pues no, sino, habría deseado que Discord me trajera aquí hace uuuuuuuu de tiempo –La unicornio se veía bastante enfurruñada por el lobo.

-Bueno, ibas a darle a la "princesa" un discurso o algo por el estilo -Dijo Discord

-En realidad, lo que quiero es darte un itinerario –Dijo la unicornio, dándole una sola hoja a Twilight, que suspiró aliviada. Tomó la hoja con su magia para leerla.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó AJ cuando Twilight les pasó el horario a sus amigas.

-Significa que van a probar las calaveritas de azúcar y de chocolate, también van a probar el pan de muerto –A Frozen se le hizo agua la boca a pensar en los dulces.

* * *

En la noche, Pinkie saltaba entre los ponies, que comían pan de muerto y calaveritas de azúcar y chocolate. Fluttershy y Discord hacían un truco de magia clásico.

-Muchas gracias a todos, que la pasen bien.

-Discord…

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…

-¡Discord!

-¿Sí, mi adorable asistente?

-¿Y Angel?

-Lo siento, cariño, yo no hago ese tipo de magia.

-¡DISCORD!

AJ repartía más comida entre los ponies, tanto en la calle como los que pasaban frente al local, hasta que llegó Caramel y empezaron a platicar. Rarity se despedía dramáticamente de Fancy Pants, que se iba a Canterlot ese mismo día. Rainbow Dash se encargaba de animar a los ponies y de vigilar a Pinkie para que no se comiera la comida mexicana. Lyra bombardeaba a Frozen con preguntas algo directas.

-¿Entonces también tienen dedos en los cuartos traseros?

\- Sí, cinco, y los cuartos traseros son las piernas, los dedos están en los pies, eh, ¿sabes qué?, luego te muestro una imagen o un modelo, si quieres, luego busco en internet lo necesario para que tengas un doctorado en antropología pa'que dejes de molestarme con tanta pregunta, ¿ok? –La unicornio dejó un tanto confusa a su congénere azul.

Bon Bon llegó para llevarse a rastras a su compañera de cuarto de vuelta a su casa, mientras, Discord tuvo que reaparecer a Angel, que agitó su puño al draconequus antes de subirse a la grupa de su ama, Rainbow y AJ sustituyeron a Fluttercord en el entretenimiento con acrobacias y demostraciones de fuerza y agilidad.

Al final todos fueron a sus casas, comentando animadamente lo que sucedió en el día.

-Seh, he de admitir que la desaparición prolongada de Angel fue algo graciosa –Admitió Shadow cuando Discord se lo comentó, Fluttershy frunció el ceño cuando escuchó al lobo.

-Angel no es malo, él simplemente es…

-Un conejo muy exigente, grosero y molesto, aparte de que todos lo odian casi tanto como a Blueblood, francamente –Respondió Frozen.

Fluttershy se lo pensó y optó por ignorar el comentario.

-¿Saben Mane? –Esto está lleno de correcciones; el documento en Word tiene un montón de marcas rojas por sus nombres, que están en inglés.

-¿De qué hablas, chica? –Preguntó Shadow.

-Shadow, ¿recuerdas mi mini laptop? Te mostré la lap, te mostré el escritorio, te mostré Word, ¡Hasta viste el borrador de mi primer capítulo! –La unicornio estaba bastante chocada con su amigo.

Llegaron al castillo de Twilight, donde las yeguas se despidieron.

-Ah, por cierto, Cadence y Shining Armor, y Twilight Velvet y Night Light van a venir dos semanas antes de Navi… digo, el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, que en casa llamamos Navidad –Anunció Frozen cuando las ponies se alejaban.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Preguntó Sombra.

-Cadence fue mi niñera cuando era una potranca, ahora es mi cuñada, casada con mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet y Night Light son nuestros padres, Frozen, ¿cómo les enviaste una carta si el único medio es Spike –Explicó y preguntó Twilight.

-¿Quién dijo que los contacté por una carta? Usé lo más moderno que encontré –que debería de estar en un museo-; el telégrafo, aun no entiendo cómo lo comprendí, ni siquiera sé usar el fax –Lo que Frozen –la escritora- dijo, era cierto, no sé usar el fax.

-Bien, es una máquina interesante, he intentado usarla pero no funciona –Dijo Sombra, para sorpresa de todos –Twi, Frozen y Shadow-.

Frozen –Wow, seh, no me sorprende.

-¿Cómo que lo has usado? Sólo llevas aquí un mes y ya sabes hasta dónde está Sweet Apple Acres sin un mapa.

-Oye, puede que haya estado atrapado por mil y un años en una fría y oscura cueva, pero eso no significa que sea tonto, éste pueblo es muy pequeño – Sombra bajó las orejas y enseñó los dientes al tiempo que amenazaba a Shadow.

-Wow, lo siento amigo, no pretendía ofenderte –Sombra se relajó un poco, pero sin dejar se enseñar su dentadura puntiaguda.

De repente, Shadow recordó algo y se dirigió a Frozen.

-Oye, me dijiste que la reunión era a medianoche –Frozen abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Cierto! Nos vemos al rato, chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer, ADIÓS –Se despidió mientras se dirigía corriendo, como humana, la salida.

-Espera, Frozen, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

-¿Qué? –La chica vio su ropa; un suéter gris brillante, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unos flat negros, llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema blanca –Ah, sí, Rarity me prestó unas telas y joyas para hacerme ropa, pero no usé las joyas, no me gustan mucho. Ahora me voy, tengo que llegar o el general me va a matar –Murmuró asustada y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

En el bosque, el galgo miraba la luna.

-Es medianoche, debería de estar aquí ya –Murmuró para sí, aunque casi media manada lo oyó, instantáneamente, el rumor de las hojas los alentó, algunos gruñeron.

-Tranquilos, sólo soy yo –Frozen salió de la oscuridad, detrás de ella, llegó Shadow con dos pares de alforjas llenas al tope. Los recién llegados inclinaron levemente la cabeza hacia en alfa, él respondió del mismo modo al saludo.

-¿Trajiste la comida? –Preguntó un cachorro al llegar a la altura de la humana, ella se agachó y le respondió amablemente.

-Pues claro, ¿qué clase de amiga sería sino cumpliera mis promesas?

-Una mala gobernante.

-Cállate, Shadow, o te enviaré al calabozo.

-¿Cuál? Esto no es tu reino.

La chica se volteó y le gruñó amenazadoramente, por lo que el lobo retrocedió, asustado.

-Bien, aquí está –Frozen le quitó a Shadow las alforjas y las abrió, los galgos se arremolinaron alrededor de los dulces que los ponies no se habían comido durante el día, enseguida, Shadow, Frozen y el alfa repartieron en partes iguales la comida para los más de 30 galgos hambrientos.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda –Habló el alfa cuando todos se hubieran llenado.

-Lo que sea por un viejo amigo de mi padre –Respondió sencillamente la chica.

-Tengo una duda, ¿de qué están hablando? Sé que mis padres te conocieron, Frozen, pero yo nací aquí cuando huyeron de la guerra así como muchas otras familias –Preguntó Shadow.

-Pero eso acabó hace mucho tiempo, Shadow , enviamos el mensaje a todas las tierras conocidas para que la gente volviera–Explicó Frozen mientras recogía las alforjas ahora vacías.

-Sí, pero mis padres escogieron éste lugar porque NO era conocido por nadie, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, y más en el bosque más inhóspito de éste lugar, para que no nos descubrieran –Los galgos asintieron, de acuerdo con el lobo.

-Bien, hasta luego, Alfa, tenemos que volver al pueblo, son bienvenidos cunado quieran, además, estamos hablando de cosas que los lectores no entenderán para nada hasta que haga un libro en el que explique todo- Se despidió de la manada con la inclinación de cabeza, seguida de Shadow, mientras se internaban en la espesura del bosque.

Llegaban al linde del bosque, cuando oyeron ruidos detrás de ellos, Shadow alzó las orejas, Frozen gruñó ligeramente, ambos voltearon a ver el bosque detrás ellos, una mantícora el doble de grande que Shadow, una cabeza más alto que Frozen, el animal los vio ambos a los ojos, enseñaba los dientes.

-Shh, tranquilo, amigo, no te vamos a hacer nada, sólo queremos salir del bosque… -La mantícora la interrumpió rugiéndole en la cara, luego empezó a hablar en su propio idioma, Frozen le entendió.

-¡DEJA DE HABLARME! Hueles a dragón, las mantícoras odiamos a los dragones, además, ya casi no hay nada que cazar en éste bosque y ustedes son lo único comestible que he encontrado en un mes.

-Oye, tranquilo, no soy un dragón… totalmente, pero ese no es el punto, si nos dejas ir, te aseuro que hablaré con la princesa para encontrar un modo de que tengas suficiente comida, en éste momento estoy ayudando a los galgos –Ojalá no hubiera dicho eso, la mantícora se puso furioso cuando oyó esto.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?! AYUDAS A ESOS ENCLENQUES EXTRANJEROS QUE VIVEN DE LOS DEMÁS EN VEZ DE FIJARTE EN CRIATURAS COMO NOSOTROS QUE NECESITAMOS MÁS COMIDA Y NO PODEMOS CONSEGUIRLA –De ser posible, le saldría humo de las orejas al animal, Frozen optó por el razonamiento.

-Mira, los tengo que ayudar, es mi deber.

-EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS…

-CÁLLATE –La humana logró intimidar a la mantícora con su voz –Ahora escúchame, los ayudo porque mi padre era amigo del general, y ahora tengo que ayudar a su manada, es mi deber, de verdad, sino, mírame a los ojos –Sus ojos, antes, castaños, ahora eran grises con las pupilas rasgadas, la mantícora se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto, se inclinó ante ella y desapareció, pero antes murmuró.

-Recuerda, estamos hambrientos y no querrás vernos famélicos –Luego desapareció entre la maleza.

-Sí, le creo, la mantícora es el equivalente de MLP a los galgos –El lobo asintió y salieron del bosque con dirección a Ponyville.

* * *

**HAGAN DE CUENTA QUE LE ENTENDIERON A MI CONVERSACIÓN CON ALFA EL GALGO LÍDER, CUALQUIER DUDA ACERCA DE ÉSTO, SE LOS ACLARO DENTRO DE UN PAR DE AÑOS (QUÉ MALA SOY, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**


	11. La vida secreta de Frozen (Parte 1)

**BIEN, PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, NO ME LLEGABA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO CREO QUE QUEDÓ BIEN**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 11: LA VIDA SECRETA DE FROZEN**

El día después del Día de Muertos, Fluttershy se despertó como de costumbre, a las 7:00 am para alimentar a sus animales, sólo se tardó media hora, al finalizar volvió a su casa, donde Discord ya había preparado el desayuno: un plato de avena, un vaso de jugo de zanahoria y tostadas con mantequilla, en cambio, Discord tenía un plato de papel y algodón de azúcar lleno de leche de chocolate.

-Buenos días, Discord –Saludó a voz media la pegaso.

-Buenos días cariño, tu desayuno está listo –Respondió Discord a su novia. Luego se materializó junto a ella para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Gracias, Discord, eres muy amable, ¿cómo te pudiste fijar en una pegaso tan tímida como yo? –Dijo Fluttershy cuando se sentó a comer.

-¿De qué hablas, querida? Tú no eres tímida, de hecho, eres muy valiente –Fluttershy se sonrojó –Déjame ver… también eres la pony más hermosa de Equestria, y eres inteligente, extremadamente amable, fuerte, perseverante, aparte de que ves la bondad en la gente cuando los demás no lo hacen, como en mí…

-Basta Discord –Fluttershy le dio un golpe juguetón en las costillas mientras reía.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, querida –Discord se volvió a sentar en su lugar y empezó a comer, dando por terminada la conversación.

Fluttershy también se concentró en su desayuno, comieron en silencio, cuando acabaron, Discord lavó los platos con su magia, y tocaron a la puerta. Discord abrió la puerta, afuera, Frozen como unicornio miraba a Angel que hacía señas y mímica desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Ajá, ajá, buenos días Discord, dejaste abierta la puerta de tu cuarto, ajá, ajá, gracias por decirme, Angel –Volvió a mirar al draconequus –Angel me avisó que las gallinas están haciendo un gran alboroto, y se queja por los ruidos que oyó anoche en el bosque.

Discord y Fluttershy, que había llegado junto a él, se miraron, una preocupada y el otro preocupado por ella.

-Flutter no ha oído nada, pero yo escuché murmullos en el bosque y una furiosa voz que gritaba y rugía –Frozen palideció.

-¿Qué oíste? ¿Qué decía esa voz? –Preguntó Frozen con una ligera desesperación en su voz, del que apenas se dio cuenta –Lo siento, es que me preocupo.

-Ajá, oye, ¿quieres pasar? –Ofreció Fluttershy.

-Lo lamento, tendré que declinar, hoy tengo un asunto importante que discutir con la princesa Twilight, sólo pasaba a saludar, hasta luego, amigos –Antes de irse, Discord la detuvo poniéndole la zarpa de águila en el hombro.

-Espera, recuerdo unos fragmentos de la conversación, en algunas partes te mencionó esa voz, ¿qué era?

-Era un conocido… ni siquiera un conocido, era alguien que me pidió ayuda con la escasez de comida.

-Oh, Frozen, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? –Preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

-Mmh… creo que no, porque quien me pidió ayuda –a la fuerza- fue una mantícora – Discord alzó una ceja sin quitarle la vista de encima a la unicornio. Ella volteó a ver el bosque, algo preocupada y se despidió rápidamente para ir corriendo al castillo de Twilight.

-¿Notaste que el lobo no estaba con ella? –Le preguntó Discord a Fluttershy cuando Frozen desapareció por el camino en dirección a Ponyville

-Seguro estaba ocupado con algo –Fluttershy salió de la casa, acompañada por su novio, para pasear.

-Pero ¿con qué? Me parece sospechoso que haya podido hablar con la mantícora, sólo tú y yo podemos hacer eso –Fluttershy por su talento y Discord, siendo honestos, no tiene sentido y él es el Amo, Señor o como le quieran llamar del Caos. Fluttershy pensó en lo que le decía.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con su Cutie Mark

-Tal vez no, su Cutie Mark es una botella de tinta con su pluma, ¿qué tiene que ver una botella de tinta con hablar con los animales?

-Creo que le tienes miedo, Discord

-Jajajaja –Reía nerviosamente- ¿yo, tenerle miedo a una humana pony? No seas ridícula, Flutter, no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca.

-Pero pudo con los galgos cuando vinieron a Ponyville durante la noche de Nightmare, también se puede transformar casi voluntariamente en humana y pony, y logró domesticar a Shadow, recuerdo la primera vez que Twilight y yo lo vimos: estaba dispuesto a comernos, y Frozen supo controlarlo –Discord fingió no haberla escuchado, pero esos eran los motivos por los que lo asustaba la chica.

-Además sabe mucho sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros, mira, ¿qué te parece si le hago una encuesta? Sólo para ver qué tanto sabe –Le propuso Discord a Fluttershy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé qué lograrás con eso, dijiste que te contó cosas.

* * *

Frozen estaba hablando con las otras Mane y compañía en el castillo, Spike tomaba nota de lo que decían.

-…por lo que deberíamos enviar vacas, ganado o algo por el estilo al bosque –Decía Frozen en un tono formal.

-¡Ni hablar! Las vacas son nuestras amigas, no podemos ofrecerlas como alimento a las mantícoras –La interrumpió AJ desde su trono.

-Sino, entonces, ¿qué se te ocurre para evitar que vengan a comernos y descuartizarnos como muestran en el canal del Animal Planet? –Preguntó Frozen con irritación en su voz. Se sentaba con la espalda más recta que Twilight -La carne vegetariana no serviría.

-Tranquilas, chicas, debe de haber una solución al problema, ¿tú qué opinas, Fluttershy? –Preguntó la alicornio cuando vio a su amiga en la puerta junto a Discord, que llevaba unas hojas en las manos.

-Pues, no sé, podríamos hacer que me vayan a otra parte del bosque donde haya más comida, pero los animalitos de ese lugar sufriría, no sé qué pensar –Murmuró Flutter, abrumada, Discord apoyó su pata de león en el hombro de la pegaso y fue caminando hacia Frozen, le dejó las hojas en el regazo y le dio un tubo transparente con un cilindro negro adentro.

-¿Qué es esto, Discord? –Preguntó Frozen, todavía irritada y sin perder su tono formal ni su postura recta.

-Es un lapicero, seguro lo conoces.

-Sí, ya sé que es un lapicero –Dijo la chica, que tomó el lapicero con su magia al ver que no podía con el casco –Bueno Discord, estoy hablando de las hojas, ¿qué…? –Leyó las hojas- ¿Qué onda con esto, "Cuánto sabes sobre My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad? Tú ya sabes, te lo dije aquella noche en que encontramos a Shadow en el bosque Everfree –Discord iba a replicar, pero para entonces Frozen ya había empezado a contestar el cuestionario.

-Por favor, es de lo más sencillo, _Describe una canción de finales de invierno cantada en la primera temporada… _Envolviendo el invierno obviamente –Empezó a murmurar para sí misma. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba callado, viendo cómo avanzaba rápidamente por las hojas, respondiendo con el lapicero.

-Entonces, creo que ya tenemos la solución, Discord –Twilight se dirigió al draconequus- ¿Podrías aparecer una tonelada de carne a la semana a mitad del bosque Everfree? Necesitamos hacerlo para evitar que las mantícoras vengan a Ponyville.

-Pues… no lo sé, necesitaba esa magia para devolver a la humana a su mundo.

-Pero no lo hiciste, me dijiste que ya no te importaba, y, francamente, a mí tampoco me importa, estar aquí es como volver a… -Lo que sea que fuera a decir, no lo dijo, su cara se llenó de confusión y siguió con el cuestionario, dejando pensando a los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Vienes de algún otro mundo aparte del humano de donde Discord te sacó? –Preguntó enérgicamente Pinkie. Frozen la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo qué sé, probablemente, ¿qué creen que éste postura –Dijo señalando su espalda –y éste tono formal –Dijo acentuando su acento- los saqué de la nada? Yo no sé, se me salió desde anoche –Esta explicación los dejó pensando mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Tendrás algún libro acerca de la etiqueta? –Preguntó de repente Twilight.

-De hecho, sí, se llama _Sin temor a equivocarse_, pero no te dice ni la mitad de las lecciones que yo aprendí, eso creo.

Discord fue el próximo en hacer una pregunta incómoda para Frozen, la chica confundida.

-Entonces… ¿por qué empiezas a hablar con ese tono desde la mañana? Creo que fue después de que nos dijeras a Fluttershy y a mí, después de que mencionaras a la mantícora que te obligó a ofrecerle ayuda… -La frase quedó a medias mientras intentaba atar cabos- ¿Cuál es ese otro mundo que visitaste antes de éste?

-Este… yo… no recuerdo… lo siento, tengo que salir –Salió galopando hacia la puerta, ni siquiera Discord pudo detenerla con su magia, a la que esquivó.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien dijera algo, entonces habló AJ.

-No mintió, no recuerda, tal vez le hayan borrado la memoria, tal vez ella sea una pony muy importante.

-Ajaja, no digas tonterías Applejack, si yo fuera famosa, le diría a toda Equestria –Exclamó Rarity, pensando en voz alta.

-A menos que hubiera gente tras de ti –Replicó Twilight, deshaciendo el ensueño de Rarity.

-Enotonces se mantiene en secreto para evitar que le sigan el rastro, tiene sentido –Agregó Spike.

-Pues claro, si tuviera alas, sería más sencillo –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-De hecho no, la capacidad de volar no ayuda a evitar a mis enemigos, ellos pueden volar, pueden nadar y pueden correr –Dijo Frozen, que había vuelto tras reponerse del lapsus.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó Fluttershy –No conozco a ninguna criatura que pueda hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

-El hecho de que pueda transformarme casi voluntariamente de pony a humano, y viceversa no es una habilidad nueva. Tengo esa sensación –Murmuró la chica, a pesar de que todos la oyeron. Miraba al suelo, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, Shadow irrumpió en el salón con un sobre humeante en la boca, se lo dejó a Frozen y salió gritando "¡Quemaquemaquemaquemaquema…!", ella lo cogió, lo abrió y lo leyó, el papel irradiaba calor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? _Se solicita cordialmente la visita de Frozen la unicornio-humano en el Observatorio Real de Canterlot entre los días 10 y 15 de noviembre del presente año, precisamente en la torre de astronomía, en el piso más alto, a las 0 horas del susodicho día…blablabla… _Ah, sí, aquí está, _Firma: …_ Nadie, mmh… no hay firma, creo que significa algo, pero no logro…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, Shadow entró corriendo nuevamente y se paró frente a Frozen.

-Frozen, tengo noticias, y no son buenas.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se tocó la cabeza con un casco cuando le punzó al intentar recordar algo.

\- Alfa va a acompañarnos al Observatorio Real.

-Perdona… ¿Alfa? ¿El galgo alfa? –Frozen lo miró con confusión.

-No recuerdas lo de anoche aparte de la mantícora, ¿o sí? –Shadow estaba preocupado.

-Nope, ¿Sucedió algo más de relevan…? Ashhh! Ya me choqué de este tonito formal, ¿de dónde rayos lo saqué?

Shadow bajó las orejas.

-Pensé… que recordarías todo, pero… -Alzó las orejas, entrando en razón y gruñó –No lo puedo creer, fue suficiente con la primera vez, pero esto es el colmo –Shadow volvió a ver a Frozen y la miró con tristeza.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, lo que sea que haya habido en el bosque seguro fue un lapsus de algo, pero ya lo olvidé. Ahora hay que preparar equipaje para dentro de 5 días.

-¿Tanto tiempo necesitas para tu equipaje? –Me preguntó Pinkie, incrédula.

-Verás, descubrí que mi talento consiste en dibujar objetos y que estos se vuelvan reales.

-Te refieres a una Tablet, ¿verdad? –Mi mirada asesina hizo encogerse a Shadow -¿Sabes? Ésta historia va a retrasar el fanfic y la trama original.

-De hecho no, ¿conoces las líneas que aparecen en el texto? Esas como la que va a aparecer dentro de poco.

-Bien… seguimos sin entender mucho de lo que dices, creo que es tiempo de finalizar la junta –Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, Discord ya está comprometido a aparecer hamburguesas, o bisteces… o pollo… o mariscos… -Frozen se quedó pensando en la carne –Se me hace agua la boca, hace un mes que no como carne. Ya me antojé, Shadow, tráeme la hamburguesa más grande que puedas hacer, me vale si sólo me traes la carne y el pan –Despidió a Shadow.

-¿Carne? –Preguntó Rarity, claramente asqueada.

-Te sorprendería lo rica que es, cómo quisiera tener ahora un T-Bone…un hot dog… ¿Saben qué? No voy a esperar a Shadow, yo misma voy a ir a conseguir algo, Flutershy, ¿tienes alguna gallina mayor de edad? –La susodicha saltó.

-¿Qué? T…t…te… refieres a…

-No, claro que no, sólo te pregunto, porque, de donde yo vengo, pues… luego te explico con palitos y bolitas, hasta luego, necesito hablar con el lobo.

* * *

Frozen se despidió de las Mane 6 y compañía en la estación de tren.

-Vi que J escribió una posdata, en la que me dijo el nombre y número de cuarto de un hotel en Canterlot –Subió a tren y se despidió agitando la mano desde su vagón- Frozen miró a los ponies cuando el tren se alejaba, los cuales se hacían cada vez más pequeños, entonces se sentó y cruzó los brazos. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pinkie Pie _¡NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIR!_

-¿F… Frozen? –Preguntó apenas en un susurro una voz conocida.

-¿Lyra? –Respondió Frozen, que volteó a ver a la unicornio tres asientos detrás de ella, estaba sentada como un humano y sostenía una revista con sus cascos- Hola, Hearthstrings.

-Hola, Frozen… eres una humana de verdad ¡No lo puedo creer! –Lyra saltó en su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a Frozen.

-Si, si, ya cálmate, te lo dije, ¿No? ¿Por qué vas a Canterlot?

-Voy a hablar con Fancy Pants, un noble de la ciudad acerca de mi investigación de los humanos, me prometió fondos para mi investigación si llevo algo relevante, es muy generoso –Admitió Lyra, dando saltitos de alegría.

-Vaya, no lo sabía, yo voy porque me llegó ayer una carta en la que solicitaban mi presencia en Canterlot, pero no tiene firma –La chica le enseñó a la unicornio celeste su carta, Lya la observó y sostuvo con su magia –No logro reconocer la letra, siento que ya había visto antes, me produce jaqueca pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

-No sé qué decirte, sólo que yo te ayudo si tú me ayudas con la investigación –Lyra sacó un montón de hojas escritas de una alforja de su asiento, y tomó una pluma y tinta para escribir.

-Primera: Dibújame un modelo a escala del cuerpo humano –Frozen nunca fue muy buena dibujando personas, pero hizo el intento.

-Segunda: El vello facial –Se dedicaron todo el viaje a llenar y a corregir la información de Lyra hasta su llegada a Canterlot, cuando Frozen se transformó de nuevo en pony.

* * *

En Ponyville, todo el mundo vio alejarse el tren, Pinkie gritó con un megáfono _¡NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIR!, _para risa y deleite de sus amigas y confusión de Pokey Pierce, Rarity fue a su casa, seguida por Spike –a quien le pidió ayuda para un vestido-, Rainbow salió volando para practicar acrobacias, AJ volvió a su granja –o eso dijo ella-, Fluttercord fue a dar una caminata junto al río, Shadow caminó en dirección al castillo de la Amistad –o como se llame-, y Twilight se quedó a solas con Sombra. Ambos se ruborizaron al descubrir esto.

-¿Te invito un café? –Preguntó finalmente el unicornio oscuro, Twilight lo vio a los ojos. Se acercaron un poco.

-¿Es una cita? –Estaba tan roja como la luz de un semáforo. Sombra bajó las orejas y se acercó un poco más.

-Si así lo desea su Alteza… -La alicornio se rió, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sombra estaba a centímetros de ella.

Twilight intentó pensar en algo, pero por alguna razón, su mente estaba bloqueada, no pensaba en nada, en cambio, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Llevo mes y medio aquí, Twi, pero tengo claro algo…

-Te quiero

-Te quiero –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y cerraron la distancia entre ellos, besándose.

Cuando se separaron, Twilight era la pony más feliz de toda Equestria, después de Fluttershy. Ellla y Sombra fueron a Suhar Cube Corner sin dejar de verse a los ojos,. Pinkie les sirvió sus bebidas y casi se cae cuando vio a la pareja.

_Oh, tengo que hacer una fiesta para celebrar: ya son dos de mis amigos las que han caído frente a un pony, bueno, una con un pony y la otra con Discord, pero esto es simplemente espectacular_ Pensó Pinkie para sí. Pero luego se interrumpió _Me gustaría tener un pony especial _ Se dijo con un poco de tristeza. En ese momento, un unicornio le llamó la atención.

-Pinkie, éstos panecillos están deliciosos, dame tres más –Dijo Pokey Pierce desde la barra.

-Ya voy, llego en un segundo –Le contestó la pony rosa mientras pensaba.

* * *

Discord recordó lo de la puerta abierta de su cuarto que Frozen le dijo cuando él y Fluttershy pasaban junto a Sugar Cube Corner. Su cuarto, de hecho era un mal término, sería una habitación que se hizo junto al bosque Everfree para estar bastante cerca de su novia y para vigilar el paso de los animales del bosque.

-Lo siento, FLutter, tengo algo pendiente que arreglar –Y desapareció. Fluttershy vio el punto donde antes estaba la cara de Discord, algo confundida, entonces optó por entrar al negocio.

Observó que Sombra y Twilight platicaban animadamente, Pinkie saltaba de aquí para allá dándoles a los ponies sus órdenes. Imposible, aquel unicornio, que a sus ojos era un pony raro y algo intimidante, veía a Twilight del mismo modo que ella y Discord se veían mutuamente. Enamorada.

-Bueeeeenos días Fluttershy, ¿Qué quieres comer? Tengo cupcakes de manzana, calabaza, fresa, naranja, normales, chocolate, tengo pays de todos los sabores, tengo…

-No, gracias, Pinkie, sólo vine a dar una vuelta. Oye, ¿Por qué Twilight y Sombra están en la mesa del rincón, tenía entendido que la mesa estaba reservada a parejas –Le dijo Fluttershy a Pinkie cuando ésta se detuvo a tomar aire.

-Oh, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Twilight y Sombra están enamorados.

-¿Enamorados, en serio? –Preguntó Fluttershy al verlos de nuevo, ella sólo lo supuso pero no creyó que sería cierto que su amiga, a quien de por sí se le hacía difícil hacer amigos, estuviera ahora con un semental.

-¡Sí! ¿No es de lo más romántico que has visto? Dos criaturas totalmente diferentes, juntas –Fluttershy rodó los ojos.

-Pinkie, yo salgo con Discord.

-Ah, sí, pero era totalmente predecible, los shippings hablan por nosotras.

* * *

Al fin llegamos a Canterlot, me despedí de Lyra en la estación, y me fui trotando al Canterlot Grand Hotel. Me encontré con un pegaso gruñón que atendía en recepción, me dio la llave de mi habitación –uno de los diez penthouse del hotel-, y un pony terrestre color marrón llevó mis alforjas. Al entrar en mi habitación, me quedé boquiabierta, la habitación rectangular lucía un impecable suelo y paredes de mármol blanco, en las esquinas había gruesas columnas con adornos dorados, al fondo, junto a la cama King Size, había una segunda puerta de madera, que seguramente llevaría al baño. La cama tenía sábanas blancas perfectamente dobladas. Fui al escritorio que se encontraba junto a las puertas dobles del balcón, observé en el espejo mi cara de pony, decidí que mi cara de humana era mejor, así que, aprovechando la soledad, me transformé.

Alguien tocó la puerta y me volví a convertir en pony y abrí la puerta, el pony terrestre dejó mis alforjas junto a la puerta y salió silenciosamente. Serían cinco largos días.

* * *

**ME HE DESVIADO UN POCO, PERO AHORA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS VAN A CENTRARSE ESPECIALMENTE EN LOS SHIPPINGS Y EN MI ESTANCIA EN CANTERLOT, PERO EN ESPECIAL EN LAS MANE 6**

**POR CIERTO, LA CONVERSACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SE VA A IR EXPLICANDO POCO A POCO A LO LARGO DE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS**


	12. Rainbow Rocks, MLP POV

**BIEN, HE AQUÍ MI PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CURSI BASADO EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN. APROVECHANDO QUÉ DÍA ES HOY... ¡VIVA MÉXICO, FELIZ DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA MEXICANA! **

**NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE AGREGAR, DISFRUTEN, REVIEWS, HÁGANME UNO DE SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 12: RAINBOW ROCKS, MLP POV**

Pinkie saltaba alrededor de Pokey Pierce, ambos estaban paseando por Ponyville, Pierce había invitado a Pinkie a pasear cuando Frozen se fue en el tren hacia Canterlot, ahora la pony rosa no paraba de hablar y hacer preguntas.

-¿Te gustan los dulces? A mí me encantan, en eso consiste básicamente mi dieta, recuerdo la primera vez que mis amigas y yo nos enfrentamos a Discord descubrí las nubes de algodón de azúcar con leche de chocolate.

-Pues, sí, me gustan los dulces, los como a menudo, mis favoritos son los cupcakes y los pasteles, pero de vez en cuando pruebo los caramelos.

-¿De verdad? Amo los cupcakes, los pasteles, los caramelos, etcétera, y también quiero a los que les gustan los dulces –Dijo la pony enérgica, abrazando a su compañero, que se ruborizó por el contacto, Pinkie se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Tienes algo? Si tienes calor puedo conseguirte una bebida fría, si te enfermaste te voy a conseguir medicinas.

-No, no, no, no, no, es sólo que nunca había tenido una amiga como tú, en todos los sentidos.

-Bien, ¿Adónde vamos ahora? Podríamos comer algo en Sugar Cube Corner u otro local, podríamos patinar o ir a pedirle nubes de algodón de azúcar a Discord, o podríamos simplemente "trollearlo" –Pokey la miró a los ojos sumamente perdido.

-¿Qué significa esa palabra?

-¿"Trollear"? Es un término moderno que se usa mucho, lo sabrías si hablaras con nuestros lectores de vez en cuando –El unicornio se detuvo, se lo pensó dos veces y se encogió los hombros, sabiendo que no se podía razonar con Pinkie.

-Luego me explicas lo de los lectores y la cuarta pared.

-Ok, vamos a buscar a Twilight, le quiero hacer unas preguntas.

-¿Más? –Pokey Pierce conocía a Pinkie desde que el padre de Diamond Tiara lo invitó a la fiesta Cutie de su hija, entonces la conoció cuando Pinkie tuvo que reponer los globos que él pinchó con su cuerno. Desde entonces se frecuentaban bastante, en especial para paseos por el pueblo, aunque no lo admitiera, el unicornio se había enamorado recientemente de su amiga, le gustaba que a Pinkie no le importara lo que los demás opinaran o que tuviera gustos y costumbres excéntricas, entre ellos, su lagarto mascota Gummie. Aparte de que a sus ojos era la pony más bonita del mundo.

-Sí, le quiero hacer preguntas sobre ella y Sombra, preguntas de su relación y esas cosas, después de todo, tengo gustos excéntricos, tal y como lo describen hace un párrafo… espera –Pinkie frunció el ceño y se concentró en algún punto en la distancia -¿En serio opinas eso de mí?

-¿De…de…qué hablas? –Su amigo se volvió a poner rojo, sin saber qué decir.

-Lo de… -Pinkie desvió la mirada- De que me ves bonita y todo eso.

_¡Tonto! ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Ahora ella lo sabe, me va a odiar de por vida- _Pokey se hizo _facehoof _a sí mismo, reprochándose por sus sentimientos. No se atrevió a mirar a Pinkie, pero supuso que se habría ido, en vez de eso, sintió que unos cascos le rodeaban el cuello, le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Qué te parecería salir ésta noche? Ir a cenar a algún lugar, tú decide -¿En serio? Pokey iba a tener una cita con Pinkie Pie, se sentía realmente feliz.

-De acuerdo, a las ocho, en el restaurante al aire libre –Aquel en el que Twilight comió en el capítulo The Ticket Master. Le dio a Pinkie un beso en la frente y se fue dando saltitos por el camino, Pinkie miró sonriente a su amigo, imaginando cómo sería la cita de esa noche.

* * *

Twilight estaba transcribiendo documentos, Sombra, Discord, AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Spike se encontraban en sus tronos, platicando, Pinkie Pie llegó dando saltos, se sentó alegremente en su lugar.

-¡Voy a tener una cita ésta noche! –Soltó, sus amigas la felicitaron.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? –Preguntó con curiosidad Rarity.

-Pokey Pierce –Twilight iba a preguntar algo, pero llegó un pony que usaba traje azul con una carreta llena de libros.

-¿Dónde pongo éstos libros de Celestia, princesa?

-En la biblioteca, con todo lo demás.

-¿También el que vibra? –El libro que se encontraba en la cima del montón vibraba como un celular, Twilight lo tomó con su magia y lo abrió.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS (CONVERSACIÓN Y CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL PORTAL)**

-¿Listo Spike?

-Listo –Ambos corrieron hacia el portal, desapareciendo.

-¿Adónde fueron? Me han dejado confundido con su conversación –Dijo Sombra en cuanto Twilight y Spike atravesaron el espejo.

-Ya lo habíamos olvidado, esos recuerdos habían quedado enterrados en las profundidades de nuestras mentes –Dijo Pinkie Pie –Y ahora debo de ir a prepararme para mi cita, que alguien más te explique –Y se fue al galope en dirección a su casa.

-Pinkie tiene razón, lo habíamos olvidado por completo, pero yo ahora me acuerdo –Dijo AJ, explicándole a Sombra- Twilight y Spike atravesaron por primera vez ésta portal cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal tras la coronación de Twilight.

-¿Para darle su título?

-No, sólo para su coronación –Prosiguió Fluttershy a voz media- Entonces fuimos al Imperio de Cristal, esa misma noche le robó su corona una unicornio llamada Sunset Shimmer, que alguna vez antes que Twilight también fue alumna de Celestia. Al parecer Sunset se quedó a vivir en ese mundo alterno, por lo que Twilight tuvo que ir a buscar su corona, pero Spike la siguió de último momento. Nunca nos contaron detalladamente lo que sucedió, a pesar de nuestras preguntas.

-¿Saben cómo lucen los seres del otro mundo? –Rarity se le adelantó a Raindow.

-No sabemos mucho, sólo que son unas extrañas criaturas de dos patas y manos, pero, a decir verdad, creo que es una coincidencia que alguien como Frozen luzca como ellos, pues todas menos las especias equinas tienen manos o garras, y más de la mitad son bípedas.

-¿Qué sucedió en el mundo alterno?

-Por lo que sabemos, había un baile en el que coronarían a alguien princesa del baile de Otoño, y la corona de Twilight era la que usarían, hubo una batallla, Sunset perdió por la magia de la amistad, y luego aceptó la amistad de las chicas del otro mundo, Twilight no nos dijo mucho de ellas, sólo que nosotras se las recordábamos. Todo eso sucedió en dos días –El relato finalizó, Sombra estaba asombrado de que la princesa, _su _princesa hubiera hecho tanto en un par de días.

-En ese caso espero que vuelva pronto, tengo mucho de qué hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes, amigo, podríamos verla en mi pantalla de plasma… si Frozen me dejara –Discord murmuró, molesto por la prohibición.

-¿Cuándo te lo prohibió? –Le preguntó Fluttershy, junto a él.

-Realmente no me lo prohibió, pero su mirada lo decía todo, aunque no creo que le importe si… -Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un IPad en sus patas, enseguida se puso a teclear un mensaje.

-¿Qué es eso? Si puede capturar fotos, tómame unas cuantas –Dijo Rainbow, que se puso a posar.

-No, Rainbow _Crash, _no te voy a tomar fotos con mi Smartphone, si quieres una foto, tendrás que hacerte una _selfie, _y nadie me pregunte qué es eso –Centró su atención nuevamente en el aparato. Enviar. Cargando… Enviado.

* * *

Estaba sentada en mi cama, viendo una película en la tele, cubierta con una sábana y comiendo palomitas, de pronto, el teléfono a mi lado sonó, qué extraño, apenas llevaba una hora aquí y ya me enviaban mensajes. Lo más raro, era que esto es Equestria. ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TENDRÍA UN CELULAR CON EL QUE LLAMARME? Pero recordé que sólo Discord o Pinkie Pie podrían encontrar un modo de utilizar un celular, así que puse pausa a lo que veía en la pantalla, agarré mi cel, y contesté.

-¿Bueno?

-Ah, hola, Frozen, soy Discord, como seguro ya llegaste a Canterlot, me gustaría preguntarte si les pongo a las Mane 4, y chicos, la peli esa de Rainbow Rocks.

* * *

-¿Qué? –Saltó Rainbow.

* * *

-Esa fue _Crash_.

-Ya lo sé, y ¿Por qué ponerles la película? Twilight no está allí, estoy viendo esa película aquí en mi pantallota, más sencillo sería que las trajeras aquí… Pero no te voy a dejar hacer eso, pónselas ahí, arma tu sala de cine y ponles RR.

-Claro.

-DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, sin saltarte nada, para que te entretengas y me dejes seguir viendo mi peli que apenas empecé. Te hablo cuando acabe… espera, ¿Mane 4? ¿Dónde está la restante?

-Pinkie Pie tuvo una cita ésta noche, adiós.

-Bye–Y colgué. Estaba en los créditos iniciales, cantando la canción y tratando de imaginar a Pinkie en algo tan serio como una cita, ya me imaginaba con quién salió.

* * *

-Bien, Frozen me dio permiso de ponerles la película –Discord chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron del salón del trono, se encontraban en el sótano, pero en vez de mazmorras, había una gran sala oscura, la mayor parte de la sala la ocupaban sillas de terciopelo rojo, que subían progresivamente, los ponies se sentaron en el centro de las bancas, las sillas orientaban a una pared blanca, Discord chasqueó los dedos y todas tuvieron palomitas en sus cascos. Detrás de ellos escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa: Discord había aparecido a Pinkie y a Pokey dos filas detrás de ellos, para que tuvieran algo de privacidad.

Discord chasqueó otra vez los dedos, la sala se oscureció más, y la película empezó.

* * *

**Al final de la película… (INCLUÍDO EL FINAL SECRETO DESPUÉS DE LOS CRÉDITOS FINALES)**

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedó de una pieza, quietos, sin respirar, viéndose unos a otros, de repente, el Smartphone de Discord sonó, espantando a las ponies, Fluttershy y Pinkie saltaron a los brazos de sus parejas, ruborizándose, Discord acarició la melena de su pony especial con su zarpa de león, mientras que con la otra respondía el cel, apartó rápidamente el aparato de su oído.

-Auch, oigan, creo que es mejor que lo ponga en altavoz, de ese modo podrán oír lo que Frozen opina del final secreto, si es que lo vio, oigan.

-_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUINTA TEMPORADA, QUINTA TEMPORADA, QUINTA TEMPORADA… TERCERA PELÍCULA, TERCERA PELÍCULA, POR EL FINAL ES OBVIO QUE VA A HABER CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW_

-Sí, sí, oye, chica, cálmate. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Ya… ya estoy, pero es megaextrasupergeniaaaaaaaaal :D :D :D Tienen que… espera, si, tienen que decirme qué les pareció la película, porque Twilight está viviendo eso en éste momento, tienen que ver cómo estoy –Oyeron e ruido de algo cayéndose al otro lado de la línea –Oh, no, tiré mis palomitas, :( ahora voy a tener que hacer otras, los dejo antes de que me de otro ataque de histeria, bye.

-Adiós –Respondieron todos.

-Vaya, no sabía que Spike es un perro allá –Dijo Pinkie, Pokey le puso una pata en el hombro.

-Pinkie, vimos un video, o película, que nos mostró lo que está sucediendo en otro mundo con la princesa Twilight, la "tú" del otro mundo también tiene una hermana con una roca de mascota, tú, ella, tiene un Gummie de peluche, hemos visto a las demás en… humanos, o como se llamen, que al cantar les salen orejas y colas, vimos a las sirenas hacer lo mismo, vimos el alicornio gigante, ¡Vimos el final secreto! ¿Y lo único que te preocupa es que Spike come galletitas y se persigue la cola? ¿En serio?

-Sí –Todo el mundo excepto Discord sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Sentí que Fluttershy, que seguía aopyada en mi pecho, respiraba de forma constante y tranquila, la miré, estaba profundamente dormida, le quité un mechón de pelo de la cara, se veía tan bonita así. Seguro ya estaba muy cansada, sonreí al pensar en lo frágil que podía parecer a veces, mientras que en otras ocasiones, como en Dragonshy, demostraba ser muy valiente.

-Voy a llevar a Fluttershy a su casa –Les anuncié a los demás y nos teletransporté a la cabaña.

Deposité a Flutter con delicadeza en su cama, realmente era la pony más hermosa del mundo, le di un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana, cariño –Me transporté a mi habitación, por el frente parecía caseta policíaca, por la puerta trasera se llegaba a mi mundo caótico, aun muy caótico para describirlo. Comparado con la época en que estaba atrapado en piedra, ahora se veía más bien pacífico, a excepción de aquella otra época… pero me prometí a mí mismo no volver a pensar en ello.

_¿Así como te prometiste también no volver a sentir? _Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de haberla conocido a ella, Fluttershy.

_La única que se resistió a tu hechizo, ¿Y qué? Pudo ser cualquiera de las otras_

-De todas formas la hubiera encontrado –Me miré en una sección del suelo hecha de espejo, mi reflejo cruzó los brazos.

_Sí, claro, mira las bromas que haces… espera, ya nos has hecho bromas a nadie, ni siquiera a Ya-Sabes-Quién, te has ablandado, viejo _Suspiré y decidí alegrarme un poco.

-¿Ya-sé-Quién? ¿Voldemort? –Mi reflejo y yo esbozamos sonrisas idénticas, nada mejor que bromear acerca de otros personajes.

_Ya sabes de quién hablo, cuando empezaste a salir con esa pegaso, tus juegos se redujeron en un 50%,y eso es mucho decir, sin tomar en cuenta a… _Sabía quién se refería, no necesitaba pronunciar su nombre para provocarme escalofríos.

-No he hecho bromas, porque al tener amigos, conocidos a los que les caigo bien, alguien a quien temer, y, en primer lugar, desde que tengo novia, ya no me quedan muchas opciones para molestar.

_¿Acaso no te oíste a ti mismo? Puedes desahogarte en otros mundos, no puede ser tan difícil, si necesitas poder, mejor olvídate de enviar a la niña a su mundo, puede arreglárselas perfectamente sin nuestra magia _Caminé por el lugar, ordenando mis ideas, pasé frente a varias puertas –en orden- con carteles.

-Me pidieron que apareciera cada semana una tonelada de carne en las profundidades del bosque Everfree para mantener a raya a las mantícoras.

_Puedes visitar otros mundos y obtener más poder: a través de éstas puertas, usamos menos poder para viajar de un lugar a otro _Examiné una puerta que irradiaba gran cantidad de poder con un cartel que llevaba inscrito OUAT, pero enseguida lo descarté.

-A menos que le pidiéramos ayuda a Quien-tu-ya-Sabes, lo cual nunca sucederá.

_Entonces, resuélvelo con la humana. Y hazlo solo, que yo no quiero encontrarme frente a frente con ella, me da calambres en la espalda estar a su lado_

-A mí igual, recuerda que somos la misma persona –Ahora estaba frente a una puerta de espejo, frente a la cual Discord lucía como humano. Un hombre de aprox. 20 años, con el pelo del frente blanco, tornándose negro al ir hacia la nuca, usaba la ropa con la que se encontré a Frozen por primera vez, y, como complemento, llevaba una larga capa bordo en los hombros, mis ojos seguían siendo rojos y amarillos, no se me notaba el colmillo, a menos que abriera la boca, entonces se notaban que tenía dos. En conjunto, el Señor del Caos –o sea yo- lucía como un vampiro de una de esas películas viejas, el yo draconequus siguió caminando.

-Entonces sólo nos queda esperar algo.

_Exacto, oye, ya casi es de día, mejor ve a despertar a tu noviecita, y juégale a alguien una bromita inocente, no es para tanto, y sigues siendo el Espíritu del Caos y la Falta de Armonía, después de todo._

-Hey, recuerda que sigues siendo yo, y sí, mejor voy a despertarla, y lo tendré en cuenta –Caminé hasta salir de mi pequeño gran mundo. Además, si este asunto que daba en punto muerto, debía de preocuparme por mi adorada Fluttershy, necesitaba ayuda, consejos o cualquier cosa que en otro tiempo llamé cursi, necesitaba a alguien que entendiera a las yeguas, que le pudiera confiar esto, que me apoyara sin reservas. Necesitaba a Frozen.

* * *

Cuando Discord se marchó con Fluttershy en brazos, las mazmorras volvieron a la normalidad, y todos los ponies salieron. AJ iba detrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sombra no estaba con ellos, estaba parado, viendo una de las celdas de forma ausente, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Eh, Sombra, ¿Vienes? No te vayas a quedar aquí –El unicornio volteó a verla lentamente.

-No gracias, me gustaría estar solo un momento –Applejack asintió y subió la escalera, sin dejar de pensar que sería mejor quedarse a vigilar al ex-rey.

Sombra sacudió la cabeza y miró la llama de una antorcha.

_¿Qué me pasa? Ahora vivo entre los ponies como un súbdito, antes yo era un rey, un rey legítimo, pero no soy más que un pony ridículo que se dejó llevar por la magia oscura, padre dijo que eso iba a pasar, pero no lo escuché, Luna me advirtió, no le hice caso. Éste es el momento para enmendar mis errores, seré un mejor unicornio. Pero no puedo dejar la oscuridad de lado, es parte de mí._

De repente Sombra recordó un libro de la biblioteca de Twilight que había leído hace media semana.

_Podría ser que, si Twilight accediera a aprender un poco de mi magia, yo también aprenda de la suya, ambos tendremos un poco del otro, de ese modo ella comprenderá un nuevo campo de la magia sin excederse y sin arriesgarse a corromperse… como yo, y así yo también podré aprender de su magia, pero no podría arriesgarla, tengo que consultarlo con alguien, alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente, que me ayude y me aconseje con éste problema, alguien que me asegure que Twilight estará a salvo. Frozen._

Sombra subió las escaleras y entró corriendo a su cuarto, tomó pluma, papel y tinta, y se dispuso a escribir. Siempre pensando en su querida Twilight y un futuro en que ambos compartieran esa parte de ellos mismos.

* * *

-¿Hola? –Pokey se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Sombra cuando éste estaba por terminar la carta –Supuse que estarías aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Pierce? Estoy a mitad de algo importante que involucra a mi novia, ¿Podrías esperar?

-No, quiero hablarte de ese mismo tema –Sombra alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar, yo mismo estoy pidiendo ayuda…

-¿Para que las cosas funcionen?

-Para que las cosas funcionen –Confirmó.

-Entonces agrégale a tu carta una posdata de que yo también requiero consejos… románticos –Cuando Sombra acabó la carta, se acercó a su chimenea, encendió un fuego verde con su magia, y echó en él la carta, el fuego se apagó enseguida.

* * *

**P.D. conikiblasu-fan, POR SI LEES ESTO, MI REACCIÓN AL SABER QUE EL AUTOR DE UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS (FLUTTERCORD EN EQUESTRIA GIRLS) FUE SIMILAR A UN PARO CARDÍACO, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW :)**

**P.P.D. AH, POR CIERTO, MIL GRACIAS A TI Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y QUE AGREGARON MI HISTORIA A FAVORITOS. LOS AMO A TODOS**


	13. La vida secreta de Frozen (Parte 2)

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA VIDA SECRETA DE FROZEN PARTE 2**

Me abotoné la chaqueta de cuero y oculté una daga dentro de ella, segura de que la necesitaría. Me transformé en pony y salí del hotel, consultando el reloj de la recepción. 11:50. Tenía diez minutos para llegar a la Torre, así que me apresuré. La torre se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, donde todavía andaban un par de ponies, a los que ignoré. Subí galopando escalera tras escalera hasta llegar al punto más alto, me detuve, sudando. Revisé el reloj de arena, medianoche.

-Vaya, vaya, como siempre, justo a tiempo –Murmuró una silueta encapuchada que me daba la espalda, oteando Canterlot desde la ventana. Me puse en guardia,

-Recibí tu carta, cómo no hacerlo, Shadow se quemó la boca para entregármela –Le contesté secamente. ¿Por qué le contesté en ese tono? Es como si nos hubiéramos relacionado antes y algo hubiera salido mal, una dolorosa punzada en la nuca me desconcentró.

-Je, hacía tiempo que no te dirigías a mí con ese tono, empezaba a extrañarlo –La figura no se movió, pero me di cuenta de que tendría la altura de Celestia: le llegaría a la barbilla con mi forma humana.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo nunca en mi vida te he visto –El sentido común me decía que retrocediera lentamente, pero en vez de eso, avancé un paso, por si era necesario saltar e inmovilizarlo. Un momento, ¿Cómo iba yo a inmovilizar a una criatura mayor que yo y desconocida?

-Verás, hace tiempo te borraron la memoria por segunda vez, fue un acuerdo político, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

-¿Me borraron la memoria por segunda vez? –La criatura se movió por fin, dándose la vuelta, pude ver dos ojos negros que resplandecían en la oscuridad, sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba, sin importar a cuántas "pérdidas de memoria" me sometieran, reconocería que ya había visto esos ojos antes.

-Claro, sino, no habrías llegado a éste mundo de ponies. Por algo puedes transformarte a voluntad, entender a los animales y lograr que las criaturas inferiores confíen en ti –Sentí que éste tipo estaba ofendiendo a mis amigos.

-Hey, no te pases, las Mane 6 y compañía son muy buena onda.

-No lo dudo, no quise ofenderlos con "criaturas inferiores", aunque es cierto en el sentido político, otra vez, incluso Celestia queda ligeramente por debajo de nosotros –Algo en su manera de decir _nosotros _hizo que me pusiera alerta.

-¿Quién eres tú? Nunca había visto a alguien tan alto como tú por aquí, aparte de Celestia, Discord, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Queen Faust, y, por mucho, Tirek –Retrocedí el paso que había avanzado. La criatura avanzó un paso en mi dirección, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esos ojos.

-¿Yo? No soy nadie en realidad, comparado contigo… -Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, al estilo que Shadow y yo lo hacíamos, al levantar su cabeza, mi mandíbula cayó. Reconocería esa cara en CUALQUIER lugar -…mi querida Alira.

-Tú…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN… LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO Y VAMOS A VER A LAS PONIES**

* * *

Discord despertó a Fluttershy con el olor del desayuno, la pegaso siguió el olor, que la guió fuera de su casa, se detuvo en seco al ver que el olor provenía del bosque Everfree, pero se dio cuenta de que el olor venía del cuarto de Discord, ella nunca había entrado ahí, pero el hambre, el hecho de que Discord no hubiera ido a despertarla y lo cerca que estaba del bosque, la hicieron correr hacia la puerta. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que pudo pasar, se encontró con un lugar caótico, lleno de paredes y pasadizos, el suelo estaba cubierto por un mosaico púrpura cuadriculado, Fluttershy rodó los ojos, así era su novio. Siguió el olor del desayuno a través de los pasadizos, incluso abrió un par de puertas.

Una de madera con el dibujo de un dragón –que ella no reconoció por el estilo-, le llamó la atención. Se encontró en medio del aire, por encima de un isla, el viento helado hizo que su pelo se erizara, oyó un rugido sobre su cabeza, y al ver hacia arriba, vio a un dragón con cuatro alas, antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo apreciar una silueta bípeda sobre el lomo del animal. Por un momento olvidó para qué había entrado a ese lugar, pero lo recordó de golpe al encontrarse frente a una puerta-espejo que le mostró su versión humana, versión a la que le llegada a la cintura.

-Yo me alejaría de esa puerta si fuera tú, y no la abriría si apreciara mi cordura, pero… -Discord se asomó rápidamente por la puerta, sin darle tiempo a Fluttershy de ver lo mismo que él –Yo no aprecio algo que no tengo.

-Hum, Discord, ¿Estabas preparando el desayuno? Percibí el olor del desayuno desde mi casa –Discord chasqueó los dedos, y la pareja apareció en la cocina de Fluttershy -¿Discord? ¿Por qué estamos fuera de tu "cuarto"?

-Porque ahí el tiempo pasa de forma diferente que en el mundo normal –Dijo con sencillez, apareciendo el desayuno frente a la pegaso. Constaba de pan tostado, cereal y un extraño jugo gaseoso.

-¿Qué es esto, Discord? –Flutter señaló el vaso.

-¿Eso? Es refresco de manzana, es un invento huma… –Se vio interrumpido por una carta que apareció frente a él –Bien… qué dice aquí… -Discord frunció el ceño y apenas un segundo después, le pasó a Fluttershy su carta –Esto es raro, creo que deberías de leerlo, yo no entendí, ni siquiera con mis poderes caóticos.

Fluttershy leyó y releyó la carta, para estar segura de que había leído bien, pero no entendía esa línea.

* * *

Pinkie Pie despertó con una explosión del Party Canon a Pokey Pierce, que gritó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Piknkie Pie! ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa? Sé que prometí llamarte pronto, pero no TAN pronto –El unicornio intentaba averiguar cómohabía llegado hasta allí la pony rosa –No me digas que rompiste la cuarta pared para llegar hasta acá.

-Nopi dopi, simplemente leí el documento y salté aquí, si hubiera tenido mejor puntería, me habría quedado en aquel extraño mundo de dragones en su pequeña isla –Pokey prefirió no pensar en ello, sólo conseguiría un dolor de cabeza. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, una carta apareció entre ellos, Pinkie lo tomó con un mechón de pelo para leerlo, alzó una ceja.

-Esto es extraño, mi Pinkie-Sentido no me dice nada, ni mis habilidades rompe-cuartas-paredes, tú mira –Le pasó la carta al unicornio, que la cogió con su magia. No entendió nada, era un acertijo de una línea.

-Creo que hay que preguntarle a Frozen el significado de esto.

* * *

AJ estaba pensando en sus cosas, cosechando sus manzanas desde antes del amanecer, cuando se encontró a Caramel, que la observaba desde el granero. Fue caminando hacia él con una cesta de manzanas en el lomo.

-Buenos días, Caramel, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –AJ dejó la cesta dentro del granero y fue a ver al pony.

-Ah, nada en especial, sólo estaba de paso y pensé en venir a ver cómo estabas –Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la vista. De repente, entre los dos ponies apareció una carta, que cayó a los pies –cascos- de AJ, ella tomó la carta y la leyó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, Caramel… ¿Tú entiendes esto? –Le pasó la carta a su compañero, que hizo la misma cara que la vaquera hace unos segundos.

-No, pero debemos buscar a un filósofo, a un intérprete, a alguien especializado en lingüística , y a un psicólogo, a ver si alguno de ellos puede descifrarlo.

* * *

Rarity estaba en su boutique, haciendo los últimos arreglos en una nueva línea de ropa, Fancy Pants la veía desde la imagen flotante que había hecho aparecer, platicando con ella.

-Entonces, estuvieste despierta desde la madrugada porque te inspiraste en un sueño, ¿Me equivoco? –Rarity negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te equivocas –Le quitó a los maniquíes la ropa para colgarla, entonces Sweetie Belle, despeinada, entró repentinamente en el salón. Se que´do petrificada al ver la imagen flotante de Fancy.

-¿Q…qué? ¡Cómo está haciendo eso tu novio, hermana? –Rarity miró molesta a su hermana, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Sweetie Belle! Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi slaón cuando estoy trabajando, pude haber estado a la mita de algo… ¡Y Fancy Pants no es mi novio, es sólo un amigo!

-No, está bien Rarity. Y, ¿Sweetie? Éste es un truco que aprendí a hacer cuando era joven, para comunicarme en secreto con mis amigos, de vez en cuando lo uso, como ahora –El unicornio adulto le sonrió a la niña, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ooh, está bien, me voy a desayunar –Volteó a ver a su hermana mayor -¿Recuerdas cuando le vendí tu diario al periódico escolar hace dos años y medio? –Su hermana frunció el ceño, Sweetie retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta, preparándose para correr -¡¿Todavía te gusta Fancy Pants?! –Y salió corriendo, dejando a ambos unicornios atónitos. Rarity se puso roja de ira y vergüenza, mientras murmuraba para sí.

-Oh, esa niñita me las va a pagar, va a lamentar el día en que tomó mi diario… -Fue interrumpida por una carta, que apareció frente a su cara, la leyó. Miró a Fancy a través de la imagen flotante, le enseñó la carta. Él también la leyó confundido.

-Vaya, una pony de Ponyville llegó ayer para pedirme ayuda con un proyecto interesante, la ayudé dándole fondos, esa pony, ¿Liria, Lyra? Sí, Lyra, esa pony parece muy lista, podría preguntarle acerca de esto, si quieres.

-No, gracias, algo me dice que debemos de mantenerlo entre nosotros –Ambos miraron la carta, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CANTERLOT HIGH…**

Twilight estaba dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto de Pinkie Pie, sus amigas humanas le habían dicho que no se preocupara, todo iba a salir bien. Tenían que prepararse para su primer ensayo en el granero de AJ, en la granja. Finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y se calmó,

-Bueeenos días, Bella Durmiente –La saludó Pinkie Pie, que entró alegremente en el cuarto –El desayuno está listo.

-Gracias, Pinkie, enseguida voy –La chica rosa asintió y regresó a la cocina.

-Buenos días Twilight, ¿Lista para el ensayo? –La saludó Spike.

-No lo sé, Spike, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza: el ensayo, el antihechizo, las Dazzlings, nuestra primera canción en público, Ponyville, cómo estarán los demás, si Frozen vendrá a visitarnos y darnos consejo, Sombra… -Twilight se quedó mirando un punto inconcreto, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Spike asintió, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, excepto lo último.

Un zumbido persistente sacó a Twilight de sus ensoñaciones, buscó la fuente del ruido: el libro de Sunset Shimmer, que había llevado con ella. Twilight sintió que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada, pero no, el libro brillaba con un resplandor verde en vez de rosa, por lo que ella se dio cuenta de que no era un mensaje común. En ese momento, Sunset entró en la habitación en ese mismo momento. Vio alternativamente a Twlight y el libro, que seguía brillando, Twilight le hizo una pregunta silenciosa, Sunset asintió, acercándose a la princesa. En el libro había una carta normal escrita en tinta verde.

_Si eres Twilight, lee, si eres alguien más, ALÉJATE DEL LIBRO, O DESPÍDETE DE TUS MANOS_

_Querida Twilight,_

_Estoy en Canterlot, ¿Recuerdas la carta humeante de Shdow? Resultó ser de alguien que conocía hace tiempo 3 y dice que perdí la memoria por segunda vez, no sé si creerle, pero todo lo que me dijo tiene sentido, excepto lo del trono de Dragonia, pero, en fin. Estoy en Canterlot, Discord me llamó ayer (por un Smartphone) y me dijo que te fuiste a Canterlot High por segunda vez, sobre eso,_

_ESTÁS EN MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS RAINBOW ROCKS, cuando regreses te pongo la peli, y VERÁ EL FINAL SECRETO Y LO VAS A ADORAR bueno, Pinkie tuvo una cita, todo el mundo vio la peli, Sombra me pidió consejos para que se enseñen magia mutuamente (otra vez 3), Discord y Pokey Pierce me pidieron consejos románticos para Fluttershy y Pinkie (respectivamente) y, Amo Fluttercord._

_FROZEN_

_P.D. Si en ese mundo Lauren Faust y Hasbro se dignan a agregar a Discord, aunque no salga, intenta unirlo a Fluttershy de mi parte, ¿ok?_

_P.D.D. Les envié un mensaje a todas para el futuro (sólo tú sabes que es para el futuro), bueno, bye, aquí te lo escribo._

Abajo había un mensaje que Twilight no entendió, por más que lo leyera, Sunset estaba detrás de ella, había leído lo mismo que Twilight.

-¿Quién es Sombra? ¿Quién es Frozen? ¿Qué es Rainbow Rocks? ¿Discord, el Señor del Caps que quiso gobernar Equestria hace mil años? ¿Qué es Fluttercord? ¿Consejos románticos? ¿¡De cuánto me perdí?!

-Eh… te lo contamos después –Spike le dijo a Sunset –Ahora, hay que ir a practicar el antihechizo –Otro mensaje apareció en el libro.

_P.D.D. ía más fácil spoilearte y decirte que el antihechizo, con todo respeto, tiene una letra de la patada (como comúnmente se dice)_

-Ouch –Dijo Sunset, que también leyó el comentario –Esa pony seguro no sabe que eres una princesa –Otro mensaje apareció en las hojas.

_P.D.D.D.D. ¡CLARO QUE SE QUE ES UNA PRINCESA, SHIMMER! Medio mundo lo sabe, y, según mi "amigo", soy superior a ella el rango._

_P.D.D.D.D.D. Puedo romper la cuarta pared y yo estoy escribiendo pesto, por eso sé lo que dijiste, no soy ignorante._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D. De hecho, amiga mía, Albert Einstein dijo que todos somos ignorantes, pero ignoramos diferentes cosas._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Cállate, este es mi fic, sal de él._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. No puedo, tú me metiste en él, déjame vivir el momento._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Tú… Twilight, Sunset, mejor cierren el libro, voy a descargar mi ira contra éste grifo._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Oh oh, voy a tener que llamar a los especialistas en reparaciones faciales y óseas, otra vez._

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. Un momento… ¿Estamos haciendo esto en el libro de Sunset Shimmer, de verdad? LOOOOOOOOOL_

_P.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D. WTF? Fue tu idea. Pero no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, YOLO, YOLO_

Twilight cerró el libro, ella, Sunset y Spike todavía miraban el libro con cara de WTF? Sin haber entendido mucho, pero captando lo importante. Twilight conocía en parte a Frozen, discutiría con ese grifo hasta mañana, él había hecho asu amiga viaja r a Canterlot, donde recibió noticias de Ponyville, Pinkie tuvo una cita, Pinkie Pie, Discord pedía consejos románticos, también el pony con el que Pinkie salió, incluso Sombra había querido que ellos compartieran algo más. Se ruborizó al pensar eso.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene la cara roja? –Sunset le dio un codazo juguetón a Twilight en las costillas.

-No es nada, es sólo que no pensé que Sombra fuera a querer aprender de mi magia, tomando en cuenta que ya somos… -De pronto Twilight se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Sunset.

-Espera, ¿Sombra, como el Rey Sombra? ¿Aquel oscuro y desalmado pony que sometió a su pueblo con tiranía hasta que las princesas le dieron su merecido? –Twilight miró a Sunset a los ojos. Si las miradas mataran, mis condolencias, Shimmer. Twilight se dirigió a ella movida por un lapsus de furia, por defender al unicornio, en ese momento entraron las demás chicas.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Sombra. No fue su culpa, fue la magia oscura. Luna no tuvo nada que ver en eso. Él es un buen pony, la magia oscura lo corrompió. ¡Si vuelves a referirte a mi novio de ese modo…! –Spike tocó a Twilight en el hombro, haciéndola recuperar la compostura.

-¿Tu-tu… N…NOVIO? –Sunset tartamudeó. La princesa se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que había llamado NOVIO al rey Sombra, aquel que sólo ella conocía. Sunset Shimmer vivió en aquella época en que Sombra estaba encarcelado en el fondo de alguna mazmorra. Sunset creía lo que dijo, Twilight no podía culparla, hace mes y medio, ella habría creído lo mismo, pero ya no.

-En serio Twilight, ¿Qué tanto me perdí de Equestria? –Murmuró Sunset con voz queda.

-Twilight se volvió una princesa, recibió su título y castillo cuando tuvo una batalla épica contra un malvado que se robaba la magia, al final su amigo excéntrico con poderes caóticos les trajo a una humana que las ayuda con sus shippings, entonces ella buscó al tal Sombra y lo ayudó a hacerse bueno, entonces tu caíste perdidamente enamorada de él y el sentimiento fue correspondido y ahora lo defiendes de los comentarios hirientes de Sunset, ¿no? –Pinkie Pie preguntó, creando un silencio realmente tenso. Twilight la miró en estado de shock, y asintió lentamente.

-Discord trajo a Frozen a nuestro mundo en mi último cumpleaños, ella ayudó a Flutter… digo, a MI Fluttershy a admitir que amaba a un amigo, el amigo tenía sentimientos correspondidos, simultáneamente, descubrí que yo tenía sentimientos por Sombra –Se dirigió a Sunset Shimmer- También correspondidos, él no es malo, nunca lo fue.

-Es cierto –Confirmó Spike –Cada vez que Twilight iba a algún viaje político, me la pasaba eructando sus "cartitas de amor", sentía nauseas todo el tiempo.

-Oigan Mane, no me gustaría interrumpir su plática, pero tienen un dizque antihechizo de practicar –Les digo a las chicas para que se muevan.

-¿Alguien más oyó eso? –Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Cállense, Mane, sólo cállense.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Celestia caminaba por la torre de Canterlot, mientras observaba los vitrales, se detuvo frente a uno que representaba a Twilight y sus amigas derrotando a Nightmare Moon, la alicornio blanca suspiró, recordando que su hermana sólo había querido que alguien reconociera su trabajo, incluso lo quiso modificar, pero de un modo que hubiera equilibrio todos los años.

-Está bien, Tia, todo está bien ahora –Escuchó una voz detrás de ella –No es mi culpa, tampoco de Sombra, simplemente me dejé llevar, usé más magia de la que podía controlar en ese entonces: aún me costaban las estrellas.

-Sí, pero no dejo de pensar que pudimos haberlo solucionado de otro modo, en vez de la fuerza –Luna le puso un casco en el hombro a su hermana mayor, le dio su mejor sonrisa.

Ambas princesas avanzaron por el pasillo hasta situarse frente al que representaba a Discord sometiendo a los ponies. Celestia bajó las orejas.

-También pude haber evitado este.

-Eso no es cierto, Tia, y lo sabes. Todo fue culpa de las sirenas, sino es que de Tirek, usaron su magia oscura para guiarlo por el camino incorrecto, ni siquiera Swirl podría haberlo predicho, olvídalo ya, Tia. Eso no volverá a pasar.

-Tienes razón, pero dolió, y mucho –Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Celestia –Íbamos a…

-Lo sé hermana, lo sé. Eso también debe de quedar en el pasado, sabes que ahora es más feliz con Fluttershy, más feliz de lo que hubiera sido si te hubieras casado con él –Guió a su hermana lejos del vitral, sin detenerse frente al que lo representaba convertido en piedra, en vez de eso, Celestia paró frente al de Spike recuperando el Corazón de Cristal. Frunció el ceño.

-Era tu amigo, ¿Me repites la razón por la que me ayudaste a desterrarlo? –Luna la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando, hermana? Nunca te habría ayudado a desterrar a mi mejor amigo. Él me contó que en el momento en que lo hiciste, usó lo poco de magia que le quedaba para modificarle la memoria a todos y ocultar el Imperio: les hizo creer a ti y a cualquier testigo que era un rey tirano, que yo te ayudé y proteger a su pueblo del mundo exterior. Sabía que no se las arreglarían sin un gobernante –Ambas hermanas pasaron al siguiente vitral, cuando Twilight se convirtió en princesa.

-Desde el principio supe que sería una buena princesa. Ahora necesita su propio reino –Luna volvió a mirar raro a la alicornio mayor.

-¿Convertirás a Ponyville y los alrededores en un país independiente?

-Sólo si Twilight está de acuerdo, ya he marcado en un mapa la posible áres y fronteras si hiciéramos un país, o un Estado.

-Vaya, Tia, has pensado en todo –Caminaron hasta llegar cerca del final de la torre, donde había un vitral de Twilight y sus amigos venciendo a Tirek y enviándolo de vuelta al Tártaro. Una carta apareció frente a ellas, muy gruesa, ambas usaron un hechizo de lectura rápida para leerla rápido. Al final sólo había una posdata.

_P.D. Sé sus secretos, te conozco, Celestia, conozco tu corazón, Luna. Si no me creen, búsquenme en Ponyville en Navidad digo… Día de los Corazones Cálidos._

Ambas miraron la carta, confundidas. Una unicornio que conocía sus secretos, era imposible.

-Luna, debemos de ver a esa pony. Dile a Cadence que cambie sus planes. Se va a Ponyville en tres días.

* * *

**POR FAVOR NO SE CONFUNDAN CON LA CARTA EN EL LIBRO DE SUNSET: UNA POSDATA PARA MI Y OTRA PARA EL MISTERIOSO GRIFO NEGRO**

**A TODAS MENOS LAS PRINCESAS LES LLEGÓ EL MISMO MENSAJE**


	14. Misterios y Dislestia fallido

**EXACTO, TAL Y COMO DICE EL TÍTULO. VAMOS A AVERIGUAR MÁS ACERCA DEL MISTERIOSO GRIFO NEGRO Y DE FROZEN. MÁS O MENOS.**

**AH, Y ESTE ES MI ÚLTIMO FANFIC DEL CICLO ESCOLAR: VAN LOS EXÁMENES, UNA PEQUEÑA PAUSA PARA NAVIDAD, Y VUELVO. NO ES UN MISTERIO QUE SACARÉ UN ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO, SI PUEDO HASTA UN ESPECIAL ATRASADO DE NAVIDAD**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 13: MISTERIOS Y DISLESTIA FALLIDO**

Frozen no se movió, se quedó petrificada, en su lugar, mirando al grifo como si fuera un fantasma. El animal fue el primero en moverse: extendió una de sus enormes zarpas delanteras, pero no fue para atacar. Frozen se lanzó a su brazo abierto, abrazando con fuerza al animal.

-Sabía que algún día te encontraría –El grifo dijo, luego rompió el abrazo, viendo a la unicornio a la cara. Los ojos de Frozen, normalmente marrones, tenían ahora las pupilas alargadas como un felino. Un segundo después, sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, y se apartó un poco del grifo.

-Creo que te conozco, me alegra muchísimo verte, pero no sé por qué –Frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba recordar al grifo.

-No te lo recomiendo, te punzará la… -Muy tarde, el dolor llegó a la cabeza de Frozen -…nuca. En fin, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, volver a casa, y hacer que recuperes tus recuerdos, como la última vez, pero ahora nos tardaremos más: ahora tendrás que recordar más de tres milenios, antes sólo habían sido dos décadas.

-Hey, no-te-entiendo-nada-de-nada –Le explicó Frozen al grifo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, luego caminó hasta la ventana gigante, desde donde se veía todo Canterlot –Mira, si quieres que te entienda, tu sólo explícame, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo.

-Técnicamente, sí. Es más, de otro planeta –Frozen volteó a ver rápidamente al grifo, el animal, un poco más grande que ella, la miraba con tristeza –Pero eso no es ni la mitad. Ni la millonésima parte, literalmente –Frozen, por la impresión, se transformó en humana, el animal seguía siendo un poco más alto que ella.

-En serio, empieza por el principio.

-Bien, ponte cómoda, por eso en la carta solicité que te quedaras cinco días en Canterlot, la capital del mundo pony. No sé cómo acabaste aquí, ni siquiera se transforman, sólo los Simuladores.

-Prefiero el término Changeling. Y no fui yo, Discord me trajo aquí, dijo que le llamó la atención mi ropa –El grifo enarcó un ceja.

-Yo sé porque te trajo. El Amo del Caos trajo inconscientemente a una criatura que crearía caos por su mera existencia, una criatura lo suficientemente caótica como para poner este mundo de cabeza, pero no tomó en cuenta tu pérdida de memoria.

-Bien, en serio, grifo, más te vale empezar a explicarme todo eso, o sufrirás las consecuencias –Le dijo la humana, con tono autoritario.

-Muy bien: hace como 1500 años, empezó una guerra larga, sangrienta y demás, entre los Grifos Negros y los Dragonianos…

* * *

Todas se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner, el mejor lugar para reunirse de Ponyville, todas llevaban sus cartas y sus amigos. Discord comparaba las cartas, junto a Pinkie Pie y la imagen de Fancy Pants, los tres miraban las notas, ceñudos.

-No, esto no tiene sentido –Dijo Fancy Pants, sacudiendo la cabeza –Volveré a llamarlos, tengo una sesión fotográfica con Fleur dis Lee. Hasta luego.

Su imagen flotante desapareció, dejando a las dos criaturas rompe-cuarta-pared con las cartas, hasta que Pinkie notó algo extraño.

-Un momento –Tomó las cartas entre sus cascos –Esto no es papel, es pergamino, ¿Desde cuándo la gente usa pergamino? Es del siglo pasado, y miren las letras, es como si quien las escribiera no supiera bien nuestro idioma.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Pinkie? –Le preguntó Rainbow, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Sólo mira esto, parece un burdo intento de cursiva, que parece más manuscrita –Le enseñó Discord a la pegaso azul.

-Bueno, bueno, eso ya es algo,. Pero seguimos sin tener una mínima pista de quién escribió las cartas, suponiendo que haya sido el mismo pony –Señaló Rainbow.

-Hey, ¡Otro pastel! –Gritó algún cliente en el restaurante, Pinkie dejó rápidamente las cartas, para atender al pony, Pokey rodó los ojos.

-Así es Pinkie: un segundo intenta infiltrarte en una catacumba, al siguiente, te hace una fiesta sorpresa de la nada –Todos miraron raro al pony, que empezó a sudar frío –No pregunten, es una laaarga historia.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, un patrón en todo esto –Dijo AJ, volviendo su atención a las cartas –A todas nos llegaron estando en compañía de alguien más, el modo en que están escritas me hace pensar en algo importante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó Fluttershy, preocupada.

-Bueno, esto de aquí parecen palabras: Eidrr… eyreia, orn –Intentó pronunciar la pony vaquera, pero no le fue posible.

-En la mía dice algo como… Se onrr… sberda sita… ¿vass? –Agregó Rainbow, una vez que Discord le devolvió su carta. Fue el turno de Fluttershy.

-Mis líneas dicen… Atra sterni ono telduin, o algo parecido.

-La mía dice _Que la paz viva en tu corazón _–Dijo Pinkie Pie, todos voltearon a verla, confundidos -¿Qué? Fue un lapsus de Pinkie-Sentido, en realidad dice: Nom'rar lifa unin jart orn, más o menos.

-A mí me parece que esto dice: Undu… evarinya… ono varda, no lo comprendo –Dijo la modista. Discord las miró, ceñudo. De repente volteó a ver a Sombra.

-Dado que Twilight no está aquí, seguro a ti te llegó su carta –Dijo Discord, al lado de Fluttershy, el unicornio asintió.

-Aquí está –Dijo, sacándola de detrás de él –Aún no la he leído; las cartas son algo privado. Pero está escrita en pergamino, así que supongo que también tendrá un mensaje –Le pasó la carta al draconequus, que la leyó en voz alta.

-Eidrr, eireia o…nr. Eka fricai... un... ¿Shurtugal? –Finalizó, releyó la carta otra vez, al derecho y al revés, pero no parecía tener un orden específico, como las otras cartas. Al final se dio por vencido, sacudió su cabeza, y le devolvió el pergamino a Sombra. Éste se guardó el pergamino.

Todos pagaron su comida y salieron del restaurante, dirigiéndose al parque. Se sentaron todos en la hierba, extendiendo sus cartas, Discord no volvió a intentar leerlas, ni él entendí el significado, pero parecía estar escrito en un idioma antiguo. Idioma antiguo.

* * *

Para cuando Twilight se calmó, ya había pasado lo peor, al menos ahora se le había olvidado la extraña carta. Temporalmente. Cuando Sunset Shimmer tacleó a Rainbow Dash y salieron de allí, las palabras volvieron a su cabeza. No es que le entendiera, pero algo le decía que eran palabras importantes y que no debía olvidarlas. _Eyddr eyreya orn! Eka fricai un Shur'tugal._

Las Dazzlings pasaron después de Derpy y su grupo, que, sinceramente, hacía su número peor que los intentos de cualquiera de entender el Pinkie-Sentido. Las sirenas cantaron una canción llamada _Under a Spell, _que le dio mala espina: todos volvían a pelear y discutir. Alguien sacudió su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se encontró con Spike.

-Twilight, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Las Dazzlings han hipnotizado a todos, ese contrahechizo tiene que estar listo para mañana, los cuartos de final –La princesa sonrió, y le rascó detrás de la oreja a su asistente Número Uno, que movió la cola.

-Entonces, Twilight, ¿Qué canción cantarás ahora? –Preguntó Sunset.

-Oh, ya sé. _Perfect Day for Fun _–Dijo Pinkie, dando saltitos.

-Pinkie Pie, no creo que sea la mejor opción, dadas las circunstancias –Dijo con suavidad Rarity, sin saber si eso ofendería o no a la chica.

-¿Podríamos intentar alguna de las canciones que escribí? –Preguntó Fluttershy, tan tímida como siempre. Un momento, Fluttershy ya no era tan tímida com antes, según recordaba Twilight, al parecer, las Mane habían cambiado un poco con la presencia de Frozen… o tal vez el hecho de que la pegaso saliera con Discord. Sin saber por qué, eso la hizo sonreir.

-De ninguna manera, Fluttershy. Nuestras canciones tienen que ser tan asombrosas como _mi _banda.

-_NUESTRA _banda –Todas reprocharon a la chica celeste. Twilight y Spike se miraron a los ojos y sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, esto, junto con el pergamino, se estaban volviendo estresantes.

* * *

La chica, sentada en el suelo de la torre, estaba boquiabierta. Toda una historia en un par de horas, el grifo, echado a su lado, la miraba a la cara, contemplando su reacción.

-Soy… soy… -No logró formar las siguientes palabras.

-Sí, lo eres, Alira –Confirmó el grifo. Frozen, o Alira, volteó a ver a su compañero, alzó su mano y acarició la gruesa melena del animal, sólo para cerciorarse de que era real. Antes de que dijera nada, el rostro del animal se iluminó con una luz dorada, el grifo cerró los ojos y gruñó –Arg, odio el horario de éstos mundos: la mitad del tiempo, si me duermo, me pierdo todo un día con su noche, despierto, me aburro a mitad de la noche. No tienen remedio.

-Sí, creo que ya debo de irme –La chica se paró y transformó en pony, mientras miraba al suelo. Antes de salir del lugar, recordó algo.

-Oye, amigo, no me has dicho tu nombre –Detectó una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de animal, que la miraba desde el ventanal.

-Carman, me llamo Carman –Y alzó el vuelo hasta un tragaluz en el techo. La chica miró el lugar por donde desapareció Carman, luego salió trotando de la Torre.

_Bueno, Frozen, eres buena escuchando historias locas contadas por un animal loco _Pensó. Luego, una voz similar a la suya, pero más serena, le contestó. _No, Frozen no. Alira. _Se detuvo en seco, oyendo la voz. Tal vez el grifo tenía razón, pero entonces… bueno, ¿Qué tan difícil era creerle a un Grifo Negro de otro planeta? Mientras pensaba, se le ocurrió algo. Podría preparar a sus amigas para el futuro, si lo que decía Carman era verdad, tendría que prepararse para un posible ataque: los Grifos Negros rebeldes intentarían atentar contra su vida en este o cualquier otro mundo. Ellos… o Chrysalis.

* * *

Celestia caminaba por la Torre de Canterlot, pensando en lo que acababan de leer ella y su hermana. No era posible, si alguien supiera lo de Discord… no, cualquiera que lo supiera murió hace mil años, ni siquiera el propio Discord… oh, es cierto. Discord podía viajar al pasado y verlo.

La alicornio sintió un vació en su pecho, en el corazón. Supo su causa, necesitaba ver a su ex novio. Sí, ESA clase de novio, así que se teletransportó a su habitación y escribió una breve carta, usando una excusa para que el draconequus se viera forzado a ir. La envió. Con suerte, Spike estaría cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy, donde Discord estaba a veces. Se imaginó a Discord, leyendo la carta y con una sonrisa en su rostro, contento por ver nuevamente a su querida Tia. No podía estar más equivocada.

* * *

-Bien, cariño, ¿Tienes algo en mente? –Preguntó el draconequus a su novia, mientras volaban, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que venía de las montañas. Una hora después de irse del parque, ambos habían pensado dar un paseo especial: en las nubes.

-Mmh… ya sé. Traer a Angel aquí, me gustaría que viera Ponyville desde nuestro punto de vista –Discord rodó los ojos. Desde que se había reformado totalmente, la rata peluda ya no lo odiaba, ahora simplemente no le caía bien, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la casa. Por ello, no tuvo muchos problemas al aparecer al conejito en el lomo de Fluttershy, que le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

En el mejor momento, cuando Discord envolvió a Fluttershy con sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el viento, una carta apareció entre ambos, interrumpiendo el bello momento. A Angel, que se balanceaba en la cola de Discord, eso no le molestó, hasta que Discord casi lo tira, meneando la cola con incomodidad. El Amo del Caos leyó la carta rápidamente.

-Lo siento, cariño, la vieja Tia me necesita. Te prometo que volveré pronto –Y desapareció, no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios a la pegaso. Cuando Discord desapareció, Fluttershy suspiró y bajó a tierra con Angel entre sus cascos. Hizo una ligera mueca al usar su casco: había pasado mes y medio, pero el casco todavía la molestaba de vez en cuando.

* * *

-Buenos días, Tia. ¿Disfrutando de la inmortalidad? –Saludó Discord a la princesa en su habitual tono informal, había aparecido en la habitación de Celetia. Claramente necesitaba lecciones sobre la privacidad, ya que sólo respetaba la de su novia.

-Buenos días, Discord, hace tiempo que no te veo. De hecho, no te veo desde la celebración en el castillo de Twilight. Y sí, disfruto el poder cuidar a mis súbditos por siempre –Celestia le sonrió al draconequus. Él sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Se empezó a imaginar la verdadera razón de su llamada, pero le siguió el juego.

-Qué bien, si estuviera de acuerdo, seríamos dos–Se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error al escoger las palabras. La alicornio frunció el ceño, confundida, Discord siempre lograba que ella demostrara cómo se sentía.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No disfrutas ser inmortal?

-Pues, algo así –De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que él era inmortal, y que Fluttershy no. La verdad lo dejó sin aliento. Inmortalidad –Si soy inmortal, viviré aun cuando el resto de mis amigos y… -No pudo decir lo que sentía, era muy doloroso. Celestia lo entendió mal, de hecho, no entendía.

-No te preocupes por eso, Discord, es el precio de vivir por siempre. Además, a nosotros también nos llegará nuestro fin, aunque más tardíamente que la mayoría de los ponies. Y nos tienes a Luna y a mí –Genial. Simplemente genial: Lulú, Trollestia y Dipcord, los tres inmortales fracasados que verían morir a todos a su alrededor. Era un pensamiento muy oscuro, pero en ese momento, Discord no se sentía con ánimo de trollear ni a los lectores, que eran su último recurso. (Uh, yo que ustedes le contesto)

-No, Tia, tú no entiendes, es más que eso –Discord quería contarle de él y Fluttershy, pero le había prometido a su Fluttershy que no le contaría que no fueran sus amigas íntimas, sus confidentes. Eso significaba no hablar de eso con nadie más, incluidas las princesas.

-¿Discord? Sabes que puedes contarme todo –La pony blanca le puso un casco en el hombro a su amigo de la infancia, intentando animarlo. Discord gruñó, y se sentó en el borde de la cama de la princesa, Celestia se sentó a su lado.

Viendo el estado del draconequus, y por querer que se acercara nuevamente, la alicornio lo rodeó con su ala, sintió el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse ante el contacto, por un momento, la princesa del Sol no supo qué hacer. En ese momento, Luna tocó la puerta, salvando a ambos amigos de un incómodo momento.

-Hey, Tia, creo que ya logré delimitar equita… Ah, hola, Discord –Dijo Luna, con un tono aburrido. Aún no se llevaba muy bien con el draconequus, aunque lo había perdonado por el incidente Tirek.

-Hola, Luna –La saludó sin mucho ánimo. La alicornio oscura entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que algo le sucedía a Discord.

-¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente me llamas Lulú o algo por el estilo, como tú le dices… "trolleas" –Luna se sentó del lado contrario a Celestia, junto a su "amigo", Discord ni siquiera le hizo caso, sumido en una profunda depresión. De pronto, se le iluminó el rostro.

Podría hacer inmortal a Fluttershy… pero tendría que hacer lo mismo con sus amigas para que no se sintiera mal, entonces tendría que hacerlo con Frozen. Aunque no le cayera muy bien que digamos, era, en cierto modo, una amiga loca y terrorífica para él. Pero antes, tendría que pedirle permiso a Celestia, o lo mataría.

-Hey, Celestia –Si la hubiera visto, se habría topado con una enorme sonrisa, pero no la vio -¿Qué opinas acerca de inmortalizar a mis amigas? –La sonrisa de Celestia se esfumó tan rápidamente como apareció. Luna lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿En qué estás pensando Discord? ¿Hacer inmortal a otro pony, aparte de nosotros? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? –Luna terminó gritándole al Señor del Caos. En cambio, Celestia lo miraba confundida.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer inmortales a las ponies? Puedes tener más amigos luego, a lo largo de los siglos.

-Pero no lo entiendes, ese es el punto –La contradijo Discord, parándose y situándose frente a ambas princesas. Tenía que inventarse algo –Me he encariñado mucho con esas ponies, no soportaría que nada les pasara, y menos después de… aquello galgos de Dragonia o Como Se Llamen que llegaron la noche de Nightmare, después de que ustedes se fueron.

Las princesas se quedaron pensando en eso, al final, ambas se miraron a los ojos, poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio, luego, Celestia miró a Discord a los ojos, con tristeza.

-Lo siento Discord, pero no puedes inmortalizar a nadie. Crearías un caos malo, de los que es mejor evitar, hasta para ti -Discord se quedó en blanco. No podía creerlo: la comprensiva, la amable princesa del Sol le negaba ser feliz… aunque él no le hubiera dicho a ninguna de Fluttercord.

-Discord… -Celestia se le acercó al draconequus, hasta quedar frente a él, a centímetros de su rostro –Lo siento muchísimo, pero no es posible, tienes que entender –Alzó un casco, tocando la mejilla del ser caótico. Él gruñó y se apartó, Celestia lo miró sin entender.

-No me malinterpretes Celestia, eres buena y todo eso, pero lo que quieres no va a pasar: eso fue antes –La alicornio sintió que su corazón se agrietaba.

-Pero… éramos tan felices juntos. Íbamos a… -Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Dicord cerró los ojos, no quería hacerla llorar, pero tenía que apartarla. No podría actuar como que todo estaba bien mientras él tuviera novia y Celestia aún sintiera algo por él.

-Lo sé. Pero ya… -No pudo continuar: rompería su promesa. Luna escogió ese momento para hablar.

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que ya tienes una pony especial? ¿Es eso? –Discord, aún con los ojos cerrados, asintió lentamente. No estaba rompiendo su promesa: sólo confirmaba lo que la alicornio había adivinado pro su propia cuenta.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que volver a Ponyville. La emergencia tendrá que esperar –Y acto seguido, el draconequus desapareció, dejando a una princesa con el corazón herido y a otra con algo en qué pensar.

* * *

**PRIMERA NOTA: SI HAN LEÍDO LA SAGA LEGADO (INHERITACE CYCLE), SÍ, SI ES EL IDIOMA ANTIGUO, VAN A TENER QUE HACER ALGO CON ESAS CARTAS CUANDO FROZEN/ALIRA REGRESE**

**SEGUNDA NOTA: ACERCA DE DISLESTIA, HUBO UNA MUY CORTA ÉPOCA EN QUE PREFERÍA DISLESTIA QUE A FLUTTERCORD, PERO SE ME PASÓ RÁPIDO, EN PARTE. ASÍ QUE CUANDO EMPECÉ A HACER EL FANFIC, PENSÉ EN MEZCLAR AMBOS SHIPINGS, Y MI IDEA RESULTÓ. TAL VEZ HAGA UNA NUEVA SERIE EN LA QUE CUENTE LAS VIDAS DEL TRÍO INMORTAL EN SU INFANCIA (ANTES DE LA CONVERSIÓN EN PIEDRA Y EL EXILIO DE SOMBRA)**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡SUERTE CON LOS EXÁMENES! :)**


	15. La vida secreta de Frozen (Parte 3)

**UFF, BIEN, YA PUEDO DAR POR TERMINADOS LOS EXÁMENES. SI, YA SÉ, DIJE QUE ME TARDABA MÁS, PERO ME INSPIRÉ Y EMPECÉ ÉSTE CAPÍTULO.**

**DISFRUTEN LOS SHIPPINGS**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 14: LA VIDA SECRETA DE FROZEN (PARTE 3)**

Antes de entrar al hotel, recordé que se suponía estaba en mi habitación, así que me volví invisible a mí misma –desviando la luz para que me rodeara- y subí en el elevador junto a una pareja con su potrilla. Llegué a mi piso, me volví visible otra vez, y entré.

Lo primero que noté fue un par de cartas sobre mi cama, sin ningún sello, pero sabía que una era de Discord por estar dentro de un sobre. Abrí la carta normal, que estaba escrita de un modo muy formal.

_Frozen la Unicornio X día de Noviembre de X año EX Rey Sombra_

_Frozen:_

_Solicito tu ayuda para un dilema al cual me enfrento: dejar de hablar formal (LOL)_

_En realidad es que he estado pensando, y me gustaría aprender magia: como la magia que usa Twilight, la magia normal. Pero tampoco quiero dejar de usar la mía, la oscura, ya que forma parte de mí. ¿Tú sabes cómo podría mantener ambas habilidades?_

_También se me ocurrió que Twilight aprendiera un nuevo campo de la magia, pero de una forma segura para que no se… corrompa. Ya me sucedió a mí, y no me gustaría ver a Twilight en una caída, ayuda._

_Hasta pronto: Sombra_

_P.D. Pokey Pierce también solicita tu ayuda con consejos románticos sobre Pinkie. Aquí entre nos, creo que la quiere cortejar, según diríamos en el Imperio._

Después leí la carta de Discord, abriéndola.

_Frozen:_

_Sé que anoche me dijiste que no te molestara (o eso diste a antender) pero quiero hacerte preguntas acerca de Fluttershy, cosas que sepan sobre ella. Verás, estar mil y un años en piedra te aíslan demasiado, y no se mucho acerca de la vida de mi Flutter (sé que puedo confiar en ti, aunque me des miedo). Así que espero con paciencia tu respuesta._

_Otra cosa; ¿Por qué cada vez que entras en un radio de 15 metros a mi alrededor, siento escalofríos y un par de calambres en la espalda? Durante el incidente Tirek, sentí cuando las princesas pasaron su magia a Twilight. Cuando hay una gran cantidad de magia a mi alrededor, siento los calambres, pero contigo son débiles, como si tuvieras mucha magia, pero debilitada._

_Auf Wiedersehen_

Doblé la carta por la mitad, pensativa. Decidí contestar inmediatamente la primera carta.

_Estimado Sombra:_

_Lo que puedes hacer es nunca quedar fuera de práctica, aparte de las clases (con Twilight, serán clases, no lo dudes). En cuanto a enseñarle tú, ¿Hasta qué punto aprendiste tú acerca de esa magia dentro del límite? Es un inicio, si ella quiere seguir, adviértele, pero no la detengas, recuerda que es más hábil que la mayoría de nosotros._

_Hasta pronto; Alira_

Cuando firmé, me di cuenta de que había hecho una elegante firma de esas personales, (como las que se ponen en la credencial de elector). Era tinta permanente, así que decidí dejarlo así. Ahora iba con la carta de Discord.

_Querido amigo draconequus:_

_Sabes tan bien como yo… que-NO-LO-SÉ. Resulta que la carta que me llegó es de un grifo que me vio esta noche en la Torre, y me contó que perdí la memoria, que me trajiste al mundo MLP inconscientemente por mi poder, debilitado por mi pérdida de memoria, y esas cosas. Me explicó algo más, pero no lo pongo porque ni yo lo entiendo._

_¿¡Cómo es posible que esté a cargo de un planeta entero de dragones, grifos y esas cosas, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estaba evitando que me mataran?! Es algo fuera de mis conocimientos. Y, según el grifo, nos conocemos de muuuuuucho tiempo atrás, y no me explicó qué clase de relación tenemos, y que me va a ayudar a volver a ser quien era antes. Pero eso es lo que pasa; estoy a gusto en Ponyville, no quiero el trono de Dragonia o lo que sea eso, además, ni que tuvieras tu mundito caótico lleno se puertas a otros mundos. ¿O sí? Igual no me dejes entrar ahí._

_Ahora, si quieres saber más sobre tu novia, consíguete una tele de plasma, en HD y ponte a ver la serie, ¿Feliz?_

_Te dejo, ignora todo lo que dije excepto lo de la tele y Fluttershy. Bye. Alira._

Contenta con ambas cartas, las envié a sus destinatarios y bajé a desayunar, sin darme cuenta de que la carta de Discord también fue firmada con el nombre incorrecto.

* * *

Discord apareció en la punta de la torre más alta del castillo de Twilight, desde donde se veía todo Ponyville y parte del bosque Everfree, allí, el ser caótico apoyó los codos en las rodillas y cubrió su cara con las patas. Suspiró. Odiaba hacer llorar a Tía, pero era necesario, sino, nunca tendría la conciencia limpia.

Se acordó de todas las locuras que habían hecho los cuatro: Luna, Tia, Sombra y él, cuando eran unos potrillos y vivían en la ignorancia, con respecto a los compromisos. SUS compromisos. Discord, desde pequeño, al ser el último de su especie, se convertía automáticamente en el Amo del Caos, concediéndole cierto rango de nobleza, es más, había una habitación del castillo sólo para él. Pero eso dejó de importarle cuando decidió gobernar Equestria, ¿Por qué rayos quiso gobernar Equestria, dejando de lado Estados Unidos y Dubai? Quién sabe, a lo mejor fue uno de esos sueños ilusos que los jóvenes tienen a menudo (LOL, jóvenes lectores).

Ahora que lo pensaba, antes de perder el control, Discord había conocido a Tirek, cuando acompañaba a Star Swirl en sus viajes, fingiendo ser una mascota, ya que sabía que el viejo lo habría disecado. Conoció a Scorpan y su compadre Tirek, el centauro intentó quitarle sus poderes, pues: ¿De dónde había sacado tanto poder un simple Terranova? No recordaba lo sucedido después de eso, sólo fragmentos, en los que Tía lloraba, los ponies huían, él se divertía causando malestar a todos, en especial, la cara cubierta de lágrimas de su prometida cuando lo convirtió en piedra. Después, nada. Mil años de soledad en la fría y dura piedra.

Después de eso, fue liberado al sentir la discordia de las CMC, eso sí lo recordaba: todavía sentía una magia extraña dentro de él, que lo incitaba a someter a Equestria, pero, dado que eso también se debilitó, sólo esparció su magia por Ponyville, ya que estaba modificando el terreno. Lo que sí logró esparcir fueron las nubes de algodón, lo más sencillo.

Todo se volvía más claro conforme pasaba el tiempo, recordaba a la perfección la primera cena con las Mane 6, cuando todavía no confiaban en él, la vez que se enfermó y se la pasó troleando a las princesas más jóvenes, incluso, cuando se encontró con Tirek.

Nunca le dijo a nadie, pero cuando aceptó la oferta de ayudar a Tirek, era una trampa, pero cuando llegaron a aquél teatro en Canterlot, él y el centauro se encontraban tras bambalinas. Todavía podía escucha la voz de la criatura en su cabeza.

"_Lo primero que debes hacer es aparecerte ahí, luego aparecerme a mí, de modo que no se lo esperen esos ponies"_

"_Hay un pequeño problema, Tirek, ¿No sería mejor ir primero por las princesas?"_

"_¡NO! No soy tan tonto como para ver a las princesas sin estar preparado: no se dejarán. Eso ya lo sabes, tal vez me estás llevando a una trampa..."_

"_¿Qué? No, no. Simplemente…"_

Después de eso, todo volvió a ser confuso. Hasta ahora, mes y medio después de la derrota de Tirek, Discord se dio cuenta de algo: cada vez que quiso apoderarse de Equestria, nunca fue él, Discord era un buen draconequus, todo fue culpa de otra persona, una que estaba realmente sedienta de poder, tal vez más que Chrisalys, alguien que sabía que él era cercano a la realeza, gracias a que se conocieron en aquel viaje de Star Swirl.

Entonces recordó la carta que recibió en la mañana, apenas despertó, en la que Frozen le recomendó ver la tele, tal vez fue por eso que firmó erróneamente. Alira. Qué raro, seguro tenía que ver con el grifo ese.

Pero lo que no tenía nada de sentido eran sus quejas del trono de algún lugar y atentados contra su vida y cosas por el estilo. Pensando todavía en eso, se teletransportó a su dimensión, convocó una silla, una mega pantalla de plasma y un bote de palomitas sin fondo, listo para ver MLP. Empezó por la primera temporada, para no perderse nada.

_Hace mucho tiempo, en la mágica tierra de Equestria…_

Se saltó esa parte, ya conocía la historia modificada que Celestia puso en todos los libros.

_-…del sol y la luna. Y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria desde entonces. Elementos, elementos… ya había oído eso antes, ¿Pero dónde?_

Discord rodó los ojos: Twilight solía ser un cerebrito obsesionada con los libros, pero bueno. Y siguió viendo la seria, hasta la cuarta temporada.

* * *

Me aventé a mi cama, intentando borrar de mi mente las invenciones raras del grifo, de Carman. Al pensar en él, me volvió a azuzar el dolor de la cabeza, que no dejaba de molestarme desde aquellos galgos dragonianos o lo que fueran. Más dolor.

-Argh, si me vuelven a hablar de Carman, juro que lo mato –Me puse una almohada en la cara, para distraerme.

-No sería la primera vez –Escuché una voz en las puertas corredizas, ya sabía quién era.

-Aléjate de mí…

_Aléjate de mí, amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y…_

-¡Cállate! –Le grité, a ver si así dejaba de cantar Camila. Una banda musical de puro chico.

-Vaya, volvemos a las hostilidades, alteza –Le aventé la almohada a la cara, sin muchas ganas. Permanecimos un rato en silencio, aprovechando, me senté en la cama y jugué con mi magia.

-Es extraña, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, todavía no sé cómo le hago para la telekinesis.

-Yo sí sé –Volteé a verlo, todavía estaba en las puertas del balcón, mirándome a los ojos -¿Sabías que los unicornios reales sí usan sus cuernos? No son sólo de adorno como en las series y películas, donde sólo son para que los cacen.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que yo era una unicornio de verdad?

-Nop –Le di una mirada asesina, dando a entender que quería que hablara claro –Te conviertes en lo que quieras –En ese momento se paró en dos patas, transformó frente a mis ojos en un hombre de 20 años con el pelo y los ojos más negros que el azabache, vestía ropa de cuero negra. Lo único que no era negro era su piel –no soy racista-, que se parecía a la de los europeos: blanca –o güero-, me quedé boquiabierta y sentí que me desmayaba.

* * *

Vaya, no pensé que fuera a tomárselo tan mal, después de todo, todo el mundo se transforma mínimo en un insecto o humano –sí, los estoy comparando con insectos, lectores-, pero ella no dejaba de ser humana. No puedes no ser algo si has vivido diez años entre ellos.

De por sí yo nunca me sentía muy cómodo en mi forma humana, pero lo hacía… lo hago por ella, ¿Qué clase de compañero sería sino fuera así? Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el borde de la cama junto a ella, acaricié distraídamente su melena, tan sedosa al tacto.

Analicé nuestra situación: otra pérdida de memoria, clásico, que tengo que ayudarla a recordar, típico cuento romántico tipo Fluff (clasificación de fanfic), tenía amigas que esperaban volviera a casa en cuatro días, ok. Entonces sentí que me equivoqué; miré el calendario, dos días.

Rápidamente pensé en algo, pero no se me ocurría nada, tal vez podría hacerle una transfusión de sangre; en la sangre están los recuerdos. Pero, ¿Qué con sus amigas? Por experiencia sé que cuando alguien de la familia real pierde la memoria y empieza a recuperarla, los Grifos Negros están ahí para ir por la gente que quieren, pero si se trata de Alira, no pueden hacerlo: son mis subordinados rebeldes.

Ahora que lo pienso, qué bueno que en este momento no le conté nuestra relación ni que los Grifos Negros solían ser mis soldados. Así que, para defender a sus amigas, se me ocurrió escribirles unos mensajes para que se protegieran, quién sabe cómo, pero esos mensajes tenían poder.

Escribí en las cartas las siguientes frases:

_Atra esterní ono thelduin – Que la fortuna gobierne tus días_

_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr – La paz viva en tu corazón_

_Un du evarínya ono varda – Y las estrellas cuiden de tí_

_Eyddr eyreya onr – Vaciad vuestros oídos_

_Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal – Soy un Jinete, tu amigo_

_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass – Que tu espada esté bien afilada_

En seguida partí el pergamino en seis trozos, listo para enviarlos.

-Sí sabes que Twilight está en Canterlot High, ¿Verdad? –Escuché la voz a medias de Alira, que estaba sentada en su cama, pálida y en su forma humana, viéndome como si fuera lo mas raro que hubiera visto jamás.

-Ok, majestad –Sonreí un poco, decirle majestad la molestaba bastante en momentos críticos. Separé uno de los trozos de pergamino, y agarré los otros cinco con mi boca, y caminé hacia la chimenea.

Me transformé en un pony cualquiera para poder usar la magia de este lugar: era un alicornio negro como el azabache –¿de qué otro color sino?-, así que mis ojos y mi pelo serían iguales, encendí mi cuerno y la chimenea, creando llamas verdes.

-A ver… AJ, está con su novio… -Arrojé su carta y el fuego parpadeó en color naranja un segundo –Rarity… también está con su amor –La carta volvió púrpura el fuego- Rainbow, ella no está con Soarin… -Fuego rojo- Pinkie Pie…

-Yo tomaré eso –La pony me quitó la carta del casco y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué…?

-Sólo fue Pinkie siendo Pínkie –Me aclaró Alira, sin dejar de mirarme. Estaba aún muy pálida.

-Bien, Fluttershy y Discord… -Las llamas resplandecieron en rosa, luego se avivaron y crecieron, volviéndose grises –y por último, Tiwlight y Sombra –Arrojé el último trozo de pergamino, para entonces, el fuego se tragó el mensaje, dividiéndose en dos, unas llamas púrpuras y otras negras. Luego se apagó -¿Qué fue eso del fuego partido en dos?

-Sombra no acompañó a Twilight al mundo humano, se fue solo con Spike –Alira por fin reaccionó… como se debe, se paró y se situó junto a mí, viendo cómo las brasas se consumían.

-Creo que Twilight tiene derecho a saber de qué se trata todo esto –La vi a los ojos, pero ella no apartaba la vista de la chimenea –Es una princesa, después de todo. Tiene que saber algo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –Vi en sus ojos aquella mirada que sólo ponía en ciertas ocasiones; iba a hacer una tontería. Otra vez.

-Hay que usa el libro de Celestia, ¿Tienes varita? -¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

* * *

Twilight estaba hecha un manojo de nervios: eran las semifinales y ya había dado por hecho que Trixie les había ganado. Sunset todavía estaba algo deprimida por lo de Rainbow –Awesome as I wanna be-, cuando toda la escuela la había abucheado, en especial Flash. _Esa es la chica que todos amamos odiar. _Eso fue muy cruel de su parte, aunque estuviera bajo el hechizo de las Dazzlings.

-Twilight, todo va a salir bien, sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma –La alentó Spike, el perrito parecía ahora un poco incómodo –Además, míralo de esta manera: cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros, de mí, de Rainbow, de Pinkie, de Sunset…

Hey, también cuenta con nuestro apoyo, ¿O no, lectores? Specially you, english readers. (Lo pongo si alguien que habla inglés lee esto. Yo también lo hago)

-Ok, también con el apoyo de la voz misteriosa que escribe este fanfic, pero nos tienes a todos nosotros –Spike le sonrió a su amiga, Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. A lo lejos escucharon a las chicas peleando otra vez.

-Otra vez, ¿Qué no pueden dejar de discutir un momento? –Twilight, irritada, se paró y caminó hacia las voces. En su mente empezó a resonar un pensamiento: también contaba con el apoyo de Sombra. Su Sombra…

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, unos minutos antes de que Twilight recibiera los mensajes confusos en el libro de Sunset la mañana de las semifinales…**

* * *

-Rápido, que Discord nos va a percibir –Dos perros corrían por las calles de Ponyville, en la mañana, uno era un perrito blanco, el otro era un gran perro lanudo y negro, ambos iban en dirección al castillo de la princesa.

-¿Cómo puede ese draconequus percibir a una reina dragoniana y a un príncipe grifón, estando a menos de un kilómetro de él?

-Shh, sólo sígueme en silencio –Se encontraron por el camino con las CMC.

-Oh, qué lindo perrito –Sweetie Belle iba a acariciar a Alira, cuando Carman se interpuso en su camino, gruñéndola a la unicornio. Alira le ladró a Carman, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Lindo, qué no acabas de ver cómo te gruñó el grande? –Scootaloo se alejó un par de pasos de la pareja canina.

-Es muy grande, el otro es muy bonito, le preguntaré a AJ de qué raza son –La pequeña vaquera se acercó a Alira. Esta vez, Carman mantuvo la distancia.

Alira se libró de las niñas con un gruñido moderado, enseguida se puso a caminar al castillo, con Carman detrás de ella. Entraron al castillo sin ser vistos.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Son las CMC, no tienen más de diez años de edad, sino es que 12 –Alira le gruñó a su compañero, mientras conservaba su forma de perro (en estos momentos Alira no recuerda muy bien sus habilidades en transformación). Carman la miró con seriedad.

-Aguanté a los snobs de Canterlot, aguanté al cobrador del tren, pero no pienso tolerar que esas… niñas… me consideren un simple perro Mudo –Carman le terminó gritando en la cara a la perrita, al tiempo que él se volvía un grifo.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada un poco más, entonces se encaminó a la biblioteca del palacio, donde estaban el portal y el libro. Se detuvo ahí, la magia del portal seguía funcionando, al igual que el espejo. Carman la siguió de cerca.

-Necesito tinta y pluma –Dijo Alira, dejando que su compañero alado la alzara, después de darle los objetos –Ojalá esto no explote –Murmuró Alira, mientras abría el libro. No sucedió nada, así que empezó a escribir.

Al finalizar, Carman se acercó para dejar otra posdata, Alira sacudió la cabeza y puso otra posdata para aclarar la última posdata, Carman agregó algo más, Alira lo mandó por a callar (otro modo de decir es; mandar a freír espárragos), y así siguieron un buen rato.

-Hey, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en el portal? –Al finalizar con su escritura, ambos animales se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con un Discord bastante molesto.

-Discord, él no tiene que ver en esto, te lo puedo explicar todo, pero necesitaría entrar en tu mente… ¿Se puede? –Alira le preguntó a Carman, ignorando por un momento al draconequus frente a ellos.

-Es una especialidad universitaria, estabas a punto de estudiarla, pero puedes entrar a Alagaêsia para preguntarle a…

-Cállate, Carman, sólo te pregunté si se podía.

-Ejem, disculpen, ¿Podrían explicarme de qué hablan? –Discord ahora estaba más irritado que antes: si fuera un anime, tendría una señal roja de molestia sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, I think Frozen is frozen –Carman hizo un juego de palabras algo incómodo, a Alira también le habría salido el símbolo ese.

-Esperen… ¿Frozen, como Frozen la chica pony? –Ahora Discord estaba sin habla, el grifo y la perrita se miraron a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón, Alira podía entender lo que estaba pensando.

-Hora de enseñarle algo al draconequus de mil años de edad –Dijo Carman burlonamente, él aún no conocía a Discord y no lo respetaba como era debido.

* * *

**Ahora, para cerrar éste capítulo, vamos a saltarnos al día de la final, o sea dos días después de éste. Sólo para dejarlos en suspenso. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

Mañana. Mañana. Mañana le tocaba volver a Equestria, dejando a sus amigas y a la escuela a merced de las Dazzlings, pero ellas ya no tenían sus poderes, y sus amigos la esperaban en casa… además, Sombra también la esperaba en casa. Al pensar en esto se sonrojó, al tiempo que, sin darse cuenta, chocó contra un chico: Flash Sentry. Intentó quitarse el rubor, pero era tarde, así que se separaron.

-Oye, Twilight, lamento todo lo que pasó, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comer algo? –Twilight se volvió a sonrojar, sabiendo a qué se refería el chico.

-Yo…eh… -Salvada por la campana; Sunset llegó con Twilight.

-Hum… ¿Princesa? Queríamos saber si ya vas a volver a tu hogar –Twilight se sintió muy aliviado al oír eso.

-Pues… descubrí un modo en que pueda venir cada vez que quiera –Spike se acercó con galletas de perro en su boca.

-Tualaj, ¿Amoj a ajer otda piamaa?

-Spike, no te entiendo con la boca llena –El perro rodó los ojos y soltó las galletas.

-Que si vamos a hacer otra pijamada antes de irnos? –Twilight sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de la comida? –Flash volvió a llamar la atención de la princesa alicornio, que volvió a sonrojarse: no se sentía capaz de herir los sentimientos del muchacho, pero tenía que decirle. Miró a Spike y a Sunset, pidiendo ayuda.

-Que le diga Spike, él sabe más de esto que yo –Dijo Sunset, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Twilight ya está ocupada, chico enamorado, lo siento. No, la verdad no lo siento –Dijo Spike, sin mucho tacto. Spike, como dijo Hermione; tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra. LOL.

-Entonces, ¿Que tal mañana antes de que te vayas?

-Ugh, ¿No le entiendes? Twilight ya tiene novio -Spike ocn cero sensibilidad en acción. Flash abrió los ojos de par en par, algo incrédulo, luego bajó la vista, algo avergonzado. Sunset, que no sabía qué hacer, le puso una mano en el hombro, a modo de consuelo, o dizque consuelo.

-Bien, creo que… ya tengo… que irme –Y se fue caminando a donde estaba su banda, cabizbajo. Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero mañana volvería con su pony especial, sólo pensaba en eso.

* * *

Hace dos días se encontró con un perro y un grifo con melena en la biblioteca, escribiendo en el libro de Tía. El perro resultó ser Frozen, el grifo melenudo era el que le envió la carta. Vaya, ahora todo tenía sentido (sarcásticamente). Mañana era el día en que se suponía volvería, pero ahora sólo les quedaba esperar a la princesa Twilight y a su asistente.

Mientras, Frozen lo mareaba con su historia, respaldado por Carman el grifo. Ahora en serio todo empezaba a tener sentido, como cuando se llevó a Frozen a éste mundo. Iba a preguntar algo cuando una carta apareció frente a él, la abrió y leyó.

_Discord,_

_Dado tu reciente incidente con mi hermana, soy yo quien te avisa que mañana llegará a Ponyville la princesa Cadence, con su esposo Shining Armor. Por favor, avísale a Twilight de que su hermano y su cuñada los visitarán._

_Te envío ésta carta a ti porque aparte te quería decir que creo que ya he adivinado quién es tu pony especial; sospecho que es Pinkie Pie, ya que tú eres un ser caótico y ella es caótica en cierto modo. Aparte, ambos hacer algo llamado "romper la cuarta pared" y les gusta la lecha de chocolate._

_Si no es así, sólo dime, Celestia está muy afectada desde tu última visita. Hasta pronto._

_Princesa "Lulú" Luna._

_P.D. El apodo Lulú tú me lo diste, así que lo pongo._

-Wow, no pensé que Luna fuera a estimarte como amigo alguna vez, Discord –Frozen estaba sobre su hombro, leyendo la carta también –Será mejor que saques a las princesas de dudas; no tolero Pinkiecord.

Discord convocó papel y pluma, y empezó a escribir.

_Queridas Celestia y Luna…_

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN. Y AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO DIVERTIDO (EN SERIO, HASTA AHORA), POR QUE, SI CADENCE LLEGA Y VE A SOMBRA...**

**HASTA LUEGO, LECTORES. POR CIERTO, CON REFERENCIA A MUCHAS COSAS QUE HAGO, LOL LOL LOLOLOL. Y RECUERDEN, YOLO**


	16. El sueño de Dragonia

**¿VACACIONES? OH, YEAH, MÁS TIEMPO PARA HACER FANFICS, ACABO DE TERMINAR ÉSTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO LEERLO COMO A MÍ ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 15: EL SUEÑO DE DRAGONIA**

Cadence terminó de empacar sus cosas: dos maletas para dos semanas de viaje, a su lado, Shining hizo lo mismo.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos, cariño –La alicornio asintió y levitó su maleta hasta la puerta. Entonces se les atravesó una pony de cristal morada con el pelo azul, una doncella de la princesa, era su mejor amiga desde que Cadence se mudó al Imperio.

-¿Me permite, majestad?

-Claro, muchas gracias, Radiant –Radiant tomó la maleta de la princesa y la acompañó hasta la estación del tren. Shining y Cadence se subieron, y, mientras el tren avanzaba, se despedían de la pony de cristal, que sonreía a la princesa, mientras que ésta le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿Estás emocionado por ver a Twilight otra vez? –Cadence le preguntó a su esposo cuando el Imperio desapareció tras una curva, Shining asintió, un poco serio.

-Sí, pero ojalá no nos encontremos con Discord, todavía me siento incómodo con él cerca –Dijo, acordándose del incidente Tirek, cuando los traicionó por ayudar al diabólico centauro.

-Vamos, Shining, tienes que perdonarlo, además, tiene a Fluttershy para mantenerlo en buen camino –Rodeó al uniconio con su pata, intentando animarlo, pero su marido no le hacía caso, sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué pasaría si Discord seguía siendo malo? ¿Y si Fluttershy no bastaba para detenerlo?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a Ponyville, Cadence tomó su equipaje, y Shining tomó el suyo, ambos se dirigieron al palacio de la princesa de la Amistad, que brillaba a la luz del ´día. Entraron por las puertas dobles; siendo familia de ésta princesa, no hacían caso de las formalidades, pero no había nadie en la sala del trono, estaba vacío. Entonces, algo aterrizó sobre ambos; una sombra negra, que los inmovilizó en el suelo, Shining pudo ver a la cara a lo que los tenía en el piso; un enorme grifo negro con tupida melena y ojos negros y brillantes.

-Oh, lo siento, Cadence, no los vi bien, Carman me estaba dando una demostración de acecho… Por cierto, ¿Por qué en medio del castillo de Twilight? -Una, unicornio con alborotado pelo y ojos marrones, tenía la Cutie Mark de una botellita de tinta con su pluma.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre? –La princesa no se sentía a gusto con ésta pony, pero por su magia podía sentir enormes cantidades de amor provenientes del grifo negro -¿Y cómo entraron al castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle?

-Pff, eso fue sencillo, verán, primero era 2010, estrenaron MLP, vi los primeros capítulos y me encantó, después llegó 2011…

-Sí, sí, no tienes que darles toooda la historia de tu vida conociendo My Little Pony, simplemente ve al grano y deja de divagar.

-Ok, ok, soy Alir… Frozen, Discord me trajo aquí hace mes y medio, ya los conocía a todos, así que he estado conviviendo con las Mane 6, y ¿Carman? Deja en paz a Shinig y a Cadence, además, ¡Twilight tiene novio! –Lo último lo gritó de emoción, mientras aplaudía con sus cascos cual potrilla emocionada. Carman se quitó de encima de los ponies justo a tiempo.

-¿¡Qué!? –Shining saltó, estaba en tal estado de shock, que ni Cadence lo pudo hacer reaccionar, entonces apareció un unicornio negro que venía de una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, con muchos libros levitando junto a él, Cadence lo vio antes que Shining, entonces se enfureció, (de ser anime, le saldría humo de las orejas), y se abalanzó sobre Sombra antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

* * *

Twilight volvió a Equestria por la mañana, después de despedirse de sus amigas, Flash no apareció, pero a Twilight eso no le importó mucho, sino que se alegró, pues sería incómodo para ambos hablar entre sí, después de lo de ayer. Al regresar a Ponyville, lo primero que se encontró la alicornio fue un gran abrazo de sus amigas, que la eperaban. Se separaron, dejando pasar a Sombra, que le dio un abrazo prolongado a la alicornio lavanda.

-Hola, Twily , que bueno que ya volviste –Twilight le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que se separaran, Frozen fue la siguiente en saludar, junto a un grifo negro con melena que dejó a todos de una pieza, pero el animal se limitó a ignorarlos, a medias. Entonces Spike apareció detrás de Twilight, chocando con ella.

-Entonces, ¿Éste es el dragón bebé? –El grifo le preguntó a la unicornio verde cuando Spike saludó a Frozen, cuando el grifo se inclinó para verlo mejor, el dragoncito se ocultó rápidamente detrás de Twilight. Entonces empezó el bombardeo de preguntas.

-¿Quién es éste grifo?

-¿De dónde viene?

-¿Acaso conoce a Gilda?

-¿Por qué tiene una gran melena?

-¿Por qué es del tamaño de la princesa Celestia?

-¡SILENCIO! –El grifo se hartó, o incomodó- con tantas preguntas y terminó usando la Voz Real de Canterlot, enseguida se tapó el pico con una pata, consciente de que había gritado a los ponies.

-¿Esa fue la voz de Luna y Tia? –Discord se inclinó sobre el animal, que le llegaba a los hombros, éste retrocedió un poco, Alira percibió que sus pupilas se alargaban y ensanchaban con rapidez. _Oh, no, se está alterando._

-Hey, Discord, déjalo en paz, ¿Qué no ves que se está alterando? –Pero Discord no le hizo caso, siguió mirando feo a Carman, algo parecido a la Mirada de Fluttershy, pero con poderes caóticos, Carman le lanzó un chilllido, retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared, Alira se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas ahora eran totalmente rasgadas.

-En serio, Discord, he recordado muy poco de lo que me ha contado, pero sé que es peligroso –La gota que colmó el vaso: los libros de la pared cayeron sobre Carman, lo cual terminó por sorprenderlo. Saltó, chilló, se transformó rápidamente en un dragón y lanzó una llamarada de fuego negro a los libros del suelo, luego se volteó a Discord, y repitió el ataque.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño, una burbuja de energía púrpura, negra, verde y azul envolvió al dragón. Rarity, Sombra, Twilight y Frozen usaron sus cuernos para contener al grifo agitado, Alira apagó el suyo y se acercó a la burbuja, para entonces, las pupilas negras de Carman habían vuelto a la normalidad. Los unicornios y alicornio apagaron sus cuernos para que Frozen se acercara más al dragón.

-¿Estás bien, Carman? –Acarició el hocico del dragón negro con su pezuña.

-Frozen, ¿Sí sabes que los dragones casi nunca hablan con ponies?

-Estoy bien, gracias –Respondió el dragón negro, devolviendo con su hocico la caricia, después bajó la cabeza para ver al suelo –Ash, debí de tomar esas clases cuando tuve oportunidad.

-¿Qué cosa? Cuando me hables, hazlo claramente, de un modo que hasta Spike pueda entender.

-¡Oye! –Spike cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, molesto por el comentario.

-No, no importa, ni yo entendí. Se supone que debes dejar la mente en blanco para evitar una transformación, pero no sirvió de nada por culpa de _alguien _–Dijo en tomo acusador, gruñéndole a Discord.

-Ok, ok, no es mi culpa.

-¡Sí lo fue! –Le gritó todo el mundo en la sala, incluyendo a Fluttershy, lo que sorprendió en exceso al draconequus.

-Ok, bueno, lo admitiré, fue mi culpa que el grifo de convirtiera en una lagartija superdesarrollada –Spike y Carman le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

El dragón se dirigió a la puerta, transformándose nuevamente en grifo, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Frozen para que lo siguiera, la unicornio hizo eso.

-¿A dónde van? –Les preguntó Twilight –Tu, grifo, tienes que arreglar esto, esos libros tenían información valiosa sobre el bosque Everfree.

-¿Realmente es importante esa información? –Discord alzó una ceja, viendo a la alicornio.

-Pues… esto es una biblioteca, supongo que los ponies pueden venir a leer, y esos libros contenían todo lo que sabemos sobre el bosque, pero me los sé de memoria. Tengo que ir al estudio –Trotó a la puerta, junto a Carman y Frozen, entonces se detuvo y volteó a ver a su pony especial –Sombra, ¿Puedes llevarme libros en blanco?

Sombra asintió y se puso a caminar entre los estantes. Discord chasqueó los dedos y todo se limpió mágicamente, luego volvió a chasquear sus dedos, apareciendo a todos fuera del palacio, excepto a Sombra, Twilight, Frozen y Carman.

-Bueno, creo que fue suficiente emoción y confusión por un día, ¿Quién quiere ir a desayunar a Sugar Cube Croenr? –Propuso Pinkie, todos votaron por ir, con tal de alejarse del grifo loco. Spike volteó una última vez, antes de seguir a los demás, hizo una nota mental de interrogar a Frozen luego.

* * *

-¡No, suéltenlo! –Twilight venía de su estudio, porque Sombra se había tardado mucho en llevarle los libros, entonces se encontró una escena cómica –bueno, cómica si no estuvieran ahorcando a su novio-; Frozen y Carman sosteniendo a Shining, mientras que Cadence intentaba estrangular al pobre unicornio, que se estaba poniendo rojo.

Twilight se lanzó contra su antigua niñera, apartándola del unicornio.

-¿Estás bien? –Sombra asintió débilmente, luego se paró y se ocultó detrás de la alicornio lavanda -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, Twiliy. Apártate de ese unicornio, ¿No lo reconoces? Es el rey Sombra –Shining se libró de la unicornio verde, dándole un codazo en la cara.

-Auch, Shining, creo que debes de relajarte, bájale dos rayitas a tu…

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, tengo un unicornio con el que acabar –Interrumpió a la unicornio, acto seguido cargó su cuerno con energía, Carman sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a Shining, cuando éste estaba a punto de ataque, Carmn le lanzó un zarpazo, que mandó al unicornio blanco al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Shining! –Cadence corrió a ver a su marido, para comprobar que estaba bien -¿Cómo te atreves?¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi esposo? –Cadence se volteó hacia el grifo, sus ojos, que siempre estaban llenos de amabilidad, estaban llenos de enojo y odio, cargó su cuerno con energía y golpeó a Carman de lleno en el pecho, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡No, Carman! –Frozen corrió a ver al grifo, todavía respiraba, volteó a ver a Twilight, que habían ayudado a Sombra a ponerse de pie –Twilight, encierra a Cadence y a Shining en una burbuja.

Twilight dejó de ver a Sombra, asintió y encerró a su hermano y cuñada en una burbuja de energía púrpura, Cadence alzó la vista y miró a Twilight, confundida.

-Twilight, ¿Qué haces? ¿Conoces a ésta pony y ese grifo? ¿Por qué nos encerraste en vez de Sombra? -En ese momento, Shining y Carman despertaron, ambos se miraron con odio, luego el unicornio blanco se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, también miró con confusión a su hermanita, repitiendo las preguntas de Cadence.

-Ahora hay que explicarle toooodo al niño bonito –Dijo Sombra cuando se recuperó del todo, entonces Twilight los liberó de la burbuja púrpura.

* * *

-¡¿Quuuuuuéeeeeeee?! –Ni Shining ni Cadence podía creérselo.

-Sí, de hecho, es muy posible –Dijo Frozen, parada junto al trono de Twilight, a su lado estaba Carman, del otro lado estaba Sombra, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a los ponies reales.

-¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dicen es verdad? No es que no te crea, Twiliy, pero a quien no es creo es a ellos –Dijo Shining, señalando a Sombra y a Frozen. La unicornio verde miró a Carman, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, entonces ella miró a Twilight.

-¿No deberías mostrarle a tu familia que va en serio? –Notó cómo ambos ponies se sonrojaban, luego la princesa –de la Amistad- miró a Sombra y le dio un rápido abrazo. Cadence frunció el ceño: sentía mucho amor en éste lugar, provenientes de ambas parejas, aunque la mayor parte provenía del grifo negro.

-¿En serio? Sigo sin creérmelo. ¿Por qué nos mientes, Twilight? Si has hecho un hechizo mal para transformar a un pony en otro o algo parecido, dinos –Dijo Cadence, intentando ser comprensiva, Frozen rodó los ojos, luego le susurró algo al oído a la princesa, ésta se sonrojó mucho, viendo a los ponies frente a ella.

-No es nada de eso, éste pony de verdad es rey Sombra, y es bueno, él nunca fue malo, sólo evitaba que lo volvieran a encerrar cuando intentó evitar que obtuvieras el Corazón de Cristal, sino, volvería a estar encerrado en el fondo de una cueva por otros mil años –Frozen le intentó explicar a Cadence, pero seguía escéptica –Además, para que tuviera la forma de otro pony, ¿No habría que hacer poción multijugos? Y se tarda un mes haciéndola, en serio.

-Sí, peroellos no saben ni qué es una poción multijugos. Creo que ahora sí, Twilight… Sombra… -El grifo les hizo señas con la cabeza, entonces, muy sonrojada, Twilight asintió.

-Bueno, ya que, a ver si así me creen –Se inclinó hacia Sombra y le dijo algo al oído, él también se sonrojó también, y ambos se besaron. Sí, ya sé, me pareció cursi escribir esto, pero así es.

Ahora sí, Cadence y Shining estaban realmente sorprendidos, boquiabiertos, asombrados, lo que ustedes quieran. Pero el caso es que ahora fue Shining el que intentó ahorcar a Sombra, gritándole que qué clase de mente diabólica era, que qué hechizo puso en su hermana y cosas por el estilo, hasta que Cadence y Frozen lograron apartarlo del pobre unicornio.

-Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿No pueden dejar de intentar matar a Sombra por un minuto? –Frozen gritaba al aire parada en dos patas –nuevamente, al estilo anime-, entonces Cadence y Shining la vieron un segundo, y se desmayaron -¿Qué?

* * *

-Hum, Alira… eres humana –Oh, rayos, qué bueno que Carman me avisó, me vi el cuerpo, lo mismo de antes; blusa-suéter gris, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, mi pelo estaba suelo y me llegaba a media espalda.

-Oh, oops –Me encogí de hombros, entonces tomé las patas delanteras de Shining y empecé a jalarlo en dirección a las mil y un habitaciones del castillo, Carman me ayudó echándose a Cadence sobre los hombros. Twilight y Sombra nos veían desde sus lugares.

* * *

Cuando se marcharon, Twilight volteó a ver a Sombra todavía un poco sonrojada.

-¿Alira? ¿Así se llama en su mundo? –Sombra no respondió.

-Eso… fue incómodo, besarnos frente a tu familia –El unicornio negro volteó a otra parte, Twilight usó un casco para que la viera de frente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal otro intento? –Sombra alzó las orejas, viendo raro a la alicornio, entonces lo entendió y se inclinó hacia ella. Twilight hizo lo mismo y ambos se besaron. (Sí, ya sé, suena un poco más cursi que la vez anterior).

* * *

**A VER SI ADIVINAN DE QUIÉN ESTOY HABLANDO Y QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO**

Caminaba por un largo pasillo de mármol blanco con adornos dorados en las columnas.

-_Qué raro, es como si ya hubiera estado aquí _Pensé mientras observaba un retrato.

_-Así es _–Volteé rápidamente para ver quién había hablado; un galgo dragoniano, como los del bosque Everfree, sólo que éste tenía los ojos violetas y era un poco más alta.

-_¿Quién eres tú? _–Mis músculos se tensaron, y me di cuenta de que me preparaba para atacar, aparte de que era mucho más grande que un pony. Y blanco totalmente.

-_¿Yo?, Deberías saberlo: crecimos juntas, fui tu primera y mejor amiga de la dimensión, bueno, así se dice aquí, aunque la frase humana es "de todo el mundo" _–Éste galgo empezaba a asustarme, entonces, insegura, salté hacia ella. La galgo se apartó rápidamente, haciéndome chocar contra la pared detrás de ella.

-_Auch _–Me puse una pata sobre la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que era totalmente blanca, excepto por las almohadillas grises, sí, una pata de gran felino, mis patas traseras eran garras de águila, tenía alas y medio cuerpo emplumado, mis patas delanteras, mi cabeza y lomo eran peludos. Al tocarme la cara descubrí que tenía un pico de bronce, bastante afilado, y a la vez elegante.

-_Aunque fuera parte del servicio, siempre te vencía en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo._

-_Dime, ¿Qué clase de sueño es éste? Es como si pudiera controlarlo._

-_No es un sueño exactamente, más bien estás soñando un recuerdo, así que lo puedes modificar, pero te recomiendo que me sigas… en tu forma humana _–Obedecí, y miré mi ropa; una blusa con shorts rojos, traía puestos unos zapatos rojos abiertos. Una extraña nostalgia me llenó hasta la médula (sí, así se dice), intenté olvidar mientras seguía a la galgo a través de los pasillos.

Llegamos a una enorme sala negra, al parecer, lo único negro en el edificio, en el centro, había un círculo plateado, en el centro del cual había una maleta roja y una mochila azul anexada a un arnés, me acerqué al centro, algo así como que me sentía atraída allí. Entonces lo oí, un sollozo amortiguado, miré rápidamente al lugar del que venía el ruido; una mujer, con una tiara de diamantes sobre la cabeza, su pelo castaño le caía sobre la espalda, tenía las manos sobre el rostro, de modo que no se lo veía. Usaba un vestido rojo escarlata de mangas largas, bordado con hilo de oro.

A su lado había un dragón plateado, de cuyas fauces saltaban chispas azules, antes de que lanzara hacia mí el fuego, vi que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas. Después el fuego me envolvió y todo se volvió negro. Y escuché a la galgo pronunciar una sola palabra; Lika.

* * *

-¡Ah! –Me levanté de golpe de la cama y miré a todas partes, buscando a la mujer, el dragón plateado o la galgo.

-Alira, ¿Estás bien? –Carman irrumpió en mi habitación más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, el pelaje y plumaje de su lomo estaban erizados, y sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo, al ver que estaba bien, sus ojos y su lomo volvieron a la normalidad.

-Este… creo que no, tuve un sueño de lo más raro…

-No fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Miré al grifo de forma extraña; ¿Cómo lo sabía? –Carman se echó en la cama, junto a mí, y me rodeó con su ala. Sentí aquel contacto como lo más natural del mundo, sin pensarlo, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos.

-Verás, ese fue el último día que estuviste en tu palacio, cuando tus padres te enviaron al mundo humano. Tres horas después, el Dragón Negro llegó y arrasó con todo, matando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, pero por suerte, más de 1000 habitantes pudieron huir, uno de ellos fueron Lika y su padre. Aún no sabemos dónde está tu amiga, pero tenemos localizado a su padre.

-¿Quién? –Carman se separó un poco de mí para verme a los ojos.

-Tu ya lo conoces, es más, hiciste un trato con él; Alfa, el líder de los galgos del Bosque Everfree.

* * *

**¿CREÍAN QUE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DEL GALGO? NO, TODO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN... DE HECHO, A LIKA LA AGREGUÉ DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA OTRA COSA, PERO AHÍ ESTÁ**

**REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, NO REVIEWS MALOS HASTA LUEGO, LECTORES**


	17. Perro de Agua

**UFF, AL FIN SAQUÉ EL CAPÍTULO. TENGO UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PARA EL RETARDO DE UN MES O LO QUE SEA; BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, ME VISITÓ DESPUÉS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, NO SABÍA QUIÉN ERA, ASÍ QUE ABRÍ LA PUERTA, Y AL PARECER ESTÁ MUY CÓMODO AQUÍ EN MI CASA, DE MODO QUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA, PERO, DADO QUE ME ENCONTRÉ CON UN SHIPPING TIPO FLUTTERCORD, LO AGREGUÉ**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 16: PERRO DE AGUA**

AJ no estaba cosechando manzanas, tampoco ayudaba a preparar sidra, ni siquiera estaba supervisando los manzanos; estaban caminando de arriba abajo en el granero, pensando en qué hacer. Ella nunca había sentido algo así, era extraño; cada vez que estaba cerca de Caramel, era como si no quisiera separarse de él, pero al mismo tiempo le daba pena que la viera, y cosas por el estilo. (Sí, yo no sé cómo se siente ni cómo se describe)

Alguien tocó la puerta del granero, la pony vaquera volteó lentamente, temiendo lo peor, y sus miedos se hicieron realidad; ahí estaba el pony naranja, que le sonreía. Applejack intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero apenas si pudo hacer un pequeño esbozo.

-Hola, Jack, ¿Cómo estás hoy? –El pony naranja se acercó a AJ, quedando frente a ella, la vaquera se sonrojó un poco al estar tan cerca de Caramel.

-Hey, no me llames Jack, suena raro, todo el mundo me llama Applejack, AJ, o simplemente Apple, pero ese último es muy raro.

-¿Y qué tu amigo no puede llamarte Jack? ¿O Jackie? –Dijo lo último tocado la nariz de AJ con la suya, pero no al estilo Nuzzle, sino como si el diera un codazo amistoso.

-Ok, te doy permiso de que me digas Jack, pero sólo en privado, será nuestro secreto –La pony vaquera se rindió, dándole la razón al pony naranja.

-Eso está bien –Y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola en los labios, AJ dejó de pensar y se concentró sólo en aquel momento.

* * *

Al despertar, me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, que mi almohada era lo más suave que había tocado en mi vida entera, la segunda, ¡Mi almohada respiraba! Me aparté rápidamente, pero enseguida descubrí que era imposible; algo me cubría el lomo; un ala negra bastante emplumada y grande.

No-puede-ser. ¡Estuve toda la noche dormida junto al grifo negro melenudo gigante del tamaño de Celestia! ¡¿Acaso podía ser peor?! La respuesta: sí, Carman escogió ese momento para despertar, primero bostezando con su pico broncíneo, luego, parándose y estirándose, al final, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba; no parecía sorprendido, sino complacido.

-Buenos días, majestad, espero que haya dormido bien, porque hoy vamos a buscar al general Alfa al bosque –No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente usó su cola para levantarme y ponerme sobre su lomo, con la piernas delante del nacimiento de las alas, a pocos centímetros de su tupida melena –Oh, ¿La melena estorba? Forma parte de mi forma estándar, pero la puedo desaparecer –Acto seguido, el pelaje empezó a decrecer y a pegarse a su cuello, de modo que dio paso a un fuerte cuello con plumaje-pelaje negro, liso y terso, así que para sujetarme debía de rodear su cuello con mis manos.

-A esto lo llamamos plelaje, la mezcla de plumas y pelo que crece en nuestros cuerpos y en un par de criaturas más en determinadas partes –Apreté las manos alrededor del plelaje, sujetándome lo más fuerte posible, el grifo negro salió corriendo por las puertas dobles lejos del castillo, internándonos en el Bosque Everfree.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos en un claro, aproveché para deslizarme hacia el suelo.

-Porque es mi trabajo, prometí que siempre te iba a cuidar, y yo nunca rompo una promesa…

-En tu larga, y he de decir largísima vida sólo haz roto una promesa, y fue la más importante de tu vida, de hecho, romperla cambió tu vida para siempre –Una figura lobuna surgió de entre los árboles; Shadow.

-¡Shadow! –Me levanté y caminé en dirección al lobo para saludarlo, pero Carman se interpuso en el camino –Carman, déjame pasar, no es una amenaza; es un amigo, con quien volé mi segunda noche en éste mundo –Mi compañero no me hizo caso, en vez de eso, le gruñó con fiereza al lobo, que se puso en guardia.

-Frozen, ¿Conoces a éste Grifo Negro? –Auch, lo dijo como si fuera un insulto.

-Alira, ¿Tú conoces a éste… _galgo de servicio_? –Doble Auch, eso también sonaba a insulto, ya que Shadow bajó las orejas y saltó sobre Carman. Sólo pude ver dos figuras revolcándose sobre la hierba, ambos intentaban inmovilizar al oponente, sin lograrlo. Hasta que Carman usó su afiladísimo pico para hacerle a Shadow un largo corte en el omóplato, el lobo chilló y saltó lejos de Carman, con el hombro sangrando.

-No… soy un… perro de servicio. Soy un guerrero que lucha por su reino, y lo defenderé con mi vida de ser necesario, así que aléjate de Frozen ahora –Carman bajó las orejas, sus ojos tenían otra vez ese brillo rojo.

-No te atrevas a dirigirte de ese modo a tu superior, lobo mestizo. Aunque no lo creas, soy príncipe de Grifón, y rey en derecho–Al parecer era algo importante, porque Shadow se relajó un poco e inclinó la cabeza de mala gana.

-Pero aun no has dicho de qué eres rey –El grifo le gruñó, y empezó a caminar a su alrededor, pegando las alas a su cuerpo e inchando el pecho.

-Carman, Shadow, deténganse ahora, antes de que alguien salga lastimado –Pero ninguno de los dos machos me hizo caso, Shadow bajó las orejas y gruñó en dirección al grifo, en cuya comparación era pequeño, el lobo estaba en el centro de un círculo que trazaba el grifo, al caminar lentamente.

Quedé boquiabierta al ver lo siguiente; Carman, que no dejaba de caminar, se volvió un poco más grande, al tiempo que el plelaje se convertía en pelaje, y que sus patas… ¡OH, NO LO PUEDO CREER, SUS PATAS! Cuando las ví por segunda vez, tuve que contarlas varias veces; Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro… Cinco, y Seis. Sí, seis patas de león tan negras como el resto de sus cuerpo, su melena ahora lucía más espesa que antes, y sus ojos eran ámbar, y brillaban con inteligencia, astucia y furia. Creo que los dragonianos no conocen la simple y sencilla molestia. Entonces ambos animales comenzaron a luchar.

* * *

Sombra se despertó en una habitación diferente a la suya; en éste había algunos escritorios con muchos libros y papeles con notas, él estaba sobre una mullida (mullido significa pelaje de Fluflly Flluf) alfombra rosa, desde donde podía ver la cama morada con sábanas lavanda. En la cama dormía una joven alicornio lavanda, con un libro en sus cascos. El unicornio negro sonrió para sí, imaginando que la pony leía en medio de la noche hasta quedar dormida, cuando se disponía a quitarle el libro con su magia, alguien entró en la habitación.

-Twilight, el desa… -Spike se detuvo en la puerta, con una bandeja con comida en sus manos, mientras miraba al unicornio negro, en la alfombra, ambos se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que el dragoncito salió del cuarto, retrocediendo, y cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Okeeeeeeey… -Sombra se paró y caminó hacia la ventana que había junto a la cama, desde donde se veía Ponyville, y sonrió, pensativo. Técnicamente, a él ya no le pertenecía nada, pero seguía siendo un rey, por nacimiento, entonces, ¿Por qué el Imperio era de Cadence? Ahora que él había vuelto, podía tomar un tren e ir el Imperio. Pero si hiciera eso, ¿Qué pasaría con Twilight? Ella ya estaba atada a Ponyville, y no solo por su trono; tenía a sus amigas, y a Frozen, seguro que ella no se movería del pueblo.

-Mmh, buenos días Sombra…Sombra… ¡¿POR EQUESTRIA QUÉ HACES EN MI CUARTO?! –Twilight saltó de la cama, lejos del unicornio negro, por lo que se cayó de la cama, al tiempo que se enredaba con las sábanas.

-Wowowowow, tranquila, Twily. Sólo estaba en la alfombra y vine a la ventana, nada más. Spike te trajo el desayuno, pero se fue –Tiwlight, ya más tranquila, asintió y se paró para hacer la cama. Al terminar, se fue trotando de ahí, en dirección a su estudio para seguir recopilando la información del bosque Everfree.

-Sombra, por favor acompáñame, necesitaré tu ayuda –El unicornio corrió para alcanzarla. En el pasillo, la alicornio le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su novio.

* * *

Discord realmente se sentía mal, fatal, de lo peor. No había recibido noticias de Celestia desde aquella conversación, después de que le especificara a Luna por una carta que su novia no era Pinkie Pie, sino Fluttershy –luego de que ésta le diera permiso de contárselo a Luna-, Ni siquiera un vaso de leche de chocolate lo podía animar en éstos momentos, ni siquiera contarle un chiste a Pinkie o un broma a Dash.

-Oye Discord, ¿Te cuento un chiste de futbol? –El aludido asintió sin prestar atención- Le dije a mi padre que quería ser futbolista, aunque él me advirtió que iba a vivir de la patada. ¿Entiendes? De la patada… ¿No te dio risa? ¿Qué te pasa? –Alira se paró frente a Discord para verlo a los ojos, pero el draconequus desvió la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Vamos, no te odies por eso; ni siquiera amabas a Celestia, simplemente era un enamoramiento, y tú sabes que el enamoramiento, que es el sentimiento, es como una enfermedad que se te termina pasando. Y sabes que tengo razón, amar a alguien, como yo lo puedo describir, es buscar siempre la felicidad del otro, y querer sólo a esa persona. Vamos, Dipcord, reacciona.

Al oír su apodo de la infancia, el aludido alzó la vista, viendo a la unicornio a los ojos. Ella intentaba sonreír, sin mucho éxito, con tal de animarlo a él. Entonces, se le iluminó la cara a la pony, con una nueva idea en mente.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece un poco de ruptura de la cuarta pared? ¿O ir a trollear gente de otras series y películas? Eso siempre levanta el ánimo, porque cuando rompes la cuarta pared, la reacción de cada lector nunca es la misma, inténtalo y quita esa cara de cordero degollado… ¿Dije cordero degollado? –Al segundo siguiente, la chica-pony se partía de la risa, con lo que terminó rodando por el suelo irregular, el draconequus dejó su cara pesimista, siendo reemplazada por una de sorpresa y algo de miedo, al ver a la chica riéndose de su propio chiste.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Alguno de ustedes lo sabe, lectores? Ésta pony no sólo me pone los pelos de punta: también es de lo más extraña, no la comprendo por más que me explique las cosas.

-Tiene que ver con las princesas de Disney, ¿Nunca les han visto bien las caras? Siempre tienen la cara de borrego degollado, un ejemplo es la Sirenita, durante la dichosa cancioncita de Bésala, o Kiss the Girl.

-Eh… haré como que te entendí, ¿Ustedes qué opinan, lectores?¨¿conikiblasu-fan?

-Ya, pasemos a algo más entretenido, por cierto, Discord, ¿Cuál de éstas puertas es la que conduce a OUAT? Olvídalo, ya la encontré. ¡EMMA, RUBY ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TI, TE VA A COMEEER! ¡HENRY, ALÉJATE DEL BARCO DE HOOK!

* * *

Esa noche, medio mes después de la Navidad digo, Día de los Corazones Cálidos, salió el nuevo libro de Daring Do que Rainbow Dash había esperado por mucho tiempo, el primer ejemplar llegó por correo para Rainbow, venía adjunta una carta, pues ambas habían mantenido contacto desde Daring Don't, la pegaso leyó rápidamente la carta y nos miró a todos a los ojos. Ah, tengo que decir que estábamos en un picnic en el parque, Mane 6 y compañía. Y claro, mi odiosa compañía inflamable.

-No… lo… puedo ¡CREER! DARING DO VA A VENIR A VISITARME PARA EL DÍA DE LOS CORAZONES Y LOS CASCOS Y DICE QUE… ELLA ESTÁ…! TENÍA RAZOOOÓN–Se desmayó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tomé la carta con mi casco y la leí mientras fruncía el ceño.

_Querida Amiga:_

_Ahora que ha salido Daring Do y las Reliquias del Dragón, puedo tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones. Sé lo que estás pensando, y no, estoy segura de que Ahuizotl no planeará robar tesoros por un largo tiempo. Hablando de las vacaciones, ¿Qué te parece si voy a visitarte este Día de los Corazones y los Cascos? Tengo una gran noticia y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, ¡Estoy casada!_

_Hasta pronto, A.K. Yearling_

_P.D. Su nombre es una sorpresa._

-Wow, eso sí era sorprendente, Daring Do… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Cállate, grifo.

-Silencio, los dos –Callé a Carman y a Shadow al mismo tiempo, antes de que iniciaran otra discusión. Le pasé la carta a Discord, que la leyó en voz alta, cuando terminó de leer, estaba serio, obviamente sorprendido.

-¿Quién será el afortunado?

-¿Daring Do? ¡Oh, por Dios, es mi ídolo!

-¡Y A.K. Yearling vendrá también!

-¡Genial, le voy a pedir un autógrafo!

Los chicos exclamaban, sin que sus novias los pudieran callar, entonces Carman soltó un aullido que llamó la atención de todos.

-Vamos, continúa, grifo, creo que no te oyeron en Dragonia –Shadow hizo que Carman gruñera un poco, luego prosiguió.

-Bien, eso es una gran noticia, pero deben de tener cuidado con lo que dicen, necesitamos un lugar más privado para tratar ciertos asuntos –Miró alrededor, como si buscara posibles enemigos. Lo entendía muy bien, desde que empezaba a recordar, tenía la sensación de que me vigilaban.

-Bueno –Dijo Twilight para romper la tensión creciente- Si A.K. llega el Día de los Corazones y los Coascos, eso significa que solo tenemos un par de días antes de que venga, manos a la obra, ponies, hay que arreglar el castillo.

* * *

Al parecer, todos los amigos y conocidos de las Mane que venían de lejos y no tenían vivienda en Ponyville, se quedaba en el castillo de la princesa de la Amistad –qué ironía-, por lo que todos ayudamos a preparar una habitación matrimonial cerca de la sala del trono, ¿Qué todas las habitaciones están por ahí? Cadence y Shining habían vuelto al Imperio de Cristal después del Día de los Corazones Cálidos, pues tenían asuntos importantes que arreglar, aparte, a Cadence le daban náuseas cada cinco segundos. Carman y yo sospechábamos, puesto que la princesa del amor se había acostumbrado a comer cosas demasiado exóticas para un pony con sentido común.

A la semana estuvimos listos, los chicos querían ver a A.K. Yearling en carne y hueso, las Mane 6 esperaban con impaciencia a su amiga, mientras que Discord, Carman, Shadow y yo solo veíamos las vías. En determinado momento, Spike gritó.

-¡Ahí viene el tren! –Estaba en lo cierto, l se empezaban a oír la maquinaria del tren avanzar pesadamente sobre las vías, cuando llegó frente a nosotros, levantó una gran nube de polvo, de modo que no podíamos ver a los pasajeros bajar. Entonces apareció, de la nada, como si fuera un fantasma, A. , y junto a ella, iba un semental azul marino con la panza y pezuñas azul claro, eran dos tonos extrañamente familiares, tenía los ojos amarillos y largo pelo negro que llevaba en una coleta, su Cutie Mark era una foto de Tenochtitlán… esperen esperen esperen, ¿Tenochtitlán? Ningún pony de Equestria sabía de la capital del imperio azteca, debía de estar mal, pero no podía estar mal, tenía el lago de Texcoco y todo. Pero, entonces, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-¡¿Quéeeeeee?! –Los tres dragonianos gritamos al mismo tiempo, al parecer, nuestros cerebros funcionaban a la misma velocidad. No iba a juzgar, de todos modos, me gusta ese shipping.

-Hola, chicas –Las saludó Daring sin quitarle la vista de encima a Carman y Discord –Parece que han hecho amigos inusuales. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Los chicos no emitieron ningún ruido hasta que todos llegamos al castillo de Twilight, las Mane se sentaron en sus tronos, con sus compañeros a los lados, Spike se colocó junto a Twilight, del lado contrario a Sombra, mientras que Carman, Shadow y yo observábamos desde un rincón. A.K. se relajó cuando las puertas se cerraron, entonces se quitó el disfraz, dejando a la vista se traje de safari y sus alas, oí a los ponies, incluido Discord, ahogar gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, en cambio, el pony azul no dijo ni pío.

-¿Desde cuándo están casados? –Pregunté al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Tres meses después de que Rainbow y sus amigas me ayudaran a recuperar el anillo dorado –Me dijo, cuando lo hizo, pude percibir que el pony azul fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Carman, con una enorme curiosidad muy bien disimulada. El pony abrió los ojos, se le veía nervioso, Daring carraspeó y respondió por él.

-Es por eso que quería estar en privado con ustedes –Dijo Daring, dirigiéndose a las Mane 6 –Pero al parecer no será posible –Agregó, viendo a los compañeros de sus amigas, tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero me pareció notar cómo Daring y el pony azul nos miraban con resentimiento a Carman y a mí.

-Me parece que nos estás ocultando algo –Dijo Shadow en tono burlón –Noto cierta magia extra en este lugar, como si ese pony estuviera usando un disfraz –Por su sonrisa, supe que quería poner a Daring entre la espada y la pared. Entonces yo también agregué.

-Sí, esa Cutie Mark no es propia de Equestria: es Tenochtitlán.

-¡Tenoch… qué? –Preguntó Applejack, típico.

-Tenochtitlán –Repetí – La capital del imperio azteca, el último emperador de la época fue Moctezuma Zocoyotzin. En la actualidad, parte de la capital de México, el D.F, está construida sobre el lago de Texcoco, todavía quedan unas cuantas pirámides…ahora que me doy cuenta, tiene sentido –Dije, como si me acabara de dar cuenta.

-¿Qu…qué cosa? –Preguntó Daring con nerviosismo, la voz le temblaba. Le contesté con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh, nada, excepto que, según la mitología azteca, existía un demonio de agua que habitaba en el lago. Emitía sonidos como los de un niño lloriqueando, de modo que atraía a la gente a la orilla y, con la garra de su cola, atrapaba a sus víctimas –La cara del pony azul palideció de golpe cuando escuchó el cuento.

-Y no tiene sentido –Continuó Carman- porque Tenochtitlán forma parte de la historia del lugar de donde Alira viene… digo, a donde la enviaron. El mundo humano –Se produjo en denso silencio, nadie se movió, solo Spike tuvo el valor para preguntar.

-¡Cómo se llamaba esa criatura? –Podía notar el miedo en su voz.

-No te preocupes, Spike, que "perro de agua" no devorará a ningún pony ni hoy ni nunca. De hecho, todos están haciendo un buen trabajo al convivir con él y no salir despavoridos por la puerta.

-Déjate de rodeos, Frozen –Exclamó AJ con impaciencia, miré a Carman, a Shadow y a Daring, los dos primeros me dieron su aprobación, en cambio, Daring sacudió la cabeza con deseperación, no le hice caso.

-Antes de explicar, les pido que por favor, no me asalten con preguntas, mejor pregúntenle a Daring y quien al parecer es su esposo –Me fijé en la cadena que rodeaba el cuello de ambos ponies- Ahora, la explicación de "perro de agua". Perro, en náhuatl es Ahuitz, o algo por el estilo, y agua es Atl, al combinar las palabras Ahuitz y Atl, obtenemos nada más y nada menos que… -Carman terminó la frase con una única palabra que hizo que todo el mundo quedara en shock.

-Ahuizotl.

* * *

**CLARO, ¿QUÉ PUEDE SER MÁS FLUTTERCORD QUE DARINZOTL? ME REFIERO A QUE AMBOS SE PARECEN A LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.**

**CON RESPECTO A SHADOW, ¿CREÍAN QUE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ÉL? A MÍ NO SE ME OLVIDA NADA... BUENO, ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE LAS CARTAS EN EL IDIOMA ANTIGUO QUE TODAS TIENEN, PERO SERÁN MENCIONADAS MÁS ADELANTE.**

**Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE MÁS, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA HISTORIA LLAMADA HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA.**

**ESO ES TODO, AMIGOS, Y EL BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR NO VA A DEJARME EN PAZ CON RESPECTO A ESTA HISTORIA, CON HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA ME DEJA EN PAZ**


	18. Darinzotl

**BIEN, ESTABA INSPIRADA Y ACABÉ RÁPIDO CON ESTE, PUES APROVECHÉ QUE EL BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR SALIÓ DE PASEO CON SU AMIGO IGNORANCIA**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 17: DARINZOTL**

Todo el mundo estaba en un grave estado de shock, excepto Discord, Carman, Shadow, Pinkie y yo, los demás, parecían estatuas, voltearon a ver a Daring, a Ahuizotl y a mí, como si intentaran relacionarnos, la verdad, tenían razón para estar confundidos, se supone que Ahuizotl es… pues… un ahuizotl, y era un pony.

-¡¿C…cómo?! –Preguntó Fluttershy casi gritando. En cambio, a Rainbow se le empezó a formar una gran sonrisa en su boca, cuando los demás reaccionaron, se percataron de la reacción de la pegaso, algunos ponies alzaron una o sus dos cejas.

-¿Qué? Era algo evidente después de… -Se detuvo a media frase y bajó la cabeza para verse los cascos. Recordé que cuando Daring confesó en cierto modo que quería a Ahuizotl, se suponía que Rainbow estaría lejos de ahí. Para hacer esta situación más incómoda, Carman habló con un tono de voz que me hizo querer ahorcarlo.

-Ah, te refieres a aquella frase de Daring en el capítulo Daring Don't, ¿No? Cuando dijo… "Vamos, Ahuizotl. Sabes que te amo. Pero no puedo darte el anillo hasta que me lo hallas pedido apropiadamente", pero prefiero cómo lo dice en inglés; "Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you, but I can't give you the ring 'til I've properly proposed"

Daring y Ahuizotl fruncieron el ceño, cuando Daring se dio cuenta de eso, volteó a ver a Rainbow con una mirada acusadora, que parecía estar muy concentrada observando la estrella del suelo.

-Un momento –Dijo Shadow –Si ese pony es Ahuizotl, ¿Qué hay con todo lo que ocurrió en Daring Don't? Se suponía que AHuizotl quería usar la magia oscura de los anillos para… eh… Pinkie, ¿Me enseñas a romper la cuarta pared? Necesito Internet –Entonces lo interrumpí.

-No es necesario, yo soy la escritora y te puedo prestar mi lap, solo tengo que abrir otra página y poner el link para que encuentres lo que buscas –Agarré mi lap y busqué la Wikia de MLP, luego escribí en el buscador "Daring Do (Episodio)", de ahí me fui a "Transcripciones y copié la dirección en otra pestaña para tener ambas páginas abiertas, luego le pasé la lap a Shadow para que revisara.

. /wiki/Daring_Do_(Episodio)

. /wiki/Transcripciones/Daring_Do_(Episodio)

-Ah, con que fue así –Dijo Shadow a medida que leía, con el rabillo del ojo percibí que Carman rodaba los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, genius. Si supieras romper la cuarta pared, podrías ponerte a ver el capítulo, para variar –Antes de que pudiera callarlos, Shadow gruñó como si estuviera retando al grifo negro, él respondió con un chillido parecido al del águila. Me di cuenta de que, llegados a este punto, sería mejor dejarlos matarse entre ellos a intervenir y terminar medio herida.

Mientras los dos machos se atacaban, yo me acerqué a los demás, formando parte del círculo de ponies, me acomodé entre Fluttershy y Discord, y Rarity y Fancy Pants. Sabía que todos en la sala me veían (a excepción de Shadow y Carman, claro), así que les expliqué a los desorientados ponies.

-Argh, esos dos han estado luchando a muerte desde que se conocieron, creo que tienen ese instinto animal de ehar al otro de su territorio… -Me volteé a ellos, gritado lo siguiente a ver si se detenían -¡Pero esto no es territorio de nadie más de que de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, y en primera instancia, es MI territorio!

Ninguno se detuvo, Carman estaba intentando estrangular a Shadow, apretándolo con su cuerpo de pitón negra, Shadow lo mordió con sus dientes de tigre de sable, aflojando el abrazo mortal del grifo-serpiente. Rodé los ojos, que bueno que los dientes de sable no tuvieron colmillos venenosos, puse mi atención de nuevo en la parejita del centro.

Ahuizotl volteaba a vernos a todos, bastante nervioso, Daring dejó de mirar acusadoramente a Rainbow para verme, su expresión decía "¿Por qué?", debido a que la había delatado, me encogí de hombros. Entonces Twilight salió del shock lo suficiente para hacer una pregunta que todos nos estábamos haciendo.

-Y… ¿Cómo fue que… ustedes dos…? –Señaló a ambos cónyuges con su casco, seguía sin entender nada. Ambos ponies se vieron a los ojos, entonces Daring tomó aire y empezó a contar el relato, viendo al suelo.

-Ahuizotl y yo nos conocimos poco antes de la aventura con la Estatua de Zafiro, desde entonces, Ahuizotl ya era cazador de tesoros, quería encontrar la Estatua para gobernar un lugar llamado "Estados de México", o algo así, alegando que quería devolverle su antiguo esplendor.

-Te refieres a los Estado Unidos Mexicanos, el nombre completo de México, y el antiguo esplendor es Tenochtitlán, ¿No es así? –Pregunté yo, a la que el ahuizotl asintió. Era raro que no hablara, aunque en realidad sería aún más raro oír su voz proviniendo de un pony azul. Daring continuó el relato.

-Pensé que sería otro loco con ideas vanas, pero cuando me lo encontré en la selva, me di cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. Así transcurrió por los siguientes años, ambos buscábamos los mismos tesoros, al mismo tiempo y siempre terminaban con una amenaza por parte de Ahuizotl de que cobraría su venganza, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ha amenazado –Se rió un poco, luego ella y Ahuizotl se vieron con una de esas cursi miradas románticas que te revuelven el estómago.

-¡Arrgh! –Todos volteamos rápidamente a ver a los machos que habían estado peleándose, Carman estaba de pie, cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba, estaba cubierto de heirdas profundas, algunas parecían cortes, otras tantas eran hoyos, como si lo hubieran mordido, y su pico, garras y plelaje estaban manchados de sangre dragoniana, Shadow estaba en el suelo, a un par de metros de Carman, su respiración superficial era rápida y entrecortada, tenía profundos rasguños en las costillas, y un solo corte en el cuello. Se me cortó la respiración al recordar, que justo donde estaba herido, estaba situada la yugular (mueres en cuestión de segundos si te la cortan), por lo que me sorprendió que siguiera respirando. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que la sangre de ambos machos era púrpura brillante.

-No te preocupes… -Masculló Carman- Vivirá… por desgracia… -Sus heridas lo debilitaban con rapidez –Estaré bien, para tu suerte, nuestra piel es más dura que el acero y no nos rompimos nada importante.

-Bueno… -Miré a Discord, pidiéndole su ayuda de forma silenciosa, solo con la mirada, él entendió y chasqueó los dedos, enseguida, las heridas de ambos machos se cerraron, pero no recuperaron sus fuerzas, Carman me miró una última vez antes de desmayarse. Ya sabía cómo habrían reaccionado todos, incluyendo a Ahuizotl y Discord; nunca habían visto sangre ni a dos criaturas tan cerca de matarse entre sí. Intenté clamarlos.

-No se preocupen, es cosa de todos los días, alguien tiene que conseguirles un psicólogo a esos dos –Intenté sonreír, aunque no pude -¡En qué te quedaste, Daring?

La pegaso naranja opaco sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de la sangre de la mente,y siguió con su historia. Esta vez, nos vio a los ojos a todos.

-Entonces, un par de días después de que terminara el libro del Anillo del Destino, decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, pero no fue posible –Miró de soslayo a su marido, de modo que todos entendimos que algo tenía él que ver en eso –Esa noche, Ahuizotl entró en mi casa, al parecer, me había encontrado, decía que al fin iba a cobrar su venganza, entonces… -Al llegar a este punto, Daring Do miró al suelo, estaba más roja que una paleta de grosella (sí, estoy comparando a una pegaso con un helado, ¿y qué).

-¡Enotonces? –Twilight intentó presionar a Daring con delicadeza, y supe que no llegaría a nada, Daring no nos contaría esa parte, parecía estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Daring Do estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa, a punto de cenar, cuando sintió una corriente de aire frío en su espalda, que raro, había cerrado la ventana, pero… entonces… No tuvo tiempo de gritar, algo la sujetó de la cintura y la tiró al suelo, al alzar la vista, se encontró con su archienemigo, Ahuizotl.

El ahuizotl sonreía, y no de la forma malévola, Daring se percató de esto y enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Daring para evitar que escapara –Si es la famosa Daring Do. Te dije que tendría mi venganza.

Se acercó a Daring hasta que sus caras estuvieron a centímetros.

-Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero al fin te encontré –La pegaso lo taladró con su mirada, sea lo que fuere que hiciera Ahuizotl, ella estaría preparada –Hey, no me mires así, no es mi culpa que siempre nos encontremos cuando se trata de los tesoros.

-Sólo ve al grano, Ahuizotl –Dijo Daring, diciendo el nombre de la criatura como si fuera la palabra más despreciable, él solo enarcó una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña conversación en la jungla? Cuando me quitaste el anillo –Daring no veía a dónde iba esa conversación.

-Te refieres a… -Sintió cómo Ahuizotl disminuía la presión sobre su pecho, aprovechando eso, se lo quitó de encima y voló hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Me refiero a tu pequeña frase de remate, ¿Era en serio? –Daring hizo memoria, cuando le había arrebatado el anillo a Ahuizotl, le había dicho algo de que lo amaba… pero era solo una broma, él no pudo haberse dado cuenta de que había algo de verdad en eso.

-Pues… era cierto, no te daría el anillo –Ahuizotl sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana, por donde se podía ver la media luna.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, lo que iba antes de eso, si lo era, el sentimiento es mutuo –La pony aventurera quedó en shock. Ahuizotl estaba admitiendo que la amaba, era imposible, ¡Imposible! Ambos eran enemigos, archienemigos, aunque… Daring se había enamorado del ahuizotl por su terca persistencia, perseverancia e inteligencia, la traía sin cuidado cuántas veces hubiera intentado apoderarse del mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre intentas conquistar el mundo? –Ahuizotl volteó a verla, de una forma extraña, de un modo que nunca la había visto, casi como si la viera con… cariño.

-Todo eso siempre fueron excusas para verte, intenté todas esas cosas porque sabía que siempre lo evitarías, de una forma u otra –Se acercó un poco a la pegaso, que había aterrizado para pensar.

-¿Nunca quisiste conquistar el mundo?

-No –Para entonces, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, muy cerca, Daring se sonrojó un poco. Lo siguiente la dejó de verdad sorprendida, Ahuizotl se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, pasados unos segundos, le devolvió el beso a su enemigo, voló sobre el suelo y apoyó sus cascos en el pecho de Ahuizotl, él, a su vez, la rodeó con sus brazos. La mano de su cola acarició la melena de la pegaso, mientras ronroneaba, era la primera vez que Daring lo había oído ronronear, pero era lógico en cierto modo, Ahuizotl era gato en parte, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en el momento.

Cuando se separaron, Daring miraba de una forma diferente al ahuizotl, con amor, él le devolvía la misma mirada.

-Te amo, Daring Do, desde el primer momento en que te vi –Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pegaso naranja –Me gustaría proponerte algo.

-Yo también te amo, Ahuizotl, desde hace tiempo, pero obviamente no lo pude decir –Ambos sonrieron, y Daring tocó la mejilla de Ahiuzotl con su casco -¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –Daring abrió los ojos de par en par, era un sueño hecho realidad –No tienes que responderme ahora, si no quie… -Fue callado por un largo, pero muy largo, beso de Daring.

-Sí, sí quiero –Y se rio de felicidad, Ahuizotl la acompañó en su risa, ambas criaturas se besaron nuevamente. Afuera, la luna iluminaba la selva, como única testigo de su amor.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Ejem… -AJ sacó a la pegaso de sus pensamientos, esta seguía un poco sonrojada. No había dicho nada desde que se calló.

-…entonces me propuso matrimonio.

-Awwwww –Exclamó Alira cuando escuchó lo último, luego miró a todos los ponies de la sala –Es que… ya leí todo el flashback de Daring.

-Que… leíste mi… -Daring se sonrojó aún más, cuando AHuizotl la miró con curiosidad, ella le susurró al oído en lo que había estado pensando, lo cual, al parecer, era un momento privado, pues Ahuizotl también se puso rojo.

-No, no lo diré si no quieren –Prometió Alira, poniendo un casco en su pecho –I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Pinkie, que había tenido el ceño fruncido, se relajó cuando la pony hizo su promesa. En cambio, los chicos se miraron, confundidos.

-Entonces… -Rarity habló -¿Van a quedarse aquí para el día de los Corazones y los Cascos? Es por curiosidad, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

-Cuatro meses –Ahuizotl habló por fin, debió de suponerle un alivio porque se relajó. De esos momentos en que no sabías que estabas tenso hasta que dejas de estarlo –Pasó un mes después de la propuesta, cuando nos casamos, estaba bajo mi forma pony, claro.

Tenía sentido, si de pronto un ahuizotl entrara a una iglesia (o templo, o como lo prefiera el lector) así nada más, por supuesto habría cundido el pánico, y la prensa hubiera estado encantada por la noticia.

-Y sí –Agregó Daring –Aprovechando la visita, podríamos ir de compras o conocer el lugar.

-Entonces –Dijo Spike, que había estado callado todo el tiempo –Tenemos lista una habitación, síganme, por favor.

Twilight miró con admiración al pequeño dragón, el cual no habría querido estar cerca de Ahuizotl dadas las circunstancias, ambos ponies lo siguieron por uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y en su habitación, con las puertas cerradas, con seguro, Ahuizotl recobró su forma original y se estiró.

-Mmh, no sabes lo incómodo que es esto, Daring –Dijo, para luego acomodarse en la cama, Daring fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿Sabes cuántas veces he querido estirar las alas mientras soy A.K. Yearling? –Se recostó al lado de su esposo. Ahuizotl se distraía dándole vueltas al anillo de oro que llevaba en un dedo, Daring también tenía el suyo, a modo de collar, que le rodeaba el cuello con una cadena de metal sencilla. Se quitó el collar y lo puso en el buró al lado de la cama.

-Lo que sí me imagino es qué vamos a hacer en Ponyville, aparte de andar de aquí para allá "haciendo compras" –Daring se dio la vuelta, encarándose al ahuizotl.

-Mañana le pediré a Twilight que nadie nos visite, nosotros decidiremos cuando alguien pueda venir a nuestra habitación –Ahuizotl la miró, confundido, luego vio su mirada y entendió a lo que se refería, sonrió con malicia.

-Oh, querida, eres muy lista –Acto seguido, la besó… (¿Apasionadamente?)

* * *

A la mañan siguiente, cuando Daring fue a hablar con Twilight, empezó a sentirse mareada. Se apoyó contra una pared y esperó hasta que el mareo se le hubo pasado. La princesa comía en la cocina con sus amigas, el dragón y su… ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Su novio, Rey Sombra, a Daring dejó de parecerle raro el amor entre esos dos cuando Ahuizotl lo comparó con su matrimonio; el amor no conoce fronteras. Se dio cuenta de que Frozen/Alira estaba con ellos, a su izquierda tenía al grifo Carman, que tenía mucho pelo alrededor del cuello, como una pequeña melena de león, y al otro lado, al lobo Shadow. Ambos se veían bastante bien, para haber estado a punto de morir el día anterior.

-Buenos días, Yearling –La saludó Alira con una sonrisa en su cara -¿Dormiste bien?

-Como un bebé –Dos horas después de acostarse y que le entrara el sueño. De pronto, volvió a sentirse mareada y se tambaleó.

-Wow –Oyó decir a Rainbow -¿Estás bien, Daring?

-Sí, estoy bien –Daring caminó pesadamente hasta la mesa, y se sentó junto a Fluttershy , que le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y Ahuizotl? –Spike le puso un plato de ensalada enfrente. Ella tomó la azucarera y la echó mucha azúcar a su lechuga.

-Aún no se despierta, anoche no durmió mucho –Cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de que Carman la veía con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas. De hecho, no era el único, Rainbow y AJ observaban su plato de ensalada con sorpresa -¿Qué?

-Cariño –Esa era Rarity -¿En serio estás bien? A la ensalada no se le pone azúcar –La escritora gruñó.

-¿Alguien tiene frijoles? –Las Mane 6 se miraron entre sí, estupefactas, en cambio, Alira intercambiaba otro tipo de mirada con sus compañeros, miradas cómplices, entonces volteó a hablarle.

-Daring, ¿No tienes náuseas o algo por el estilo?

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué iba yo a tener…? –Se interrumpió, el ácido del estómago le subió por la garganta, se tapó la boca con un casco y salió corriendo hacia donde sabía que estaba el baño. Volvió el estómago en el lavabo -¿Qué me está pasando? –Murmuró pasa sí misma.

-¿Daring? –Escuchó una voz muy familiar detrás de ella, era Ahuizotl -¿Estás bien? –Otra vez esa pregunta, la pegaso empezaba a molestarse.

-Sí, estoy bien, ya dejen de preguntarme lo mismo –Oyó pisadas fuera del baño, las amigas de Rainbow. Daring no apartó la vista del lavabo –Estoy bien, y punto.

-Creo que hay que llevarla al hospital –No identificó la voz, pero si supo que Ahuizotl la subió a su lomo y la llevó al hospital más cercano, oyó a algunos ponies gritar y otros despotricar contra el ahuizotl que casi los atropellaba.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era que tenía una potente luz sobre ella que la cegaba, un pony habló y Ahuizotl le contestó con fiereza, también identificó las voces de las mane 6.

-Lo siento, señor Ahuizotl, no puedo atender a Daring Do porque no ha programado una cita, además, me pregunto por qué usted la trajo…

-Grrrrr, solo examínela, ella es mi esposa.

-Tranquilo, Ahuizotl.

-¡No me digas que me calme, pony!

-Wow, está bien… la examinaré.

-Está bien, Daring, solo una pequeña revisión.

Entonces se desmayó, cuando volvió en sí, estaba en una cama dentro del hospital, llevaba una bata en vez de su ropa y sombrero de aventurera, al ver la habitación, vio a Ahuizotl a su lado, con una expresión indescifrable, a los pies de la cama estaban las Mane 6 con el dragón y el draconequus, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, al fondo, en los asientos, estaban las tres criaturas que se identificaban como dragonianos. Ahuizotl puso una mano sobre su panza, y con la otra empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Felicidades –Escuchó decir a alguna de las ponies.

-¿Mmh? ¿Por qué me felicitan? –Daring le preguntó a su marido, que la seguía viendo sin ninguna expresión, se estaba empezando a preocupar -¿Qué sucede, Ahuizotl?

Él no respondió, en su lugar, Twilight quien habló.

-Te felicitamos con razón, el doctor nos dijo que ya llevabas tres meses, no nos lo podíamos creer.

-Yo sí –La interrumpió uno de los machos del fondo, tal vez el lobo. Entonces Twilight continuó.

-Sí, ellos ya tenían sus sospechas. Será mejor que ustedes dos se queden en Ponyville por un largo tiempo, como máximo, diez meses –Daring seguía sin entender.

-Argh, vayan al grano –Todos esos rodeos la pusieron de malas. Ahuizotl apretó la mano que acariciaba su cabeza.

-Nos felicita por que vamos a ser padres, Daring.

* * *

**OK, OK, ANTES DE QUE REPLIQUEN, AMO ESTOS SHIPPINGS DE RAZAS DIFERENTES, SUS HIJOS SON, COMO LO DICEN EN HARRY POTTER Y PERCY JACKSON, MESTIZOS, SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCANTA.**

**AHORA SÍ, SON LIBRES DE ENVENENARME, MATARME Y CLONARME Y MATAR MIS CLONES (LOL, LO SAQUÉ DE MADAGASCAR), O LO QUE SE LES OCURRA, EN CUANTO ME ENCUENTREN, MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**SÍ, CON RESPECTO A ESE ÚLTIMO PARÉNTESIS, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESE TIPO DE ESCRITURA. AUN ASÍ, SOY MUY FLUFF CON RESPECTO A CIERTOS SHIPPINGS, A MI MODO**


	19. Lullaby for a Princess

**BIEN, MI CAPÍTULO MAS CORTO, PERO SOLO PORQUE ESTABA OYENDO ESTA HERMOSÍSIMA CANCIÓN Y SE ME OCURRIÓ PONERLA, SI NO LE ENTIENDEN, USEN EL TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE, SI QUIEREN LA MÚSICA, AHÍ ESTÁ EL LINK**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 18: LULLABY FOR A PRINCESS**

La Pegaso estaba boquiabierta, y no emitió ningún sonido por varios minutos, como esto se estaba volviendo aburrido, Carman decidió que era hora de irse, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, con Shadow detrás.

Mientras tanto, Daring, veía a todo el mundo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Que… voy a ser… -Acto seguido, se desmayó de la impresión, Ahuizotl volteó a ver preocupado a los ponies, ahí estaba las Mane 6, Spike, Discord y Sombra, los demás se habían quedado en el castillo, seguro esperando noticias de Daring.

-¿Creen que estará bien? –Alira se acercó un poco a ver mejor a la pegaso, y dio se veredicto.

-Solo se desmayó, en muy común –Se encogió de hombros, de pronto miró a la pared como si estuviera pensando –Sucede lo mismo con casi todos los mestizos… Esperen, ¿De qué estoy hablando?

Entonces entró el doctor, un unicornio narnja que bien podría ser el gemelo de Caramel, con unas hojas de papel que contenían el diagnóstico de la yegua.

-Bien, la paciente debe de descansar, todos fuera, excepto usted, señor… Ahuizotl –Para eso e acercó un poco a las hojas, como si no hubiera entendido del todo el nombre –Y usted, señorita Alira.

Los ponies, y compañía, salieron, dejando a Ahuizotl y a Alira con el doctor.

-Bien, tengo un par de preguntas, primero para el señor Ahuizotl –Hizo preguntas obvias, o sea que todo el mundo sabría responder sin pensar. Un ejemplo fue cuándo se casaron, su edad –en ese punto el doctor casi se ataca-, etcétera.

-Ahora usted, señorita –Le preguntó su relación con la pony, con Ahuizotl, cosas por estilo, cuando le preguntó su edad, la unicornio verde no supo responder. Al finalizar, Daring despertó, y el doctor dejó solos a los tres, entonces los ponies entraron.

-¿Te gustaría una canción? –Preguntó Alira, y agregó rápidamente –A veces tranquilizan y ayudan a alguien a dormir bien, tu necesitas dormir mucho –Daring asintió, y Ahuizotl y los demás se acomodaron para oír. Alira empezó, con la música salida de quién sabe dónde.

watch?v=7QWkWz9pIeI

_Fate has been cruel, and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own, the punishment yours_

_The Harmony's silent today_

Todo el mundo alzó las orejas, confundido, de algún modo entendían la letra, pero no tenía ningún sentido para ellos, la unicornio prosiguió.

_Bu tinto the stillness_

_I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your Company keep_

_Till your tired eyes, and my lullabies_

_Have carried you soflty to sleep_

Durante el corte musical, más de uno tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar, pero nadie interrumpió a la unicornio verde, justo cuando Twilight iba a preguntar de quién hablaba la canción, lo hizo.

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

_She smiled and said_

_"Surely there is no pony_

_And so lovely and so well beloved as I"_

Twilight, al igual que los demás, se quedaron oyendo sin interrumpir, si la canción se refería a Celestia… no, no podría ser, ¿Por qué? La respuesta.

_So great was her reign,_

_And so brilliant her glory,_

_That long was the shadow she cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

Ahora sí, todos quedaron impactados, si se refería a Celestia, pero ¿Qué rayos hacía Celestia en esa canción? ¿Disculpándose con Luna por enviarla a la luna?

_Lullay moon princess,_

_Goodnight sister mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud and through sky and through space_

_Carry my peace ant the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Luna, you're loved so much as you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind_

Twilight estaba a punto de interrumpir, alegando que todo lo que la unicornio cantaba eran mentiras, pero Alira le lanzó una mirada de "Cállate, les explicaré todo ahora mismo", y siguió cantando, aclarando las dudas de todos.

_Soon did that pony take notice that others_

_Did not give her sister her due_

_And neither had she loved her as she observed_

_She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed her most_

A Rarity se le salieron algunas lágrimas, Rainbow intentó permanecer seria, hasta Pinkie estaba seria, escuchando con atención.

_Lullay moon princess,_

_Goodnight sister mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud and through sky and through space_

_Carry my peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Luna, you're loved so much than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

Ahora todos se preguntaban lo mismo, como terminaría la canción, a más de la mitad se le cortó la respiración al oír a Alira continuar.

_The years now before us,_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined, I'd face the on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you, I miss you_

_All these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight,_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know mot of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when I dream I'll fly away_

_And meet you there_

_Sleep…_

_Sleep…_

_Sleep…_

Cuando la música terminó, todo el mundo había derramado mínimo un par de lágrimas, hasta Rainbow. Había que admitirlo, era una hermosa y triste canción, la uniconrio verde se fijó en la pegaso que descansaba en la cama.

Sonrió y salió sigilosamente de ahí, con los demás detrás de ella, en el pasillo, Twilight se le acercó.

-Wow… ¿Cómo te sabes esa canción? Dudo que siquiera esté en los archivos secretos –Alira sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Verás, en el mundo humano sabemos o inventamos muchas cosas, pero en este fanfic, todo lo que ponga es real.

Y se alejó de ahí, dejando confundidos a todos, mientras tarareaba una canción que ni quiso cantar, pues era su secreto, nadie debía de oír el dolor de esta canción mas que Luna.

_Once was a pony whose moon shone so bright_

_The stars were in awe as its glow_

_She smiled and said_

_"Surely there is no pony_

_Who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"_

_Yet where were they all,_

_Her subjects she never_

_Caught sight of once shadows did fall_

_Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream_

_Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all…_

* * *

**ESTA ÚLTIMA SE LLAMA LUNA'S SOLILOQUY, LA RESPUESTA O PUNTO DE VISTA DE LUNA, TAMBIEN ES HERMOSA, YA SÉ DE QUÉ SE TRATARÁ UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE HISTORIA DE EQUESTRIA**


	20. Compromisos

**OK, EL BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR POR FIN SE ABURRIÓ Y ME DEJÓ EN PAZ, SE FUE A BUSCAR OTRO AUTOR DESAFORTUNADO. APROVECHANDO, ME INSPIRÉ Y ESCRIBÍ ESTO. SI QUIERES MATARME, ENCUÉNTRENME. SI, VAN A QUERER MATARME... O TAL VEZ NO. DUSFRUTEN, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, ETC.**

**POR CIERTO, EL NUEVO PERSONAJE HABLA ALEMÁN, AL FINAL ESTÁN LAS TRADUCCIONES**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 19: COMPROMISOS**

Cuando salí del hospital, supe que el lobo me estaba siguiendo. Lo ignoré y me fui volando hacia el bosque Everfree, cuando llegué a un claro, no muy claro, me recosté en la hierba, me encantaba sentirla bajo mi plelaje, cerré los ojos un minuto. Percibí a alguien detrás de mí, el lobo, gruñí.

-Si planes hacerme sentir culpable por que casi te mato, porque no servirá, hay cosas con las que sí tengo un corazón frío –Los pasos se acercaron un poco más.

**1**-Ich bin nicht Shadow –Abrí los ojos repentinamente, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Me volteé, la silueta seguía en las sombras, a pesar de lo cerca que había sentido los pasos. Me incorporé y me acerqué a la silueta, que era un poco más pequeña que yo.

La sombra sonrió, y pude ver la hilera de dientes afilados que conformaban su boca, entendí su respuesta a pesar de que no hablara español. Entonces apareció otra sombra detrás de la primera; Shadow.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mestizo? –Le espeté bruscamente, el lobo solo bajó una de sus orejas, y salió de su escondite para verme mejor, Shadow ya no era un lobo, se había transformado en un pequeño dragón peculiar; era un jaguar grande, con alas de murciélago en los omóplatos, las patas delanteras eran negras como la tinta, y las traseras eran de águila, las orejas también eran negras, con excepción de que tenían un círculo blanco en el centro. Su pelaje era ligeramente grisáceo.

-¿Que qué hago yo aquí? Nada particular, excepto asegurarme de que no vayas a meter la pata –Bajé las orejas, ¿Qué acaso ellos no creían en mí? ¿Qué lograría que Alira recordara Dragonia? Al parecer no, pues ahora tendría compañía. Rodé los ojos-

-¿Por qué precisamente tú? –Pregunté dirigiéndome a la silueta ensombrecida, sus ojos azul piscina me observaban fijamente, pude captar un risa suya cuando habló.

**2**-Warum nicht?–Rodé los ojos una vez más.

-Por favor, más de la mitad de tu vida estuviste en el fondo de la mazmorra mientras yo daba vueltas por ahí… -Shadow me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo pony encantado? –Ahora yo lo taladré con la mirada.

-Los ponies son poderosos, lo sabemos mejor que nadie, lobo –La silueta en las sombras alzó las orejas, confundido, luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

**3**-Jajajaja, mächtig ponies…Das ist lustig… –Shadow y yo lo miramos directamente, por lo que se cayó -¿Sind sie mächtig?

-Obvio –Le dijo el dragón Shadow -¿Has visto alguna vez a las princesas? ¿A todas?

**4**-Wer sind sie? –Oh, no puede ser, ¿Cómo es que podía estar emparentado con ese dragón? La respuesta estaba en mi pata izquierda, le respondí para sacarlo de su ignorancia.

-Celestia o Tia,, la princesa del sol, Luna, la princesa de la luna, Mi Amore Cadenza, o Cadence, princesa del amor, y la más reciente, Twilight Sparkle, o Twilight, princesa de la Amistad –La sombra hizo ademán de vomitar.

**5**-MLP Kitschig –Ahora era turno de Shadow de enseñarle algo.

-Pues claro, esto es My Little Pony, pero no es la G3 o G3.5, donde todo es amor, amistad, en su forma más cursi. Esto es My Little Pony, La Magia de la Amistad, para comprender la sofisticalidad de la nueva G4, tienes que ver la serie - Shadow me miró con malicia, comprendí lo que quería que hiciera. Rodé los ojos, qué no haría por mi familia y amigos.

Me concentré en un pony, un simple pony, si me transformaba, sería difícil que volviera a mi forma original. No me salió bien, me convertí en mi equivalente en pony a lo que era en grifo; totalmente negro –que sorpresa-, tenía alas de murciélago negras, colmillos, ojos rasgados negros, como no, un cuerno puntiagudo, y de Cutie Mark, la cabeza de perfil, de un grifo blanco. (Carman Pony, art/Carman-Pony-502002210) Y usé mi magia para proyectar en el aire imágenes de MLP, pasaron muy rápido, pero la silueta captó la idea.

**6**-Ok… dann, Shadow rief micht ran, du brauchen Hilfe–Enarqué una ceja –Sagen si emir, Carman. ¿Qué …sabe de… Dragonia?

Bajé las orejas, ahora entendí a lo que se refería -esa fue su única frase en español-, desde que había encontrado a Alira, sólo le había enseñado la historia de Dragonia, que yo era un Grifo Negro en el que podía confiar, y…

-Ok, acepto la ayuda, con la condición de que nadie le cuente a Alira sobre… -Callé, volví a tocarme la pata delantera izquierda, entonces recordé que ahora era un casco, seguramente ahora estaría en la base de mi cuerno. Exacto, me aparté el pelo y lo busqué con mi casco, ahí estaba. Me tranquilicé un poco; no se me notaría a menos que alguien me apartara el pelo del cuerno.

La silueta asintió, y se despidió con una respetuosa inclinación de la cabeza. Acto seguido, se desvaneció. Volteé a ver a Shadow, que observaba el lugar por donde la silueta desapareció, después volvió a transformarse en lobo, sus ojos amarillo grisáceos se posaron sobre mí, y ambos asentimos. Nos dimos las patas, en señal de tregua.

-Sabes que protegeré a Alira con mi vida, Carman –Yo asentí, lo sabía perfectamente, luego abrí las alas para alzar el vuelo.

-¿Podemos confiar en él? –Le pregunté, refiriéndome a la sombra que había desaparecido en la vegetación, Shadow vio en la misma dirección, y luego me tranquilizó.

-Claro, él nunca haría algo en contra de su propia hermana –Y alcé el vuelo, Shadow se escabulló en el bosque.

* * *

Dos meses después de enterarse de que Daring estaba embarazada, Sombra se encerró en su habitación y se puso a dar vueltas mientras pensaba. Daring Do, la escritora A. , se había casado con Ahuizotl, su archienemigo cazatesoros. No tenía sentido, pero… si con ellos había funcionado, ¿Por qué no con ál y Twilight? Al parecer el amor vencía todos los obstáculos, se detuvo frente a su mesita de noche, donde tenía un espejo y una foto, en la que aparecía una pony unicornio gris claro con ojos verdes brillantes y larga melena púrpura oscuro, llevaba un vestido blanco que impedía ver su Cutie Mark, pero Sombra ya sabía cuál era; un corazón rojo cristalizado con un destello blanco al lado. Se quitó la capa y armadura y las dejó sobre la cama, miró su propia Cutie Mark, cristales rojos.

-¿Hola? –Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, Twilight. Bajó rápidamente la foto de la yegua y se acercó a la puerta.

-Adelante –La princesa de la Amistad entró en la habitación y vio alrededor, luego a Sombra.

-Parece que hayas pensado mucho –Sombra asintió-¿Podría saber qué estabas pensando?

-En Daring Do y Ahuizotl. ¿Cómo es que lo suyo funcionó? Son muy diferentes –Twilight se le acercó un poco, sus caras estaban cerca.

-El amor lo puede todo, sino, pregúntale a Cadence –Sombra hizo una mueca al recordar a la yegua que casi lo había matado. Twilight se dio cuenta y sonrió, se acercó un poco más al pony.

-Jeje, ya sabes que ella nos aprueba, a Shining le costó un poco, pero lo convencí de que me cuidarías –Sombra alzó sus orejas y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso suena a compromiso.

-Pues claro, tener una pareja requiere de esfuerzo, amor y compromiso –Sombra gitó la cabeza, eso no era a lo que se refería.

-No, esa clase de compromiso no, me refiero a que lo que dices es como si fuéramos… a, ya sabes… -Lo había estado pensando bien, y había decidido que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a la pony que amaba, Twilight se sonrojó sobremanera con esto.

Después sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más el ex gobernante, sus caras estaban a milímetros, Sombra podía sentir su aliento en la cara, inclinó su cabeza y los cuernos de ambos se tocaron.

-Sombra, creo que ya sabes que te diré que sí cuando lo preguntes. Te amo, eres el pony que más me importa en el mundo, incluso más que mis amigas, mi hermano o Spike, tú eres especial –Para rematar, lo besó. Un largo beso cargado de amor, al que Sombra correspondió.

-Yo también te amo, Twilight –Dijo Sombra cuando sus labios se separaron –Eres la pony más hermosa de todas, y sé que serás una gran gobernante.

-Entonces necesitaré alguien junto a mí, para compartir la dicha de ser una gran gobernante –Respondió Twilight en son de broma, pero Sombra percibió algo de verdad en sus palabras, se separó un poco de la princesa para verla a los ojos.

-¿Estás diciendo que necesitarás un compañero? –Twilight asintió lentamente.

-¿Y quién mejor para acompañarme que el pony que amo? –Sombra sonrió, y volvió a besar a su princesa, Twilight se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego cerró los ojos y deseó que ese momento nunca terminara. Sombra alzó uno de sus cascos y acarició la mejilla de la alicornio, ella rodeó su cuello con sus cascos. El unicornio pasó su otro casco por le melena de la princesa, después sus labios se separaron, pero ellos no. Sombra entonces le planteó a Twilight una pregunta que había tenido en mente desde hace tiempo, que no se había atrevido a preguntar, pues pensaba que su novia lo rechazaría.

-¿Qué opinas, de la posibilidad de ir al siguiente nivel? –Bueno, preguntaría con rodeos, la alicornio lavanda frunció el ceño.

-¿Siguiente nivel? ¿De qué hablas? –Sombra la soltó y caminó hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía ver todo Ponyville.

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando dos ponies van a… ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, cuando una princesa… une a dos ponies de por vida… -A Twilight se le iluminó el rostro, ¿Acaso Sombra le estaba proponiendo…? –Ya sabes… cuando dos ponies se casan…

Se interrumpió cuando cayó al suelo, con una sonriente alicornio encima, que le sacaba el aire con su apretado abrazo, estaba riendo de felicidad, Sombra intentó zafarse, pero no fue posible, la princesa lo apretaba con fuerza. Luego miró a Sombra a los ojos, estaba radiante.

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? –Sombra asintió lentamente.

-Se podría decir que… ¿Sí? –Twilight volvió a apretarlo, esta vez con grititos de emoción.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo! –Sombra suspiró, luego volvió a intentar quitársela de encima.

-Twilight… me aprietas… -Sintió cómo los cascos que lo rodeaban aflojaban.

-¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, Sombra. Es que, estoy tan feliz –Lo ayudó a incorporarse. Estaba tan feliz que tomó la cara del unicornio entre sus cascos y lo cubrió de besos. Sombra solo sonrió un poco, luego recordó algo y apartó a Twilight de sí.

-Wowowow, Twilight, si te voy a proponer matrimonio adecuadamente, necesitaré un anillo –Twilight sonrió más abiertamente.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a comprar uno –Y salió corriendo fuera del castillo, hacia la tienda de joyería. Sombra, que iba muy por detrás, llegó jadeando, el vendedor enarcó una ceja al ver entrar en su tienda a ambos ponies.

-Buenos días señor –Dijo Twilight, con una gran sonrisa -¿Dónde tienen los diamantes?

El pony de la tienda abrió los ojos de par en par, los diamantes eran usados sólo para anillos de compromiso o para ocasiones súper importantes.

-¿Podría saber la ocasión, princesa, y señor? –Twilight miró a Sombra a los ojos, él decidió decirlo.

-Compromiso –El pony vendedor quedó aún más impresionado que antes, ¿La princesa de la Amistad iba a casarse? Les indicó a los ponies que lo siguieran a la sección donde tenían los anillos y los diamantes.

Ambos ponies estuvieron viendo varias opciones, hasta que se decidieron por un diamante rosa de tamaño medio, que tenía forma de estrella, también escogieron dos anillos dorados con dibujos purpúreos oscuros y brillantes, uno para cada uno. Twilight los pagó, y ambos salieron a la calle, con sus compras en una bolsa. Escucharon a alguien trotar hacia ellos.

-¡Twilight, Sombra! –Era Fluttershy, detrás de ella venía Discord, que flotaba distraídamente sobre el suelo, viendo a todas partes excepto a los ponies frente a él, Fluttershy estaba casi tan felis como Twilight hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué creen? Adivinen –Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que la pegaso no actuaba tímidamente, en cambio, Discord era quien parecía nervioso, Alira venía trotando detrás de ellos.

-¿Han nacido más conejitos? –Preguntó Twilight intentando adivinar. Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, aunque amara a los animales, un montón de conejitos bebés no la pondrían tan eufórica. Sombra pensó, ¿Qué podría poner tan contenta a la tímida pegaso? Se le prendió el foc al observar la cara de su novia.

-Discord te ha propuesto matrimonio –Fluttershy gritó y asintió luego saltó y fue a abrazar a Discord, que le dio un beso en la frente. Él no se veía tan emocionado, más bien incómodo.

-Sé qué estás pensando, Sombra. Lo que pasa es que Discord no estaba muy emocionado que digamos, con la idea de que medio mundo se entere –Alira volteó a ver alrededor, Twilight y Sombra hicieron lo mismo, los ponies alrededor voltearon a verlos, a causa del grito de alegría de Fluttershy. Bastó una mirada asesina de Alira para que volvieran a sus propios asuntos.

-Entonces… -Fluttershy rompió el silencio -¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Señaló la joyería con la cabeza, Discord entrecerró los ojos, seguro estaba usando visión de rayos X. Si, abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio a ambos ponies comprometidos.

-¿Por qué hay un diamante en forma de estrella dentro de esa bolsa? ¿Con otros dos dorados? –Fluttershy también abrió loso ojos, el draconequus aterrizó en el suelo y se acercó a su amiga alicornio -¿Se van a casar?

Twilight asintió, muy emocionada para hablar, le dio un gran abrazo a su novio. Fluttershy sonrió y también abrazó a su novio. Una sombra cayó entre ellos y saludó a Alira con una inclinación de cabeza, Carman.

-Buenos días, Alira. Oí la palabra "casarse", y vine tan rápido como pude –Se dio cuenta de su error apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, pues la unicornio verde entrecerró los ojos –Es que bueno… jeje, ya sabes… das ist interesant… digo, digo… es interesante, que alguna de las Mane se case, y como son Twiligt y Flutterhy, ya matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Es un decir, Fluttershy.

Agregó el grifo cuando la susodicha lo miró horrorizada, aun después de la explicación, se mantuvo lejos del grifo, este rodó los ojos y se volvió a Twilight.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo es la boda? –Twilight dobló una de sus orejas y miró a Sombra a los ojos.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido –Dijo Sombra, sonrojándose un poco. Alira soltó una risita al oír eso.

-Jeje, ¿Qué les parece una doble boda la próxima semana, el viernes? –Las dos parejas comprometidas asintieron, luego la unicornio verde les contó un chiste, y todos rieron, entonces Carman decidió que era hora de irse, y se fue, para desaparecer detrás de una casa de tres pisos.

Lo que nadie vio fue que Carman se detuvo detrás de la casa, posándose sobre la azotea, ahí estaban recostados un lobo, Shadow, y un pájaro azul celeste, con ojos brillantes y rasgados. Por alguna razón, él si podía transformarse con facilidad en este mundo, con magia diferente a la dragoniana.

**7**-Bereit? –Preguntó el pájaro, Carman asintió y se asomó sobre el borde de la casa, desde donde podía ver sin ser visto. Observaba con cariño a la unicornio verde, que seguía contando chistes y se notaba muy feliz, conviviendo con sus shippings favoritos.

**8**-Du bist Verliebt? –Le preguntó el pájaro con picardía, Carman apartó la vista rápidamente, y le dirigió una mirada asesina al ave, que rió con un trino.

-No lo mires así –Le dijo Shadow, que estaba a su lado –Cualquiera se daría cuenta si te viera alrededor de ella. Además, ¿Por qué te azoras por algo tan común? Hubo fiestas y celebraciones en honor a ustedes dos.

Cierto, Carman volvió a frotarse la pata izquierda, donde tenía su secreto. El pájaro dijo algo y bajó volando del techo y siguió a los ponies, que ahora se dirigían a Sugar Cube Corner; nadie sospecharía de una

pequeña molestia emplumada.

-Nadie sospechará de esa bola de plumas –Pensó en voz alta, Shadow volteó a verlo con una mirada cómplice, todavía desde el techo de la casa.

-Qué curioso, y yo que creía que tu cuñado te caía bien –Carman miró a otra parte, si, era un buen amigo del ave, en especial desde que… otra vez su pata izquierda, le saldría una llaga de tanto frotársela. Se incorporó y se dispuso a saltar del techo.

-Aunque no confíes en mí, tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones; no hablar de Dragonia, tampoco de Grifón, menos de su hermano, aun menos de mí, de eso me encargaré yo. Ayúdala a convivr con los ponies, puede que tengamos que premanecer aquí un par de años –El lobo rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo no? –Y descendió hasta el suelo, mientras el grifo volaba sobre las casa, ambos se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

En el lugar estaban Night Light y Twilight Velvet –qué coincidencia-, con Shining Armor, estaban almorzando y planeaban ir a visitar a Twilight después, para comunicarle que Cadence iba a tener una potrilla. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al otro lado del local, Sobra llamó la atención de todos para pedirle a Twilight su mano –casco- en matrimonio de forma oficial. Los padres de Twilight estaban totalmente en estado de shock (pues claro, quién en Canterlot no conoce la historia del Rey Sombra desde que este se mudó a Ponyville), entonces Night Light se desmayó y Twilight Velvet empezó a llorar de alegría y confusión.

En cambio, Shining estaba hecho una furia, cómo se atrevía aquel unicornio a proponerle matrimonio a su hermana, después de lo que hizo, el unicornio blanco aún tenía pesadillas con las visiones que sufrió. Reaccionó cuando su hermanita aceptó, entonces se levantó de un salto y fue, pisando fuerte, adonde los ponies, en la mesa de al lado estaban Discord y Fluttershy, ambos vieron, atónitos, cómo el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal le daba una bofetada el ex gobernante del mismo lugar.

-¡Shining! –Twilight gritó, y se interpuso entre su novio y su hermano –Primero que nada, qué sorpresa que estés en Ponyville, en segunda, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Él es mi novio, ¿No deberías de estar feliz por mí? Aceptaste que saliéramos, ¿Qué tiene de diferente que me vaya a casar con él –Medio local los estaba viendo en silencio, Shining abrió y cerró la boca y par de veces antes de hablar.

-Es… Twily, me parece que no estás pensando con claridad, él es MALO, todavía tengo pesadillas con lo que sucedió aquella vez. Acepté que fuera tu pony especial solo porque Cadence lo aceptó, y ella tampoco está pensando con claridad; ¡Va a tener un bebé! –En ese momento Twilight se quedó boquiabierta, iba a ser tía –Y ahora estoy viendo que aceptas casarte con este… pony.

-Sombra no es un pony malo, ya se los expliqué a Cadence y a ti, nunca fue malo, la magia oscura que tenía obligada estudiar fue demasiada, lo corrompió. Además, con lo último de su magia, cuando fue desterrado la primera vez, la usó para hacer creer a todos que él había esclavizado al Imperio de Cristal y de que Luna había ayudado a Celes… -Se detuvo en seco, había ido demasiado lejos. Esa parte Sombra le había pedido que no la contara. Muy tarde, Shining tenía los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, estaba estático, quieto, de una pieza.

-¿Qué él… qué? –Shining retrocedió un paso, miraba a Twilight de arriba abajo, luego cerró los ojos, intentando entender lo que Twilight había dicho, luego abrió los ojos y vio a Sombra, sólo murmuró en vos queda –Espero que la cuides bien, Sombra.

Después salió por la puerta del frente, para volver al Imperio de Cristal. Desde afuera, un ave, un grifo y un lobo observaban la escena, callados, Carman ya se imaginaba los titulares de mañana "Incidente en Sugar Cube Corner", y lo que le diría a Alira acerca de Dragonia, antes de que el ave decidiera adelantársele.

* * *

**OK, OK, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LES EXPLICO QUIÉN ES ESA SILUETA-AVE AZUL. Y SI, SE PASARÁ TODO EL FIC HABLANDO ALEMÁN, LA TRADUCCIÓN;**

**1- YO NO SOY SHADOW- ABRÍ LOS OJOS REPENTINAMENTE, RECONOCERÍA ESA VOZ DONDE FUERA**

**2-¿POR QUÉ NO? -RODÉ LOS OJOS UNA VEZ MÁS**

**3-JAJAJA, PONIES PODEROSOS... ESO ES GRACIOSO... -SHADOW Y YO LO MIRAMOS DIRECTAMENTE, POR LO QUE SE CAYÓ -¿SON PODEROSOS?**

**4-¿QUIÉNES SON ELLAS? -OH, NO PUEDE SER...**

**5-CURSI MLP -AHORA ERA TURNO DE SHADOW DE ENSEÑARLE ALGO**

**6-OK... ENTONCES, SHADOW ME LLAMÓ, NECESITAS AYUDA -ENARQUÉ UNA CEJA DIME, CARMAN, ¿QUÉ... SABE DE... DRAGONIA?**

**7-¿LISTO? -PREGUNTÓ EL PÁJARO. CARMAN ASINTIÓ...**

**8-¿ESTÁS ENAMORADO? -LE PREGUNTÓ EL PÁJARO CON PICARDÍA, CARMAN APARTÓ LA VISTA RÁPIDAMENTE...**

**¿Y BIEN? ¿ME QUIEREN MATAR, AHORCAR O QUEMARME? PRIMERO ME TENDRÁN QUE ENCONTRARME.**

**P.D. SI ALGUIEN DE LA ESCUELA ESTÁ LEYENDO ESTO, ¡NO DIGA NADA! OK, BYE**


	21. Especial de San Valentín

**QUIEN QUIERA MATARME POR EL SUSPENSO, ES LIBRE DE HACERLO... EN CUANTO ME ENCUENTRE (MWAHAHAHAHAH)**

**AHORA, EL LAAAAARGO FLASHBACK ES EL ESPECIAL, EL RESTO ES DE RELLENO, PERO REALMENTE LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN EL RELLENO, ES INTERESANTE.**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 20: ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN**

Estaba en lo cierto, los titulares de los periódicos incluían lo que sucedió en Sugar Cube Corner, gracias a eso, Twilight y Sombra recibieron muchas cartas, la mayoría negativas, de ponies que todavía no aceptaban al unicornio como parte de la sociedad, Twilight echaba a la chimenea aquellas cartas, mientras que Sombra se quedaba en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, podrías ayudarme –Dijo Twilight por la tarde, después de quemar el 90% de las cartas, Sombra volteó a verla lentamente, con el ceño fruncido -¿En qué estás pensando, cariño? –Preguntó con delicadeza la alicornio, el unicornio suspiró.

-Nada, estaba pensando en los errores que he cometido, cuando ayudé a Luna a practicar magia negra para mantener la luna en el cielo el tiempo que quisiera… -Twilight miró, sorprendida y horrorizada al ex rey -…Cuando no advertí a Quatum de la purificación de los Elementos… lo lamento, Cadence –Murmuró el unicornio por lo bajo, aunque Twilight pudo oírlo, sin entender nada- …Lux… debí de alejarla de mí cuando pude…

La princesa de la Amistad vio un par de lágrimas silenciosas resbalar por la cara de su prometido, eso la conmovió y confundió aún más. Se le acercó al unicornio y puso un casco sobre su hombro, suavemente.

-Sombra, ¿Qué te hace recordar todo eso? ¿Por qué no me contaste de eso aquella noche que te acompañé en el calabozo? –El unicornio hizo una mueca al recordar la primare noche que estuvo en el castillo, cuando un galgo intentó comerse a su novia, cuando le contó una pequeña parte de su pasado.

-Es que no confiaba, eran secretos que decidí guardar, pero ahora… Parece que estoy cometiendo otro error, no estoy seguro –Miró a Twilight a los ojos, con ternura, amor y miedo -¿Y si casarnos es un error? Uno que terminará como aquellos…

-¡No! –Twilight lo interrumpió, poniéndole un casco en la boca –Casarnos no será un error, además, ¿Qué pasó que el recuerdo te haya atormentado hasta ahora? –Planeaba obtener la respuesta, y cargaría con las consecuencias. Sombra lo sabía y suspiró, miró por la ventana del estudio.

-Cuando era joven, tenía una hermana mayor llamada Lux, también estaba mi madre, la reina Resplandor, y también recuerdo que tuve un padre; el rey Amethist, que murió siendo yo muy pequeño –Twilight estaba sorprendidísima, nunca habría podido imaginar que Sombra tuviera una hermana –Cierto día llegaron al castillo Queen Faust de Equestria y sus hijas, Celestia, Luna y… su melliza Quantum, la madre de Cadence.

La alicornio lavanda no podía estar más sorprendida y en shock… o eso creyó.

-Ese día también vino Discord, que era tratado como parte de la familia, me sorprendió mucho ver a un draconequus, ya que sólo eran mencionados en pocos relatos, y vagamente. En cualquier caso, ese día, mientras Discord y yo estábamos en la biblioteca, oí a Luna gritarle a su hermana mayor, la acusó de ególatra, pues en ese entonces, tu adorada princesa era algo presumida. Deberías de haberla visto. Luna seguramente huyó de ella, y llegó a la biblioteca, donde me encontró, para entonces Discord ya se había ido, me contó su situación, que me causó mucha pena, por lo que decidí ayudarla –Suspiró y tomó aire, y tomó los cascos de Twilight con los suyos –Debí de detenerla cuando pude; la ayudé en su transformación, cuyo propósito sólo era asustar a Celestia y obligarla a que reconociera los poderes de Luna, pero entonces, las cosas se salieron de control…

-¿Nightmare Moon? –Preguntó Twilight en un susurró, Sombra asintió y continuó.

-Celestia se vió obligada a usar lo Elementos de la Armonía para detener a mi amiga, pero, como cualquier piedra o cristal, tenían que purificarse primero, por ello, el primer rayo que lanzó era letal.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si Luna sobrevi… -Esta vez fue Sombra quien puso un casco sobre la boca de la alicornio.

-Déjame continuar –Se le veía desolado por la tristeza -…la magia era letal en su primer momento,, y Luna habría muerto de no ser por… Quantum…

-¿Qué pasó? –Sombra cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de continuar.

-El padre de Cadence murió cuando ella nació, así que sólo le quedaba su madre… hasta ese momento, había oído los ruidos, y fue a ver que pasaba. Se imaginó lo que pasaría, y, protegiendo a la hermana que amaba y comprendía, recibió el rayo mortal en su lugar… -Twilight estaba estática, ¿Celestia usando así los Elementos de la Armonía? Imposible -…Ese día, Celestia no sólo dejó huérfana sin querer a su sobrina, sino que envió a la luna por mil años a su propia hermana, mi amiga… Si crees que Celestia siempre fue buena, te equivocas, nadie comprendió nunca la belleza de la luna, todo el mundo dormía e ignoraba la noche, Luna fue rechazada, sólo podía compartir su dolor con unos pocos, tres, para ser exacto; Quantum, Discord y yo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Twilight se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y por qué Celestia te aprisionó por mil años en el hielo?

-Se enteró al poco tiempo de que había ayudado a Luna con su truco, entonces yo me había convertido en rey del Imperio de Cristal, donde la economía se basaba principalmente en la extracción de cristal de las minas, los ponies de cristal eran felices con sus vidas. Pero Celestia… yo sabía algo de magia negra, pues entonces formaba parte de mi educación… y sucedió lo que te conté –La alicornio lavanda asintió, lo recordaba muy bien, Sombra había utilizado una última carga de energía, que terminó siendo un hechizo, que hizo creer a todos que su rey era el mal, incluso afectó a Celestia, haciéndole creer que entre ella y su hermana lo desterraron. Twilight sintió una oleada de pena por su unicornio amado, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que fue correspondido por el ex rey, que agradeció el apoyo y amor de su dulce pony.

Alira caminaba por el pueblo, en plan ocioso, mientras disfrutaba de los vientos cálidos del sur, que llegaban por fin al pueblo, estaba cerca pasando frente a Sugar Cube Corner, cuando se tropezó con las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que venían al galope en dirección contraria.

-Lo siento –Dijo Sweetie Belle.

-No te vimos –Agregó Applebloom.

-¡Queremos nuestras Cutie Marks en maratón! –Finalizó Scootaloo.

La unicornio verde rodó los ojos, esas pequeñas siempre se metían en problemas, por lo que lo mejor era seguirles la corriente.

-Ok, que tengan suerte –Y se alejó caminando, mientras las CMC continuaban con su carrera. Desde el las ramas de un arbusto, un pájaro azul observaba con atención a la unicornio, y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó una voz detrás del ave, que lo sorprendió y casi hace que se caiga.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Du hast mich erschreckt! –El ave azul se puso un ala sobre el pecho, y trató de calmar su respiración, luego miró con reproche el lobo que se ocultaba entre las hojas del arbusto.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No me digas que la estás espiando –Shadow entrecerró los ojos, el ave se encogió de hombros y sonrió, el lobo rodó los ojos ante la actitud del pájaro.

-Bueno, ¿Al menos intervendrás? –El pájaro sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza con impetú.

-Ja, erinnern an Valentinstag –Shadow asintió, recordaba perfectamente el Día de San Valentín, o Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, como lo llamaban los ponies, cuando las tres potrancas hicieron un veneno de amor y lo mezclaron en las bebidas de las Mane 6 y novios. Ni Alira ni Carman se salvaron, pues también bebieron de la poción, sin saber que les afectaría, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer...

**FLASHBACK**

Las Mane 6 celebraban las buenas noticias el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos en Swet Apple Acres, el matrimonio de Ahuizotl y Daring, y los embarazos de Daring y Cadence (recuerden que recibieron la noticia cuando Darinzotl llegó a Ponyville).

Ahí estaban ellos, celebrando con un barril de sidra de la familia Apple, que abrieron unos minutos antes para que el olor inundara el granero. Mientras, las CMC estaban probando la poción de amor otra vez, como un experimento. Pero por accidente, Scootaloo tiró la botella dentro del barril de sidra cuando nadie se dio cuenta.

-Oops –Acto seguido, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, temerosa de que Rainbow o alguien más la regañara, ni Applebloom ni Scootaloo supieron qué sucedió con la fórmula.

Dado que Daring seguía confinada en el hospital, Pinkie le prometió una rebanada de pastel, y Discord le grabó la fiesta, poniendo una cámara de grabación (de cine) de modo que grabara todo. Carman le aconsejó ponerla en el lomo de Shadow y que él se convirtiera en una mosca.

-Es una forma de espionaje muy común de donde vengo –Dijo a modo de excusa, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando el draconequus lo miró interrogativamente luego le susurró a Discord para que nadie más lo oyera -…También es el lugar de origen de Alira, pero no le digas porque el pájaro me matará.

El Señor del Caos ya no preguntó, pero por su mirada, volvería a abordar el tema más tarde. Estuvieron unas horas disfrutando la fiesta al estilo Pinkie Pie, en uno de los juegos, Caramel pinchó por error el vestido de Rarity, que, obviamente, hizo un drama por eso. Sombra no sabía el baile del pollo de Pinkie, y Pinkie se lo enseñó en menos de 10 segundos. Luego Alira propuso jugar Twister en su forma humana, claro, Discord les ganó a todos… sin usar sus poderes caóticos, claro.

-¡Sí, gané! Oigan, no sean malos perdedores –Se interrumpió Discord a sí mismo cuando recibió miradas asesinas de los ponies. Después de los juegos, tenían programado festejar con sidra yluego concurso de baile.

Dado que la sidra conservaba su color –aparentemente-, nadie se dio cuenta de que había sido contaminada con veneno de amor… hasta que fue muy tarde. Se formaron Twicord, Rarimel, Applesoarin, Pinkiembra, Flutterpants, Rainpierce, aparte del ya muy obvio Carlira (así le puse yo, igual era OTP).

Pues claro, las parejas de ponies se pusieron cursis nivel Nauseabundo, en cambio, lo que sucedió con Alira y Carman fue algo raro; sí podían voltear ver a otras partes, sin sentir el impulso de decir cosas que aburrirían y empalagarían a cualquiera, en vez de eso, se vieron a los ojos unos segundos, antes de que Alira apartara la mirada, algo azorada.

-Entonceeees… -Carman volteó a ver a otra parte, y sintió algo que le molestaba la oreja, lo apartó inmediatamente y miró a su sonrojada compañera, que a su vez, miraba el suelo. No recordaba una ocasión en que luciera más linda… aunque, a decir verdad, siempre pensaba eso, se fijó en un mechoncito de pelo que tenía en la cara, y se lo acomodó con su pico, la unicornio verde sonrió… y se dio cuenta del caos que había alrededor; los ponies víctimas de la poción, que se miraban entre sí, y decían cosas tan cursis que mejor no las escribo.

-…mi corazoncito de algodón de azúcar abrazable… -Escucharon a alguien decir, seguramente fue Pinkie… no, no era Pinkie Pie, ambas criaturas voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz… y vieron que era Rainbow, Alira hizo señas como si fuera a vomitar, el Grifo Negro se rió con ella por la ocurrencia, y entonces la unicornio se dio cuenta de algo.

-Carman… -Alira sostenía un vaso de sidra con su magia, y veía el contenido.

-¿Sí? –Se acercó un poco para oler el vaso; plumas, cielo, y algo que te hacía pensar en los colores de arcoíris. Oh, no, no puede ser.

-¡Veneno de amor! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se vieron, alarmados, a los ojos. No tenía sentido, ellos habían bebido de la sidra con poción y estaban normales, como si nada, de pronto, oyeron a alguien entrar en el granero; Cheerilee y las CMC, que iban cabizbajas, pero también se alarmaron –y espantaron- al ver lo sucedido con la poción de amor, su profesora iba detrás de ellas, molesta.

-¿Tienen algo que decir al respecto, niñas? –Les preguntó la pony morada a las CMC, que vieron a los ojos a la unicornio verde y al grifo negro, y hablaron al unísono.

-Lo sentimos, en serio –Luego Scootaloo agregó.

-Es en serio, perdón, tenía miedo de que me regañaran y no les dije que la poción se me cayó dentro del barril de sidra, lo siento –A la pequeña pegaso naranja se le salían las lágrimas al disculparse, era en serio. Alira se le acercó y le acarició la melena con el casco, tranquilizándola.

-No te preocupes, por lo menos, no nos afecta ni a Carman ni a mí, aunque eso es muy extraño –Tanto las potrancas como su profesora la miraron, extrañadas, Carman se acercó y le tocó el hombro a Alira con su pata.

-Hum… ¿Alira? Tenemos un pequeño problema con esta situación –La unicornio verde volteó a verlo rápidamente a él, y luego el lugar al que señalaba, Fluttershy y Fancy Pants estaban supercursis, pero se quedaron cortos en comparación a Discord y Twilight, que superaban por kilómetros los límites de la cursilería con todo lo que decían, la unicornio verde miró con curiosidad al grifo, que rodó los ojos.

-Que Fluttercord y Twimbra están comprometidos, ¡Y están por ahí con otros ponies, bajo los efectos de la poción de amor! Hay que romper el hechizo antes de que suceda algo que todos lamentaremos, ¿Hay algún modo de acabar con esto, Crusaders? –Las potrancas lo vieron con los rostros iluminados.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Sweetie Belle, que de pronto estaba muy contenta, luego habló Applebloom.

-Hay que mantener a los ponies separados por una hora… -Escucharon más cursilerías provenientes de las parejas, y Scootaloo habló, con asco.

-Ugh, si, lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, hagámoslo de una vez, no tolero las cursilerías, y esos de ahí ya rebasaron el límite –Dijo, señalando a Pinkie Pie, que estaba diciendo algo de "un osito bonito tiernosito cariñosito esponjosito de azuquitar" o algo por el estilo. Puaj.

-Bien –Interrumpió Carman para quitarse el asco –Tenemos que separarlos, pareja por pareja, pido Twicord –Las ponies se le quedaron viendo raro mientras iba a ver a la pareja de Discord y Tiwlight y hacía varios intentos fallidos, y a decir verdad, patéticos para separar a la pareja, Alira no pudo evitar una risita al ver esto.

-Yo pido Flutterpants –Y se dirigió a donde estaban la pegaso amarilla y el unicornio blanco. Las otras ponies se dieron cuenta de lo que iban a hacer y decidieron ayudar; CMC a Rarimel y Cheerilee optó por separar a la pareja que parecía más tranquila; Applesoarin.

Tardaron un par de horas, pero al final lograron desaparecer el efecto de la poción sobre esas cuatro parejas; Carman tuvo que transformarse en unicornio (cosa que acabó con su energía y tuvo que usar la de reserva), y usó su magia para asemejarse a Star Swirl el Barbado, de ese modo, logró que Twilight rompiera el contacto visual con Discor por un segundo, lo suficiente para que le pusiera a la fuerza, un anillo de estaño alrededor del cuerno, y meterla en un saco. Luego tuvo que entretener a Discord, esta vez se transformó en un dragón (¿ya dije que casi se queda inconsciente por el esfuerzo? Aparte, es del tamaño de Discord) y retó al draconequus a vencerle en un concurso de fuerza para liberar a Twilight del saco, con la condición de que no usara su magia, el draconequus aceptó, obviamente. Estuvieron toda una hora intentando someter al otro, pero, o Discord era muy fuerte, o Carman simplemente se había quedado sin energía. Ya sé, la segunda opción es más lógica, pero… NO, fue la primera, pues, a pesar de estar débil, el Grifo Negro tenía la fuerza de dragón, y Discord… pues él era Discord.

-Mmh… ¿Qué pasó? –El Señor del Caos sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano sujeta a la garra de dragón de Carman, que sudaba, alzó las orejas y lo venció con un simple ademán, a lo que el dragón lo vio, incrédulo ¡¿Se había pasado una hora intentando ganarle a una criatura que obviamente lo vencía por no tener que cansarse al transformarse mientras que a él le costaba por estar en ese mundo?! Se molestó tanto que le escupió una bola de fuego en la cara al draconequus. Discord logró evitarla y sacó a Twilight del saco con un simple chasquido, luego fueron a ayudar con las demás parejas.

Alira estuvo ocupada separando a Fluttershy de Fancy Pants, para hacerlo tuvo que ponerle un anillo de estaño en el cuerno al unicornio joven, que opuso resistencia por estar ocupado viendo a Fluttershy a los ojos, después se fue a buscar un animalito herido por ahí, cuando volvió, el instinto protector de Fluttershy venció por unos momentos para ir a ver al animalito –Tanque, con una herida en la pata-, que fue suficiente para que la unicornio verde se transformara –inconscientemente- en un conejo blanco como la nieve, al darse cuenta fingió estar herida. Con eso bastó para entretener a Fluttershy, en cuanto al joven noble, al anillo de estaño la había hecho un hechizo para congelar al que lo usara, de este modo, mantuvo ocupada a la pegaso unos 59 minutos, en los que la coneja volteó a ver de vez en cuando al dragón negro, que le devolvía la mirada. En el último minuto, Fluttershy dejó de interesarse por la conejita, que al parecer estaba bien, cuando volteó a ver, con algo de desesperación, al unicornio blanco, se encontró cara a cara con Discord, que la sostuvo en su lugar y la alejó del unicornio, que seguía congelado. Fluttershy, obvio, intentó zafarse, pero cedió cuando pasó el último minuto, y reaccionó.

-¿Di…Discord?... Oh, Discord, ¡Lo siento, perdóname!, No era yo, era una poción de amor, yo nunca… -Fue interrumpida por un tierno beso en la frente por parte de su prometido, que la soltó para que ella pudiera volar.

-No te preocupes, Fluttershy, lo sé –Y se abrazaron. AHORA, pasemos a la siguiente pareja (sí, soy muy mala por interrumpir este momento Fluttercord, pero, SWAG)

Las CMC intentaban, fallidamente, separar a Rarity de Caramel, ¡Se pasaron 45 minutos empujando a ambos ponies en direcciones contrarias! Le tiraron encima a Caramel una pila de heno, a Rarity le mojaron los cascos con barro para que fuera a limpiarse, pero Caramel no la abandonaba, y la unicornio modista no estaba muy interesada en lavar sus cascos, con tal de estar viendo al pony terrestre, en fin, no se arriesgaron a retomar la idea del matrimonio, pues podría salirles mal o las otras parejas podrían escucharlos y hacerlo, por lo que le pidieron ayuda a Cheerille (obvio no pudo ayudarlos, estaba ocupada con Applejack y Soarin.

Así pues, fueron al extremo de utilizar el mismo método que usaron con Cheerimac, a pesar de haber decidido no hacerlo, hicieron la sutil sugerencia a ambos ponies, y el resultado fue el mismo, más o menos. Rarity estuvo encerrada en su propia boutique probándose varias decenas de vestidos, lo cual fue más rápido al usar su magia, en cambio, Caramel se quedó atado a una casa y ahí se quedó. Rarity fue corriendo por todo el pueblo buscando al pon y naranja, pero antes de llegar a él, la hora terminó, junto con la poción de amor.

Cheerilee no tuvo suerte con la vaquera y el Wonderbolt, pues los había subestimado, la vaquera era muy fuerte y volvía frente al pegaso azul, este usaba sus alas para revolotear por encima de la granjera, después de hora y media, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Carman y Alira, pues ambos habían acabado con sus parejas, que se encargaban de separar a las dos restantes; Pinkiembra y Rainpierce. La pony terrestre morada se sonrojó un poco.

-Jeje, ¿Un poco de ayuda? –Discord chasqueó los dedos y ambos ponies quedaron atrapados dentro de cajas de acero, cuyos vértices estaban derretidos, para evitar que huyeran, todos se calmaron, excepto Alira, que veía casi con horror al draconequus.

-¡Se van a morir sin aire! –Discord se sobresaltó y chasqueó rápidamente los dedos, al instante, aparecieron pequeños hoyos en los costados de las cajas, la unicornio verde respiró con tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar… -Se interrumpió al escuchar patadas dentro de la caja en la que se encontraba la pony granjera, obviamente estaría pateando la caja para salir, pero fue inútil, una hora después, la caja dejó de resonar con las patadas de la yegua, entonces fue cuando Discord los liberó, Soarin estaba confundido y desorientado, y Applejack miraba a todas partes, aparentemente sin saber lo que había sucedido.

Justo cuando Soarin recuperaba el sentido de la orientación, la pegaso cian se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡Soarin!, No volvamos a beber eso, fue horrible… -Alira rodó los ojos; estos ponies de ahora, se estaban volviendo tan cursis como la G 3.5 y anteriores. Ella y el grifo se miraron a los ojos otra vez, ahora pudo detectar algo en sus ojos, tal vez fuera efecto de la poción… Escuchó una fuerte detonación.

-¡Cuidado! –La unicornio verde volteó la mirada muy lentamente; y de repente sintió un repentino dolor en las patas delanteras, que sólo duró un segundo, antes de que empezara a sentir un hormigueo en esas mismas patas, volteó a ver a sus amigas, cuyas caras denotaban horror, sin comprender, miró sus patas delanteras, y se quedó congelada; sangraban. Y no era cualquier sangre: ésta era púrpura. Recordó aquellas vez que Carman y Shadow casi se mataban, sus heridas eran púrpuras, una duda surgió dentro de ella.

-¡Alira! –Escuchó a Carman, su voz no tenía espanto ni preocupación, era molestia, la duda creció dentro de la unicornio, mientras el grifo se acercaba a olfatear sus heridas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó a las ponies, que no le quitaban la vista de encima, muy preocupadas, Fluttershy era sostenida por Discord, pues tenía pinta de que iría a desmayarse, Twilight señaló algo detrás de Alira, esta volteó y encontró en el suelo una bala… o algo parecido a una bala; más delgado y largo, estaba manchado con su sangre púrpura y brillante, Carman alzó la vista y miró el objeto, en seguida quedó hecho una furia.

-¡Ese _Vogel, _le dije que yo me haría cargo! –Pateó el suelo con una de sus zarpas, sacando las uñas, hasta entonces Alira no se había dado cuenta de lo largas que eran, y lo brillantes y blancas que eran, por su parte, el Grifo Negro siguió despotricando –La próxima vez que lo vea, le arrancaré las plumas y se las meteré por…

Se interrumpió al voltear a ver a las ponies, que lo veían sin entender, incluida Alira. Carman se sonrojó un poco y volvió a atender las heridas de su compañera-víctima del veneno de amor, enseguida empezó a lamer las heridas. A la unicornio le pareció lo más normal del mundo; después de todo, el grifo es parte felino, aunque se le hacía un poco incómodo que le diera tanta atención, para acabar con la tensión producida por la bala, decidió preguntar otras cosas.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué Daring no está aquí? Después de todo es una fiesta en honor a ella –Carman pasaba a la siguiente pata, Rarity le contestó.

-Porque el doctor no la deja salir del hospital, querida. Dice que podría estar delicada… -Carman dejó las patas de Alira solo lo suficiente para responder.

-Claro, su hijo o hija será el primer mestizo en la historia de Ponyville, según me han contado –Fluttershy y Discord se vieron brevemente a los ojos, algo preocupados. La unicornio verde los entendía (claro, yo creé la pareja en esta historia), en cierta forma. Carman terminó con sus heridas.

-Listo, mírate –La unicornio obedeció, todavía tenía los cortes, pero ya no sangraban.

-Gracias, Carman –Y le hizo un pequeño nuzzle en la cara con su hocico, él se lo devolvió rápidamente, luego ambos oyeron decir a Pokey en tono burlón.

-Ahora hay que separar a estos tórtolos –Carman se sonrojó de más y volteó a ver a otra parte, Alira asintió y se dirigió a la salida del granero, antes de salir, reconrdó preguntar algo.

-Por cierto, Carman, si no te preocupa quien disparó esa bala, ¿Es alguien que conoces? ¿Por qué lo hizo? –El grifo removió el suelo nerviosamente con una pata, y se tomó un minuto antes de contestar.

-Sí, conozco a ese chico, me dijo que si yo no resolvía algo, él mismo se encargaría. A juzgar por las leves heridas que te acaba de hacer, ha empezado –Y se dirigió a la parte trasera del granero, sin mirar atrás.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El ave azul se le acercó por detrás a la unicornio, y se paró sobre su lomo, al instante, esta se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo con las orejas abajo y el ceño fruncido, él sonrió y voló hasta quedar frente a ella. Estaban frente a lo que quedaba de la antigua biblioteca de Twilight.

-¿Un pájaro azul? –La unicornio lo observó detenidamente, casi parecía estar esperando que el animal hablara, cosa que no la sorprendió.

-Halo, ich bin ein Vogel –Obvio, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que era un pájaro. N o se le ocurrió nada más que contestar en el mismo idioma, se sorprendió a sí misma en cuanto lo hizo.

-Halo, ich bin Alira… -Qué extraño, los ojos del ave brillaban más de lo normal, cuando de repente, apareció Carman, que le gruñó con fiereza al ave y la mantuvo alejada de la unicornio, el pájaro se rió por lo bajo y se fue de ahí, no sin antes gritarle al grifo.

-Ich werde beobachten du –El Grifo Negro bajó las orejas mientras veía alejarse al ave.

-¿Carman? ¿Qué tienes en contra de las aves? –Obviamente, Alira no sabía quién era ese pájaro, el grifo volteó a verla, con el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada… -Alira lo vió con molestia, a lo que Carman movió nerviosamente las orejas –Bueno, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te lastimaste las patas con una bala? Ese ave la disparó –Miró con odio el lugar por donde había desaparecido el ave, que ahora estaba volando hacia el bosque Everfree.

-¡C…cómo es eso posible, Carman? Es un ave, ¡Un arrendajo azul! –En serio, ¿¡Qué Carman no puede contarle a Alira la verdad!?

-Cállate, y –Ups, lo siento, Alira –Sólo no interrumpas la historia.

-Alira… deja de hablar con Frozen, la escritora y atiende lo que te estoy diciendo –La unicornio bajó las orejas y dejó de oírme narrar… o leer lo que escribo… o lo que sea –Te decía que el pájaro viene del mismo lugar que yo, por lo que tiene la habilidad de transformarse.

-Entonces… ¿Qué animal es de nacimiento? –En ese tiempo, desde el día de San Valentín, Carman había decidido enseñarle a la unicornio lo esencial para sobrevivir. Carman la miró a los ojos, eso la incomodó un poco, entonces el Grifo Negro hizo algo que no se esperaba; un nuzzle… algo largo, que sonrojó a la unicornio, cuando se separó, la dejó en shock.

-Es un Dragón Real, es tu hermano, Alira.

* * *

**QUIEN QUIERA REFERENCIAS A QUANTUM, LEA MI OTRA HISTORIA; HISTORIAS DE EQUESTRIA. LOS QUE QUIERAN SABER QUÉ DICE EL AVE, USEN EL TRADUCTOR, ME DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLO TODO (NO ES CIERTO, ME QUITA TIEMPO)**

**AHORA, LOS QUE EXIJAN EXPLICACIONES POR EL HERMANO DE ALIRA, SÍ, ELLA TAMBIÉN ES DE LA REALEZA Y OTP CON CARMAN.**


	22. Explicaciones

**¡HE VUELTO! LOS EXÁMENES ME MANTENÍAN MUY OCUPADA :P**

**AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, CREO QUE ASÍ EXPRESO UN PAR DE DUDAS QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES TUVIERON, DEBIDO AL ORDEN DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS... AUNQUE TAMBIÉN LES GENERARÉ MÁS DUDAS :)**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 21: EXPLICACIONES**

_Estaba en medio de un paisaje caótico, literalmente caótico, el suelo era cuadriculado, el cielo era morado, un banco de peces nadó en el aire frente a mí, de repente, vi algo blanco y grande moverse a mi izquierda, volteé rápidamente y vi a la princesa Celestia, con alforjas, acercarse a una paqueña colina sobre la que había un trono blanco y alto, a su lado, estaba su hermana menor, la princesa Luna. Se detuvieron al pie de la colina._

_De repente, el trono volteó y ahí estaba Discord, riendo._

_-Oh, esto es muy divertido, ¿Qué tal un juego de ponerle la cola al pony? –El draco equus sostenía con su pata de león la cola multicolor de Celestia, que volteó a ver sus flancos, alarmada._

_-Se acabó la hora de jugar, Discord –El susodicho no le hizo caso, estaba comiendo de un costal de semillas negras, que luego lanzó a las princesas._

_-Lo dudo mucho –Se metió un puñado de semillas a la boca -¿Tienen hambre? –Las semillas rebotaron contra las alicornios, que no dejaban de ver mal a Discord –Como quieran._

_Entonces, Celestia alzó un ala y sacó tres piedras hexagonales de su alforja, al tiempo que Luna sacaba otras tres, Discord las vio con curiosidad… y lgo de indiferencia._

_-¿Qué tienen ahí? –Las piedras empezaron a girar con rapidez en torno a las princesas hasta casi desaparecer._

_-Los Elementos de la Armonía –Anunció Celestia._

_-Con ellos te derrotaremos –Terminó Luna, Discord sólo volvió a reír._

_-Jajaja, deberían verse ahora mismo, la expresión en sus rostros, tan intensos, tan seguras de sí mismas… jajajajajajaja –En ese momento, un arcoíris salió de las piedras, haciendo un arco, antes de caer sobre el risueño draconequus, que no vio nada de eso –Graciosísimo, jajaja…_

_Entonces el arcoíris lo golpeó, transformándolo en piedra en un segundo._

* * *

-¡Ahhh! –Twilight se levantó de golpe, jadeando. Miró en todas direcciones, estaba en su estudio, rodeada de libros, sentada en su escritorio, vio a Sombra sobre el único sillón de la habitación, sosteniendo su cabeza con un casco. No se movió cuando Twilight gritó al despertar.

Se frotó el rostro con los cascos y se incorporó para ver su escritorio; un pergamino limpio, una pluma dentro de la botella de tinta, más plumas y botes de tinta apilados ordenadamente al frente y los lados de pergamino, Owlowiscious estaba sobre una percha junto a escritorio, con los ojos abiertos, veía a Twiligh casi como si le preguntara ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuve un sueño… en realidad un recuerdo; cuando las princesas transformaron a Discord en piedra. Ahora que lo pienso… Sombra me dijo que los Elementos acabaron con la hermana de las princesas, porque tenían que purificarse antes de usarse, pero… eso no tiene sentido –La princesa caminói hacia Sombra y lo despertó con cuidado, sacudiéndolo por el hombro, este se despertó de golpe, volteando a todas partes y enseñando los dientes, entonces vio a Twilight y volvió a la normalidad.

-Ah, eres tú, ¿Qué sucede, Twilight?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste de la hermana de las princesas?

-¿Quantum?

-Exacto. Dijiste que el rayo que desterró a Nightmare Moon tenía que purificarse, como los cristales, antes de usarse, pero ahora recuerdo aquella poción que bebí una vez –El antiguo gobernante del Imperio de Cristal no veía a dónde iba esa conversación, Twilight lo notó en su cara –Las princesas usaron anteriormente los Elementos para convertir a Discord en piedra, ¿Cómo es que a él no lo destruyó el rayo?

Sombra se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, y hablaba pausadamente, como si sopesara sus palabras.

-Eso no lo sé, Star Swirl era el único que sabía cómo funcionaban los Elementos, y él murió poco antes de eso, él y… -Se detuvo como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto, algo secreto. Twilight de inmediato empezó a sospechar, pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso, solo asintió y volvió al escritorio, recordando lo que iba a hacer.

_Estimado History Keeper_

_¿Ha pensado bien en mi propuesta? De ser así, comuníquese conmigo._

_El tiempo nos sobra, pero tampoco es abundante, espero con ansia su venida para tratar el tema del que ya hemos hablado._

_Atentamente, Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad_

* * *

El ave seguía de cerca a la unicornio verde, siempre vigilándola; no se atrevía a acercarse otra vez desde que Carman lo ahuyentara. De vez en cuando, Shadow se quedaba con él, y ambos platicaban de Dragonia; Shadow apenas si lo recordaba, y el ave, que se convertía en un dragón leopardo en su presencia, le recordaba el lugar, hablando lo poco de español que sabía.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo se casaron? –El lobo gris se veía muy asombrado por lo que el dragón-leopardo le decía –Pensé que lo odiaba a muerte.

-Jaja, Carman, blando. Alira, fuerte –Shadow sabía lo segundo; la reina podía ser tan salvaje como una manada de lobos a la hora de defender su pueblo, o tan mansa como una madre con sus cachorros, cuando se trataba de eso mismo. Y Carman no sería capaz de dañar a sus amigos o familiares, aunque fuera una situación de vida o muerte, eso lo hizo reírse sonoramente.

-Jajajajaja, no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo decías que se enamoraron? –Bien, creo que ahora todos saben la verdad ;)

-Ah, ya sabes. Carman… fácil, Alira… ella misma –Shadow asintió, dándole la razón, Alira podría ser linda, pero no solo por fuera, entendía porque el Grifo Negro se había fijado en el grifo blanca, y, desde aquella vez que el Grifo lo dejó ir, se había dado cuenta de que él no era malvado realmente, sólo seguía órdenes e intentaba hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Entonces el dragón-leopardo de ojos azul brillante carraspeó un poco y armó una frase completa… en dragoniano –Recuerdo que una vez me salvó la vida… a su modo.

Shadow no sabía dragoniano, pero entendía lo esencial. Miró por encima del borde del techo, desde donde se podía vigilar la entrada a Sugar Cube Corner, la unicornio verde todavía no salía del local.

-Hola, amigos –Ambos machos saltaron, Shadow enseñó los dientes, el dragón hacía lo mismo, sacando las uñas también, estas, que eran blancas, contrastaban contra las patas, negras como la tinta, pero enseguida las metió, y su mirada cambió de amenazante a impresionada y asustada, Shadow quedó en shock; detrás de ellos, sobre el techo, estaba Alira, que los veía con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué…qu…qué…? –El lobo gris no era capaz de formar palabras coherentes, pero la unicornio entendió lo que quería decir.

-Salí por la puerta de atrás, ya que sentía que ALGUIEN –Volteó a ver acusadoramente al dragón-leopardo –Me estaba vigilando, así que al salir, agucé el oído y seguí sus risas, díganme, ¿Qué tanto decían acerca de Carman y yo?

Alira sospechaba lo que habían estado tratando en su "pequeña" conversación, pero no dijo nada; no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas. El dragón-leopardo tenía los mismos ojos que el ave que se le presentó media semana antes, por lo que lo identificó rápidamente.

-Denian –El dragón leopardo alzó las orejas, hacía tiempo que añoraba oír ese nombre –Eres mi hermano –Sin poder contener la emoción, el dragón-leopardo se abalanzó sobre la unicornio para abrazarla, pero antes de llegar a ella, se transformó en una variedad diferente de dragón, uno con escamas azul claro, con destellos oscuros y brillantes, alas de piel –no de murciélago-, garras filosas con uñas negras y largas, hocico largo, como el de cualquier reptil –una forma ligeramente de caballo-, dos cuernos negros que salían de la cabeza, orientados hacia atrás, larga cola con plumas a lo largo, y del tamaño de un pony normal. Además, bastante esbelto y musculoso –por favor, ¿Qué dragoniano no tiene músculos?-.

Esta transformación dejó sorprendida a Alira, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando el dragón la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, cuando la soltó el dragón estaba radiante de felicidad, que contagió a la unicornio verde en forma de risa. Shadow observaba la escena, sin moverse. Al final, el lobo habló.

-Entonces… ¿Esta es una clásica y cursi reunión familiar? –El dragón azul miró fulminante al lobo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nein, todavía faltan una persona… Que probablemente no vendrá, tomando en cuenta que me odia por dispararle a mi propia hermana –Alira alzó las orejas y dejó de reír al oír esto. Por alguna razó, también entendía el dragoniano.

-Espera… ¿Tú fuiste quien me disparó el Día de San Valen…? Digo, Día de los Corazones y los Cascos –Shadow pudo sentir la tensión crecer… para la desgracia del trío, otro dragoniano sintió la misma tensión, y supo de qué se trataba.

-Sí, pero tengo muy buena puntería, y sólo te quería rozar, para que Carman se viera obligado a moverse… -Denian fue interrumpido por Shadow.

-…De hecho, le diste una excusa para usar ese cerebro de plumas que tiene –Ambos machos se rieron del chiste, dejando un poco confundida a la unicornio. Chiste dragoniano. De repente, fue como si alguien les hubiera quitado la voz, pues ambos chicos callaron de repente, viendo a Alira, casi aterrorizados, la chica se imaginó que abrís algo detrás de su espalda y volteó. No se equivocó; ahí estaba Carman, en forma de pony negro, con un filoso cuerno negro y alas de murciélago, todo en él era negro, a excepción de su Cutie Mark de perfil blanco de grifo. Parecía furioso, pero su enojo iba dirigido sólo a ambos machos frente a él, nunca se enojaría deliberadamente con Alira.

-¿Qué… estás… haciendo aquí, Denian? –Su voz lenta, y grave le dio un toque de maldad a su voz, un tono que Alira supo había oído antes, mucho ante de que hubiera llegado… de que la hubieran traído a Equestria.

-Oye, Carman –La unicornio intentó apaciguar al grifo, lo cual sirvió un poco –Ellos no tiene la culpa, los oí platicar y vine a investigar. No les hagas daño, por favor –En su voz no había súplica, pero el efecto fue casi como si así hubiera sido, pues la cara del pony negro se relajó un poco, y se sentó también en el techo de la casa, frente a la unicornio verde que tanto quería, deseó poder decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no sería posible hasta contarle todo… y por todo me refiero a TODO, es más…

-¡Ya cállate! –Ups, lo siento, me callo. Los tres dragonianos me miraron irritados, bueno, no se los puede culpar, después de todo… -¡O te callas o te callamos! –Ok.

* * *

Twilight, y Fluttershy estaban caminando por el bosque Everfree, en dirección a la casa de Zecora, iban cautelosas, pues recordaban muy vívidamente el día en que encontraron a Shadow. Twilight se dio cuenta de que el entonces esquelético animal ahora estaba perfectamente en forma, extraño. Aunque, buscarle sentido a eso era como buscarle sentido a Pinkie Pie; era simplemente de esa forma, ambas ponies llegaron a salvo. Tocaron a la puerta y las recibió la cebra-pony.

-Buenas tardes, amigas, pasen, que son bienvenidas -Las dos ponies entraron en el árbol y se sentaron en una mesa –Porqué vienen hoy, me pregunto yo.

-Buenas tardes, Zecora –Fluttershy fue la primera en saludar, para sorpresa de la cebra –Vinimos a preguntarte algo… las dos.

-Vaya, vaya, Fluttershy no se ha portado tímida, ¿A su compromiso se deberá? –La pegaso se quedó boquiabierta, y Twilight se sonrojó de vergüenza, ¿Sabría la cebra de su compromiso, también? –Supongo que la princesa, noticias similares tendrá.

-Supones bien –Dijo Twilight en voz baja y mirando el suelo, la cebra enarcó una ceja y se dispuso a preparar té –Me he comprometido con Sombra… el ex rey Sombra.

-Y yo con Discord –Dijo Fluttershy, de vuelta a su faceta tímida. Estuvieron calladas por unos minutos, hasta que el té estuvo listo, entonces Zecora habló.

\- Interesantes elecciones, por lo que veo son complicados sus corazones. Sus destinos los hicieron encontrarse, sus corazones los hicieron reunirse.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Twilight a voz normal, Fluttershy también alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-A mi tátara tátara abuelo le pidieron ver el futuro de un príncipe, su destino contigo tu une –Dijo Zecora, apuntando con una pezuña a Twilight, esta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que su amiga le decía. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Sombra?

-¿Sombra era el verdadero heredero al trono del Imperio de Cristal? No lo puedo creer, se suponía que había tomado el Imperio por la fuerza… -Fluttershy la interrumpió con voz queda.

-…También se suponía que él era un tirano que desapareció al Imperio con él durante mil años, pero no –La alicornio se quedó en silencio, dándole la razón a la pegaso amarilla, las tres equinas bebieron de sus tés.

-Si mal no recuerdo, venían aquí para un interrogatorio –Twilight reaccionó, moviendo una pata sobre la mesa, de modo que casi tiró su té.

-Ah, cierto. Zecora, tú has viajado mucho y has conocido a muchos ponies…

-Y queríamos preguntarte… hacerte una pregunta relacionada con nuestras parejas –La cebra abrió mucho los ojos, conque para eso habían ido a verla.

-Ah, ya veo, desgraciadamente no soy la cebra indicada para eso. Quien sus dudas aclarará, un mestizo será.

-Entendido… -Entonces la princesa se dio cuenta de algo –Fluttershy, no has dicho nada más –La pegaso miraba su taza de té frío, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Zecora, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos -¿Fluttershy? –La pegaso alzó la vista de repente.

-¿Puedes leerme el futuro, Zecora? –Se terminó su té de un par de tragos, y le dio su taza a la cebra, que removió las hojas con el poco líquido que quedaba, antes de ver a la pegaso.

-Veo una familia… -Siguió removiendo –Un destierro… y felicidad -¿Qué rayos significaba eso? –Familia y felicidad, los tendrás con seguridad. Y un mestizo será desterrado, eso no puede ser evitado.

-¡¿Qué?! –La pegaso amarilla saltó, alarmada -¡¿Quiere decir eso que Discord será desterrado en algún momento?! –La cebra esbozó una media sonrisa, con un deje de tristeza.

-Un mestizo he dicho, el nombre del Señor del Caos no he mencionado. Además, el draconequus no es un mestizo, pero el mestizo será su hijo –Eso calmó un poco a Fluttershy, pero no mucho, ¿De dónde saldría un mestizo? Y si Fluttershy se casaba con Discord, ¿Significaba eso que el mestizo sería hijo suyo también? Muchas dudas… que tendrían que ser aclaradas por alguien más.

Las tres equinas siguieron platicando un rato de otras cosas, y Twilight también recibió su vistao del futuro "Alegría, alicornios e inmortalidad", ¿Cómo no? En ambos casos la felicidad venía con el matrimonio. Se despidieron de Zecora y volvieron a Ponyville, no sin antes preguntar quién les aclararía sus dudas.

-La primera criatura que encuentren al salir, les podrá decir –Dicho eso, salió a buscar plantas medicinales, mientras que las ponies platicaban de camino al pueblo.

-¿Quién crees que sea esa criatura, Twilight?

-No lo sé, pero por cómo lo dijo, supongo que no es un pony –Ambas ponies llegaron a las afueras del bosque, cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Cuando estaban prácticamente dentro del pueblo, una figura azul chocó contra ellas, cayendo; Twilight debajo, Fluttershy encima, y la mancha azul en medio.

-Oh, mi… -Fluttershy alzó el vuelo lo suficiente como para que el dragón –porque eso era- se incorporara y dejara respirar a Tiwlight -¡AAHHHHHH!

Obvio, a pesar de que hubieran pasado cuatro temporadas, Fluttershy aún sentía terror por los dragones, por lo que era de esperarse que intentara huir del que estaba frente a ella, pero le fue imposible una vez lo vio a los ojos, era como si sus cascos se hubieran quedado soldados al suelo, y que sus músculos se negaban a responder. Sus ojos, azul claro con destellos oscuros, además, algo en él le hacía sentirse segura.

-Buenas tardes, Fluttershy, Twilight… -El dragón pronunciaba una serie de sonidos gravez, como gruñidos, y agudos como ladridos, rugidos, maullidos, trinos, todo mezclado. Este extraño idioma cualquiera lo puede entender; se apartó revelando a una roja y sudorosa princesa, que se había quedado sin aire cuando la criatura escamosa cayera sobre ella –Oh… lo siento mucho, Twi.

-Para ser un dragón, eres bastante pequeño, y aunque siempre quiero que todo el mundo me diga simplemente Twilight, se me hace raro que alguien como tú se dirija tan informalmente a mí –El dragón, que era del tamaño de un pony, se encogió de hombros –Además, ¿Cómo te entendemos si estás hablando con varios sonidos de animales?

-Bueno, después de todo, estamos en el mismo nivel social. Y es mi lengua materna –La princesa abrió los ojos y enarcó ambas cejas, Fluttershy se quedó boquiabierta, al tiempo que Discord aparecía junto a ella, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, había oído su grito; entonces vio al dragón, y sus músculos se tensaron como si fuera a saltar sobre él, pero se quedó totalmente quieto al verlo a los ojos, como Fluttershy –Hey, hola, Discord, hace tiempo que no los veía, jejeje, desde aquel incidente de San Valentín… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-¿Dragoniano? -¿Quién entiende a Discord?

-Exacto –Luego agregó un par de gruñidos más, para demostrar su felicidad, con una gran sonrisa –Y supongo que ahora ustedes deben de hacerme unas preguntas –Entonces volteó a ver a las dos ponies, que seguían impresionadas porque Discord supiera el idioma del dragón. Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar; agitó vigorosamente la cabeza, y Fluttershy se dirigió a su novio.

-Estamos bien, Discord puedes irte.

-¿En serio? Puede que me necesiten, simplemente díganme, y voy a…

-Discord, estaremos bien –Y voló hasta quedar a su altura y darle un beso en la mejilla. Todavía inseguro, el draconequus desapareció, aunque los tres sabían que estaría vigilando. El dragón hizo un con su garra, y los tres empezaron a caminar por las afueras de Ponyville, ¿Olvidé mencionar que nadie vio al dragón?

-Aspi que… tienen dudas. Y quieren que se las aclare.

-Exacto –Dijo Fluttershy, ella y Twilight se vieron un segundo, antes de preguntar, algo sonrojadas –Esto… Discord no es un pony, es un draconequus, así que… ¿Será posible que tengamos hijos? –Dijo muy rápidamente la última parte, pero el dragón entendió.

-Ah, conque es eso. Pff, jajajajajajja –Las dos ponies quedaron desconcertadas por su reacción –Jajaja… lo siento, lo siento… jaja, es que… ¿En serio? ¡Por favor! Todos saben que es posible eso; sino, no habría dragonianos, todos nacemos de diferentes formas, por ejemplo, Alira es humana de nacimiento, yo soy dragón de nacimiento, y Carman es un grifo de nacimiento… aunque con él no me sorprende; cuando nació, todavía existía la norma de que todos los grifones que se casaran entre sí debían de ser grifos de nacimiento para mantener la raza pura… al estilo Hitler.

Las ponies escucharon con atención el pequeño monólogo del dragón, cuando terminó, este miró a Twilight a los ojos, incomodándola un poco –ojos azules-.

-Tú también tenía una pregunta, Twi –La pony asintió y se dirigió, con un poco de incomodidad, al dragón.

-Sí, yo te quería preguntar; ¿Por qué Sombra no es brillante como los ponies de cristal si es el heredero al trono? ¿Cómo es que el Imperio ahora pertenece a mi cuñada? Aunque, no es que me queje –Entonces se sonrojó en exceso –Y si… alguna vez llegamos a tener hijos… ¿Heredarían su cuerno rojo? Es por curiosidad.

El dragón se detuvo al llegar a un puente, y vio detenidamente su reflejo en el agua, cuando respondió, no alzó la vista.

-No puedo responderte la primera pregunta, esa tendrás que verla tú misma en la Torre de Canterlot. En cuanto a lo de su cuerno, eso fue producto del continuo uso de magia negra, es un efecto secundario con el que no nace nadie… creo.

-¿Cómo que crees? –Twilight se puso un poco nerviosa, el dragón alzó la vista del agua y la vio a los ojos, otra vez. Fluttershy observaba y escuchaba con atención todo lo que el dragón les decía.

-Verás, tengo un par de sobrinos, los más revoltosos que hayas visto nunca. Tienen el corazón de su madre y la fuerza de su padre. Y se nota a primera vista su parentesco; su apariencia. Eso les ha causado momentos incómodos y hasta peligrosos, pero no hay quien los ame más que sus padres. El amor de una madre por su hijo es lo más poderoso que pueda existir… hablando por experiencia.

-Mmh… muchas gracias, señor… -Dijo Fluttershy cuando estuvo segura de que había terminado. Esa tarde, las dos ponies aprendieron algo muy importante; los dragones también pueden ser sabios, y es recomendable escucharlos.

-No, no me digas señor. Nunca antes me habían dicho eso y es incómodo. Sólo llámenme Denian –Las dos ponies se despidieron, con sonrisas en los rostros, y volvieron a Ponyville. Denian las vio alejarse.

Twilight y Fluttershy estaban cera del parque, cuando se encontraron con Discord y Pinkie Pie, la pony rosa se veía algo preocupada.

-Oh, gracias al cielo que están bien. Discord me dijo que se encontraron con un dra´gon, y vine en cuanto pude –Saltó sobre Fluttershy, bombardeándola con preguntas que asustaron a la pegaso.

-¿Cómo era el dragón? ¿De qué tamaño era? ¿Les hizo algo? ¿Qué hacía en Ponyville? ¿De qué color era? ¿Le tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Hay problemas? ¿Va a quedarse dormido durante 100 años en una montaña y su humo hará inhabitable Equestria? ¿De dóne…? Mmm-mmm-mmh –Discord le cerró la boca, convirtiéndosela en un cierre/cremallera, después, él hizo las preguntas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacía un dragón en Ponyville y por qué nadie lo vio? –Twilight respondió mientras Fluttershy se recuperaba del interrogatorio de Pinkie.

-Queríamos hacerle a Zecora preguntas… de asuntos privaods –No iba a decirle a Discord por nada del mundo la verdadera razón de la visita -, pero dijo que no podría ayudarnos, que sería la primera criatura con la que nos encontráramos al salir del bosque Everfree, y esa criatura fue el dragón… Denian.

-Mmh, ¿Y qué hacía un dragón en Ponyville? –Esta vez fue Fluttershy quien contestó.

-No lo sabemos, habrá que preguntarle a Frozen –La pegaso amarilla todavía no se acostumbraba a llamar Alira a la unicornio –Supongo que ella sabrá.

-Ok –EL draconequus chasqueó los dedos, y los teletransportó a los cuatro a la sala del trono, donde la susodicha unicornio verde daba vueltas, con el dragón detrás de ella.

-…quedarte aquí por una temporada –El dragón se quedó pensando sobre lo que la unicornio le dijo… fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho.

-Muy bien, me quedaré en tu cuarto, ya sabes que soy mejor que Carman –Había una nota de orgullo en su voz, Alira se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Ambos dragonianos soltaron un respingo cuando Twilight habló– ¿Qué hace aquí el dragón? ¿Y qué haces tú con él? Hablan como si… Denian… se fuera a quedar aquí –Si los dragones sudaran, Denian ya lo habría hecho… ¡Y sí sudan!

-Está bien, eres bienvenido a Ponyville, Denian –Dijo Pinkie con alegría. El dragón inclinó un poco la cabeza y se dirigió, trotando, hacia la zona del castillo donde estaba las habitaciones, fue entonces cuando Discord se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye, Alira, ¿Por qué ese dragón se quedará en tu habitación? ¡Puede incendiarla! No es seguro que esté ahí, además, ¿Dónde rayos crees que va a dormir? –Pinkie lo interrumpió, hablando rápidamente.

-Oh, ya sé; ese dragón se puede transformar en otros animales, y se quedará contigo porque te quiere vigilar de cerca. Aparte, es tu hermano, y estará aquí hasta que recuerdes que eres la reina de un planeta de dragones llamado Dragonia, y Carman es muy cobarde para decírtelo todo por miedo a tu reacción, así que Denian te enseñará todo lo que olvidaste, ¿No?

Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

* * *

**ME DIO UN POCO DE PENA ESCRIBIR LAS DUDAS DE LAS PONIES, PERO, EN SERIO, ¿ALGUNA VEZ SE HAS PREGUNTADO ESO?**

**NO SÉ SI BAJÓ UN POCO LA CALIDAD DEL CAPÍTULO, ESTA MAÑANA NO TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR.**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VEREMOS A LAS PAREJAS QUE HE DESCUIDADO; DARINZOTL, RARIPANTS, PINKIEPIERCE (CREO QUE SE ESCRIBE ASÍ), Y CARAMEJACK. APARTE, LE ACLARO UNA DUDA A COMET GALAXY;**

**NOP, LAS PRINCESAS Y SPIKE NO TENDRÁN PAREJA, HE INTENTADO BUSCAR OC'S Y SHIPS QUE LES QUEDEN, PERO DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA, NINGUNO QUEDA :)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, EXIJO (EN BUENA ONDA) COMENTARIOS, O HARÉ HUELGA (EN BUENA ONDA, OTRA VEZ), AGREGAR A FAVORITOS... ETC. ;)**


	23. El otro lado del espejo, Parte 1

**NO PUDE ESCRIBIR DEBIDO A LAS TAREAS, Y A QUE HE ESTADO ENFERMA :(**

**PERO, AHORA, ESTA HISTORIA HA TOMADO UN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS, DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 22: EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO, PARTE 1**

Habían pasado seis meses, desde que la princesa Twilight Sparkle hubiera ayudado a vencer a las Dazzlings, seis meses desde que la escuela entera hubiera aceptado a Sunset Shimmer y resolvieran sus diferencias. La chica nueva iba con un pantalón de mezclilla morado, una larga bata blanca, un gran maletín, lentes, y el pelo sujeto en un apretado moño, llevaba una mochila púrpura, dentro de la cual sólo había un cachorro morado con verde.

Pasó frente a la estatua de corcel blanca, sacó de un bolsillo un radar hecho por ella misma y lo encendió, el aparato empezó a sonar como loco, marcando en la pantalla ERROR. Lo sabía, en esa escuela había algo muy raro, planeaba averiguar qué era. El perro se removió dentro de su mochila, la chica lo tranquilizó susurrándole.

-No te preocupes, Spike, ya casi llegamos –La chica apoyó una mano en la base de la estatua (un lado lateral, no el del portal) y vio la escuela. Eran vacaciones de verano, así que nadie la vería… aunque todavía tendría que justificar su visita. Se dirigió a la entrada; cerrada. Sacó otro aparato de sus bolsillos y lo colocó sobre la cerradura, la puerta se abrió con un suave _clic_.

Adentró, todo estaba vacío, la chica se puso a caminar por todas partes, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; la sala de la directora, la abrió con el mismo aparato con el que abrió la puerta principal. Adentro, no había nadie, revisó los cajones, buscando cualquier cosa; evidencia, sucesos extraños, eventos extraescolares, actividades sociales… bueno, algo es algo: encontró las fichas de los estudiantes, podrían ser de utilidad, los puso sobre la mesa y revisó uno por uno, después de sacar a Spike de la mochila, claro.

-Veamos… Applejack, tercer semestre; Rarity, tercer semestre; Fluttershy, tercer semestre; Rainbow Dash, primer semestre; Pinkie Pie, primer semestre; Sunset Shimmer, quinto semestre, Ooctavia Melody… un momento –La chica regresó a la ficha de Sunset Shimmer, el espacio donde iban los nombres de sus padres estaban vacías, al igual que el espacio de su lugar de procedencia, se guardó la ficha; podría serle útil después, siguió revisando –Vinyl Scratch, Bulk Biceps, Derpy Hooves, Twilight Sparkle… ¡¿Qué?!

Tuvo que leer dos veces la hoja y frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas, la imagen de la chica era idéntica a ella, excepto por el estilo de peinado, su longitud, y que ella no usaba lentes.

-Si sabes que entrar a escondidas en una institución es delito, ¿Cierto? –La muchacha casi se cae de la silla al oír a la subdirectora Luna; la mujer estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta de la sala, viendo acusadoramente a la adolescente -¿De dónde saliste y por qué estás viendo los archivos de los estudiantes?

-Bueno… verá, he estado investigando… -Spike empezó a ladrar a la mujer azul, mientras agitaba la cola, Luna enarcó una ceja y miró nuevamente a la chica lavanda –Y me di cuenta hace tiempo de que en esta escuela sucedían cosas raras, mis padres no me hicieron caso, lo mismo que mi hermano, por lo que decidí venir a investigar yo misma. Ahora yo pregunto; ¿Por qué en sus archivos hay una chica que es idéntica a mí y por qué ella y otra alumna tienen incompletas sus fichas? Ni siquiera está la fecha de nacimiento de esta Twilight –La subdirectora y la chica intercambiaron miradas durante unos momentos, antes de que la Twilight humana apartara la vista.

-Eso es información clasificada que sólo incumbe a la escuela, así que le agradecería, jovencita, que saliera de la oficina de mi hermana. Con respecto a lo de la segunda Twilight, viene de fuera de la ciudad, y es mera coincidencia que se llamen o luzcan igual –Dicho esto, tomó del brazo a la chica y la sacó de la escuela, junto a su mochila, maletín, y su perro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Muy bien, Spike, no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí. Volveremos otro día –Se dio la vuelta, chocando al instante con otra muchacha. Ambas cayeron hacia atrás, Twilight humana se frotó la cabeza ahí donde se golpeó, y vio a la chica con la que había chocado; Sunset Shimmer. La chica de piel naranja y pelo.

-Lo siento, no te vi… -En ese momento, Sunset Shimmer reconoció, o creyó reconocer, a la chica, abrazándola de improviso -¡Twilight! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la escuela? Se supone que vendrías cada vez que fuera necesario… ¿Descubriste un peligro inminente que no hemos advertido aún?

Twilight humana estaba en shock; Sunset Shimmer la conocía… o mejor dicho, a la otra Twilight. Al parecer, su doble no vivía en la ciudad, y de algún modo podía ir y venir rápidamente de donde sea que ella viniera. Muy rápido para ser un auto o un bus, pues un viaje de la ciudad más cercana a Canterlot City tardaba como 3 horas, muy tarde para lo que sea que las chicas tuvieran entre manos. Sólo se le ocurrió disimular.

-Eh… no, no, no hay ninguna emergencia o asunto grave, yo sólo, eh… quería… ver a mis amigas –Twilight humana rogó en silencio que su gemela tuviera amigas. Al parecer sí, pues Sunset se relajó un poco.

-Bieeeeen, ¿Quieres venir a ensayar con nosotras nuestra nueva canción? Fluttershy la compuso –Twilight humana asintió, maldiciendo mentalmente a su otra yo; Twilight humana no sabía nada acerca de música, y menos de cantar, pero si se reusaba, Sunset Shimmer sospecharía. Fueron a una gran explanada, donde había un gran escenario, en él había otras cinco chicas, Sunset Shimmer y Twilight humana, con su mochila y maletín, claro, bajaron por las gradas hasta donde estaban las chicas, que repitieron las preguntas de Sunset, dónde estaba Spike, y cómo llevaba las cosas en el lugar de donde vienes.

-¡Y cómo vas en…? Ash, siempre se me olvida el nombre de ese lugar –Applejack se facepalmeó a sí misma, Rarity la sacó de dudas y dejó aún más confundida y emocionada a Twilight humana; no tendría que indagar mucho, con estas chicas, sabría todo lo que quería.

-Eh… pues… ya saben, me va bien –Fluttershy preguntó por Spike –Ah, él está dentro de mi mochila –Twilight humana abrió el cierre de su mochila púrpura, y el cachorro morado salió dando saltos y ladrando de felicidad, daba vueltas y se tiraba, parecía que todo iba bien, excepto…

-Twilight, ¿Por qué Spike no está hablando? –Fluttershy volvió a preguntar, cuando advirtió que el perro no decía nada en español . Para colmo, Rarity también se dio cuenta de algo.

-Por cierto, querida, ¿De dónde has sacado ropa nueva? Que yo sepa, la última vez que pasaste por Boutique Carrousel fue durante el Baile de Otoño –Bingo.

-Pues… la saqué de mi armario –Las chicas se tranquilizaron un poco, excepto Sunset Shimmer, parecía confundida por la respuesta de Twilight humana. La chica pelirroja la vio con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Twilight humana no advirtió esto.

-Bien, empecemos desde arriba –Indicó Rainbow, tomando su guitarra, las otras Mane tomaron sus lugares, dejando un espacio para Twilight humana al frente y al centro, con un micrófono –Twilight, toma el cuaderno, es esta letra –Twilight vio la letra de la canción indicada; _Corazón de amistad._

-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…! –Indicó Pinkie Pie chocando sus baquetas, Twilight empezó a cantar de forma desafinada. Una chica, Vinyl Scratch, intentaba manejar el nuevo equipo de audio, que era muy diferente al clásico, logrando notas realmente desafinadas y agudas. El sonido llegó hasta la escuela y el patio frontal. La música, el hecho de que fuera Twilight humana, tocando junto a Sunset la unicornio, logró lo que podría calificarse como una situación caótica, acentuada por los fallos del equipo nuevo.

En el frente, la estatua de caballo permanecía impasible… excepto que no lo estaba; las Mane 6 –con Sunset-, producían magia, en especial Sunset, que junto a la princesa Twilight, formaban magia armónica, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si combinabas magia armónica con un elemento sin magia? Caos. En medio del pecho de la estatua de corcel palpitaba algo oscuro, una pequeña mancha más oscura que el color de la piedra.

* * *

Twilight humana sudaba a mares; las chicas la miraban sospechosamente; princesa Twilight cantaba mejor, esta Twilight apenas había podido seguir el ritmo, y no supo contestar cuando le preguntaron por sus otras amigas. Entonces, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que esta no era su Twilight, pero había que confirmar.

-Entonces, Twilight –Dijo Pinkie Pie, rodeando a la muchacha con su brazo -¿Conservaste los trozos de cristal de los collares de las Dazzlings?

-Mmh… si, sí. Por supuesto, cómo olvidarse de esos cristales….

¡Ajá! –Gritaron las cinco al mismo tiempo, señalando a la impostora, Sunset tenía entrecerrados los ojos, cuando las chicas iban a decir algo, las interrumpió, acercándose mucho a Twilight humana, echaba chispas por los ojos, pero habló en voz queda.

-¿Quién eres, y qué hiciste con la princesa Twilight? –Twilight humana se quedó de una pieza, no respondía y no se movía, Sunset utilizó otra técnica, casi gritando –No lo volveré a repetir; ¡¿Quién eres y qué la hiciste a la princesa Twilight Sparkle?!

-Y…yo no le hice nada, YO soy Twilight Sparkle –Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, como si así pudiera confirmar lo que decía. Sunset retrocedió un poco, no podía negárselo; pelo azul oscuro con rayas morada y rosa, piel lavanda, ojos morados, un perro morado llamado Spike, todo apuntaba a que era Twilight Sparkle, tal vez… La chica naranja se acercó a la maleta de Twilight humana, que descansaba apoyada contra el estéreo de Vinyl –Oye, ¿Qué haces? ¡No tienes derecho a revisar mi…!

Muy tarde, Sunset Shimmer corrió el cierre de la maleta y la abrió, adentro había todo tipo de aparatos y artefactos extraños, se podía adivinar el propósito d euno que otro; un detector de electronegatividad, un localizador global -¿Para qué necesitaría uno?-, tablas, etc. Encontró una tabla que registraba las ondas de energía que se emitían desde la escuela desde hace 12 años, seguro que alguien había tomado nota poco antes que Twilight humana. La actividad más antigua había sido hacía 11 años con 2 meses, después iba otra nota hacía 8 años con 8 meses, después una nueva onda de energía con la antigüedad de 6 años y 2 meses, la siguiente sucedió hacía 3 años con 8 meses, las dos últimas fueron hacía 1 año con 2 meses, y la última hacía 6 meses… 6 años con 2 meses, fue entonces cuando Sunset abandonó sus estudios y Equestria, yendo al mundo humano a través del espejo. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Cómo calculaste esto? –Dijo, más para sí que para Twilight humana, aunque todas la oyeron –Entre cada una hay una diferencia de 30 lunas, excepto la última… -¡Claro! La diferencia de cada fecha eran 30 lunas, el tiempo que tardaba el espejo en abrirse nuevamente -¡El espejo!

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo raro; las otras Mane no habían visto la tabla, y Twilight no tenía ni idea del asunto del espejo, claro. Sunset les pasó la hoja a las demás chicas, Applejack preguntó, expresando las dudas de todas.

-Pero… no tiene mucho sentido, todas las fechas menos la última tienen diferencia de 2 años con 6 meses, ¿Cómo puede ser el espejo? –Pinkie saltó frente a todas.

-Pues duh, 2 años y 6 meses son igual a 30 meses, o 30 lunas, por lo que las ondas de energía provenían del portal cada vez que se abría, pero la última es diferente porque Twilight descubrió el modo de mantener abierto el espejo permanentemente.

-¡Cómo es eso posible? ¿De qué portal están hablando? ¡Digan algo que tenga sentido! –Twilight humana no comprendía nada –Si ese "portal" se abre cada 30 meses, ¿Cómo es que la otra yo lo abrió? ¿Así nada más? –Pinkie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Así nada más? No es posible así nada más, tontita. Lo que Twilight hizo fue leer el mensaje de Sunset a través del libro encantado, luego hizo un artefacto raro que tomaría la magia del libro, y la pondría en el espejo, así podrá venir de aquí a allá, de allá a acá, de acá a allá, de allá a aquí, de aquí a allí, de…

-¡Ya entendimos, Pinkie! –Interrumpieron las Mane 5 al mismo tiempo, Pinkie se detuvo a medio salto (en el aire), y volvió a situarse junto a Rarity para volver a examinar el papel, aunque ya no era necesario.

-Entonces… ¡¿Podría alguien explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?! –Twilight humana ya estaba cansada de no saber nada, algo muy raro en ella. Sus gritos atrajeron a Spike perro, que la miró con la cabeza ladeada, ella le acarició un poco detrás de la oreja antes de volverse hacia las chicas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las chicas se miraron entre sí, hasta ponerse de acuerdo.

-Síguenos –Dijo Rainbow, y fueron al frente, donde la estatua de corcel y el portal –Éste es el portal –Rainbow señaló la cara de la base de la estatua que quedaba frente a la escuela. Twilight humana enarcó una ceja, Spike perro olfateó la base, acto seguido, se le erizó el pelo y se puso a ladrar al portal.

-¿Éste es el portal? –Twilight humana estaba escéptica - Eso es una base cualquiera de una estatua cualquiera –Aun así, no podía explicar el extraño comportamiento de su mascota.

-No es la base de una estatua cualquiera –Dijo Pinkie Pie –Mira –Y metió su cara al portal, donde vio un agujero de gusano azul con muchos otros colores (sí, para mí parece un agujero de gusano), cuando sacó la cabeza, algo mareada, Twilight humana estaba boquiabierta.

Acercó la mano lentamente a la superficie lisa, se esperaba la fría y dura piedra de la base, pero soltó un grito ahogado cundo su mano traspasó la superficie, como si hubiera metido la mano en agua. Introdujo su antebrazo, pasada la superficie, no sentía nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo; era como un cristal, veía su mano al otro lado, como si fuera un casco lavanda. Sacó de un tirón su brazo, para su suerte, todavía tenía una mano humana con cinco dedos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Twilight humana le dio vueltas a la estatua, tocado con cuidado los cuatro lados, pero sólo el primero era un portal. Sunset Shimmer la sacó de dudas.

-Un portal mágico a otro mundo. Tal vez no creas en la magia, pero sí que existe –Twilight se paró frente a ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué clase de mundo es ese? ¿Y cómo saben de su existencia? –Las seis chicas se reunieron en un apretado círculo para discutirlo, Pinkie Pie veía de vez en cuando a la excluida Twilight humana.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella? –Preguntó Rainbow, Pinkie le siguió.

-Sí, podría ser un espía –Rarity rodó los ojos.

-Qué tonterías dices, querida, ¿Un espía? ¿De dónde sacas tales cosas?

-De películas, tal vez –Dijo Applejack –Honestamente, creo que podemos fiarnos de ella; al fin y al cabo es Twilight Sparkle.

-PERO es otra Twilight Sparkle –Dijo Rainbow -¿Tú qué opinas, Sunset? –Las cinco chicas se le quedaron viendo a la aludida, que empezó a sudar frío.

-Pues… es Twilight… la de éste mundo, sí, pero como dice AJ, es Twilight. Podríamos intentar ser sus amigas, no tiene aspecto de socializar mucho –Las seis chicas miraron de hito en hito a Twilight humana, que permanecía en el mismo lugar, inquieta y confundida: no se sentía muy bien rodeada de otras personas, aparte de su hermana y padres, claro. Las Mane volvieron a concentrarse en su discusión.

-No sería muy amable de nuestra parte excluirla de esto –Dijo Fluttershy en un susurro –Después de todo, ella ha estado investigando nuestra escuela desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora resulta que nosotras tenemos todas sus respuestas… o casi todas.

Tiwlight estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, las piernas le temblaban cuando las seis chicas se separaron. Se adelantó un paso AJ.

-Hemos decidido que te lo contaremos todo… pero este no es un buen lugar –La granjera miró de reojo a Sunset, que asintió, y las siete chicas, con Spike el perro, se fueron de ahí, al local Sugar Cube Corner, para discutir el asunto a fondo.

Dejaron atrás la escuela, y el portal. El haber tocado el portal había sido más que caótico, pero leve, por eso, trdó en hacer efecto; ninguna de las chicas vio la estatua de corcel, cuyo pecho empezó a resquebrajarse, y nadie oyó la profunda risa maligna que provino de ella.

* * *

Un par de horas después, las chicas habían terminado de explicarle a Twilight humana la parte complicada; el mundo de ponies color pastel,, la unicornio naranja que se sentaba con ella, la otra Twilight Sparkle, princesa alicornio, y todo lo referente al espejo. Hasta entonces, nadie había oído la historia de la infancia de Sunset, por lo que prestaron especial atención a lo que dijo.

-Desde que era pequeña, siempre quise ser la mejor, recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día del examen de admisión a la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados; tenía que crear un pequeño tornado en medio de la sala; casi se me salió de control, siendo muy potente, y ya no pude contenerlo. Fue en ese momento que la princesa Celestia acudió para ayudarme; detuvo el tornado, y me preguntó si quería ser su estudiante personal en la escuela, obviamente, acepté.

»Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mí; su pequeña había entrado a la escuela, un año adelantada a los demás ponies de mi edad. Siempre estaba estudiando y haciendo tareas, tanto fue mi estudio, que la princesa me dio unas vacaciones, y me hizo salir y hacer amigos. Entonces, no entendía el poder de la amistad, y usé mis vacaciones para seguir estudiando. Sentía que debía de ser la mejor, tanto como la misma princesa, por lo que me volví fría con los que me rodeaban.

»Conforme pasaban los años, trataba de aprender más, incluso accedí a la sección de Archivos Secretos de la biblioteca del palacio. Ahí descubrí gran cantidad de hechizos, todos ellos muy potentes para ser usados por unicornios normales. No me di cuenta de que utilizar esa magia no era bueno para mí, pues requerían mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, con lo que me volví aún más aislada. Un día oí a escindidas a la princesa, por accidente, y me di cuenta de que Celestia quería crear una nueva princesa alicornio, supuse que se refería a mí, y traté todavía más de ser la mejor, supongo que fue entonces cuando me volví cruel y deshonesta.

»Muchas veces le reclamé a la princesa por no convertirme en alicornio, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que hiciera amigos. Una noche, mientras caminaba por el palacio, encontré una habitación a la que nunca había entrado; dentro de esa habitación había un espejo, no un espejo cualquiera: era el portal a este mundo. Lo usé y me quedé en este lugar, al darme cuenta de que podría tener lo que quisiera, a costa de otros, de ese modo, se creó mi terrible reputación en la Escuela Canterlot. La antigua yo era terrible. Si tan solo hubiera aprendido acerca de la amistad…

-No hay que lamentar, ahora tienes amigas, y estoy segura de que… te habrán perdonado –Dijo AJ, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sunset -Y ya ves, que hay cosas más importantes que ser una princesa solitaria; mejor una chica rodeada de amigas.

Las chicas acordaron verse mañana para otro ensayo, y decidieron invitar a Twilight humana para acompañarlas. La chica aceptó, con la condición de que le contaran más cosas acerca de Equestria, para completar su investigación, tras dudar un poco, accedieron. Así, las seis chicas se despidieron y fueron por diferentes caminos.

* * *

Me levanté de un salto de la cama. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño; Twilight del mundo humano se había encontrado con las Rainbooms. Me incorporé y estiré como si fuera un gato. Bajé de la cama y me asomé por la ventana, afuera, la luna iluminaba Ponyville con su luz plateada. Me quedé mirando las estrellas unos minutos, antes de dirigirme a la biblioteca del castillo, donde estaba el portal, activado de forma permanente.

Toqué la superficie con un casco, al tiempo que me convertía en humana; llevaba puesta una pijama de frío rosa con cientos de dibujitos de Hello Kitty, sí, Hello é durante un segundo, pero luego pensé _Sólo será un minuto_, y atravesé el espejo de un salto. Al otro lado, era de noche, la luna estaba cerca del horizonte y el cielo tenía una ligera tonalidad azul oscuro, calculé que eran las 4 de la madrugada.

El aire frío me alborotó el pelo, y supe que algo no andaba bien, miré sobre mi hombro, el lugar donde debería estar la estatua de corcel… y no estaba.

-Lo sabía –Murmuré en voz baja, me transformé en pony y volvía a atravesar al espejo. Al llegar a Equestria, me dirigí a la habitación de Twilight -¡Twilight, Twilight!

-¿Eh, qué, cómo cuándo…? Frozen, ¿Por qué me has despertado? Son como las 4 de la mañana.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos atravesar el portal y advertirles; ¡Discord del mundo humano ha sido liberado!

* * *

**SÍ, SI NO, ¡DÍGANME DE DÓNDE SALDRÍA DISCORD! TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE EN UN MUNDO DE PONIES ES UN DRACONEQUUS, SERÍA LÓGICO QUE EN UN MUNDO DE HUMANOS SEA, POR EJEMPLO, UN CABALLO, APARTE DE QUE ES DE PIEDRA, ¡PIEDRA! ¿ENTIENDEN?**

**PEEEERO, SÍ VA A SER HUMANO, EN PARTE; ANIMAGO (LOS QUE AMAN HARRY POTTER ENTIENDEN), ASÍ QUE, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA.**


	24. El otro lado del espejo, Parte 2

**ESTA SEMANA NO ESTARÉ DISPONIBLE (SEMANA SANTA XD) AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO. CREO QUE ME PASÉ UN POQUITO CON LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE CARMAN Y DENIAN, SÍ YA HABÍAN LEÍDO DE CARMAN ANTES, PERO AHORA SERÁ CON UN NUEVO ENFOQUE ;)**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO, PARTE 2**

-Vamos, Twily, déjame acompañarte, puede… no, ES peligroso que vayas sin protección… sin ofender, Spike –Sombra miró de reojo al aludido, el dragón púrpura cruzó algo molesto los brazos sobre el pecho, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no me ofende –Twilight había preparado sus alforjas, lista para volver a atravesar el portal, abierto permanentemente. Sombra y las Mane 5 estaban ahí también. Creo que no es necesario agregar que Alira, Carman, Shadow y Denian estaban ahí. El dragón azul seguía siendo del tamaño de un caballo, Shadow lo miraba con desconfianza, y Carman, el grifo negro miraba a la unicornio verde con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Denian, sin darse cuenta de que ambos pensaban lo mismo; _Hay que hacer que recuerde, ese no es su color. Lo que daría por verla de blanco._

De repente, hubo un destello de luz blanca, y apareció Discord, junto a Caramel, Pokey Pierce y (Pausa dramática) Shining Armor, Fancy Pants estaba en una reunión en Canterlot, y Soarin atendía asuntos de los Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie y AJ fueron a abrazar a sus parejas, Fluttershy le dedicó una mirada de amor a Discord (A veces me gusta poner cursilerías, sólo porque sé que es más lindo leerlas que escribirlas LOL) El unicornio blanco miró con desagrado a Sombra, pero fue a saludar a su hermana.

-Hola, Twily, ¿Todavía…? Em… ¿No has cambiado de opinión? –Señaló ligeramente con la cabeza a Sombra, la alicornio frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, Shining, lo amo. Y eso nunca cambiará –Sombra alzó las orejas al comprender de lo que estaban hablando, y rodó los ojos. Denian notó la apenas creciente tensión, y decidió intervenir antes de que alguien más la notara.

-¿Sabes, unicornio? –Shining movió una oreja rápidamente, ¿Acaso el dragón azul que no había asustado a nadie le había llamado simplemente "unicornio"? –A veces, el novio de tu hermana puede parecer lo peor de lo peor, una rata salida de la cloaca más profunda y sucia, que…

-¡Ya entendimos, Denian! –Carman interrumpió al dragón de un grito, asombrando a todos, en especial a la unicornio verde. El dragón soltó una risita y prosiguió, llamando la atención de Shining y Twilight.

-…Puede parecer eso, pero por dentro, puede resultar tener un buen corazón, y que protegerá y amará a tu hermana por toda la eternidad. Lo sé por experiencia propia –Miró de soslayo a Carman, dando a entender que se refería al grifo, éste se pasó un dedo por el cuello, a modo de amenaza, pero Denian sólo soltó una risotada –Ajajajaja, y todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme que me calle, LOL.

Carman rodó los ojos y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de su cuñado (Por si no se habían dado cuenta… Oops, creo que acabo de hacer spoiler, YOLO) Todas las miradas se centraron en él. Frozen sintió compasión por él, aunque había entendido la esencia de lo dicho por el dragón, y desvió la atención de todos al tema principal.

-Entonces… Twilight puede que llevar a tres acompañantes, que es lo más recomendable, aparte de Carman, Spike y yo, claro –La alicornio enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de que ella y el grifo la acompañarían, la unicornio verde se encogió de hombros -¿Qué creías que te dejaríamos a merced de otro Discord que probablemente sí contenga maldad pura dentro de sí? Por lógica no. Además, Carman dice que ahí le es más fácil transformarse.

-Corrección –Dijo el Grifo Negro -; Transformación es menos complicada en un mundo donde no hay magia que interfiera o magia dragoniana, por eso en Dragonia transformarse es tan fácil como respirar, se necesitan ciertos factores.

-Y es, amigos, fue la Hora Aburrida, con Carman "Destripador" Grifo –Dijo Shadow como si fuera un programa de televisión, el aludido resopló, sacando una nube de vapor (no es humo) por las fosas nasales.

-Eso era antes, Denian, ¿Qué no le explicaste la razón por la que te pusieron el apodo? –EL dragón intentaba aguantarse la risa, pero le fue imposible.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no… AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA , era… jajaj, más divertido… ver tu reacción… jajajajajaja… además, queríamos ver la reacción de Alira. Jajajajajajajaja –La unicornio verde estaba pálida, viendo de arriba abajo al Grifo, este sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien, tenemos un mundo humano al que entrar, ¿Quién se apunta? –Las Mane 5 alzaron sus cascos de inmediato. Vaya, qué fácil elegir. Twilight no podía decidir entre sus amigas, por lo que Discord y Alira las filtraron, con precauciones, claro.

-A ver… Rarity… ¿Qué harías ahí? –Dijo Discord, ante la incertidumbre de la unicornio, pero aceptó con algo de recelo. Fluttershy, obvio, aunque quería ir, Discord no se lo permitiría ni muerto. Pero aceptó, otra vez, a regañadientes, cuando Carman le susurró algo al oído.

-Pinkie Pie… ya de por sí es bastante con una sola, ¿Dos? NO –Alira descartó casi de inmediato a la pony fiestera, que bajó las orejas, la unicornio se compadeció de la pony –Ok, con la condición de que no vayas a romper la cuarta pared -. Rainbow Dash era competitiva, atlética, leal, etc, AJ era similar en virtudes, aparte de muy honesta.

Sombra podría ir; no había una contraparte suya, pero si caía en poderes del otro Discord, podría volverse el monstruo que alguna vez todos creyeron que era aunque era realmente bueno en la magia oscura, podría controlarse, probablemente. Shining Armor se apuntó; buen luchador, mejor mantenerlo de su lado, voluntad de hierro (Plomo, a petición de Carman, pues es el único material que contiene la radioactividad, quién lo entiende), ya se había despedido de su esposa, por si acaso. Shadow no quiso ir.

Al final tuvieron que aceptar que todos irían, menos Shadow. Ahora tendrían que elegir a aquellos que estarían dispuestos a atravesar el portal primero. Para demostrarles lo que les sucedería, Alira y Denian les demostraron sus formas humanas. Era la primera vez que la chica veía en humano al dragón de habla alemán y dragoniano. Era un joven de 20, más o menos, de pelo ondulado azul un poco largo, brillantes ojos azules que recordaban al dra´gon que había sido hace unos segundos; literalmente, sus ojos era muy brillantes y las pupilas alargadas recordaban a un felino, sus orejas, barbilla y orejas afiladas lo hacían parecer un elfo como los de Eragon. Vestía camisa de manga corta, pantalones de mezclilla y botas oscuras, todo de color azul piscina y rey, era algo moreno, bronceado (Piensen en alguien que haya ido a Acapulco o Puerto Vallarta XD) La camisa dejaba a la vista sus brazos, con los músculos bien marcados por el ejercicio. Así se veía Denian, como 20 centímetros más alto que Alira, puesto que ella se vería alrededor de 17, el chico cruzó (sus brazos perfectos LOL) los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja al ver a la chica, ella también estaba confundida con su aspecto.

-Pensé que tenías 25 –Dijo Denian.

-Y yo creí que tendrías 15 –Respondió Alira.

-¿Carman? –El grifo se paralizó cuando Denian lo llamó -¿Podrías…?

Estaba clarísimo lo que quería, supuso que no tendría otra salida, pues se paró en dos patas al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba. Denian lo observó, expectante.

-En todos estos años, sigues sin cambiar –Tenía razón, Alira se sonrojó ligeramente al ver al hombre frente a ella, de pronto se sintió muy pequeña.

Carman era un hombre de la altura de Denian, con las mismas facciones élficas (Nariz, barbilla, orejas afiladas), también se veía musculoso, a pesar de la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba puesta; era la chaqueta, los pantalones de algo similar al cuero, sospechosamente parecidos en textura a la piel de dragón de Denian, negras, botas militares negras, sus ojos también tendrían pupilas felinas, pero no se notaban mucho, puesto que sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo muy profundo. Su pelo corto por detrás le llegaba a la nuca, por delante era algo largo; tenía un mechón oscuro a mitad de la frente, que le daba un aire misterioso. Su piel era algo blanca, al estilo europeo, sus finas cejas casi se juntaban cuando fruncía el ceño, apretó los labios (Imagínense unos labios normales, que se vean bien, no sé cómo se describen).

-¿Feliz? –Su voz seguía siendo la misma; masculina, un poco grave, y seguía recordando al grifo que era antes (Sí, la voz puede recordar animales), cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, los ponies vieron a los tres humanos con los ojos bien abiertos, las ponies no sabían si mirar a Denian o a Carman.

* * *

_¡¿Qué rayos me está pasando?! _Mi mente al fin volvía a funcionar, después de ver a Carman, era como ver una figura familiar, aunque no recordaba muy bien de dónde. Yeso que ya lo había visto una vez antes. Entonces me cayó el veinte; Dragonia, ahí lo había visto, la mayoría de los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero ahí estaba él; como un grifo, como un dragón o simplemente como un humano. Lo poco que recordaba eran un par de amenazas de muerte reales, una que otra vez que me salvó la vida, entonces llegó de golpe un recuerdo, el más vívido que hubiera tenido nunca.

* * *

_No entendía nada; era un grifo, ¡UN GRIFO! Llevaba ahí unos cuantos minutos, en medio de la nada, en una llanura amarillenta, el sol estaba en lo alto, brillando con toda su fuerza. De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre mí, miré al cielo; era la silueta negra de otro grifo, en realidad eran tres, dos chicos y uno mucho más grande que ellos, aterrizaron muy cerca de mí, los dos grifos de los lados eran algo chicos, delgados y ágiles, con los ojos rojos y muy pero muy brillantes, el de en medio tenía los ojos más oscuros y brillantes casi normales, se veía más musculoso y bien alimentado, a juzgar por su lustroso pelo negro de pantera, los tres tenían melena de león, los chicos la tenían algo espesa, como los leones adultos, el mayor la tenía un poco menos poblada, pero se veía bien, muy bien._

_El gran grifo les gruñó algo a sus compañeros, y me rodearon a prudente distancia, el mayor, un par de centímetros más alto que yo, se me acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, olfateó mi mejilla y mi pelo, que por alguna extraña razón era blanco y muy largo, tenía que pasarlo todo de un lado para poder ver bien, el grifo saltó hacia atrás al terminar de olfatearme, me miró a los ojos, rojos oscuro, como la sangre, cuando todavía no se ha oxidado, por alguna razón ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer de terror._

_-¡Es ella! –El grifo gritó en mi idioma a los otros dos, enseguida me saltaron encima, solté un grito agudísimo, demasiado para un humano, no fueron suficientemente rápidos, pero lograron cerrar mi… pico. Sentí sus patas felinas, pesadas y con enormes garras, presionar contra mis alas, patas, cola y espalda, el gran grifo se me acercó de frente y bajó su cabeza hasta mi altura, sonrió malignamente… pero parecía una sonrisa maligna falsa._

_-Te llevaremos con el Dragón Negro… y veremos entonces qué tan "salvadora" resultas ser –Rio profunda… y entrecortadamente –Esos pobres dragonianos creen que pueden vencernos, tu llegada los animará… hasta que vean tus restos, esparcidos por el patio del castillo, para que todos puedan ver… su salvación perdida –Los otros dos grifos rieron con voz ronca y profunda, esas SÍ sonaban como risas malvadas._

* * *

Volví a la realidad, veía a los ojos a Carman, viendo ahí a otro él. Un Grifo Negro, el primero que había encontrado al llegar a Dragonia… o lo poco que quedaba de eso entonces. Carman "Destripador" Grifo, ese apodo se lo habían dado sus tropas, debido a lo que fue para ellos; el Príncipe Negro, hijo del Dragón Negro. Pero era él, el mismo grifo que me había encontrado en el Observatorio, el que me contó de la historia de Dragonia, de él y de la Reina del Imperio de Dragonia. Cómo me hubiera gustado conocer a esa mujer y saber si podía confiar en Carman. Denian y Shadow, tal y como la había descrito, era muy sabia.

Sacudí la cabeza y aparté esos pensamientos, teníamos una misión por delante, muy cerca, casi tanto como el rostro de Carman del mío la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero todavía tenía una pregunta para Denian.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que creías que tenía 25? –Miró rápidamente a Carman antes de volver a mí, por un segundo vi incertidumbre en sus ojos, ¿Qué me iba a decir?

-Los dragonianos vivimos… muchísimo más que lo humanos, en especial desde que… la Reina de Dragonia venció al Grifo Negro al lado de Carman –Vaya, no me habían contado esa parte –Debido a la gran diferencia, un dragoniano puede elegir el aspecto en edad que tiene al volverse humano, tú eres muy buena con las chicas jóvenes, pero siempre te ha quedado mejor la adulta de 25 años, sino, pregúntale a Carman –Me guiñó un ojo, no entendí de lo que hablaba, pero no había tiempo. Me colgué mi mochila al hombro y me preparé para cruzar el portal.

-Veré que no haya moros en la costa –Sin ofender. Atravesé el portal y llegué al otro lado en medio de un torbellino de colores mezclados con azul, al caer al otro lado, me revisé rápidamente; todavía era humana. La escuela estaba desierta, el sol pegaba muy fuerte, serían las 12 de la mañana, la estatua de corcel no estaba. Genial, Discord del mundo humano suelto en vacaciones de primavera, justo cuando terminaba Semana Santa. De pronto me di cuenta de todas las fechas importantes que me había perdido estando en Equestria; Día de Muertos, Día de la Revolución, Reyes Magos, la Candelaria, Pascua, Semana Santa… pronto tendría que buscar la iglesia más cercana (Ustedes entienden)

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que venían directo hacia mí dos chicas; Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano y Sunset Shimmer, ambas iban platicando, por suerte, y no me vieron, rápidamente salté a través del portal y volví a Equestria. No entiendo cómo funcionan los portales o porque no funcionan sobre mí, el caso es que todavía era humana, y les pedí esperar antes de volver al atravesar el portal; Sunset Shimmer y Twilight estaban al otro lado, eso confundió un poco a los ponies, pero no preguntaron. Recordé lo que Shadow me había contado; ver Rainbow Rocks y luego borrarles la memoria, eres un genio, Discord de Equestria, un genio.

Luego de un par de minutos, pasamos el primer grupo; Twilight, Spike, Denian y Carman, no quise estar tan cerca del grifo por un par de minutos, me empezaba a sentir incómoda. El segundo grupo fuimos Shining, Rainbow, Pinkie y yo, ni locos dejaríamos que el unicornio negro pasara junto a su futuro cuñado –que lo quería muerto-. Caímos a través del vórtice, al llegar al otro lado, oímos los gritos de varios chicos, al alzar la vista, vi a las Mane 5 humanas, con Sunset Shimmer y la Twilight humana, con Spike perro en su mochila. Nuestros Twilight y Spike miraban atónitos a sus dobles de ese mundo, Denian y Carman examinaban a las chicas.

Shining era un hombre de piel pálida, largo pelo azul claro y oscuro –no tan largo-, camisa blanca con bordes azules, pants, tenis negros y blancos –los clásicos-, que se miraba las manos y dedos, Rainbow y Pinkie se diferenciaban de las dobles humanas por la ropa; Rainbow usaba un uniforme de Wonderbolt –chaqueta y pantalones azules con bordes amarillos de rayos, y botas negras-, Pinkie llevaba unas bermudas rosa chillón y una blusa sicodélica de mangas cortas con la palabra CUPCAKES en el pecho. Yo seguía siendo humana.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada, el tercer grupo cayó sobre mí; Pokey Pierce, Sombra, Soarin y Fancy Pants. Pokey tenía la piel azul opaco, una chamarra azul con capucha, pants y tenis blancos, Soarin iba como Rainbow; unicornio de Wonderbolt, con una placa –donde van todas las placas- dorada que decía COMANDANTE. Fancy parecía un hombre normal, más o menos; seguía usando su saco negro, con la camisa blanca debajo, ya no llevaba el moño azul, y ahora tenía pantalones (Facy Pants significa Pantalones de Fantasía), negro, con un cinturón plateado, cuya hebilla llevaba algo parecido a diamantes, y usaba zapatos negros… en realidad era parecido a alguien que asiste a una fiesta.

Sombra era otra cosa; aún llevaba su armadura, pero parecía más delgada y flexible que una armadura clásica del Renacimiento, tenía una capa roja con bordes blancos sobre los hombros, no usaba guanteletes ni casco, por lo que todo el mundo podía ver su pelo, que ondeaba con una brisa que nadie sentía, las chicas humanas retrocedieron al verlo, él frunció el ceño y vio sus manos, teniendo la misma reacción que todos.

El cuarto grupo eran Caramel, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack, Caramel. Rarity usaba falda-pantalón morado claro, casi lavanda, blusa morada con adornos plateados y tacones morados, usaba en la muñeca izquierda un brazalete dorado. Fluttershy usaba un suéter amarillo, pantalones y zapatos verdes, y un collar sencillo, una cadena, con su anillo de compromiso colgando, se lo guargó rápidamente dentro del abrigo, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahora era humana. AJ usaba vaqueros y botas de piel –qué bueno que no sabía que era piel-, blusa corta blanca, y su sombrero. Por último, estaba Caramel, tenía una camisa de cuadros blanca y naranja de manga larga, pants y zapatos para correr.

-¡¿Alguien puede explicarme qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?! –Gritó la Twilight humana, muy alterada. Claro, uno se puede alterar si de repente se te aparece tu copia pony, junto a otros 14 chicos ponies y un dragón. Después de un par de minutos de gritos –en los que todos ignoraron a Twillight humana-, pude hablar sin ser interrumpida.

-Mane 6 del mundo humano… y Twilight, ¿Recuerdan que Twilight tenía amigas en Equestria? He aquí a los Elementos de la Armonía. Rainbow Dash; Lealtad, Fluttershy; Amabilidad, Applejack; Honestidad, Pinkie Pie; Risa, Rarity; Generosidad, y Twilght Sparkle; Magia. También hemos venido unos cuantos más.

-Claro, si "unos cuantos más" equivale a 9 –Ese fue Caramel, apoyado contra la base de la estatua. Yo seguí hablando.

-A los chicos los trajimos porque sí.

-No podían estar lejos de sus novias –Dijo Carman, soltando una pequeña risilla. Vaya, tenía que decir los comentarios más incómodos en el momento más incómodo. Seguí hablando antes de que las chicas pudieran decir nada.

-Soarin, líder de los Wonderbolts, vino con Rainbow, Pokey Pierce… em… el querompe globos con su cuerno puntiagudo.

-¡Hey!

-Es cierto y los sabes, él vino con Pinkie –Seguí hablando- Caramel, un pony de Ponyville, no sé qué hace, pero viene con AJ, Fancy Pnats, aristócrata de Canterlot, va con Rarity, Shining Armor, hermano de Twilight, por si se lo preguntan, está casado con Cadence…. Ah, sí, y Sombra, antiguo rey del Imperio de Cristal, y Shining quiere matarlo –Entonces me dirigí a él –Recuerda que si matas a Sombra, Cadence y Twilight te matarán, y yo, por descontado.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Me preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros un poco –No tienes nada que ver en esto.

-Claro que sí –Puse mis manos en las caderas, a la defensiva. Ignoré a las humanas detrás de mí –Yo soy la que está escribiendo esta historia… no quiero oírte, Pinkie –La señalé, justo cuando abría la boca para comentar algo- Además, soy fan de Twimbra.

Me volví a las chicas humanas, que seguían megaconfundidas, nadie habló por unos segundos, ni las humanas ni los ponies, ni los dragonianos. De repente, retumbó un trueno en la distancia, aunque no había nubes, todos vimos el lugar donde se había originado el ruido; nubes rosas de algodón de azúcar flotando sobre las montañas lejanas. Eso me recordó la principal razón de nuestra llegada, me dirigí a las chicas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes tiene espacio para todos nosotros mientras vemos cómo derrotar al Discord de esta dimensión antes de que sea muy tarde? –Lo dije todo de corrido, muy rápidamente. Ya lo sé; debí de dejarlas asimilar nuestra llegada, pero no había mucho tiempo, unos días, como mucho, por suerte, Pinkie es de las que comprenden al instante.

-Oh, ya sé; ¡Otra pijamada en mi casa!... Claro, una pijamada mixta –Dijo, señalando a los chicos con la mano abierta. Ahora que lo pienso, tenía razón… y no teníamos pijamas. Volteé a ver a Denian, que sacudió levemente la cabeza de forma negativa, en cambio, Carman me enseñó una mochila negra salida de quién sabe dónde, y me guiñó un ojo. Supuse que traería ropa de cambio para todos nosotros.

-Bien… -Miré algo incómoda a los ponies -¿Qué les parece? –En ese instante nos rugió el estómago a todos. Nuestra Twilight habló.

-Estaría bien, pero primero debemos de comer algo –Sunset propuso que todos fuéramos a Sugar Cube Corner, pero había un pequeño detalle; vacaciones, un local, ¡Chicas repetidas!

-Alto, alto, alto –Dije, parándome frente al muy numeroso grupo –No pueden simplemente caminar por las calles como si nada, ¡Causarán pánico sino es que se nos aparece la directora primero! Y no crea que te reciba precisamente con los brazos abiertos, Sombra –Todos me miraron interrogativamente –Por si no se han dado cuenta, hay dobles paralelos de todos, por lo anto habrá un Sombra aquí, muy probablemente encarcelado en algún lugar, pero Celestia no sabe de este Sombra.

Fue un buen argumento, excepto por algo; los chicos, las Mane 5 y Shining me miraron con confusión, todos hablaron al unísono.

-¿Hay una Celestia en éste mundo? –Rodé los ojos, pero fue Twilight pony quien respondió.

-Sí, es la directora de la escuela Canterlot, ella se encarga de la escuela, junto a la subdirectora Luna. También fue raro para mí la primera vez que las ví –Twilight humana estaba muy callada. Rarity humana gritó muy fuerte de repente.

-¡Lo tengo! –Todos nos quedamos viéndola, con lo que se sonrojó , luego se aclaró la garganta –Ejem, lo tengo, me acuerdo de la primera vez que vi a Twilight de… Equestria, ¿Lo recuerdas, querida?

-Ah, sí. Cuando me pusiste otra ropa y peluca, y estabas dispuesta a ponerle un disfraz de conejo a Spike –Sombra alzó las cejas al oír eso; ¿Cómo podía una pony, digo… humana hacer tal cosa sin magia? Rarity pony abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su yo paralelo.

-¿Hablas de una transformación? Podría funcionar –Entonces ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡A la Boutique! –Y nos empujaron a todos hacia allá.

* * *

-Tan solo quédate quieta, cariño. Sé lo que hago –HRarity (Humana Rarity) trataba de sujetar el pelo de PFluttershy (Pony Fluttershy) con pinzas, separando su cabello por mechones, la chica-pony estaba muy nerviosa, y no podía evitar encogerse cada vez que la modista tomaba un mechón de pelo rosa. Por suerte, ahí estaba HFluttershy, confortándola.

-Rarity es muy buena en lo que hace, ya lo verás; no te podrán confundir conmigo.

-Ya lo sé –Respondió PFluttershy –Quien me preocupa es Rainbow Dash; no le gusta que le hagan tratamientos de ningún tipo.

Las ponies habían tenido que decidirse entre peluca o tinte. Fluttershy (estoy hablando de las ponies) prefirió una peluca larga aguamarina y azul rey, Rainbow eligió el tinte negro y rojo, pues la peluca se le podría caer a la hora de hacer deportes. Rarity prefirió teñirse azul brillante, de tal forma que el morado parecerían rayas, Twilight se cambió la parte azul marino de su pelo a azul claro. Pinikie se puso una peluca alborotada y rubia, AJ se hizo rayos naranjas y rojos: se mostró reticente para quitarse el sombrero, así que se lo dejaron.

Los chicos estaban asombrados con lo que había logrado la humana, de no ser porque las estaban viendo, no las habrían reconocido. Twilight se puso pupilentes dorados, Rarity se puso unas gafas como las que usaba en su estudio, Fluttershy también se puso pupilentes de color rojo, que recordaban vagamente a Flutterbat.

-Ahora sí podemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner y ponernos al día –Dijo Sunset, viendo se soslayo al rey Sombra, con algo de temor. Era lógico, tomando en cuenta su historia.

Los 22 chicos (en total) fueron en dirección al local. Los señores Cake se quedaron algo confundidos y asombrados con la llegada de los chicos, ambas Pinkies saludaron a los dueños, dejándolos doblemente confundidos.

-¿Van a querer algo? –Preguntó la señora Cake, llegando a las tres mesas que juntaron. Todos vieron las cartas, los ponies no dijeron nada ante la falta de avena y heno en el menú; no comprendían la dieta humana, por lo que escogieron batidos y cafés. PTwilight, Sombra y Sunset fueron a la barra a recoger algunos pedidos, Twilight llevaba el suyo, cuando chocó contra alguien, derramando se bebida (dejá vu), al alzar la vista se encontró con Flash Sentry. Se sonrojó un poco, recordando la forma en que ambos se despidieron la última vez.

-Ah, em… hum… -La princesa no sabía qué decir –De… deberíamos dejar de toparnos así.

-No, no hay problema –Flash levantó el envase de Twilight y señaló con la cabeza las mesas donde estaban los demás –Menuda compañía, ¿No? Por cierto, te pareces mucho a una amiga mía ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

Twilight iba a responder que era ella, pero recordó que tenía pupilentes y tinte. Además, Flash miraba hacia la mesa, donde se sentaba la otra Twilight, la de su mundo. PTwilight sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Ahora, tengo que ir con mis amigos, te veo luego, Flash –Y salió corriendo a la mesa, no se dio cuenta de que el adolescente tenía confusión plasmado en la cara; según él, nunca había visto a esa chica, aunque se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Tendría que ver con el nuevo cambio de Twilight, con los lentes y pelo en un moño, junto a la bata de laboratorio.

-Ya estamos todos aquí –Dijo Alira cuando PTwilight se sentó junto a Sombra, viendo el mantel, él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y vio a la chica. Shining frunció el ceño pero no se movió de su lugar –Ahora, les explicaré a las chicas de éste mundo lo que pasó –Les contó lo de su sueño, la desaparición de la estatua, y de cómo llegaron ahí. Luego Sunset contó su versión.

Después de quedar con HTwilight para ese día, se dieron cuenta de que la estatua de corcel se había ido. Esas fueron HTwilight y Sunset, después, llamaron al grupo para que vieran por sí mismas la estatua, fue entonces cuando los ponies atravesaron el portal.

-O sea, en resumen –Dijo PPinkie Pie–Hemos unido dos universos alternos para derrotar al Señor del Caos, bie. Tengo una duda –Alira le dio la palabra, y la pony rosa casi gritó -¡¿A qué rayos nos estamos enfrentando?! ¿Un humano, un draconequus, un animago o qué?

-¡Shh! –La apremiaron todos, haciendo que la pony fiestera se sonrojara de vergüenza, pero tenía razón, no sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando… Hasta que afuera se oyó una gran explosión. Los ponies salieron más rápido que las humanas, lo que tal vez pudo haber sido un error; afuera, había grandes nubes de algodón de azúcar, de las cuales caían gotas púrpuras que manchaban todo lo que tocaban. Lo que había causado la detonación había sido un coche al chocar contra el escaparate de una tienda cerca de Sugar Cube Corner.

-¡Ahí! –Denian señaló hacia el cielo, todos voltearon a ver en esa dirección, y se quedaron boquiabiertos, Carman y Denian gruñeron al hombre que levitaba quince metros sobre el suelo.

Aparentaba unos 30. Tenía pelo blanco, que se volvía negro al llegar a la nuca, llevaba un largo saco bordo, una camisa marrón, un pantalón con la pierna izquierda café y la derecha verde, llevaba botas también,. La izquierda era marrón oscuro, la derecha era blanca, aparte usaba guantes de diferentes tonalidades de amarillo. El hombre flotante se partía de la risa, viendo a la gente correr. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos pudieron ver que eran amarillos con rojo. Cuando sonrió al grupo, mostró dos colmillos largos, al estilo Drácula.

* * *

Discord tomó un Sentra rojo con su magia y nos lo lanzó. Qué bueno que teníamos a Carman y a Denian, sino, nos hubiera aplastado; ambos se transformaron en grifos y detuvieron el auto a media caída, luego lo colocaron junto a nosotros. Denian era azul brillante –qué sorpresa- sin melena, con las alas extendidas, él y el Grifo Negro gruñeron al Señor del Caos, éste alzó las pobladas cejas blancas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Más animagos? –Su vos sonaba como de alguien que está a punto de hacerte una broma, pero más grave, sólo un poco –Tienen suerte. Vendré dentro de dos horas a buscarlos, tengo caos que esparcir –Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

-Rápido, chicas, hay que ir por nuestros instrumentos –Dijo Sunset cuando Discord desapareció, PTwilight y las otras humanas fueron corriendo a la escuela, con los demás detrás de ellas.

-¿Por qué necesitan instrumentos? –Preguntó Shining cuando llegaron al patio de las gradas. PTwilight tomó el micrófono, HRainbow su guitarra, HAJ tomó el bajo, HPinkie fue hacia la batería, HRarity tomó su piano-guitarra, HFluttershy agarró el pandero, Sunset tomó otra guitarra, PTwilight se dirigió a las chicas.

-Nos estamos enfrentando a una criatura muy poderosa, ¿Qué canciones han escrito últimamente? –Hfluttershy le pasó su cuaderno, y Rainbow respondió.

-Cuando te fuiste, tocamos Como Arcoiris, después, tocamos otras como Somebody to love, Set Fire to the Rain, a petición de Rarity, etc. Tú mira –Los ponies se quedaron muy, MUY confundidos al presenciar eso, Carman, Denia y yo sí sabíamos lo que pasaba.

-¿No podrían tocar algo en otro idioma? –Propuse yo de repente –Podría volverse más poderosa la magia, ¿No?

-¿Qué propones? –Preguntó HAJ, yo me lo pensé un segundo antes de sonreír.

-¿Qué les parece Shine like Rainbows?

* * *

**TA-RÁN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS, MEJOR DICHO, GIRO DE 360 GRADOS.**

**EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ MÁS LARGO, ESPERO. YA SABEN, COMENTEN, SÍGANME, PÓNGANME EN FAVORITOS, ETC.**

**Y COMENTARIOS.**


	25. Mane 6 humanas y chicos

**Ok, ok. Sé que están algo molestos, sino es que decepcionados, pero aproveché la semana de vacaciones para estar... bueno, de vacaciones. Y esta semana sólo he podido hacer esto, puesto que es la semana previa a los exámenes. Tengo que estudiar, por no mencionar los proyectos de ciertas materias :(**

**Intentaré subir algo apenas terminen. Se despide, Frozen la unicornio.**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

He aquí las características y atuendos de las Mane 6 con disfraces y los chicos.

**Mane 6**

Twilight Sparkle; Ropa de la película, pelo azul claro con rayas morada y púrpura, ojos dorados.

Rarity; Falda-pantalón morado claro, blusa morada con adornos plateados y tacones morados, un brazalete dorado en la muñeca izquierda. Pelo azul brillante, haciendo parecer que el morado son rayos, usa lentes rojos de pasta.

Fluttershy; Suéter amarillo, pantalones y zapatos verdes, usa un collar sencillo, una cadena dorada con un anillo de compromiso a modo de colgante. Peluca larga aguamarina y azul rey, ojos rojos.

Rainbow Dash; Uniforme de Wonderbolt, chaqueta y pantalones azules con rayos amarillos en los bordes, y botas negras. Pelo color rojo y negro.

Applejack; Vaqueros y botas de piel, blusa blanca de manga corta. Pelo con rayos naranjas y rojos.

Pinkie Pie; Bermudas rosa chillón y blusa psicodélica de manga corta con la palabra CUPCAKES escrita en el pecho. Peluca rubia y despeinada.

**CHICOS**

Shining Armor; Hombre de piel pálida, largo pelo azul claro y oscuro, camisa blanca con bordes azules, pants, y tenis negros y blancos.

Sombra; Armadura delgada y flexible, capa roja con el borde blanco, no usa casco ni guanteletes. Pelo negro que ondea sin haber viento.

Fancy Pants; Saco negro, camisa blanca, pantalones negros con un cinturón plateado y zapatos negros. Sin su moño azul.

Soarin; Uniforme de Wonderbolt con una placa de COMANDANTE.

Caramel; Camisa de cuadros blancos y naranjas de manga larga, pants y zapatos para correr.

Pokey Pierce; Pelo azul opaco, chamarra azul con capucha, pants y tenis blancos.

**Discord**

Pelo blanco por el frente y negro por detrás, larga capa bordo que llega hasta el suelo, pantalones y camisa marrones claro, botas largas, una verde de suela blanca, la otra café con suela café oscuro, guantes amarillos largos, uno más claro que el otro. Dos colmillos al estilo vampiro (para que no se le vea un solo colmillo gigante, se compensa con dos grandes).

* * *

**POR CIERTO, EL USUARIO HA DECIDIDO TENER PERSONALIDAD MÚLTIPLE; ALIRA Y FROZEN, YA QUE NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SE PONÍA DE ACUERDO EN CÓMO INTERACTUAR CON LOS PERSONAJES SIN CONFUNDIRLOS. POR LO TANTO...**

**A- HOLA, FROZEN, ¿QUÉ HACES? *lee* AH, SÍ, LA PERSONALIDAD MÚLTIPLE, SÓLO DIRÉ QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, NO DE FROZEN.**

**F- OYE... TÚ ESTABAS LEYENDO SANGRE DE TINTA MIENTRAS YO ESCRIBÍA ÉSTO, ¿CÓMO RAYOS VA A SER TU HISTORIA?**

**A- SOY LA PROTAGONISTA DE TU UTOPÍA, YO SOY TÚ Y TÚ ERES YO, SÓLO QUE YO SOY MÁS GENIAL**

**F- ... MUY BIEN, AQUÍ SE DESPIDEN FROZEN Y ALIRA.**

**A- ¡HASTA PRONTO, GENTE QUE PIERDE SU VALIOSO TIEMPO LEYENDO ÉSTA HISTORIA!**


	26. El otro lado del espejo, Parte 3

**BIEN, NO HAY GRAN EXCUSA PARA QUE ME TARDARA TANTO, PERO QUERÍA TOMAR UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO DE TANTO ESCRIBIR... NO, TAMPOCO ES UNA BUENA EXCUSA... BUENO, SE LOS COMPENSARÉ**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 24: EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO, PARTE 3**

Muy bien, Alira por fin decidió dejarme narrar… con su supervisión. Está aquí a mi lado, mirándome feo, ¿Será porque estamos en el escenario donde ensayan las ponies y chicas? No, no creo.

-Eh, Carman… ¿Qué estás haciendo hablando solo? –Me preguntó la princesa Twilight. Se me hacía raro verla disfrazada: la parte azul de su pelo estaba aclarada y sus ojos eran dorados, debido a los pupilentes que HRarity les dio. También era raro que el Elemento de la Amabilidad tuviera los ojos rojos en vez de aguamarina, era casi como si estuviera hablando con Flutterbat… y eso por no mencionar un par de cambios más extravagantes en las otras Mane.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Le pregunté, ella se me quedó viendo raro, como los demás chicos, hasta que Alira se me acercó y… ¡Ay, eso dolió!

-¡Pues deja de narrar en voz alta la historia! Hablando solo haces que parezca más raro de lo que ya es –Nota mental; narrar en voz baja -¡Ahora!

El punto es que estaban ensayando la canción de Shine like Rainbooms o algo así, cosa que era de lo más aburrida. Yo prefería esa canción pegajosa… ¿Cómo iba? Ah, sí.

_Eeees… supercalifrajilisticoespialidoso,_

_Aunque al oír decirlo suene enredoso,_

_Quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso;_

_Supercalifrajilisticoespialidoso…_

Muy bien, las chicas practicaban la canción, pero, tomando en cuenta la falta de DJ-PON 3 por las vacaciones, lo poco que avanzaban sonaba H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E, en especial para los sensibles oídos dragonianos. Teníamos tres horas para practicar, o un loco con pinta de vago cleptómano (así me parecía a mí) nos haría llover perros y gatos encima, literalmente. Y créanme; no es bonito.

Finalmente me harté y decidí huir de allí… sólo para caer de bruces en el suelo, y recordé muy tarde que estaba en forma humana. A veces uno está tan acostumbrado a transformarse que se le olvida qué es en ese momento. Me volví un halcón y despegué.

* * *

Me facepalmeé a mí misma, y volví a centrar mi atención en las Rainbooms y ponies, los cuales se quedaron viendo raro al halcón que volaba lejos del escenario, me encogí de hombros y llamé su atención aplaudiendo un par de veces.

-Muy bien, desde arriba… digo, desde el principio –Dije, haciendo que todos se fijaran en las chicas. HPinkie tocó sus baquetas… y empezaron la canción en inglés.

watch?v=oEm4kUJW_fs

Para cuando terminaron, sentía suficiente energía en el aire como para convertirme en una hidra… aunque obvio no lo haría; ¿Tener que lidiar con las diferentes facetas de mi personalidad? Si de por su es agotador tener que hacerlo siendo un humano, ¿Qué tal un dragoniano? Cada cabeza representa tu ser como un dragón, grifo, ave, león, etc. Un total de diez cabezas tratando de ponerse de acuerdo. Sólo me pasó eso una vez… y no fue bonito.

Ah, vuelvo a divagar, lo siento; costumbre dragoniana. Así que, las chicas cantaron mejor que nunca, sentía mucha energía –o magia- en el aire, los chicos y ponies, menos Twilight, miraban boquiabiertos las colas y orejas de las chicas.

-Jaja, deberían ver sus caras –Rainbow sonreía, como si estuviera a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo. PTwilight sonrió con complicidad, al igual que yo… hasta que Denian empezó a reírse de la situación, los ponies lo miraron con extrañeza, las chicas rieron con él, yo, aburrida, rodé los ojos y llamé la atención de todos, tomando el pandero de Fluttershy y agitándolo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que practicar, sólo tenemos 2 horas y media antes de que el Discord malo nos ataque. Si es el paralelo de nuestro draconequus… no me gustaría estar en su camino. ¡Sigan practicando! –Todos me veían raro, en especial Denian, tuve que darles una explicación -¡Estoy estresada! ¿Qué es sino? ¡Argh, esto es peor que gobernar un Imperio completo!

-Eh… de hecho no –Me aclaró el hombre… que afirmaba ser mi hermano –Según tú, gobernar el Imperio, evitar que los Grifos Negros te maten a ti y a otros, y lidiar con Carman todos los días, es de lo más fácil –El hombre enumeró todo lo que "dije" alguna vez. Todos se nos quedaron viendo raro.

-Denian, ¿Si sabes que eso era sarcasmo? –Escuchamos una voz sobre nuestras cabezas, al ver a quien había hablado, nos encontramos con un gato negro de ojos rojo oscuro, la oreja derecha rasgada dos veces, y una gran media sonrisa –Relájate, Alira. Tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que Discord venga.

-Relájate tú, gato. Tenemos 6 Manes, 6 sementales, un dragón, un grifón y dos dragonianos contra un draconequus mágico, muy probablemente con tendencias psicóticas, lo más lógico, o ilógico, sería que fuera incluso peor que nuestro Discord. ¡Si puede transformarse en humano!

El gato parpadeó lentamente, los demás se veían realmente confundidos.

-Después de perder la memoria y convivir con ponies color pastel durante cinco meses, más o menos, sigues igual de neurótica. Relájate, dragona, se te caerán las escamas del estrés –Un dicho dragoniano, supongo. Así que le respondí con otro, en cuanto bajó al suelo.

-Eres un cerebro de plumas, Carman. No es posible que estés tan tranquilo –Apreté los puños, el gato sólo sonrió y creció de tamaño, hasta llegar a ser una pantera con melena de mi altura con seis patas; una pantera dragoniana. Todos menos Denian retrocedieron, trastabillaron hacia atrás o ahogaron gritos de horror.

-Sí, lo sé –Y sonrió tan cínicamente que me dieron ganas de incinerarlo. Dulce y linda amistad dragoniana.

* * *

Pasó una hora en total, sólo quedaban dos, y las ponies apenas habían podido escribir un par de canciones más, y traducir tres de las suyas al inglés, pero ninguna parecía suficiente. Pasó media hora mientras los 20 y tantos chicos se devanaban los sesos buscando otra solución.

La transformación estaba descartada; si hacían algo que causara más caos, seguro Discord se alimentaría de ese caos. Además, siendo tan sensibles sus sentidos, sería muy fácil confundirlos. Además, si éste ser caótico los podía corromper, mejor que lo hiciera creyendo que eran simples humanos, en vez de figuras importantes de otro planeta.

-¡Lo tengo! –Gritó HRarity de repente, sorprendiendo a todos – Ustedes –Dijo, señalando a los tres dragonianos –pueden distraerlo mientras nosotros lanzamos nuestra magia. Ustedes los ponies también pueden cantar.

Los ponies se le quedaron viendo con confusión a la chica modista, pero PPinkie Pie habló, aclarando las dudas que todos tenían.

-¡Claro! Si nosotros también cantamos, podremos obtener más magia y así podríamos derrotar a ese malvado psicótico del caos…. Sin ofender, Fluttershy –Dijo la chica pony a su amiga pegaso, dándose cuenta de que, aunque estuvieran en un mundo paralelo, Discord seguía siendo su amigo y prometido de la pegaso.

-No me ofende, pero creo que a él si le ofendería –Los ponies se rieron al imaginar la reacción del draconequus ante tal comentario.

HTwilight no comprendía de qué hablaban, siendo quien menos sabía de Equestria y el tema de los "yos" paralelos. Sin más preámbulos, los ponies, menos Twilight, formaron otra banda con instrumentos sacados del sótano, las chicas ganaron la votación, llamando la banda Equestrianos. :/

Justo cuando les quedaban dos horas para prepararse, el escenario empezó a agitarse, tirando instrumentos y bocinas, el lugar se separó de la tierra y dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su propio eje. Los chicos se mantuvieron sobre el escenario como pudieron, sujetándose a los postes de metal y lámparas.

Cuando el escenario volvió a tocar el suelo, una risa resonó por todo el estadio, rebotando contra las gradas, los castillos metálicos y los chicos, proveniente de ningún lado, los tres dragonianos se pusieron en modo alerta máxima, enseñando los dientes y tensando los músculos. Pasó un minuto en que nadie dijo nada, entonces la risa se detuvo, y la voz de Discord habló.

-Primera llamada, mis pequeños niños, quedan dos horas para la función, y no creo que quieran perdérsela. Oh, será de lo más divertido… ya quiero ver cómo planean vencerme… hasta pronto, chicos… -Rainbow… ambas Rainbow se incorporaron como pudieron, y hablaron al unísono.

-¡Hey, vuelve aquí, Dis-tonto (Dip-cord). Da la cara, cobarde! –Pero era muy tarde, la magia del hombre se había retirado, por otra hora. No podían estar peor.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD**

La alicornio estaba volando a través de una serie de obstáculos, tales como ramas, lianas, rocas, depredadores… cualquier cosa que se le presentara en la espesa niebla del pantano. Sus alas la mataban, pero no podía parar, tenía que llegar al campamento, entonces podría conseguir algo de ayuda.

En determinado momento, la alicornio pudo distinguir una torre de vigilancia a la distancia, estaba tan cerca, de repente, sintió un tirón, un calambre en la base de las alas, y cayó al suelo, para rodar un par de metros. La joven alicornio se maldijo a sí misma y se dispuso a correr.

Avanzó un par de metros antes de que un árbol cayera del cielo, justo frente a ella, tuvo que derrapar y rodear el árbol arrancado de cuajo. Otro árbol le volvió a bloquear el paso, esta vez, saltó el tronco, sólo para ser detenida con un fuerte tirón en las patas traseras. Al voltear, vio que un lazo plateado rodeaba sus tobillos, volvió a maldecirse mentalmente, no había escapatoria, ya que ese lazo era inmune a la magia.

Oyó a su perseguidor aplastar plantas y árboles a su paso, la alicornio miró por encima del hombro; un frisón unicornio se acercaba con pasos lentos, amenazadoramente. La alicornio empezó a sudar frío.

Su pelaje lavanda estaba perlado de sudor, por la carrera y por el miedo, su melena azul marino peinada en moño estaba tan desordenada que casi no se le notaban los mechones púrpura y lila. Sus pupilas rasgadas estaban dilatadas, haciendo que el iris morado se viera incluso de lejos. Estando el frisón a un par de metros, ella bajó las orejas y enseñó los colmillos, pero el unicornio ni se inmutó.

Twilight no podía estar peor.

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

* * *

Había pasado otra media hora y los dos grupos ya estaban listos, Alira, Carman y Denian observaban los últimos detalles, HTwilight y ambos Spikes miraban de lejos, sin intervenir. Sombra estaba en un extremo del escenario, evitando a cualquier costa encontrarse con Shining. En resumen, estaban preparados. Alira asintió y se transformó en un halcón peregrino para ir a buscar a Discord, la acompañó Carman, a pesar de la amenaza de muerte que recibió por parte de la dragoniana. El Grifo Negro se convirtió en milano (el ave, no la ciudad) y ambos se dirigieron a la ciudad.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar al problemático Señor del Caos, sólo tenían que seguir el rastro de destrucción caótica; proveniente del edificio más alto del lugar; la Torre de Canterlot, el mejor lugar para observar las estrellas y el cielo nocturno.

Eran más o menos las 5:30 de la tarde. Ambas aves descendieron en espirales hasta posarse en un barandal del piso más alto, ahí estaba el Señor del Caos, recostado en un trono de ónix, bebiendo un pay de... ¿Sardinas? Y masticando una botella de cristal de Coca Cola, llena de líquido.

Vio llegar a ambas aves y posarse frente a él. Enarcó una ceja y desapareció su almuerzo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y les dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No hace falta fingir, mis amigos, sé que son ustedes –Ambos pájaros chasquearon sus picos, y se transformaron en humanos –Así está mejor. Ahora, supongo que vienen a pedirme que me rinda o algo por el estilo pero, como cabe esperarse, no me rendiré tan fácilmente, en especial después de ver a tan… excéntricos jugadores.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando, pero permaneció seria, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. El hombre apretó los puños y tensó los músculos del cuello; el tono con el que hablaba el draconequus-humano, el volumen y la frecuencia, estaba volviendo susceptibles a ambos dragonianos, debido a sus sensibles oídos. Dándose cuenta de esto, la pareja adoptó los sentidos humanos, menos sensibles, más lentos y torpes. Pero funcionó.

-Lo que queremos es observar a nuestro enemigo –Dijo Alira, casi sin pensar, en el mismo tono que el hombre usara con ellos–Ahora que te veo, creo que es un poco decepcionante, tomando en cuenta que deberías ser caótico.

Por supuesto, Discord reaccionó de inmediato; desapareció el trono y se paró frente a la pareja, pegado los brazos al cuerpo y cerrando los puños. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y el bajo de su capa se agitaba sin cesar.

-¡¿Cómo que decepcionante?! Soy Discord, el Amo del Caos. Yo inventé el caos, no, yo soy el caos. No hay nada más caótico que mi presencia… -Carman empezó a reírse en voz alta, causando que el Señor se molestara aún más.

-Dime, Dip-cord, ¿Hay algo más caótico que 5 mestizos, Elementos de la Armonía, viajando al pasado, usando los Elementos a la vez que sus padres, tras haber cambiado sus mentes entre sí, tratando de repararlo con ayuda de un montón de gatos del Dragonclan?

-Lo que quiere decir –Dijio Alira al notar la incredulidad y confusión en Discord- Es que unos chicos que cambiaron de mentes viajaron al pasado, y usan su magia junto a sus padres, que resulta ser la misma magia que la de sus padres, y reciben ayuda de un montón de gatos del bosque pertenecientes al Dragonclan. ¿Era así? –Carman asintió.

Discord sonrió nuevamente, al descubrir la forma en que el hombre miraba a su compañera. Entonces chaqueó los dedos y devolvió a los dragonianos con sus compañeros, al tiempo que él se teletransportaba a otro lugar, dejando a su paso nubes de algodón de azúcar cargadas de electricidad.

* * *

-¿Listos? –Soarin preguntó, los hombres-ponies asintieron, las Mane, las originales, relincharon… digo, exclamaron afirmativamente. Las Rainbooms también exclamaron afirmativamente. Todos listos, se dirigieron a la ciudad, justo cuando marcaban las 6:00 pm, faltando una hora para el encuentro.

Otro recordatorio les llegó, ésta vez muy corto;

-Tic tac, niños. Segunda llamada, espero estén listos, en especial ustedes, queridas aves… -Y con eso, terminó la segunda llamada. Los humanos se estremecieron, tomando en cuenta que no tenían experiencia con el Amo del Caos. En cambio, los ponies rodaron los ojos, algo nerviosos, y PFluttershy sentía algo de incomodidad, ¿Sería porque estaba a punto de enfrentarse con la contraparte de su novio?

Llegaron cerca de Sugar Cube Corner cuando les empezó a llover leche con chocolate, los humanos no entendían qué pasaba. De repente, todo se oscureció como si algo hubiera tapado el sol, entonces vieron la luna. ¡Era de noche! Para sorpresa de todos, casi al instante es satélite se ocultó, dando paso al sol y un brillante día.

-Chicas… -HRainbow llamó la atención del grupo- ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a algún lugar abierto, como una explanada? Ya saben, por si acaso.

-Claro –Soarin se mostró de acuerdo, dándole una sonrisa a la atleta, la pegaso azul lo notó y le dio un codazo a su novio en las costillas –Digo… es buena idea, ahí Discord tendría menos oportunidad de… bueno… olvídenlo.

* * *

Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que las tres horas se cumplieran; el sol, en su posición normal, habría llegado a rozar las colinas, pero, dado que estaba bajo la influencia caótica, el sol daba vueltas alrededor de una nube rosa pálido con forma de helado.

HTwilight estaba hiperventilando, Sombra se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, como muda solidaridad, ella volteó a verlo con un poco de miedo. Claro, la armadura y su estatura (diez centímetros más alto que ambas Twilights) podrían intimidar a cualquiera, él hizo una mueca al ver a la chica a la cara.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- PTwilight vio a los dos algo apartados del grupo, por lo que se les acercó, para oír la conversación –Ya verás cómo logramos detener…

Entonces un estruendo sacudió el suelo, todos voltearon a ver a todas partes, buscando el origen del temblor. Ahí estaba, a diez metros, una silueta que se alzaba oscura contra un paisaje simplemente caótico.

Era un caballo de dos metros (la cruz), gris, con las pezuñas delanteras amarillas y las traseras blancas, una gran mancha en forma de silla en el lomo de color marrón rojizo oscuro, crin corta y negra, tupé largo y blanco, cola roja y negra, muy larga. Ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas rasgadas, un cuerno blanco y uno azul claro le salían de la cabeza. Un ala de murciélago morado azulado y otra emplumada azul claro le brotaban del lomo. El animago sonrió malignamente, dejando ver dos colmillos enormes y afilados en la boca. Habló en tono de burla.

-Vaya, vaya. Conque han decidido llegar a tiempo, misses y dones Puntualidad –Los dragonianos entrecerraron los ojos, los machos enseñaron los col… dientes –Ésta será una… batalla interesante. En especial con mis queridas aves aquí, esto será todo un reto. Quieren derrotarme y transformarme en piedra otra vez, ¿No? –Miró directamente a ambas Fluttershy, la humana trastabilló hacia atrás, la pony no se encogió bajo su mirada, lo que lo confundió un poco. Se acercó un poco a ella, hasta quedar a 5 metros -¿Quiénes son ustedes? Doce de ustedes son idénticas entre sí, ¿Por qué será?

Se acercó hasta quedar a un metro del grupo. PFluttershy se tocó nerviosamente el cuello del suéter, dejando expuesto su anillo de compromiso, accidentalmente. El Espíritu del Caos lo vio y se acercó aún más, a centímetros de la cara de la pegaso amarilla. En ese momento sí se encogió un poco, dándole el gusto a su enemigo.

-Me parece que deberías sentir terror como tu amiga, después de todo, soy el ser más poderoso del mundo. Incluso mejor que las patéticas directoras.

-¡Hey, no te atrevas a volver a hablar así de la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna! –Exclamó HRainbow Dash. Detrás de ella, la pony dijo algo muy parecido.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de las princesas! ¡Ponte en guardia! –La pony cerró los puños y se puso en guardia. El caballo sólo rió y volvió a enfrentarse a la pony, alzando el anillo con su magia.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Tan joven y comprometida? –La pegaso se empezó a sentir incómoda por la penetrante mirada del caballo, que al otro lado del espejo sería su futuro esposo -¿Qué, te incomoda tener tan cerca a tu enemigo? ¿Qué en este momento estés tan vulnerable a un…?

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Alira se interpuso entre ambos, haciendo retroceder al caballo, con odio en la cara. De repente, extendió las alas y se alzó sobre ellos. Los ensordeció con un rugido propio de un dragón. Y se lanzó contra ellos, sin darle tiempo a nadie de prepararse.

* * *

**LO SIENTO POR SI QUIEREN MÁS ACCIÓN, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO DEDICARÉ A DARINZOTL. ¡FALTAN NUEVE MESES! DESPUÉS DE ÉSTA BATALLA CONTRA DISCORD, TRATARÉ OTROS SHIPPIGS QUE HE DESCUIDADO.**

**AL TERMINAR ESTA BATALLA ÉPICA DE EQUESTRIANOS ME ENCARGARÉ DE SOARINDASH. PERO POR AHORA, ¡DARINZOTL!**


	27. ¿Pony o Ahuizotl?

**FROZEN; Uff. Todavía me cuesta un poco escribir Fluff, a veces me sale, a veces no. Espero les guste, si es así, comenten, agreguen a favoritos, compartan...**

**ALIRA; ¡Ah, cállate de una vez! Para con tu cháchara publicitaria y deja a la gente leer la hisotira.**

**FROZEN; **¬_¬

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 25: ¿PONY O AHIUZOTL?**

Daring Do descansaba en el cuarto que le destinó la princesa Twilight, pasándose un casco por el vientre, mientras pensaba en el potro que crecía dentro de ella. Ahuizotl estaba dando vueltas por la sala, más nervioso que de costumbre, desde que se había enterado de que sería padre.

-Cariño, deja de dar vueltas así, me pones nerviosa –Le dijo la arqueóloga a su marido en cierto momento, él se detuvo y se le quedó viendo.

-Lo lamento, amor. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro hijo desde aquel día. ¿Realmente estamos listos? ¿Crees que llegue a ser un buen padre? ¿Por dónde se supone que debemos de empezar? ¿Será siquiera…? –Se detuvo cuando su mujer, cansada de tanta cháchara, puso un casco sobre su boca, ambos se miraron a los ojos con infinito amor.

-No te preocupes, Ahuizotl. Todo saldrá bien. Además… no me importa si no eres el padre perfecto, me contento con que estemos juntos para criar a nuestro hijo, y enseñarle a ser un buen pony… o ahuizotl –El demonio de agua acarició la mejilla de su esposa, que sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, Daring. Pero… -El Ahuizotl frunció el ceño- ¿Qué crees que sea? Podría ser un potro o una potra.

-O como su padre; un ahuizotl –Daring retrocedió hasta estar sentada en el centro de la cama –Te noto muy agitado, ¿Es por el bebé?

-¿Qué? No, no no no no no, es sólo que… -Daring lo miró con algo de tristeza y confusión. No le podía ocultar nada a ella, quisiera o no.

-¿Es por la posibilidad de que no sea un pony?

-No es eso, es sólo que… -Ahuizotl respiró hondo y vio a su mujer (digo, yegua) a los ojos. Ella pudo notar algo de miedo en su mirada -¿Vas a estar bien? Por el parto, quiero decir.

Ah, conque eso era. Daring abrió de par en par los ojos, no sabía que su esposo había estado teniendo esa clase de preocupaciones; creía que ella era la única. Se levantó y abrazó a su pareja con fuerza, se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

-Voy a estar bien… nuestro hijo también. Ya verás como todo irá bien. Aparte, no creas que soy tan débil que no pueda aguantar un parto –Retrocedió un poco para ver a la cara al ahuizotl, y sonrió –Tendremos a los mejores doctores para la operación.

Y besó a su marido, transmitiéndole toda su confianza y amor, él respondió al beso, liberándose de su miedo e inseguridad.

* * *

Cuando Ahuizotl se dirigió a la cocina, no podía dejar de pensar en Daring Do, la pegaso que descansaba plácidamente en su cama. Al llegar a la cocina, el ahuizotl se dirigió al refrigerador (¿De dónde rayos lo sacaron?) Y rebuscó en los cajones.

Gruñó, no había más carne, tendría que ir al bosque Everfree a buscar más. Desde que se hubieran mudado a Ponyville, Ahuizotl había tenido que ir al bosque a buscar su comida, pues, a pesar de alimentarse como un pony, no dejaba de ser carnívoro.

¿Por qué había carne en el refrigerador de Twilight Sparkle? Porque Spike era un dragón, y los dragones necesitan complementar su dieta con carne, al igual que cierto grifo. En fin, Ahuizotl se despidió de Daring y se dirigió al bosque, al otro lado del pueblo. Salir no era precisamente lo primero que se le pasaría por la mente al ser mitológico, pero no había de otra. No le gustaba mucho la idea del paseo debido a las miradas de miedo y aversión que recibía. En especial el odio. ¡Quién iba a adivinar que en Ponyville habría tantos fanáticos de los libros de Daring Do!

De cualquier forma, Ahuizotl llegó al bosque sin contratiempos, que incluso de día lucía aterrador e inhóspito, aunque todo el mundo sabía que no era así. Antes de entrar al lugar, Ahuizotl murmuró una maldición por lo bajo; hasta ahí llegaba el olor de los Timberwolfes, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era vérselas con los lobos.

Para ser muy grande, el monstruo mexicano sabía cómo moverse sigilosamente entre la maleza, evitando una manada entera de Timberwolfes, que devoraban los restos de una mantícora muerta hacía bastante tiempo. Ahuizotl arrugó la nariz al pasar prácticamente al lado de la manada, el hedor le causaba náuseas.

Por fin, Ahuizotl llegó a un claro donde corría un riachuelo. Se detuvo a beber agua antes de continuar. Por detrás de él, el bosque se movió sospechosamente, y él lo notó. Alzó lentamente la cabeza y dirigió sus orejas al lugar de donde provenía el ruido; ramas partiéndose y maleza moviéndose, debió de haberlo imaginado. No dejaría que lo que sea que estuviera ahí se moviera primero, tensó sus patas, y saltó hacia atrás de improviso, aterrizando sobre lo que lo había estado observando, sostuvo la figura contra el suelo con ambas manos, y cerró la mano de la cola en un puño para asestar un certero golpe a la cara, pero no se movió, estaba totalmente quieto, y soltó al pony que había estado sosteniendo.

-¿D… Daring? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te das cuenta de que es muy peligroso estar aquí? –La yegua frotó uno de sus cascos delanteros contra el otro nerviosamente, y desvió la mirada.

-Pues… cuando dijiste que venías al bosque Everfree, supuse que tendría que seguirte, ya que no lo soportaría si te hicieras daño. Además, te seguí en secreto porque sabía que me devolverías al castillo si me descubrías. ¿No estás enojado conmigo? –La pegaso naranja alzó la vista para ver al ahuizotl a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver su miedo reflejado, pero también preocupación y admiración.

-Nunca te oí seguirme… Oh, Daring. Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en el castillo, yo sé cuidarme solo, no me hace falta que tú misma te arriesgues sin razón… -Fue interrumpido de inmediato por un golpe en la barbilla, cortesía de Daring. No lo movió de su lugar, pero sí lo dejó algo anonadado.

-¡Ahuizotl Zocoyotzin Segundo, no te atrevas a volver a decirme que me arriesgo sin razón por ti! Eres mi marido, y preocuparme y estar sobre ti es mi deber y mi obligación. Además, ¿Quién sino evitará que te pateen tu peludo trasero? –Claro, tenía que haberlo imaginado; Daring Do tenía su carácter, en especial tratándose de Ahuizotl.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya entendí, pero aun así, estás embarazada. Y no es bueno para ti enojarte tanto, mucho menos meterte al bosque Everfree, por algo dejaste de escribir durante un tiempo- La pegaso entrecerró los ojos, pero se rindió y bajó la mirada, Ahuizotl le tomó la barbilla con una mano y la alzó para verla a los ojos –No te pongas así, sólo quiero protegerte…

De repente, el aire cambió de dirección, llevándoles el olor a sangre. Ahuizotl miró a los ojos a su esposa, ella le devolvió la mirada, con temor y urgencia, tenían que salir del bosque. Ahora. Pero ates, Ahuizotl quería averiguar el porqué de ese olor.

-Em… ¿Ahuizotl, qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que volver al castillo, antes de que suceda algo que lamentemos –Pero obvio, él no le hizo caso. Siguió el olor hasta llegar frente a un árbol especialmente grueso, ahí yacía un perro, gris ceniza, con el pelo apelmazado por la sangre fresca. El canino emitía gañidos de dolor, al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba débilmente, tenía la mirada perdida, y un hilillo de sangre salía de su hocico.

Algo hizo CLICK en la mente de Daring Do, y la pegaso se acercó al perro, que volvió bruscamente su mirada a ella. Se miraron durante un minuto, que parecía interminable, de pronto, el perro emitió más gañidos y se retorció de dolor, a la vez que tosía sangre y saliva espumeante. La pegaso le puso un casco sobre el delgado pelaje, sin importarle las manchas de sangre.

-Shhhhh, tranquilo, perrito, todo estará bien. Sólo relájate –Era como una madre consolando a su hijo enfermo. Claro, eso era lo que había hecho CLICK en la joven pegaso; el instinto materno, incluso por una criatura adulta de otra especie, mientras necesitara ayuda… -Ahuizotl, coloca a éste perro sobre tu lomo, hay que llevarlo al hospital ahora mismo.

Él quería replicar, pero al ver la cara de la pegaso, decidió no discutir y hacer lo que le ordenaban, colocó con mucho cuidado al canino sobre su lomo, y salió disparado en dirección a Ponyville, consciente de que Daring lo seguía de cerca. El hospital estaba a tres minutos del bosque, corriendo, por lo que el perro no tuvo que esperar mucho.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Daring se encontraba recostada en la cama matrimonial, mirando el techo. Ahuizotl le acariciaba distraídamente el vientre, pensando en sus cosas. Mañana por la mañana, tendría que volver al Everfree para cazar. La escritora-aventurera seguía pensando en el perro, inconsciente en la cama del hospital, con suero, tanque de oxígeno, y otras máquinas que lo mantenían con vida a duras penas.

-Relájate, cariño, no es bueno para ti estresarte tanto –Daring volteó a ver a Ahuizotl, que intentaba consolarla, sin mucho éxito –Mira, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a visitar al perro?

-Mmmm… -La pegaso no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Ver el animal en ese estado, tan débil y herido, la había afectado. ¿Qué cosa habría herido de tal forma a un perro? Pero se obligó a hablar, para no preocupar a su pareja –Es… fue duro ver… la sangre. Nunca había visto… ¿Qué pudo sucederle?

Volteó a ver a su marido nuevamente. Él pudo notar la desesperación y el miedo en sus brillantes ojos magentas. Se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó la frente. Eso calmó un poco a la pegaso, pero no lo suficiente.

-Sus heridas… eran irregulares. Círculos limpios… rasguños… era como lo hubieran atacado de dos formas totalmente distintas… Los rasguños pudo haberlos hecho cualquier animal, pero los círculos… Ahuizotl, temo por nosotros, por ti. No vayas al bosque mañana. Prométemelo –Hablaba con tal desesperación, que Ahuizotl tuvo que prometerle que no iría al bosque, al menos hasta que alguien fuera a investigar.

-Necesitas relajarte, ahora descansa. Verás cómo todo se aclara en la mañana… -Fue interrumpido por la pegaso… no, no lo golpeó. Lo besó con desesperación. Ahuizotl se percató de cuánto lo necesitaba la pegaso, de lo mucho que lo amaba y no quería perderlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se separaron –Tranquila, querida –Bostezó -¿Sabes? Yo también necesito un descanso.

Se acostó en la cama, y abrazó a la pegaso, rodeándola con sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho, ella se acurrucó contra él, y aspiró el suave aroma a selva tropical de su pelaje. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, sin moverse, sólo siendo conscientes de la compañía del otro.

-Te amo tanto, Ahuizotl. No quiero perderte –La escritora murmuró tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el aludido apretó un poco el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, cariño. No me perderás, porque nunca me separaré de tu lado –Separó a la pegaso de sí para darle un dulce beso en los labios, al que ella correspondió. Tras eso, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Daring Do caminaba por una gran pirámide de piedra, construida recientemente, al parecer. Estaba en una gran sala, aunque sólo podía percibir eso, los detalles estaban borrosos. En la centro de la sala, directamente bajo un rayo de luz, había un trono, y en el trono se sentaba… no, no era Ahuizotl, aunque también era un ahuizotl; uno dorado, con melena en escala de grises, y el pelo sujeto en una coleta. Sus patas delanteras eran unas pezuñas de caballo, en los hombros tenía unas marcas rojas y amarillas como Ahuizotl. Se sentaba sobre las patas traseras, pero eso no impedía verlas; caninas, pero la forma, en cierta forma diferente, y el pelaje dorado, le daban aspecto de patas de puma. Tenía alas emplumadas que le salían del lomo, con las plumas primarias doradas, y las secundarias azul claro.

Su cara era increíblemente alargada, otra similitud con Ahuizotl, pero sin perder la forma de pony, las orejas alargadas como las de un conejo, y los aretes al estilo mexicano antiguo (los de Ahuizotl). Pero lo más extraño, inquietante, o interesante, era la cola; larga y delgada, terminaba en una mano, mejor dicho, una garra, que llevaba un brazalete en lo que sería la muñeca. En el cuello llevaba un collar dorado, como el de Ahuizotl, pero un poco más pequeño.

La ahuizotl tenía la cabeza erguida y miraba al frente, sin prestarle atención a Daring. Abrió ligeramente las alas, y habló en un idioma que Daring no entendía.

-Yo, Ixtaczíhuatl –Lo decía en náhuatl –Acepto el derecho a poseer la primera Pirámide que mi padre haya mandado a construir desde mi nacimiento, volviéndome princesa de Tenochtitlán, el Nuevo Mundo, y el lago de Texcoco. A cambio, renuncio a mis raíces equinas y a Equestria, patria de mi madre y amigos –Entonces tomó una copa que descansaba junto al trono con su cola de la mano –Brindo por México-Tenochtitlán, que nuestra civilización dure por siempre. ¡Salud! –Y bebió de la copa.

Ante tal espectáculo, la pegaso no supo qué decir. Pero notó la incertidumbre y la voz temblorosa de la ahuizotl al pronunciar estas palabras, algo no andaba bien. Cuando la ahuizotl dejó la copa a un lado, Daring creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

De improviso, el escenario cambió; seguía en el centro de la pirámide, pero ahora había luz de luna. La ahuizotl seguía bajo el rayo de luz, pero ya no usaba los brazaletes, collar y diadema, incluso se había soltado la coleta. Daring ahogó un grito al notar el asombroso parecido entre ella y la criatura. ¿Podría…? No, ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Era imposible.

-He hecho lo que me has pedido –Murmuró la ahuizotl, esta vez en español. Daring se sobresaltó al oír la ira contenida en su voz –Renuncié a mis amigos, a mi sangre equestre, soy Princesa. ¡¿No era eso lo que querías?! –Alzó la vista, sus ojos echaban chispas. Miraba hacia las sombras -¡Muéstrate, cobarde! Osaste obligarme a hacer esto, pero no eres capaz de enfrentarte a tu propia especie. Me das asco.

DAring volvió la mirada a la dirección a la que miraba acusadoramente la ahuizotl. En medio de las sombras, se distinguía una sombra más densa que la oscuridad. La figura avanzó lentamente. Era otro ahuizotl macho, uno como ahuizotl, pero más salvaje. Algo así como la imagen de Google.

-Mi pequeña Tac –Habló en español -¿Así te diriges a tu tío, a tu estirpe? –La ahuizotl enseñó los dientes y gruñó desde lo profundo de su gargant.

-Tú no eres mi tío. Te desconozco como pariente mío. Como princesa de Tenochtitlán, te destierro del actual territorio mexica y sus tierras. ¡Fuera! –No era una amenaza, era una orden, que con toda la autoridad del mundo, la joven pronunciaba contra el ahuizotl de mayor tamaño. Éste sólo parpadeó lentamente, antes de acercarse otro paso… y hacer una reverencia.

-Como ordene, su Alteza… -Y se retiró a las sombras. La ahuizotl sólo se quedó ahí, con la respiración agitada. Cuando estuvo segura de que el otro ahuizotl había desaparecido, se derrumbó entre sollozos.

-Madre… Night… perdónenme, por favor. Tenía que hacerlo... sino, él se habría hecho cargo… y no puedo permitir que gente inocente sufra por su culpa… -De repente, la princesa ahuizotl alzó la cabeza y vio directamente a Daring. La pegaso se quedó petrificada en su lugar, viendo a la princesa. Ella agitó la cola y con ésta la hizo señas para que se acercara - Un espejismo de mi madre… Escúchame muy bien, madre. En tu tiempo, ambos mundos se unirán antes de que sea mediodía, entonces este ahuizotl, Tláloc, despertará. Él está loco, le gusta la barbarie y estuvo a punto de obligar a todos a volver a los antiguos rituales al Sol. Cuando yo… cuando tu hija nazca, irá por ustedes. Estás advertida.

-Q… ¿Qué? –La ahuizotl se inclinó y le dio un lametazo* en la frente a la atónita pegaso .

–Es hora de que te vayas, pero no volveremos a ver, en unos meses, sino me equivoco.

-Pero… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo me voy de aquí? –La chica sonrió, y por un momento, Daring Do creyó estar frente a un espejo.

-A la primera pregunta, eso tendrán que decidirlo tú y Ahuizotl. Con respecto a la segunda, sólo tienes que abrir los ojos –Daring parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba envuelta en los brazos de Ahuizotl, apoyada contra su pecho.

* * *

-Buenos días, querido –Lo despertó con un beso en la nariz, el ahuizotl se removió y abrió los ojos. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de enfrente, mostrando un hermoso día soleado con pocas nubes blancas y esponjosas.

-Buenos días amor. ¿Dormiste bien? –Daring detectó en la voz de su esposo todo el amor que él sentía por ella; era tanto como ella sentía por él.

-Ahuizotl… tengo una duda.

-¿Si, Daring? –Ahuizotl liberó a la pegaso de su agarre y empezó a estirarse. Se bajó de la cama, claro.

-¿No tendrás de casualidad algún hermano? –Ahuizotl se detuvo en seco con los estiramientos, y giró en redondo para ver a la pegaso a los ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, cariño? –Daring notó en su voz un matiz de tristeza. Se maldijo mentalmente por su pregunta.

-Ehhhh…. No, no es nada. Sólo era curiosidad. Como tu bien sabrás, soy hija única, y me preguntaba si tú tendrías familia. Dado que nunca has mencionado a nadie con respecto a ese tema… -El ahuizotl se relajó un poco.

-Pues… tuve un hermano, él era más fuerte que yo… pero también menos civilizado. Quería imponerlas viejas costumbres bárbaras –Daring pasó saliva, pero reunió valor suficiente para preguntar lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué clase de costumbres? –Ahuizotl volteó a verla, algo preocupado, pero respondió la pregunta.

-Los ritos en honor a Huitzilopochtli, para que el Sol se alzara sobre el horizonte todos los días. Los cuales incluían sacrificios de doncellas y rehenes… Cosas horribles. Padre se opuso a ello… y perdió la vida luchando contra mi hermano.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano? –La pegaso ya no estaba muy segura de querer la respuesta, pero debía saber.

-Tláloc. Su nombre es Tláloc, el ahuizotl más sanguinario que mi estirpe tuvo jamás… a pesar de los intentos de padre para guiarlo por buen camino… no tenía remedio –Ahuizotl bajó la cabeza. Daring agitó las alas y voló hasta quedar junto a él. Le colocó un casco sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Al menos, ahora tendrás una oportunidad de limpiar el nombre de tu familia –Ahuizotl alzó la cabeza para verla. En ese momento Daring supo exactamente el significado de su sueño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Ahuizotl se veía medio esperanzado, medio temeroso, Daring le dedicó una sonrisa y besó su nariz antes de responder.

-Porque tu hija se encargará de eso –No hace falta describirlo para que sepan qué tan feliz estaba Ahuizotl… aunque podría intentarlo…; Ahuizotl no cabía en sí de gozo. Su rostro se iluminó. Tomó a su mujer de la cadera y empezó a dar vueltas, mientras reía de alegría, Daring lo acompañó en su risa. Al terminar las vueltas, el ahuizotl besó apasionadamente a su esposa… Ustedes sigan imaginándose la alegría de estos dos.

Bajaron a desayunar, con un –francamente- molesto e insistente optimismo. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Shadow estaba ahí. Al oír las noticias de que Daring tendría una ahuizotl, felicitó a la pareja, tipo "¡Enhorabuena! ¡Me vale!", y les sirvió la comida. Daring tenía spaghetti con apio y jarabe de chocolate, Ahuizotl tenía una hamburguesa, que devoró gustosamente. La pareja contagió su inexplicablemente e insistente y melosa alegría al lobo, que terminó compartiendo chistes con ellos… hasta que un rugido, digno de un dragón, sacudió todo el castillo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Shadow movió nerviosamente las orejas, eso no significaba nada bueno. Salió corriendo del castillo, con Daring y Ahuizotl tras él. El cielo, antes azul con nubes blancas, ahora parpadeaba, volviéndose rojo con nubes rojas hechas jirones y siendo surcado por relámpagos.

Shadow tuvo una corazonada, y corrió a la parte trasera del castillo, donde había una gigantesca explanada, ahí, estaban los ponies, en formas humanas. También estaban los chicos, y lo que era más extraño, los dobles de los Elementos de la Armonía, solo que ellas parecían ser humanas de por sí. Frente a ellos, se elevaba un Discord caballo con mirada diabólica, su cara lo decía todo; era en verdad un loco maníaco sediento de sangre y poder. Haría falta su ayuda para vencerlo. Discord draconequus apareció a su lado, pero el lobo no se inmutó, el Señor del Caos, como él, estaba muy ocupado viendo a su doble como para hablar.

Ahuizotl sujetó el casco de Daring, mientras ésta flotaba a su lado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, e hicieron un acuerdo mudo; Daring se metería al castillo y esperaría a que todo acabara, Ahuizotl se quedaría a luchar. Antes de irse, la pegaso le dio un último beso a su pareja, y salió disparada a la seguridad del castillo.

El viento azotaba los pelajes de las criaturas, y les llevaba la risa malévola del otro Discord. La risa se detuvo, sólo para ser reemplazada por una amenaza.

-Será mejor que se vayan de aquí si quieren vivir. Observen a su alrededor; los dos mundos se están uniendo, intentando sobreponerse uno a otro, esto es simplemente caótico. Es por el exceso de ponies… sí, sé que ustedes son ponies. No debieron de venir aquí. ¡Fuera, y tal vez les perdona la vida! –Nadie se movió –Muy bien… ésta será una gran partida. ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO, MIS QUERIDAS AVES!

* * *

***Lametazo; Muestra de afecto equivalente a un beso, utilizado por los dragonianos. ENCICL. Junto al nuzzle, el abrazo y los besos comunes, forma parte de las muestras de afecto más usadas. No se sabe con certeza cuando se originó, porqué ni quién, sólo que es prácticamente instintivo. Se puede practicar por cualquier dragoniano, sea o no sea un felino, pues, al fin y al cabo, todos los dragonianos son en parte animales.**

**FROZEN; BIEN, TERMINANDO CON LA HORA ABURRIDA, OTRO ANUNCIO;...**

**ALIRA; ¡HABRÁ MUCHA ACCIÓN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Y CON MUCHA ACCIÓN, NOS REFERIMOS A MUUUCHA... CLARO, A MENOS QUE SEA FROZEN QUIEN LO ESCRIBA**

**FROZEN; ¡HEY! SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ACCIÓN**

**ALIRA; ¬_¬ SÍ, CLARO**


	28. Lucha contra Discord

**A- Uff, vaya, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Y no puedo creer que lo haya hecho en una semana XD.**

**F- Habla por tí misma; me estuve devanando los sesos buscando un buen mood de hacer esto... ¡Y necesité tu ayuda!**

**A- ... ¡NO ESCRIBISTE NI LAS PRIMERAS 100 PALABRAS Y YA ME ESTABAS SUPLICANDO AYUDA! Por eso somos dos personalidades diferentes.**

**F- Ah, por cierto. ¿Hay que advertirles que éste capítulo es clasificación T? Te excediste un poco en la descripción.**

**A- ¿? No me excedí con nada. Sólo relaté la historia tal y como es XD. Disfruten. Por cierto, es T.**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 26; LUCHA CONTRA DISCORD**

-¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO, MIS QUERIDAS AVES!

El caballo se lanzó contra el grupo, sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, ni a los ponies, ni a los humanos, ni a los dragonianos. Pasó entre ambas bandas, derribando con sus alas a los chicos que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino, se alzó treinta metros sobre la explanada, y se preparó para salir a la carga otra vez, pero esta vez los chicos pudieron actuar. Rainbooms y Equestrianos tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron con alguna canción, mientras que Carman gruñía y Denian se tensaba, listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

En cuanto a Alira, un impulso salvaje se apoderó de ella, algo que había permanecido mucho tiempo dormido y que ahora despertaba. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta convertirse en dos finas rendijas, enseñó los dientes en un amenazador y profundo gruñido, el cual sólo había oído una vez. Sus dientes de pronto eran puntiagudos, como los de un tiburón blanco, serrados y pequeños. Sintió como un cosquilleo recorría su columna vertebral, viajando por la médula espinal hasta su cerebelo, y de ahí a la punta de su cola… ¿Su cola?

Alira no se había dado cuenta cuándo, pero de pronto ella era un dragón plateado; cada una de sus escamas brillaba, reflejando la débil luz del anochecer, ¿O era el amanecer? Dos alas de piel, cubiertas de pequeñas escamas por fuera, se agitaban al mismo tiempo que ella respiraba. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, dando a entender que estaba lista para saltar sobre Discord en cualquier momento. Sus cuatro patas, musculosas y esbeltas, acababan en mortíferas garras negras, tan afiladas como sus dientes, y largas, perfectas para sujetar y derribar. El largo cuello unía su elegante cabeza ligeramente triangular al esbelto cuerpo, su hocico, parecido al de los reptiles, estaba entreabierto, enseñando dos filas de puñales –digo, dientes- blanquísimos, sus ojos grises echaban chispas, de sus fosas nasales salían pequeñas volutas de humo, y sus orejas estaban aplastabas contra la cabeza. Por encima de los ojos, en la frente, le salían dos cuernos negros y curvos, que iban dirigidos hacia atrás, y cuyas puntas apuntaban hacia arriba.

La punta de su cola, cubierta de plumas, golpeó en la cara a Carman, que no se inmutó, pues estaba muy ocupado viendo a la dragona frente a él, el doble de alta que él, -por lo tanto dos veces y media más alta que un humano- que gruñía al enemigo. Denian sonrió y se convirtió en un dragón parecido, solo que un poco más pequeño, y en vez de plateado, sus escamas eran una mezcla de azul claro y azul rey, combinado a la perfección. De repente, Alira hizo algo que nunca se le habría ocurrido pronunciar si sólo fuera Frozen, la unicornio.

-¡Te atreviste a retar al príncipe de Grifón y al príncipe de Dragonia, draconequus. Ahora pagarás tu #%$&amp; caballo! –Vaya, Carman nunca la había oído hablar de ese modo, y se dio cuenta de que Alira no se había mencionado a sí misma. La dragona siguió insultando al Señor del Caos, a pesar de que se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellos. En el último segundo, Alira saltó con una agilidad increíble a un lado, haciendo que el caballo golpeara el suelo y perdiera el equilibrio –Caballo #%$&amp; , no sabes a quién te enfrentas.

-Jajajajaja, tu ira de deliciosamente caótica, lagartija con alas, ¿Aprendiste eso en tu _rancho_? –Ahora sí, la tenía hasta la… Alira abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que los machos. Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, a la vez que sacaban las garras/Enseñaban los dientes.

-Nadie.

-Nunca.

-Jamás.

-Por ningún motivo.

-¡INSULTA DRAGONIA!

Los tres se lanzaron contra el draconequus, que al darse cuenta de las reacciones, se volvió humano y con un chasquido de dedos apareció 100 clones de él, de modo que no lo encontraran y creyeran que cada uno era el verdadero. Lo siguiente, dejó sin aliento a todos los que se encontraban ahí; Alira atrapó a un Discord y lo destrozó, usando sus garras para perforar la piel y huesos del clon, con sus dientes, arrancó todo lo que sus mortíferos dientes encontraban, hasta que el verdadero Discord decidió que había visto suficiente y le permitió a los restos del clon desaparecer; para entonces, el Señor del Caos descubrió a lo que se enfrentaba, y eso que no había visto al grifo y el dragón azul.

Carman se había convertido en un tigre dientes de sable negro, que perforaba a uno, dos, hasta tres cuellos de los clones a la vez con sus enormes dientes, Denian destrozaba con sus garras varios clones a la vez, dejando restos apenas reconocibles. Con su cola emplumada, la dragona plateada golpeaba varios clones, matándolos –o convirtiéndolos en humo- al instante, pues las plumas de su cola eran tan puntiagudas como las espinas de un cacto, e igual de rígidas, cuando se trataba de pelear. Denian infló los pulmones y lanzó llamaradas de fuego azul claro contra los clones, dejando a su paso restos carbonizados y el olor a carne quemada. Carman se volvió un gran leopardo con patas y cola negras, y alas de murciégalo, y mató a cinco clones a la vez con su rapidez y movimientos precisos. Los clones no dejaban sangre, cosa que agradecieron los adolescentes y ponies, en vez de sangre, el suelo se cubría de ceniza gris.

En todo ese tiempo –un minuto-, ningún clon se movió, todos reían burlonamente, al igual que el verdadero Discord, oculto entre los clones. Cada carcajada enfurecía más a los dragonianos, causando que acabaran con más clones con mayor rapidez, hasta que sólo quedaron tres Discords, con el original entre ellos. Los tres dragonianos apenas se veían cansados, de hecho, parecían más llenos de energía que nunca. Los Discord sonrieron, ya era hora. El verdadero Discord chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo a sus clones y apareciendo en su lugar tres sendos leones de color rojo sangre, el triple de grandes que uno normal y por lo menos cinco veces más fuertes.

El primero se abalanzó sobre Alira, aunque apenas le llegara a medio cuello, la hizo trastabillar, al tiempo que enterraba sus garras en el largo cuello. La dragona rugió de dolor, aunque apenas le había hecho un rasguño, tomó al león por el lomo y lo lanzó tres metros por detrás de ella. El animal cayó con un ruido seco sobre la ceniza, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo, y se incorporó de un salto. Rugió con fuerza a la dragona, quien respondió con un terrible grito de guerra que hizo encogerse al felino. Aprovechando la distracción, la dragona llegó, rápida como un rayo, frente al león, y, usando sus poderosos músculos y sus garras, derribó el león y empezó a aplicar fuerza sobre su cuello, impidiendo el paso de aire. El león soltó gañidos de dolor cuando quinientos kilogramos de músculo aplastaron su tráquea, dejándolo inconsciente. De pronto, la dragona recordó que es físicamente imposible morir por asfixia, así que, usando otra vez sus garras, rebanó el cuello del león. En este caso, sí hubo sangre, igual de roja que el león. Al derrotar a su enemigo, la dragona se rió de la facilidad con que lo había hecho, luego volteó a ver cómo estaba su amigo azul.

El segundo león, que también se había abalanzado contra el dragón azul, al instante, éste escupió otra llamarada de fuego azul claro al león, pero éste fue más rápido y cayó al lado del dragón, rápidamente le mordió una pata delantera a Denian con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo retorcerse. La sangre púrpura brillante de Dragonia salpicó el suelo ceniciento, el dragón sacudió la pata e intentó morder al león, pero éste reaccionó rápido y saltó hacia atrás, Denian gruñó y enseñó los dientes, haciendo dudar al felino, por lo que rápidamente se acercó y lo golpeó con su garra buena, lanzándolo a cuatro metros. En ese momento, el tercer león cayó sobre el lomo de Denian y comenzó a rasgar su piel en la base de las alas, donde era más delgada.

Este león había esperado a que el grifo fuera por él, al hacerlo, ambos animales se enfrascaron en una salvaje lucha por someter al otro, ganándose ambos heridas abiertas en las caras y estómagos, el león terminó por cegar temporalmente a Carman, que seguía siendo un grifo. Aprovechando la distracción, el león golpeó con una de sus pesadas zarpas la vena aorta de Carman, deteniendo su circulación por un segundo y dejándolo inconsciente. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, cuando vio a su compañero caer cerca de él, y al dragón que gruñía, no lo pensó dos veces, y cargó contra Denian.

Alira llegó justo en ese momento, después de acabar con su oponente, y sujetó contra el suelo al segundo león, que estaba tratando de levantarse. Denian intentó desesperadamente sacudirse al león rojo de encima, pero éste había clavado profundamente sus garras en la piel del dragón, ahora débil. La dragona se quedó en blanco; tenía que ayudar a su amigo, o moriría, pero si soltaba al león, lo expondría a él y a Carman a más peligro. Tomó una decisión rápida, y se transformó en una serpiente gigante.

Con su cuerpo, sujetó el cuerpo del segundo león rojo, aprisionándolo con fuerza. Usó la parte delantera de su cuerpo para moverse y acercarse más a Denian, que empezaba a trastabillar, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre la espalda azul de su compañero, y alcanzó a morder el hombro del león con sus colmillos, rezumantes de veneno verde. El león soltó de inmediato al dragón, para cuando cayó al suelo, ya estaba muerto. Alira sonrió y se distrajo viendo el estado de Denian, aflojando el agarre del último león rojo. Éste se sacudió de encima parte del largo cuerpo blanco, apenas lo suficiente para morderla.

Alira siseó al sentir los colmillos del gran felino en su piel, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, a la vez que se convertía en un león blanco de seis patas; una Pantera Dragoniana. Observó despectivamente al león, de su mismo tamaño, éste le devolvió la mirada, asesina, vacía de sentimientos, y con un solo pensamiento en mente; "Matar".

El león saltó sobre ella, pero la pantera era más veloz, de modo que pudo apartarse a tiempo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Empezaron a caminar en círculos, buscando un hueco en la defensa del otro, o un punto débil. La pantera encontró uno y lanzó un zarpazo a la cara del león, éste se alzó en dos patas para evitar el golpe, y cayó sobre la pantera con todo su peso. Había que admitirlo, el león debía bajar de peso, pues logró que las patas delanteras cedieran y las centrales temblaran. Alira se tumbó y giró sobre su estómago, aplastando al león contra el suelo, este empezó a rasguñarle el lomo con sus patas, hasta que ella se levantó de un salto.

El león fue más lento, por lo que ella no desaprovechó la ocasión y saltó sobre la barriga del felino, e hincó sus dientes en la parte desprotegida del animal. En comparación con un felino normal, los dientes de la pantera eran enormes, aunque no desproporcionados como los del tigre dientes de sable, debido a eso, Alira atravesó fácilmente la capa de grasa y los tendones, para rasgar el hígado y estómago del animal. Se separó un momento, antes de volver a morder al león, esta vez, en el pecho, de ese modo, por la fuerza aplicada, rompió las costillas y perforó los pulmones del oponente. Éste murió en medio de convulsiones, dejando a una ligeramente agotada pantera blanca con el hocico manchado de rojo.

Ella reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos y volteó a ver a Discord, que flotaba dos metros sobre el suelo, para tener una mejor vista de la lucha sin sufrir daño alguno, Denian también lo vio, entonces Carman volvió en sí y siguió la mirada de sus amigos.

-Como dije, nadie insulta Dragonia –La pantera respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, en esa misma cantidad de tiempo tardo en convertirse en una grifo blanca de pico broncíneo, orejas puntiagudas, alas emplumadas, patas delanteras de felino, garras traseras de águila, cola de león, fleco largo, peinado hacia la izquierda, y larga trenza blanca. Discord los vio con diversión.

-Oh, eso ha sido lo más entretenido que he visto en 20 años –Los dragonianos se indignaron ante tal comentario –Es hora de que se enfrenten a un verdadero oponente. Uno que no dudará ni se distraerá.

-¿A qué te refieres con "verdadero oponente"? ¡Soy la reina Alira I del Imperio de Dragonia! ¡Yo derroté al Dragón Negro, uní a las dos razas; dragonianos y Grifos Negros, volví de la muerte, estuve en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo! Y TU TE HACES LLAMAR "UN VERDADERO OPONENTE –La declaración de Alira no sólo dejó boquiabiertos a los chicos y ponies, sino también a ella misma. De pronto, todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar; los galgos, Shadow, el idioma dragoniano, Denian, Carman… OMG; ¡CARMAN, CÓMO PODÍA SER POSIBLE! Discord sólo enarcó una ceja y chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo grandes picos de hielo, que se dirigieron hacia las dragonianos y chicos a velocidad de vértigo, al darse cuenta, Alira volteó a ver las caras aterrorizadas de los chicos; los ojos abiertos, las bocas abiertas en gritos mudos, activaron algo dentro de la reina que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡NOOOO! –Saltó y cubrió con su cuerpo y alas a los chicos. A pesar de ser no poderlos proteger a todos físicamente, lo hizo; agrandando su tamaño hasta tener el lomo lo bastante grande para cargar a Denian y Carman a la vez. Su reacción tardó menos que los picos llegar a impactar, por lo que los picos se clavaron como agujas en su piel, atravesando con perturbadora facilidad las escamas blindadas, recordándole a la dragona las indestructibles uñas de los dragones enemigos, reforzadas con fierro.

Arqueó el cuello para soltar un desgarrador grito de dolor cuando los picos la atravesaron, pero no se apartó del grupo. Carman vio esto, y su visión se tiñó de rojo. Denian miró con incredulidad a la dragona, pero no se movió. El dragón estaba muy sorprendido por la resistencia de Alira, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Mientras, el Grifo Negro soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzó hacia Discord, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ambas figuras rodaron por el suelo un par de metros, entonces Carman se situó por encima del hombre y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, hasta hacerlo sangrar por la cara.

-¡Ya basta! –Todo el mundo se detuvo y volteó hacia determinado punto, lejos de ellos. Alira trastabilló y se dejó caer al lado de los grupos, Sunset Shimmer se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hocico, que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos decían gracias, y eso bastó para la dragona. Inmediatamente después, ambas vieron en la misma dirección que los demás. Ahí estaba Discord, el draconequus. Apretaba con fuerza los puños y los dientes, sus ojos llameaban mientras veía a Alira y al otro Discord -¡No te atrevas a tocar ni un solo pelo de las Mane! Si quieres luchar, enfréntate a mí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí; mi inútil doble, que no ha sido capaz de dominar su propio mundo –Uhhhhhh, golpe bajo. Por suerte, Discord no estaba oyendo, veía a su amada Fluttershy, una de las más afectadas por el susto de muerte –de hecho, el intento de asesinato-, la sangre tanto de león como dragoniana, y el salvaje ataque del trío contra los clones. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron durante un segundo, al draconequus le llegó el mensaje claramente; actuar como si nada, el otro Discord no podía enterarse de cómo se relacionaban ellos dos, o lo usa´ria en su contra. El Señor del Caos equstriano pasó a ver a los demás; instrumentos en el suelo, las rodillas temblorosas, estaba igual de claro que el mensaje de su prometida.

El draconequus chasqueó los dedos, y los ponies volvieron a sus formas originales, aun con los pipulentes, tinte o pelucas, incluyendo involuntariamente a Sunset y Spike en el cambio. Las humanas saltaron un poco al verse a sí mismas en ponies, en especial, al ver a Sombra; como hombre, Sombra intimidaba un poco, pero como pony, podría verse amenazante, claro, si alguien no lo conocía bien. Apenas recuperó su forma Pinkie, se puso a saltar de alegría, lo mismo le sucedió a Sunset; vio sus cascos, tocó su rostro y su cuerno, volteó a ver su flanco, donde tenía la Cutie Mark. He de aclarar que los ponies normales llegan a la parte baja de las costillas, mientras que los mayores, como Twilight –por su cuerno-, Sombra y Shining, llegaban al pecho. Spike llegaría entre la rodilla y medio muslo.

-¡YEEEHA! Vamos, ponies, tenemos traseros que patear –Exclamó la pony granjera con su marcado acento sureño.

-¡Si, que vean que con las princesas no se mete! –La apoyó Rainbow, elevándose unos centímetros sobre el suelo, Pinkie saltó entre ellas dos. Fluttershy se encogió un poco y ocultó el rostro tras su melena, pero se animó un poco al ver a Rarity.

-Vamos, Fluttershy. Tenemos que detener a Discord… digo, el otro Discord –Las humanas no sabían la relación entre el draconequus y la pegaso amarilla.

-¿Puedo contar con tu apoyo? –Le preguntó Sombra a su futuro cuñado, éste frunció el ceño, y asintió a los pocos segundos -¿Qué hay de ti? Soy más amigable de lo que te puedes imaginar –El antiguo rey se dirigió en este punto a la unicornio naranja, que todavía lo veía con temor.

-Eh… sí, claro… como quieras. ¿Princesa? –La alicornio volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Es de lo más confiable. En cuanto a ti, Spike, será mejor si te alejas un poco –Las chicas voltearon a ver a Spike, que hacía un puchero.

-¡No soy un bebé, Twilight! Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero tengo edad suficiente para pelear… ¡AHHHH! –El dragoncito saltó sobre su amiga cuando sintió algo pasarle por los pies, pero no era nada más que Sombra, usando su magia para mover una pluma. El unicornio se rió un poco, dejando ver sus colmillos, el dragón morado le sacó la lengua.

-Entonces… son ponies de colores… es decir, lo sabíamos, pero Twilight, nunca nos dijiste que tus otras amigas eran como nosotras –Dijo Rainbow, apenas recuperó el habla, luego observó a su propia doble –Asombroso. Tienes alas. Y Soarin, líder de los Wonderbolts, en un pegaso también.

-En efecto –Dijo el aludido, acercándose a la humana a medio galope –Y todos nosotros somos pegasos.

-Bueno, si ya acabaron con las presentaciones, tenemos a un trío que también desea unirse a la acción –El Discord malvado los había estado observado desde que el draconequus hubiera aparecido. Señaló en la dirección donde se encontraban Shadow, Ahuizotl y Daring Do, que habían visto todo de lejos. Discord chasqueó los dedos y atrajo a los tres para unirlos al grupo. Ahuizotl y Shadow le gruñeron el hombre, mientras que Daring se encogió un poco. Rainbow, la humana, se quedó paralizada, pues reconocía, aun en pony, a la protagonista de sus libros favoritos y al villano; ¡Daring Do y Ahuizotl! Le sorprendía que no se estuvieran peleando… hasta que vio en anillo que la pegaso llevaba al cuello en un collar.

-¡OOOUUUU! –Shadow aulló con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos, sobresaltándolos, Shadow era un lobo gris, eso sí lo sabían, pero, al no tener punto de comparación con otros lobos, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era en realidad; le sacaría una cabeza a cualquier lobo normal. Enseñaba los dientes… ¡¿PORQUÉ RAYOS TODOS LOS DRAGONIANOS TIENEN LOS DIENTES ANORMALMENTE PUNTIAGUDOS?! Por los que escurría baba, tenía la cola erizada como un gato, y había clavado las uñas en el suelo, dejando profundos surcos en la tierra con ceniza y sangre mezclada.

El aullido surtió su efecto, los animales –Discord equestriano, dragonianos, ponies y Ahuizotl- sintieron cómo la adrenalina empezaba a llenar sus venas; Alira logró levantarse con dificultad, Carman y Denian se pusieron hombro con hombro, los ponies resoplaron y empezaron a pisotear con sus pezuñas; había sido un aullido de guerra, al que todos los animales, sin excepción, responden. Incluso las humanas y Discord malvado sintieron sus efectos, más tenues.

El Espíritu del Caos chasqueó los dedos, y se convirtió en un elefante, revestido con armadura de acero con púas en todas partes, Alira se lamió rápidamente las heridas del lomo y se concentró en una armadura hecha a su medida. De inmediato, sintió la suave tela y el frío metal sobre la piel; ahora tenía una armadura de un material que sólo había en Dragonia, tan flexible como la tela y tan duro y resistente como la mejor armadura.

Lo mismo sucedió con Denian, Shadow y Carman. Las armaduras de los dragonianos eran plateadas con detalles de colores, la de Denian tenía detalles azules, en la armadura de Shadow, los dibujos eran grises, y la armadura de Alira estaba detallada en blanco. Pero aparte, el borde del casco estaba rematado con oro. Las armaduras eran las típicas piezas, a diferencia de los hoyos para las alas, el casco cubría la frente y mejillas de los guerreros, con agujeros para las orejas también. Las armaduras de Alira y Denian incluía pequeñas placas que recorrían la cola hasta el nacimiento de las plumas, la de Shadow cubría la parte de arriba de su cola también en pequeñas placas. Las zarpas no tenían más protección que la última placa, que cubría la parte anterior a la palma –sí, ellos también tienen palmas, pero de las patas-. A diferencia de lo que no pueda imaginar, la armadura incluía placas para las alas; de tamaño medio, cubrían la zona por donde pasaba el hueso –el borde-, y el primer hueso que formaba el ala en sí.

La armadura de Carman era muy diferente en ciertos aspectos; era similar con respecto a las alas y la colas, la diferencia se encontraba en las patas y cara; las patas estaban cubiertas por arriba, al llegar a los dedos, las placas formaban garras aún más grandes que la que de por sí tenía el grifo, y con respecto a la cara, la placa de la frente se prolongaba hasta el pico, formando una punta 5 centímetros más larga que el pico. Y era de color gris muy oscuro con detalles rojos en forma de llamas.

Discord humano abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Los ponies estaban listos para lanzarse a la batalla, olvidando por un momento el plan original, incluso Fluttershy parecía decidida, Discord draconequus-elefante barritó con fuerza. Los humanos tomaron sus instrumentos, y Discord malvado apareció a un pequeño ejército de "yos" – él- en forma de caballos de guerra. Alira se dio cuenta de que tenían las de perder, por un instante pensó en Lyra, su nueva amiga. ¿Podría llamarla por telekinesis para que trajera refuerzos? Lo dudaba; con su obsesión por los humanos, sería difícil que alguien la tomara en serio, con respecto a los dragonianos, dudaba que pudieran ayudar, estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Entonces escuchó las baquetas de Pinkie Pie y la guitarra de Rainbow. Durante un segundo, recordó otra batalla, muy parecida a esa; los dragonianos contra los Grifos Negros, en ese entonces, ella y Carman eran enemigos, a su lado estaban Denian, dándole ánimos, y una galgo gris que le sonreía, a pesar de estar atemorizada. El pequeño flashback pasó. La dragona miró con odio al otro Discord, oyó a Ahuizotl gruñir detrás de ella.

* * *

La música que la Rainbooms tocaban era perfecta para la batalla "Bueno" pensé "Al menos participarán de otra forma". Agité la punta de la cola, y nos lanzamos contra el enemigo; los ponies salieron al galope, hasta Daring participó, daban coces o lanzaban rayos de energía contra los caballos, pulverizándolos. Carman y Denian rostizaban, desmembraban, o mutilaban a los cómplices del animago, Ahuizotl también participaba en eso. Yo usaba mi cola y mis zarpas para partir en dos a los enemigos, era tan fácil como cortar verduras. Aníbal… perdón, Discord bueno aplastaba caballos con sus patas delanteras, o los hería con sus colmillos.

Tras freír a un caballo, me di cuenta de que el Discord malvado, a 10 metros, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. ¡Bingo! Hacer magia lo debilitaba; teníamos que obligarlo a seguir atacando. Destruí más caballos, uno de ellos abolló mi armadura en las costillas de una patada. Otro, un unicornio, me hizo un agujero en el muslo, otro más me hizo un largo corte en el hocico.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, antes de que se nos unieran las princesas; aparecieron de improviso. Celestia y Luna llevaban armadura, empezaron a disparar a todo lo que se moviera –de Discord malvado-; autos, aviones, pájaros, leones, pasteles, fichas de dominó… en cambio, Cadence no llevaba nada más que su magia. Entre ella y Twilight, redujeron a una serpiente gigante hecha de naipes. Las hermanas reales requirieron ayuda de Discord elefante para poder ganarle a una manada de quimeras hechas de fuego líquido. La música de las Rainbooms ayudó mucho, pues, cuando nos sentíamos muy agotados, sus canciones nos animaban a seguir –bueno, también era como si nos inyectaran adrenalina-.

* * *

-¡Fluttershy! –La pegaso había sido herida en un ala, por lo que su grito de dolor había llamado la atención del elefante. Éste se convirtió en un draconequus y acudió en ayuda de su amada. Se arrodilló a su lado para ver si estaba bien, cuando le sonrió, él chasqueó los dedos y la curó –No vuelvas a espantarme así, Fluttershy. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –Y le dio un nuzzle cariñoso a su novio en la nariz. Esto pasó de largo para el yo malvado de Discord. Aunque no para las princesas. Celestia frunció el ceño, distrayéndose del enemigo con el que luchaba.

Debido a eso, la mantícora de plastilina con otra cola de picos, la golpeó en el pecho, hiriéndola gravemente y derribándola. Luna gritó el nombre de su hermana, e intentó ir en su ayuda, pero la mantícora creció con la magia oscura de Discord, y se interpuso entre ambas. La princesa del Sol cayó con un sonido seco, y su hermana de repente recordó. Hace más de mil años, cuando una escena muy parecida sucedió por su culpa. Quantum. No dejaría que eso volviera a suceder; cargó de magia su cuerno y disparó un rayo de luz de luna contra la mantícora, derritiéndole un lado de la cara. La criatura rugió y lanzó un zarpazo contra la princesa, que sintió sus costillas romperse.

-¡AHHHH! –Las dos princesas cayeron, entonces Cadence llegó al lugar, siendo perseguida por un cardumen de pirañas del Amazonas volador. Voló contra la mantícora, esta advirtió a la alicornio, al hacerlo, lanzó otro zarpazo contra ella, pero la princesa se desvió justo a tiempo, haciendo que las pirañas se estamparan contra la fea cara de la mantícora. Que se fundió totalmente al convertirse en el nuevo banquete de los peces.

* * *

Con cada baja que recibía Discord malvado, éste se cansaba más y más, hasta que las piernas apenas podían sostenerlo. Cuando sucedió eso, su magia era tan débil que se podía aniquilar tiburones de queso de un empujón. Las fuerzas equestres también habían sido diezmadas; por ahora, Shining no podía apoyarse en la pata delantera izquierda, que se le había roto, Ahuizotl estaba tendido en el suelo, siendo consolado por su mujer, que le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, otros, como AJ o Denian, apenas podían estar conscientes, en cuanto a las princesas, mejor ni hablar. Alira no tenía mejor aspecto. La dragona vio que Discord malvado estaba muy agotado; ¡Momento perfecto!

-¡Ahora! –Alira no estaba segura de lo que quería decir con eso, pero de repente, los Elementos de la Armonía aparecieron sobre las Mane 6, las seis piedras brillaban como nunca, al tiempo que se convertían en los collares y corona de sus portadoras. Las ponies se colocaron los Elementos, sabían lo que había que hacer -¡Es su oportunidad!

Las ponies cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en los Elementos: un aura blanca y brillante las rodeó, haciéndose más y más potente. Entonces, el arcoíris surgió resplandeciente hacia el cielo, y Fluttershy abrió los ojos, apenas lo suficiente para ver entre las pestañas. Ahí estaba Discord; el hombre agotado, ahora indefenso, todavía no había visto el rayo que lo convertirían en piedra por segunda vez. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver el arcoíris bajar, sus pupilas se dilataron y quedó paralizado por el miedo. Fue en ese momento cuando Fluttershy rompió la concentración, volando hacia el hombre, tal vez en un momento de debilidad, hacia el que era en otra dimensión, su novio.

-¡NOOOO! –A pesar de separarse, ya estaba hecho; el rayo chocó contra Discord, y la pegaso amarillo estaba muy cerca. La onda expansiva la golpeó y la lanzó lejos, Discord draconequus corrió hacia ella, olvidando –otra vez- que podía transportarse junto a ella.

El hombre se convirtió en un caballo otra vez, a ver si así escapaba del efecto, pero no funcionó; se congelaron sus patas, se encabritó, y sacudió salvajemente las patas, pero no funcionó, abrió las alas de par en par, en un inútil intento de escapar volando, al final, sólo quedaba la cabeza, que los vio a todos con odio y enseñaba sus colmillos.

-¡Volveré, no lo duden ni por un segundo! Yo soy Disc… -Alguien le lanzó un balón de futbol a la cara, con lo que quedó medio atontado y terminó de convertirse en piedra.

-Ya cállate –Oyeron todos mascullar a Rainbow la humana, que tenía un nuevo balón en el pie, lista para lanzarlo. La nueva estatua del caballo veía hacia un lado con sus fríos ojos de piedra, las patas estiradas como si quisiera partir la cabeza de alguien, y las alas extendidas. Todo el mundo rió, liberando el miedo y la tensión… excepto el draconequus. Éste se arrodillaba –otra vez- junto a su prometida; tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía inconsciente, pero nunca se sabe.

-¿F…Fluttershy? –La pegaso no respondió, a Discord se le contrajo el corazón de miedo -¡Fluttershy! –Nada- Hace unos minutos me prometiste no volver a abandonarme, ¿Me oyes? No puedes hacer esto.

El cielo se despejó y el mundo dejó de cambiar. ¿Dónde estaban? Qué importaba. Acarició la mejilla de la pegaso con su pulgar. Las ponies, las humanas, Carman, Shadow, Denian y Alira se acercaron para ver a su amiga como pudieron. Discord soltó un par de lágrimas. De pronto, Fluttershy se movió, sólo un poco pero lo suficiente para ser notado, el draconequus lo notó y sonrió, ¡Estaba viva! Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó al ser deslumbrada por la luz del sol. Se puso un casco sobre la cara, y las ponies reaccionaron.

-¡Fluttershy! –La abrazaron con fuerza, todavía portando sus Elementos. Al separase, se dieron cuenta de que todavía tenían sus cambios. Discord chasqueó los dedos y curó las heridas de todos. Sombra les quitó con su magia los cambios; diluyó el tinte y retiró las pelucas –que habían aparecido en las colas también-, dejando a Fluttershy en último lugar. Al quitarle los plásticos, todo el mundo respingó o ahogó un grito ¡Sus ojos!

-¿Qué sucede? –La pegaso amarilla estaba confundida, ¿Qué tenía en los ojos?

-Emmm…. ¿Fluttershy? C…Creo qu.. que deberías… verte tú mis… misma –Discord no podía verse más nervioso. Convocó un espejo y los acercó al Elemento de la Amabilidad. Al echarse un vistazo, se quedó sin aliento. Tenían razón, ¡Sus ojos!

¡Eran grises cual plata!

-Debió de ser tu cercanía con el otro Discord cuando el rayo lo golpeó –Murmuró Twilight lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyera. Volteó a ver al Espíritu del Caos -¿No puedes hacer algo para revertir el efecto?

-Lo intentaré –Chasqueó los dedos, pero el color de los ojos de la pegaso no cambió ni un poco, lo intentó nuevamente, y nuevamente no pasó nada –Me temo que mi magia no es nada comparada a los Elementos. Ustedes saben que actúan de forma extraña, incluso en el mejor de los casos… ¡¿Qué… #&amp;%$ ?! –Tenía sus razones para hablar así; los Elementos de la Armonía estaban brillando, mientras desaparecían. Antes de desvanecerse por completo, una pequeña chispa salió de los pechos de las Portadoras, uniéndose a los Elementos. Estos se convirtieron en piedras hexagonales, y desaparecieron, seguramente para volver al Árbol de la Armonía.

Tanto los ponies como las humanas armaron un barullo, pidiendo explicaciones que nadie tenía, hasta que Carman los calló con un agudo grito.

-Los Elementos han cumplido su tarea –Dijo Alira cuando tuvo la atención de todos –Ahora esperarán a sus nuevos Portadores.

-¿Quiénes serán? –Preguntó entonces Celestia, apareciendo de improviso. Ella le sacaba una cabeza –sin cuello- a las adolescentes, de modo que retrocedieron un paso para dejarla pasar -¿Cuánto tiempo habrá que dejar pasara hasta que lleguen nuevos Portadores? –Con cuánta curiosidad e incertidumbre observaba a la dragona blanca.

-No lo sé… pero tengo un presentimiento. Y no tendrán que pasar mil años para eso –Volteó a ver a Fluttershy, todavía en brazos de Discord, y le sonrió –En cuanto a ti, supongo que tendrás que usar pupilentes aguamarina…

* * *

Los ponies volvieron a su dimensión, no sin antes haber despertado de una patada a Ahuizotl –cortesía de AJ-, y de haber devuelto a Sunset a la normalidad –que fuera humana-. Las ponies se despidieron una última vez antes de atravesar el portal. Spike fue el último.

-Por cierto –Dijo el dragón antes de cruzar- Me gustan las galletas para perro, deberías de darme de esas más seguido, Twily –Se dirigía a la Twilight humana, ella sonrió.

-Sí, no lo olvidaré. Que les vaya bien –Y el dragoncito saltó a través de la base de la nueva estatua de Canterlot High… ¡¿Cómo rayos nadie había advertido la unión de dos mundos?! *facepalm*

El punto es, que HTwilight tendría por fin amigas, en su nueva escuela. Las chicas tendrían una LARGA historia que contar a la directora acerca de eso. En cuanto a Fluttershy, debería usar los pupilentes.

* * *

**A- Si les gustó comenten. Lo de Carman se aclarará en el siguiente cap se enterarán... sí, la historia sigue. He dejado mucho al ship Soaridash. ¿Dónde está Frozen? Sigue aquí, solo que más débil, pues lo recordé todo acerca de Dragonia. Y ella se fue a planear el próximo cap. Recuerden; ¡Esta historia aún no termina! ;)**


	29. Soaridash y Dragonia

**Bien, antes de que me maten, déjenme decirles algo; como no pude subir capítulos en algunos meses (muchos), no creo que me sirva disculparme. Y tampoco voy a prometer nada, pues las promesas se pueden romper (aunque a veces no queramos que eso suceda). Tampoco pondré excusas, pues ya todos las conocen. Jajajaj.**

**Así que, les doy un capítulo (muy esperado) y les aseguro algo, voy a tratar de subir capítulos más seguido. Cada vez que pueda. Pero no prometo nada, ¿Ok?**

* * *

**MY NEW LITTLE PONIES**

**CAPÍTULO 27; SOARIDASH…Y DRAGONIA, PERO MÁS SOARIDASH**

Apenas volvieron de la dimensión paralela, Alira tuvo una muy seria charla con Carman. Seria. Daring y Ahuizotl visitaban a diario al lobo herido en el hospital –galgo-, mientras las náuseas y antojos de la aventurera aumentaban. Esa salida al restaurante con las amigas de Rainbow no fue muy linda que digamos.

Fluttercord y Twimbra empezaron inmediatamente con los preparativos de sus respectivas bodas, aunque no pudieron hacer gran cosa con Shadow rondando por todas partes, anunciando a gritos que ya había salido la quinta temporada de MLP, claro, Discord dejó a Fluttershy para ver los capítulos premier, cuando esta estaba decidiendo el color de los adornos. Pinkie Pie, AJ y Rarity se concentraron en sus relaciones, afianzándolas y compartiendo tiempo y recuerdos con sus novios… cosa que no podía ser más complicada para Soaridash.

El Wonderbolt empezaba a recibir misivas a diario de Spitfire, la mayoría reclamando su presencia en Cloudsdale para entrenamientos, tomando en cuenta que la Gran Gala del Galope estaba cerca, y tendrían que presentarse para hacer nuevas maniobras. Por otro lado, Rainbow sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que compartir ciertas cosas con el pegaso que en realidad, prefería guardarse… como su familia.

-Hola, Rainbow, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –El pegaso azul claro entró en la cocina de Rainbow, asustando a la pegaso cian, ésta dio un respingo y guardó rápidamente la fotografía que tenía en sus cascos bajo su plato de avena.

-¡Soarin, casi me matas de un susto! –Le reprochó a su novio- No vuelvas a aparecer así de improviso.

-¿Qué? –Él inclinó la cabeza –No entré de improviso, toqué la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta, entré tranquilamente. Hola, Tanque –La tortuga alzó la cabeza desde su cojín en el suelo, y parpadeó lentamente.

-Ah, eh… no… no es nada… ¿Por qué preguntas? –La atleta estaba muy nerviosa, el Wonderbolt lo notó y se acercó, para sentarse en una silla a su lado. Apoyó un casco sobre su hombro, dándole confianza.

-¿Qué ocurre Dashie? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, para eso están los novios.

-En primera, no me llames Dashie…

-Jeje, lo tendré en cuenta –El pegaso sonrió, haciéndola sonreír un poco a ella.

-…En segunda, para eso no están los novios, para eso están los amigos. Los novios sólo sirven para ser besados y comprarte todo lo que quieras –El chiste le levantó un poco el ánimo, y más cuando Soarin frunció el ceño, como si dijera; "¡Hey!"

-¿Y en tercera? –La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pegaso, siendo sustituída por una cara de pocos amigos -¿Qué? Solo me preocupo por ti, además, si me lo cuentas, quizá pueda ayudarte… y te compraré un juguete para Tanque –Bingo. Rainbow volteó a ver a los ojos al semental, pensando que era una broma, pero él no bromeaba si el asunto era serio. Finalmente cedió.

-Pff, muy bien. Pero sólo por Tanque –El comandante sonrió complacido, y se acomodó al lado de su novia. Ésta se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó varias veces, para contener las lágrimas que intentaban salir.

* * *

-Mi madre era una pegaso rosa con melena azul, y mi padre un pegaso morado claro con melena arcoíris, ambos se conocieron en la Escuela de Vuelo. Skyfall Cloud, mi madre, estaba cursando en el tercer nivel, y mi padre en el segundo. Mi padre me contó que Skyfall soñaba con convertirse en Wonderbolt desde que entró en la Escuela de Vuelo. Practicaba todo el tiempo, gracias a lo cual se volvió la mejor voladora de la escuela, no podía decirse lo mismo de mi padre.

»Cuando tuvieron edad suficiente para entrar a la Academia, mis padres eran novios. Skyfall había entrenado muy duro para llegar a donde estaba. Por fin había entrado en la Academia, el primer paso para ser Wonderbolt. No recuerdo bien la historia que me contó mi padre, sólo que con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas, Skyfall logró lo que muchos pegasos no habían logrado hacer, prepararse para la última prueba; una demostración en vivo con los Wonderbolts. Si les gustaba la técnica, podría convertirse en uno de ellos.

»De ahí tengo pocos recuerdos, pues entonces tenía 5 años. Skyfall, junto a otros 4 pegasos, habían llegado a esta etapa. La campana sonó, y comenzaron sus maniobras en grupo.

»No sé si fue el viento, un pequeño error, o una distracción, el punto es que los pegasos comenzaron a chocar entre ellos, perdiendo el control, algunos se rompieron o lastimaron las alas, otros se precipitaron a tierra, entre ellos Skyfall. Recuerdo haberme lanzado al vació, en un vano intento para salvarla. Recuerdo el viento azotando mi cara, el dolor en mis alitas, el rostro de Skyfall, al saber que no podría salvarla. El suelo se acercaba más y más, y yo no podía hacer nada…. Entonces… entonces…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbotones de los ojos de la pegaso, ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Soarin la abrazó y presionó contra sí, en un intento de consolarla. Nunca debió de haber preguntado. Tonto. Tonto pegaso. Acarició la melena de la pony, mientras ésta murmuraba el nombre de su madre.

-Shhh, ya, ya. Tranquila. Todo está bien. Estoy seguro de que tu madre no querría verte llorando por ella. Estoy seguro de que está en el cielo, observándote y cuidándote –Alzó la cara de su novia con un casco, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos magenta.

-No… no está bien… No pude salvarla… Desde… desde entonces me hice la promesa de... cumplir su sueño, ser una… Wonderbolt –Enterró su cara en el cuello del corcel, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas. Él se limitó a seguirla acariciando, sin hacer nada más. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Dash se calmó.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Puedo ser un gran atleta y todo, pero también he de saber cocinar. Spitfire lo hace de pena –Esto logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la pegaso, suficiente para él. Soarin se separó y se puso a preparar galletas, mientras Dash lo observaba.

Cuarenta minutos después, las galletas estaban listas, Soarin las sacó del horno con un trapo sujeto a la boca. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y esperó a que se enfriara, entonces, tomó una galleta y se la ofreció a la pegaso. Ella tomó la galleta, con chispas de chocolate, y se la comió.

-Mmh –La pony cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del sabor de la galleta- No sabía que supieras hacer galletas tan buenas, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlas –El Wonderbolt sólo sonrió.

-Es una vieja receta de mi madre, ella me enseñó a hacerlas cuando era más chico, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿Ok? Arruinarías mi reputación con los demás del equipo –Le susurró a Rainbow, ésta sólo asintió, con la boca llena de galleta. Soarin sonrió al verla así, entonces se dio cuenta de algo; no podía imaginarse la vida sin la sonrisa de su novia, quería estar con ella el resto de su vida, nunca dejarla sufrir. La amaba, y sentía que debía ayudarla, pues le importaba más su felicidad que la propia, y sabía que haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz, quería compartir su vida con ella, quería practicar maniobras con ella, entrenar con ella, estar a su lado, quería…

Casarse con ella.

* * *

Alira abrió perezosamente los ojos, vaya, anoche había sido la noche más larga de su vida. Había hablado muy seriamente con cierto Grifo Negro, muy seriamente. Así pues, ambos se encerraron en el cuarto de Alira para platicar… sí SOLO platicar, sobre Dragonia y todo lo que había sucedido hace tantos años… lo bueno, lo malo y lo que había sucedido durante la ausencia de Alira.

Sobre él, sobre ella, sobre su relación de amor-odio. Era muy tarde cuando terminaron su conversación, y Carman se quedó a dormir con ella, sirviéndole de almohada y sábana. Alguna vez ella hubiera odiado estar siquiera en la misma habitación, pero ahora… disfrutaba más su compañía que la de otros seres.

-Hola, Carman –El susodicho alzó y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la somnolencia. Luego se convirtió en un galgo gris oscuro y se bajó de un salto de la cama. Alira sólo lo vio y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Extrañaba tus amenazas de muerte y todo eso –Comentó el galgo mientras se dirigía al baño, _Se tomará un baño _pensó Alira –Lika estaba como loca cuando la dejé –Agregó Carman desde el baño –Denian intentaba calmarla… sin mucho éxito, ya la conoces.

-Sí, siempre tan paranoica –Respondió la grifo blanca. Alira había tomado la forma de grifo la noche anterior, antes de dormirse. Ahora se empezaba a convertir en un dragón blanco, parecida a su hermano, pero sin brillar tanto-¿Qué te parece si después vamos a ver a las Mane 6?

-…Ok, solo con la condición de que no me hagas hacer el ridículo –Alira sonrió, había tenido eso en mente, pero ahora…

Ambos siguieron platicando de una cosa y otra.

Hace un par de décadas, quién hubiera imaginado que el Príncipe de los Grifos Negros y la princesa de Dragonia pudieran estar en la misma habitación sin matarse o tratando de matarse.

La magia del tiempo.

* * *

**De Vuelta con Soaridash…**

Ambos pegasos hacían carreras a través de las nubes, solo para entrenar. Pues pronto el Wonderbolt debería volver con su equipo para practicar maniobras… y hacer una presentación especial el Día de los Corazones Cálidos en Cloudsdale. Así que debía prepararse para el clima helado y la nieve.

Pero no todos tendrían la misma idea…

Twilight había convocado a los ponies en la sala del trono de su castillo para discutir ciertos asuntos. Las Mane se sorprendieron un poco al ver entre sus tronos otras tres sillas, traídas hace poco. Las chicas tomaron sus lugares, con los chicos a los lados, y Spike durmiendo en su trono.

-Y bien… -Dijo AJ en cuanto se hubo sentado -¿Para qué nos llamaste? –La princesa la contestó con una sonrisa.

-Verán, después de la batalla contra Discord… del mundo humano –Agregó la alicornio, viendo en dirección al draconequus que flotaba sobre el trono de su novia, éste sólo hizo un ademán con la mano, sumido en sus pensamientos– Hubo un par de ajustes con cierta unicornio verde que todos conocemos…

No continuó, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin shockear a sus amigas. Después de los meses que habían pasado con la chica-pony, no era fácil de explicar. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues en ese momento, Shadow llegó a la puerta con una armadura gris claro brillante, parecida a la que Alira/Frozen usó el otro día, y anunció del mismo modo que una vez lo hizo Flash Sentry;

-Presentando, sus altezas reales, Alira, reina del Imperio de Dragonia –La unicornio, o mejor dicho, alicornio entró al salón con la cabeza en alto, todas, incluso Twilight, se sorprendieron al verla así –Denian, príncipe del Imperio de Dragonia –El dragón azul entró detrás de su hermana, él tenía un collar de cuero oscuro que nadie la había visto hasta entonces –y Carman, rey de Grifón –El Grifo Negro pasó justo detrás de Denian, y lo veía como si lo estuviera vigilando. La alicornio se sentó entre Twilight y Rainbow, Carman se sentó entre Twilight y AJ, y Denian se sentó entre AJ y Rarity. Shadow se fue a un rincón y se recostó contra una columna, desde donde podía ver y oír todo.

Las ponies –y los chicos- miraban a Alira como si fuera la primera vez que la veían; una alicornio blanca con ojos grises, un poco más alta que Twilight y Sombra, conservaba la cola como cuando era unicornio; lacia y larga, en cambio, la melena estaba trenzada y le llegaba a la rodilla, mientras que el tupé era un largo fleco echado hacia la izquierda. Carman se veía más grande que antes, como si hubiera crecido desde la lucha con Discord (de hecho, el grifo promedio le saca una cabeza al humano promedio, así que Carman se acercó un poco a su tamaño original, pero no demasiado para no asustar a las ponies). Y Denian simplemente se acomodó como pudo en su asiento. La primera en hablar fue Pinkie.

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?! ¿Cómo, cuándo dónde…? –Luego se salió del fanfic y se fue a leer un libro a la librería más cercana –Ah –Dijo, de pronto comprendiéndolo todo. Te lo advierto, Pinkie… -Ok.

-Pinkie… -Pokey veía a su novia como si estuviera loca -¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió y se quedó callada. Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Alira alzó un casco para callarla, y les explicó a todos.

-Verán, chicos, durante la batalla con el Discord del mundo humano, recordé lo último que tenía que recordar sobre quién soy. Al parecer, alguien me envió al mundo humano. Otra vez. Para intentar apartarme del camino. Pero ahora –Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a su hermano y al grifo –nadie podrá volver a hacerme eso… ¿Verdad, querido?

-Exacto –Respondió Carman al instante, la alicornio blanca frunció el ceño.

-Le hablaba a Denian, no a ti-Le dijo secamente, Carman sólo se encogió de hombros –Entonces, Denian ha enviado mensajeros a Dragonia para que vengan a protegerlas…

-¡Ja! –Se burló Rainbow -¿De verdad piensas que no nos podemos defender contra lo que venga? –La cara de Alira fue más que suficiente para responder –Oh.

-…Y debo advertirles que los dragonianos somos muy… cómo traducirlo… hiperactivos. Culpen a la Historia y nuestra evolución, pero lo necesitamos para sobrevivir, espero que entiendan que nuestros guardias están entrenados desde que nacieron –literalmente-, y que darán sus vidas por ustedes, ¿Entendido?

Las Mane asintieron, pero todavía tenían dudas, Sombra fue quien preguntó.

-Pero, eso no explica tu transformación, ¿Cómo es que de pronto eres una princesa… digo, una reina alicornio? –Todos voltearon a ver a la alicornio con confusión, excepto Carman, Denian y Shadow, ellos sonrieron con diversión.

-Según la jerarquía de Equestria, las princesas –y reinas- son alicornio, y yo conservo el color blanco porque es mi color de nacimiento… incluso mi Cutie Mark ha cambiado, antes estaba en forma de OC, pero ahora soy mi verdadero yo, el ser que soy y el estatus que recibo por derecho de nacimiento –Todos se fijaron que, en efecto, la Cutie Mark de la reina era diferente; el perfil de una cabeza de grifo totalmente negra, el contrario a la de Carman.

-Entonces–Agregó Denian en perfecto español- vamos al siguiente punto; Grifos Negros. Ahora que Alira está aquí y ha descubierto quién es, los espías de los Grifos Negros, que están por todas partes, les habrán advertido allá en Dragonia… aunque eso Carman lo puede explicar mejor.

El Grifo Negro le gruñó amenazadoramente al dragón azul, éste sólo sonrió con sarcasmo y le devolvió el gruñido, Alira rodó los ojos y lanzó un chillido agudo y penetrante, y al mismo tiempo grave como el gruñido de un felino, Rainbow casi se cayó de su trono al oírlo, al igual que Fluttershy y Spike, que al fin había despertado.

-Basta chicos –Los calmó Alira- No es hora de gruñir como Bestias Mudas, tenemos asuntos que atender. Denian, ¿Cuántas unidades vienen? Necesitamos todos los dragones que podamos –El dragón azul parpadeó un par de veces.

-100 fénix de fuego y dorados, 10 monacornios, 700 galgos, 5 panteras y una cantidad incierta de dragones –Denian sacudió la cabeza –Lika insistió en venir, así que la dejé. Alex y Ale estarán bajo las alas de Axel… -El dragón saltó hacia atrás cuando la alicornio se lanzó sobre él, ahora hecha una furia. Un fénix de fuego del tamaño de un cisne, con ojos grises y las plumas de la cola, las alas y la cabeza ardiendo.

-¡¿Dejaste mis hijos al cuidado de ese… de eso?! UN MONACORNIO SALVAJE HUBIERA SIDO MÁS CONFIABLE ¡Son tus sobrinos, por Dios! Son jóvenes y no oirán a nadie, ¡Hubieran estado mejor internados en la Esencial! –El fénix dejó de arder y se sentó en su silla, convertido otra vez en alicornio. Los ponies observaban aterrados la escenita que la alicornio había montado, pero al parecer, era cosa de todos los días, porque ni Carman ni Shadow intervinieron. Sabían lo que les conviene, para su bien, y para su propia vida.

-Disculpen a Alira –Los calmó Denian –Los Grifos Negros y las discusiones de Carman con el mundo en general la alteran. Pareces un ratón de campo en una lechucería, hermana –Ella le gruñó como un perro y se quedó en silencio -¿Alguna duda, amigos?

-Sí –Dijo Discord, sin perder tiempo –¿Qué ruido fue ese que Alira hizo?

-Un grifo –Dijo Carman.

-Y… -Continuó AJ –tú eres uno de esos Grifos Negros, Carman, ¿Verdad?

-Eeyup.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás con los buenos? Los Grifos Negros parecen malos, por lo que Alira y Denian dijeron…

-Esa –La interrumpió Alira –es una laaarga historia para otro día. Y les pido que por favor, no hagan preguntas sobre eso.

Esta vez fue Rainbow.

-Dijiste que "tus hijos" fueron cuidados por alguien sin escrúpulos… ¿Quién es el padre? –Ambos, dragón y alicornio bajaron las orejas y apartaron las miradas. En las mejillas de la alicornio aparecieron unas coloraciones purpureas, cosa que dejó un poco confundidos a los ponies.

-Sus padres… -Dijo Denian, pues decidió quitarle esa carga a su reina y hermana –Esa historia está relacionada con la de Carman –Alira frunció el ceño y gruño, una seña que significaba "Paren ya, es demasiado", nadie aparte de Carman lo entendió, y deseó poder decir algo, pero no podía. Eso era algo que nadie debía saber…por ahora, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiado para sus mentes equinas.

-Oh –Dijo Rainbow, sintiéndose como una intrusa al haber preguntado algo tan… ¿Personal? –Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas –Exclamó Alira de repente, con una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora –No tenían idea de que esto es un terreno irregular… incluso para nosotros. Todavía hay cosas que arreglar con respecto a… eso -Murmuró Alira, recordando todos los papeles de quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones acumulados en su escritorio, desde hace un par de décadas. Todavía le llegaban de vez en cuando.

* * *

Después de eso, cada Mane se fue a su hogar, con sus novios acompañándolas.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –Le preguntó la pegaso azul claro a su novio, ambos volaban había la casa de Rainbow. Soarin la acompañaría y luego se dirigiría a Cloudsdale.

-Me parece que sí, por lo que oímos, tienen un problema de los grandes. Y sé por experiencia que no dirán nada a menos que quieran ayuda, pero cualquiera termina necesitando ayuda, ella tiene al grifo Carman con ella, y a su hermano… y al lobo Shadow. Y tú me tienes a mí, pase lo que pase –Rainbow se sonrojó y sonrió, ¿Qué haría ella sin Soarin?

El Wonderbolt la dejó en su casa, le dio un corto beso en los labios, y se despidió de Tanque, antes de partir hacia su ciudad natal. La pegaso se quedó viendo al pegaso hasta que se perdió tras una nube, luego dirigió su vista al sol poniente. Vaya, esa reunión había tardado más de los esperado… casi todo el día de hecho.

La luz del sol le daba calor, y la suave brisa le revolvió la melena. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Alira, ¡Una reina! Y de un mundo de dragones cambiaformas, por lo poco que pudo apreciar. Y tal vez una actitud algo impulsiva, pero claro, quién podía culparla. Incluso para ella debía de ser mucho recuperar de golpe la memoria tras tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo vivían los dragones? ¿Mil años?

De repente, el aire se llenó de electricidad, y le llegó un leve tufillo de ozono; la pegaso reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡SOARIN! –Rainbow se lanzó contra su novio, justo en el momento en que un rayo caía junto al Wonderbolt. Aparte de la luz cegadora, les llegó un estruendo capaz de dejar aturdidos a ambos pegasos, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a trabajar con rayos.

-¡Lauren, por aquí! –Se escuchó un grave rugido combinado con palabras, enseguida, un dragón azul con dos patas, grandes alas musculosas y largas, larga cola con espinas, y una cabeza parecida a un cocodrilo con enormes orejas y grandes cuernos, similares a pararrayos, y era un poco más grande que una mantícora. El dragón se detuvo en seco –realmente rápido- frente a la pareja, y los vio con curiosidad, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, apareció un fénix de fuego, como Alira, pero este tenía los ojos rojo oscuro, y sus plumas ardían poco. Ambos tenían una armadura similar a la de Alira.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿De dónde vienen? – Gruñó el fénix con voz femenina, y muy brusca. Por puro instinto, Dash retrocedió un poco, pero de inmediato se recuperó.

-La pregunta es, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Ambas criaturas se vieron un segundo, entonces el dragón, un macho adulto, habló.

-Chris, ella es Lauren.

-¡Ahora respondan! –Dijo la fénix.

-Soy Rainbow Dash, él es Soarin ¿Qué quie…? Oye, ¿Qué rayo estás haciendo? –Lauren se había acercado a Rainbow, hasta el punto de invadir su espacio personal, y la olfateó como un perro. Entonces se separó y le chilló a Chris. Éste asintió y señaló a Soarin con su cola.

-Tu, llévame con Alira -El Wonderbolt puso cara de "¿Y si no, qué?" –Si no… - EL dragón abrió las fauces, increíblemente largas, y expulsó un rayo de electricidad lo suficientemente cerca del pegaso como para darle toques y chamuscar las puntas de su cola.

-Ok, ok ok, solo no nos mates ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

-Su Majestad, Chris y Lauren reportándose, señora –El hombre con apariencia de 30 años, ojos azul cielo, pelo celeste con sombras negras y armadura plateada se presentó en el castillo de Twilight, frente a la alicornio blanca. Junto a él estaba una muchacha de 20 años con pelo largo y pelirrojo, ojos marrones y la misma armadura.

-Descanse, soldado –La alicornio se convirtió en una grifo blanca de tamaño natural, cosa que casi infarta a Twilight y a Sombra. ¿Spike? Leyendo comics, y ordenando la biblioteca -¿Cuándo llegan las tropas?

-Ahora mismo, señora –Exclamó Lauren – Las tropas de Zasha serán las primeras en llegar, seguido de Laika, Záluk y Shimma…

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! –Una loba negra y marrón oscuro con vientre blanco y una línea amarilla a lo largo de la columna entró corriendo al salón. Detrás de ella iban un perro negro con un calcetín blanco en la pata izquierda, y una chica con orejas muy grandes y grises, cabello y colas aguamarina oscuro y ojos amarillos. Todos llevaban armadura plateada.

-Hola, Laika, Zasha, Shimma, me alegra que estén aquí, amigos –Dijo la reina grifo, sonriendo. Esto se volvería muy interesante.

* * *

**Ya saben; comentarios, favoritos, seguir, no comentarios malos, etc.**

**Hasta pronto :)**


End file.
